Prophet Wishes
by boagarota
Summary: COMPLETA! NC17 Eles se conheciam no passado, e se odiavam... Só que, agora, eles não lembram de suas vidas passadas, e não conseguem tirar os olhos um do outro. Mas a verdade um dia aparece... E o que será do futuro? Kaiba e Pers. Original
1. Wishes 01

**Notas da autora: **_Esta fic é uma NC-17/Hentai e, ao mesmo tempo, uma semi-UA (universo alternativo). Eu não vi muitos capítulos do anime, então, não vou seguir a risca a história dele. Mas tento me manter o mais fiel possível a ela._

**- Capítulo Um -**

A cozinha estava cheia, os caldeirões a todo vapor. O cheiro das ervas e especiarias misturadas ao rico banquete que seria servido tentaria qualquer ser vivente. Mas eles estavam ali apenas para servir, não para aproveitar.

- Vamos logo com isso! – a cozinheira-chefe gritou, enquanto provava um molho preparado por uma de suas melhores aprendizes. – Muito bom, Nizara. – ela elogiou, mas com o cenho fechado, e virou-se novamente para os outros. – O Faraó está esperando o melhor banquete jamais preparado! É melhor se esforçarem ou terão suas cabeças cortadas.

Ela observou a mulher vir em sua direção, olhando os legumes que ela cortava.

- Parece que finalmente começou a aprender as artes culinárias, criança... – ela comentou, com certo sarcasmo, mas uma ponta de aprovação era evidente em sua voz e em seu olhar. – Continue assim, e quem sabe não suba de posição daqui a alguns anos? – completou, e se foi.

A mulher enxugou a tez bronzeada, empapada de suor, e após lavar as mãos voltou a cortar os legumes. Uma outra moça, a seu lado, sorriu em aprovação quando já não havia ninguém prestando atenção nelas.

- Assim quem sabe ela pare de nos sobrecarregar de afazeres? – sussurrou ela, e a morena sorriu.

- Sim, quem sabe, não é? Ainda temos que vestir nossas melhores túnicas hoje à noite, pois vamos substituir duas escravas que desobedeceram às ordens. Vamos servir ao Faraó, estar perto dele! – ela exclamou, excitada, mas logo baixou o tom de voz quando viu algumas pessoas encararem-na com estranheza.

- Não sei qual a razão de tanto ânimo. Vai que ele gosta do que vê e nos requisita como escravas sexuais! – a outra exclamou, uma expressão de nojo desfigurando o belo rosto.

- Talvez ele realmente note você, Anhk, você é linda. – disse ela, admirando os cabelos negros e muito lisos de Ahnk, os olhos muito negros e amendoados.

- Rá queira que não. – disse ela. – Mas pare de falar besteiras, Nefertiti, ou atrasaremos o jantar.

Nefertiti sorriu para Anhk.

- Como quiser.

Após lavar mais uma vez as mãos que suavam sem parar, e observar seus olhos no reflexo da água, Nefertiti voltou aos seus afazeres. Aquele era o primeiro dia do momento mais importante da sua vida, e ela não o estragaria por nada.

**Wishes **

Ela rolou na cama, espreguiçando-se. Mas, mesmo assim, a preguiça a dominava completamente. Rolou mais uma vez e dessa vez esticou as pernas, tentando espantar mais uma vez a preguiça, e, antes que esta a dominasse novamente, levantou-se de um salto da cama.

Foi até as janelas, abriu-as e respirou o ar, enquanto o Sol incandescente retirava de seu corpo os últimos vestígios de sono.

- Nossa, que dia lindo! – exclamou, recostando-se na janela e observando as pessoas que passavam calmamente pela rua.

Morava numa das ruas que circundavam o maior parque de Domino, e gostava de observá-lo quando acordava. A mistura do verde com o colorido de flores, frutas e algumas plantas proporcionava um verdadeiro espetáculo natural aos olhos. Os passarinhos e outros animais que se abrigavam ali também davam as caras pela manhã, antes de começarem sua rotina.

Ela voltou ao quarto e rapidamente desabotoou a blusa do pijama. Estava procurando uma blusa no armário quando a porta se abriu, sem nenhum pedido educado de licença para entrar, e por ela passou uma garota da sua idade, com lindos cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, a pele alva como a de uma oriental. O que, afinal, ela era.

- May-chan, bom dia! – a menina sorriu, enquanto observava a outra tentando fazer a cabeça passar pela abertura na blusa que escolhera.

- Bom dia, Kali-chan. – respondeu, ainda mexendo na blusa.

Kali sorriu e correu a ajudá-la. Depois ajudou-a a escolher uma calça, e observou novamente enquanto a amiga a vestia.

- Pretende fazer algo hoje?

- Eu estava querendo passar na Toudai, lá tem uma biblioteca enorme. Você sabe que eu adoro ler...

- Mas, May-chan, estragar um sábado tão lindo numa biblioteca sem graça é imperdoável. Não, você vai comigo ao Game Crowe.

- Fazer o quê? Sabe que sou péssima em jogos eletrônicos.

- Não sei como, com seu QI... – Kali zombou.

May apenas sorriu.

- Que tipo de insinuação está fazendo à minha pessoa? – perguntou, enquanto as duas saíam do quarto.

- Que você não sabe se divertir? – sugeriu Kali, rindo. – Vamos, me acompanhe, só desta vez. Lá tem uns meninos que são uma gracinha...

- Porquê será que eu não notei de cara que haviam segundas intenções? – May riu.

- Porque isso é apenas mais um motivo pra você ir. Está na hora de começar a se interessar por rapazes, May-san.

- Eu me interesso, mas não do jeito que você se interessa. – respondeu ela, e de repente sua expressão mudou. – Esqueci os óculos. – voltou à subir a escada, enquanto Kali continuava a descer, com um ar desolado.

- Ohayo, okaa-san! – Kali cumprimentou sua mãe, quando entrou na cozinha.

- Ohayo, Kali-chan! – sua mãe respondeu, com um sorriso. – Onde está May-chan?

- Pegando os óculos.

Dito e feito. Dois segundos depois, a estabanada May aparecia na porta.

- Ohayo, Michiko-san. – cumprimentou a mãe da amiga, curvando-se.

- Ohayo, May-chan. – respondeu Michiko, observando-a.

A garota usava uma calça cargo preta, muito folgada no corpo pequeno e esbelto, e uma blusa branca, daquelas de botões e bolsos na frente. Os cabelos negros, cacheados e rebeldes, estavam soltos e obviamente ainda não haviam visto um pente naquele dia. Os olhos de um tom indefinido de âmbar, muito diferente de tudo que ela já vira, estavam escondidos pelos óculos de armação negra e lentes suaves.

– Você nunca se arruma não?

May sorriu. Michiko tinha autoridade para fazer tal pergunta, afinal, cuidava dela como se fosse sua filha há cinco longos anos.

- Você sabe que não sou muito de me arrumar, tia... – respondeu, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Kali.

- O que é uma pena. – a oriental comentou. – Você é muito bonita, May-chan. E sendo estrangeira, atrairia ainda mais rapazes.

- Prefiro a companhia de bons livros, obrigada. – recusou polidamente, tomando um pouco de suco enquanto enchia um prato de leite e cereal.

- Você precisa crescer, sabia? – Kali comentou, meio chateada.

- Não se chateie comigo, Kali-chan. – pediu May docemente, para depois encher a boca de cereal.

- Deixe a menina escolher o que faz da vida, Kali. – repreendeu-a suavemente a mãe. – Ela é muito infantil ainda.

- Não sei porque vocês falam isso. – resmungou May, fazendo bico. – Só porque ainda não me interesso por garotos, não significa que seja imatura. – protestou, as bochechas coradas de vermelho sobre a pele bronzeada.

Mãe e filha riram, o que só a fez ficar mais aborrecida. Decidiu então fazer o que sempre fazia nessa situação: ignorar as implicações. Passou a concentrar-se no cereal, e logo Kali também se servia, só que de ovos com bacon que a mãe acabara de preparar.

- O que vão fazer hoje, meninas? – perguntou Michiko.

- Bem, eu estou tentando convencer May-chan a se vestir um pouco mais atraente e me acompanhar até o Game Crowe. – Kali comentou, sem nenhum embaraço diante da mãe. Esta já estava acostumada com a filha de 16 anos e sabia que em sua mente só viviam sonhos com os garotos mais bonitos que conhecia.

- Vá com Kali, May. – concordou Michiko. – Não precisa se arrumar, já que gosta de se vestir como se veste. Mas seria bom uma mudança de ambientes.

- Isso, mãe. – Kali sorriu. – Vamos. Você pode até não ser boa com jogos eletrônicos, mas também existem os duelos de cartas, se quiser tentar. Tenho certeza de que com sua avantajada inteligência ganharia fácil daqueles patifes.

May sabia que tinha uma inteligência fora do normal, pois todos faziam questão de lembrar-lhe isso. Ela, porém, não dava a mínima. Tinha gosto por estudar e ler livros, estudava num colégio para superdotados que era um verdadeiro inferno, onde passava a maior parte do ano, e era só. Agora, sobre os "patifes" de quem Kali falava, ela nada sabia.

- Quem seriam esses "patifes"? – perguntou, interessada.

- Uns bobocas que se acham os melhores no jogo de cartas. Sabe, o Takio, o líder da gangue deles, está treinando para o campeonato mundial de duelos. Ele quer ser o representante do Japão, imagine. Mas lógico que Kaiba e Muttou não vão deixar isso acontecer.

- Kaiba? Muttou?

- Kaiba é o dono da _Kaiba Corporation_. Assumiu o comando da corporação quando ainda era muito jovem. Ele tem um irmão que deve ter alguns anos a menos que a gente, hoje. Se nós temos dezesseis... Bem, não sei. Só sei que o Kaiba tem vinte e dois. E é lindo de morrer. – complementou Kali, com estrelinhas nos olhos.

May sorriu, ao entender a questão, e voltou a se concentrar no seu café, mas voltou novamente sua atenção à prima quando esta continuou a falar, alheia à falta de interesse da outra.

- Yugi Muttou é um dos melhores jogadores de duelos do mundo! Ele e Kaiba têm uma rixa antiga, mas disso não se sabe muita coisa. O avô dele tem uma loja de _card games_ aqui em Domino, e Yugi mora com ele. De vez em quando ele aparece na loja. Os amigos dele também. Todos já participaram das aventuras duelísticas do Yugi. Eu adoraria ter participado de alguma!

- Acho que se você dissesse isso para eles, só iria fazê-los rir. – comentou May, com a sinceridade de sempre. – Eles são bem mais velhos que nós, e com certeza não querem ser vistos andando com adolescentes.

- Talvez. – Kali resolveu voltar sua atenção à comida depois daquele comentário.

As duas terminaram de comer e foram para seus quartos. May pegou um caderno, alguns livros e juntou mais alguns materiais dentro de uma pequena bolsa que colocou nas costas. Prendeu os cabelos rebeldes no coque e saiu do quarto. Kali a aguardava no andar de baixo, usando uma saia jeans e uma blusinha decotada. Uma jaqueta completava o ar rebelde, além da maquiagem excessiva para o dia.

- Ué, não trocou de roupa? – Kali resmungou. – Tudo bem, você é incorrigível mesmo. E pra quê levar livros?

- Acho que vou acabar sem nada pra fazer enquanto você conversa com os tais garotos bonitos de quem me falou. Se isso acontecer, pretendo ler alguma coisa. – explicou.

Kali bufou, mas nada disse. As duas despediram-se de Michiko e tomaram o caminho do Game Crowe. Kali fazia comentários animados sobre um dos tais garotos lindos com quem saíra uma vez.

- E ele beija tão bem... – continuou, até que avistou uma pequena loja ao lado do Game Crowe. – Ei, que tal irmos lá? É a loja do avô do Yugi. Talvez ele esteja lá.

May se viu arrastada até a tal loja. Não era lá grande coisa, para uma loja que se tornara famosa graças ao tal Yugi Muttou. O avô, o senhor Sugoroku Muttou, parecia ser muito simples, o que a agradou. Geralmente as pessoas se deixam levar pela fama, mas o senhor parecia manter os pés bem presos ao chão.

Vista por dentro, a loja tinha uma aparência mais moderna, com alguns computadores e prateleiras cheias de coisas sobre os duelos, além de cartas para comprar, é claro. Algumas imagens do Egito Antigo lhe chamaram a atenção. Lembravam-lhe o sonho que tivera, onde a chamavam de Nefertiti. Gostara sinceramente do nome, e dos seus olhos também. Vira-os refletidos na bacia onde Nefertiti lavava as mãos. Eram muito azuis, de um tom diferente de tudo que já vira. Adoraria ter aqueles olhos.

Mas não gostaria nem um pouco de sentir a maldade que sentira no coração daquela garota.

- _Já_ achou algo interessante? – zombou Kali, que a observava. – Viu? Eu disse que você ia gostar dos duelos.

- Alguém falou em duelos? – um senhor baixinho e atarracado perguntou. Tinha olhos bondosos e cabelos tão rebeldes quanto os de May. – Bom dia, senhoritas. – cumprimentou, assim que as avistou.

- Bom dia. – ambas responderam, fazendo uma reverência.

- Posso ajudá-las em alguma coisa?

- Pode sim. – Kali sorriu. – O Yugi está?

- Não, senhorita. – Sugoroku respondeu imediatamente, o que deixou Kali desanimada. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – disse ela, só que sem o entusiasmo de antes. May reprimiu um riso, pois adorava a prima. – Minha prima não conhece os duelos, mas adoraria conhecer. Será que o senhor poderia explicar algo a ela, ou indicar algum livro? – ela perguntou, e olhou o relógio. May arregalou os olhos. Quando ela dissera que "adoraria conhecer os duelos"? – Nossa, estou atrasada para encontrar o Motoki. Estou aqui do lado, querida. – beijou as bochechas de May e sumiu porta afora.

May enrubesceu pelo jeito como fora abandonada pela amiga, totalmente sem graça.

- Deve ser muito incômodo ser abandonada desse jeito... – comentou Sugoroku afetuosamente. – Mas não ligue. Sou Sugoroku Muttou, senhorita. E você, quem é? Não é japonesa, parece estrangeira. Acertei?

- Sim, senhor. – May sorriu, mais aliviada. – Sou Terrae Mayra. Sou brasileira, mas moro no Japão há cinco anos.

- Verdade? Nome bonito o seu, Terrae-san.

- Chame-me de May, como todos fazem. – pediu ela, olhando-o novamente. – Não gosto muito de formalismos.

- Eu também. Então me chame de ojii-san. – ele sorriu.

- Certo, ojii-san. – May concordou. – Agora, sobre os tais duelos, eu realmente não conheço nada. Kali, a moça que acabou de sair, disse que são muito interessantes. Mas eu me encantei com aquelas figuras. – ela apontou as figuras egípcias.

- Ah, sim... – Sugoroku parecia observar a garota por um outro prisma. – Acha interessante o Antigo Egito?

- É uma civilização fascinante e muito misteriosa. Adoro ler sobre ela. – afirmou, entusiasmada. – Se esse jogo tiver algo a ver com o Egito, então as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis ainda.

- Então você vai adorar os duelos, minha cara May-san. – ele sorriu, puxando-a pelo braço para o balcão da loja. – Esses duelos têm _tudo­_ a ver com o Egito Antigo...

Ele pegou um baralho de duelo que estava sobre o balcão e começou a lhe explicar sobre os diversos tipos de cartas. Cartas de monstros, de magia, de armadilhas... Era realmente um jogo fascinante. E May tinha uma estranha certeza de que conhecia aqueles desenhos de algum lugar. Kali tinha um baralho daqueles em casa, provavelmente ela se lembrava de ver aquelas cartas nas mãos da prima.

Sugoroku alegou ter que fazer algo nos fundos da loja e pediu que ela ficasse no balcão enquanto isso. May recostou-se no balcão e começou a analisar atentamente as cartas do jogo de duelos. Foi quando ouviu passos atrás de si que se virou, contente.

- Ojii-san, acho que estou começando a... – ela parou de falar ao ver que não era Sugoroku quem estava ali.

O rapaz que a observava era um pouco baixinho, com cabelos arrepiados para cima em três cores: preto, roxo e loiro. As mechas loiras caíam ao lado do rosto de feições infantis e os olhos enormes demonstravam a surpresa de encontrá-la ali. O rapaz usava nada menos que um pijama de flanela.

- B-Bom dia. – cumprimentou ela, corando e desviando o olhar do rapaz. – Quem é o s-senhor?

- Eu que pergunto. Quem é você, menina? – apesar da perguntar ser um pouco estranha, o tom de voz não tinha qualquer demonstração de irritação. – O que faz na loja do vovô?

- Ojii-san foi para os fundos e pediu que eu ficasse aqui e... Ei, você disse avô? – ela virou-se, parecendo esquecer do embaraço. – Então você é Yugi Muttou?

- Não sabia? – ele perguntou, sorrindo. – Sou eu, sim. Posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa, senhorita...

- Terrae.

- Terrae. Terrae-san deseja algo da loja? E o que faz com meu baralho nas mãos?

May deixou o baralho em cima do balcão numa velocidade impressionante, enquanto baixava a cabeça, o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Seu avô tinha nos dito que o senhor não estava em casa.

Ela ouviu Yugi rir.

- Vovô é muito protetor. Sempre aparece alguém querendo falar comigo, e ele sempre diz que eu não estou.

- Realmente, ele parece muito protetor. – concordou, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Yugi caminhou até ela e ergueu o queixo da garota com uma das mãos. Ele era baixinho, mas com a idade que tinha acabara crescendo bastante. Já a menina não aparentava ter mais que treze anos, vestida daquele jeito.

- Acalme-se, menina. Não a estou acusando de nada.

O rubor na face dela se tornou mais forte, e ela deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que ele soltasse seu queixo.

- Desculpe estar mexendo no seu baralho, senhor Muttou. O senhor Sugoroku estava me falando sobre cartas e disse que eu podia olhar.

- Tudo bem. – o rapaz pegou o baralho do balcão e entregou-o novamente a ela. – Está querendo aprender a duelar?

- Não exatamente. Vim acompanhar minha prima até a loja de jogos aí ao lado, mas ela quis vir aqui, e aí eu gostei das figuras egípcias e acabei ficando enquanto ela foi pra lá. Mas não levo jeito para jogos.

- Ora, isso tem remédio. – ele sorriu. – Um pouco de treino pode ajudar muito os iniciantes. Então, quer que eu lhe ensine como deve jogar?

Ela o olhou, surpresa. O rubor sumia cada vez mais.

- O senhor me ensinaria? Pensei que fosse ocupado, e não iria querer perder seu tempo comigo...

- Ah, que é isso. Já fui como você. Venha, vou lhe ensinar os princípios básicos de um duelo. – disse, contornando o balcão para ficar de frente para ela e cobrir uma parte do corpo, afinal, estava de pijama no meio da loja!

Ele estava mostrando em que posição deixar as cartas quando o sino da loja soou mais uma vez. Yugi parou de falar e encarou o novo cliente. Era um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos muito azuis, que lembraram May dos olhos de Nefertiti. O nariz arrebitado e o ar arrogante davam a entender que era alguém importante, além das roupas caras e a maleta de trabalho.

- Como vai, Kaiba? – cumprimentou Yugi com um sorriso, como sempre.

Então aquele era o Kaiba de quem Kali falara. Ah, se a prima estivesse ali... Kali iria ficar maluca quando May contasse que vira Yugi Muttou e Seto Kaiba pessoalmente, juntos.

- Vou bem, Yugi. – o homem respondeu, friamente, sem parecer notar a presença de May ali.

A garota, já acostumada, apenas se afastou e foi até onde deixara sua bolsa, enquanto os dois homens continuavam conversando.

- O que quer de mim hoje, Seto? – perguntou Yugi, divertido. – Se veio duelar, sinto dizer que hoje eu não duelo.

- Não é exatamente isso. – resmungou Kaiba. – Vim fazer um convite.

- Um convite? – estranhou Yugi. – Espere até Jounouchi ouvir isso. Ele não vai acreditar.

- Pouco me importa o que aquele idiota pensa. Quero que esteja na Kaiba Corp na segunda-feira, às dez em ponto. Quero fazer uns testes com uma novidade, e preciso de alguém que ao menos dure algum tempo.

- Isso é uma ordem ou um convite, mesmo? – Yugi perguntou, já sem sorrir. – Kaiba, já disse que não quero me meter nos seus experimentos de novo. Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

- Não me lembre daquilo. – ele respondeu imediatamente. – Mas não se preocupe, agora estamos cem por cento certos de que tudo vai dar certo.

- Nada é cem por cento seguro, Seto Kaiba. – avisou Yugi, que de ingênuo já não tinha muita coisa.

- Eu sei disso, mas não quero ninguém mexendo no meu protótipo a não ser você, Muttou. Então, vai aceitar ou terei que raptar alguém mais uma vez? Anzu foi muito bem recebida da última vez em minha humilde residência.

Yugi ia responder algo quando os dois viram uma pilha de decks desmoronando em cima de May. Yugi correu a ajudá-la.

- Terrae-san, está ferida? – perguntou, preocupado, enquanto Seto se aproximava lentamente, apenas observando.

May tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto ruborizado.

- Desculpe, eu não queria... Eu fui pegar minha bolsa e... – ela falou em meio aos soluços.

- Não se preocupe. – Yugi sorriu e ajudou-a a levantar.

Sugoroku surgiu na porta que levava para o interior da loja.

- Que barulho foi esse? – ele perguntou, observando a confusão. – Oh, o que houve aqui? – disse, olhando para Seto com certa desconfiança.

- Não olhe pra mim, Sugoroku. – o homem se ofendeu. – Eu não vim aqui com a intenção de destruir sua loja. Alguém chegou antes de mim. – apontou a garota.

Sugoroku finalmente pareceu compreender o que acontecera.

- May-san! – ele exclamou, correndo até ela. – Você está bem?

- Desculpe, ojii-san, não queria derrubar nada, eu...

- Calma, calma. – pediu o senhor, sorrindo e fazendo-a sentar-se num dos bancos. – Por favor, não chore. Não foi sua culpa, eu tenho certeza.

O sino da loja soou pela terceira vez, e Kali entrou na loja. Primeiro observou atônita a situação, olhando admirada Yugi e Seto, depois percebeu o estado em que a prima se encontrava.

- May! O que aconteceu? – se aproximou correndo da amiga.

- Leve sua prima para casa, por favor. – pediu Sugoroku. – Ela está muito nervosa.

- Kali, eu não fiz por querer, eu... – a estrangeira se atrapalhava com as palavras, constrangida.

- Calma, May-san. Vamos pra casa. Mamãe vai fazer um chá pra você.

- Oh, eu estou tão envergonhada...

Kali pegou as coisas da prima e as duas saíram da loja, sob os olhares dos três homens. Yugi virou-se para Seto, irritado.

- Porque tinha que falar daquele jeito? Não viu que a menina já estava se sentindo culpada o suficiente? – acusou.

- Não é da minha conta os sentimentos de uma criança. – comentou ele, duro. – Espero você na Kaiba Corp na segunda-feira, Muttou.

E saiu, deixando para trás aquele ar imponente. Yugi o viu entrar em uma limusine branca, e esta seguir em direção à Kaiba Corp.

- Maldito seja esse Seto Kaiba. – praguejou Sugoroku. – Aquela menina é um doce de pessoa. Ele não tinha motivos para falar daquele jeito.

- Você sabe como Seto é, ojii-san. – foi a resposta de Yugi. – Ei, a menina esqueceu os cadernos dela!

- Veja se tem algum endereço dentro. – sugeriu Sugoroku.

Yugi pegou os livros e abriu o primeiro. Pertencia à biblioteca da universidade de Domino. O outro era um caderno de desenhos.

- Se foi ela quem desenhou tudo isso, ela desenha muito bem. – comentou Sugoroku, ao ver o que o neto olhava com tanta curiosidade.

- Sim... – os olhos de Yugi estavam presos num desenho que May fizera do que parecia um Faraó, muito parecido com ele. Datava de dois anos atrás.

- Ei, mas esse aí não é Yami? – perguntou Sugoroku, e Yugi, ao observar melhor, concluiu que parecia mesmo com Yami.

- O que você diz, Yami?

O ex-Faraó apareceu ao lado de Yugi, sempre com a mesma aparência.

- Esse desenho é muito parecido com algo que eu já vi antes... – declarou ele. – Um quadro, talvez... Não lembro... Mas sou eu.

- Estou indo agora mesmo devolver isso a ela.

- Boa idéia. Não sei de onde ela viu esse quadro meu, mas é melhor esquecer. Talvez ela tenha visto uma foto sua e por acaso imaginou isso. Eu lembro de ter ouvido ela falando a Sugoroku que gostava do Egito.

- Sim. – concordou Sugoroku.

- Então vamos logo com isso. – Yami comandou. – Eu estou interessado é no que Kaiba quer com você, Yugi.

- Eu também. – Yugi concordou. – Então vamos.

- Ei, Yugi! – Jounouchi, que acabava de entrar na loja, cumprimentou. – Vamos andar por aí?

- Claro. – Yugi concordou. – Mas antes tenho que deixar isso na casa da menina. – ele havia achado um endereço no caderno de desenhos.

- Que menina?

- Eu te explico pelo caminho, vamos indo. Tchau, vovô.

- Tchau, Yugi.

E os dois se foram, animados com a conversa. Yami Yugi já havia sumido novamente.


	2. Wishes 02

**- Capítulo Dois - **

- Kaiba é um idiota! – Jounouchi concluiu, após ouvir a história. – A menina deve ter ficado bem assustada.

- É, ela parecia assustada mesmo... Mas não acho que fosse com o Kaiba...

- O que quer dizer, Yugi?

- Nada, Jou-kun. Esqueça.

- Certo, se é o que você quer.

Jounouchi havia perdido um pouco da teimosia e irresponsabilidade com o passar dos anos. Era um rapaz ainda em fase de amadurecimento, mas com certeza já progredira bastante.

- E ele ainda ameaçou capturar Anzu de novo?

- Não acho que foi exatamente assim. Você sabe, Kaiba gosta de amedrontar. É só. – ele sorriu. – Chegamos.

Haviam chegado à casa de Terrae Mayra, como ele descobrira ser o nome completo da garota. Era uma casa simples, com um andar superior e outro inferior, as paredes de tinta azul clara cobertas de trepadeira. O jardim da frente era muito bonito, e a fonte no centro, em forma de anjo, também dava ao lugar uma impressão de que, ao atravessar a porta da frente da casa, você entraria no paraíso.

No entanto, Yugi sentia um certo incômodo ali. Na verdade, ele sabia que esse incômodo era proveniente de Yami, com o qual dividia algumas sensações, inclusive aquela. Yami estava inquieto.

"Algum problema, Yami?", perguntou ele, mentalmente.

"Luz demais!", respondeu a voz do Faraó.

"Hein?", Yugi fez uma cara confusa.

"Esqueça, Yugi. Apenas termine isso logo e vamos dar o fora daqui.", foi a resposta ríspida.

Yugi sentiu uma pontada de irritação, mas seguiu Jounouchi, que já ia à frente e tocava a campainha. Michiko logo os atendeu.

- Pois não?

- Boa tarde. Aqui mora uma senhorita Terrae Mayra? – Yugi perguntou gentilmente. Já devia passar de meio dia.

- Sim. Os senhores a conhecem?

- Ela deixou isto na loja do meu avô hoje mais cedo. – esclareceu Yugi, apontando o livro e o caderno que segurava.

- Oh, entrem. – Michiko afastou-se e abriu totalmente a porta, assim a dupla entrou, tirando os sapatos e calçando pantufas. – Kali, venha cá!

Passos foram ouvidos pela escada e logo a mesma menina que levara May embora da loja apareceu. Yugi a reconheceu de imediato, era uma figura difícil de esquecer.

- Kali, esses senhores vieram trazer alguns pertences de May-chan. Onde ela está?

Kali arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois.

- Yugi e Jounouchi na minha casa? – os olhos dela ganharam estrelinhas. – Oh, por favor, acomodem-se. Mamãe, poderia servir um chá para os visitantes?

- Hein? – Michiko ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Onde está May?

- Tomando banho. Acho que só isso é capaz de acalmá-la.

- Ela ficou muito magoada com o que Kaiba falou? – perguntou Yugi, constrangido.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, senhor Muttou. May-chan não me contou nada a respeito. – explicou Kali, realmente preocupada com a prima. – Mas não se preocupe. May-chan é somente muito ingênua e sensível, se magoa com facilidade, mas isso passa. – Kali sorriu, o que encantou Jounouchi.

- Hum, fiquem para o almoço, já está quase pronto. – pediu Michiko.

Yugi sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Era Yami, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas seu estômago roncando falava mais alto.

- Agradecemos e aceitamos com prazer! – respondeu, e o latejar em sua cabeça doeu infernalmente por dois segundos, para depois sumir totalmente. Yami deveria estar querendo se esconder.

Ouviram passos na escada e logo aparecia a pequena morena, vestindo um short jeans curtíssimo, provavelmente de sua prima, e uma enorme blusa branca com a campanha atual do Greenpeace, os pés calçados em pantufas de um tom leve de creme.

- Oh! – ela corou ao se deparar com os visitantes. – Bem... Acho melhor... Trocar de roupa! – e ia subir novamente as escadas se Kali não segurasse seu braço.

- Está muito bem assim, May. Não precisa ficar tímida. – disse ela, fazendo a prima sentar no sofá.

- Aqui. Você deixou isso lá na loja, Mayra-san. – Yugi estendeu-lhe os livros e o caderno, que ela agarrou prontamente, parecendo querer proteger um tesouro.

- O-Obrigada! – agradeceu, inclinando a cabeça numa suave reverência.

- De nada. É você quem desenha? – ele apontou o caderno maior, o de desenhos.

- Apenas alguns... – ela abraçou-se aos livros, parecendo um pouco triste.

- Falei algo errado? – Yugi murmurou consigo mesmo.

- Ah, Yugi, Jounouchi, não gostariam de ver as fotos de vocês? – Kali perguntou. – Tenho um álbum cheio em meu quarto!

- Fotos minhas também? – Jounouchi perguntou, meio abobalhado.

- Claro. Venha comigo.

Yugi deixou Kali e Jounouchi subirem e retornou à conversa com May, enquanto Michiko ia para a cozinha.

- Então você sabe desenhar? – perguntou ele, querendo evitar perguntar de quem eram os outros desenhos.

- Bem, é só um passatempo... – ela sorriu, mais aberta. – Gosto de tirar fotos e desenhar.

- Resumindo, você é ligada num visual. – brincou Yugi. A menina riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – concordou.

- Já pensou em desenhar profissionalmente?

- Não, senhor Muttou.

- Chame-me de Yugi. – pediu ele, sorridente.

- Está bem, Yugi. – ela sorriu de volta. – Mas não penso nisso. Como já disse, é apenas um passatempo.

- Hum, incerteza se essa é sua vocação? Ou simplesmente não quer?

- Simplesmente não quero. – repetiu ela.

- Certo. E o que pretende fazer, então?

- Trabalhar com computação gráfica.

- Computação gráfica? – ele riu. – Interessante. Gosta de editar imagens no computador?

- Bastante. – ela afirmou, categórica.

- Então boa sorte. Eu faço faculdade de Design de Jogos.

- E é interessante? – perguntou ela, um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos.

- Eu gosto muito. – respondeu Yugi, sinceramente. – Também gosto da parte visual dos jogos, como você curte o visual de tudo.

- Eu acho muito interessante. O jogo de cores, os efeitos visuais que se pode alcançar, tudo para dar mais força, mais presença a algo... – dizia ela, empolgada.

Os dois logo entabularam uma longa conversa sobre efeitos visuais, que durou cerca de meia hora, tempo que Jounouchi e Kali precisaram até voltar à sala. Kali trazia um contido sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, e logo inventou uma desculpa para puxar a prima para um outro cômodo.

- Adivinhe, May! – pediu, dando pulinhos.

- Não sei. – May estava tão ansiosa para voltar à conversa com Yugi que não queria perder tempo adivinhando nada. – Fale logo! – pediu, parecendo muito ansiosa.

- O Jounouchi me convidou para sair! – Kali declarou.

- O quê? – May esbugalhou os olhos, sem acreditar.

- Mas, Kali, você não aceitou, né? – pela euforia da amiga ela pôde encontrar sua resposta. – Mas ele é muito mais velho que você!

- E daí?

- Kali, ele não está querendo nada sério com você. – declarou ela, franzindo o cenho. – Ele só quer se divertir. E você, como fica?

- E quem você acha que é? A Rainha dos conselhos amorosos? – Kali revoltou-se ao ouvir o que a prima dissera.

May ficou vermelha como pimentão.

- Eu só queria te proteger, Kali.

- Pois eu não quero proteção. Te contei porque achei que ficaria feliz como eu!

- Desculpe se eu não concordo com a sua opinião... – pediu, triste.

- Você me deixou muito irritada. Porque ele só pode querer se divertir comigo? Porque ele não pode me levar a sério?

Kali era uma menina linda. Herdara um pouco das curvas generosas da parte brasileira da família da mãe, que era japonesa, mas tinha os traços delicados de toda oriental. A harmonia do conjunto formava uma imagem marcante. May sabia que Kali era vaidosa, mas duvidava que a prima soubesse o quanto era bonita. E o quanto virava a cabeça dos homens... ou algo que ficava numa parte mais baixa do corpo.

- Por que ele é cinco anos mais velho? – sugeriu May, esperançosa de que a prima compreendesse.

Kali apenas ficou rubra de raiva e saiu, deixando-a só. May ia começar a chorar novamente quando ouviu sua tia chamando todos para o almoço. Conteve as lágrimas e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Yugi. Logo Michiko a fez esquecer das mágoas, contando algumas histórias engraçadas, enquanto Yugi e Jounouchi riam e comentavam comicamente as cenas narradas.

Quando os dois jovens se despediram das mulheres, Kali foi para seu quarto procurar uma roupa com a qual pudesse se encontrar com Jounouchi no dia seguinte. May, por sua vez, apenas foi para seu quarto, colocou os fones de ouvido e ligou o som na maior altura, enquanto lia um dos livros de romance que pegara na biblioteca da faculdade. Naquele momento queria esquecer-se de sua vida e de quem era, e passar a outro mundo, onde não houvessem mágoas nem mal-entendidos.

**Wishes **

Yugi havia deixado Jounouchi na estação mais próxima quando seu Yami voltou a se manifestar.

- Porque concordou em almoçar lá?

- Porque seria uma indelicadeza negar? – surgeriu Yugi, sarcástico. – Vamos, Yami, não sei pra quê tanto drama...

- Drama? Você faz idéia do que eu sinto quando estou perto daquela garota?

- Você estava reclamando desde que nós batemos as vistas na casa, Yami. Ela nem perto estava.

- A casa é impregnada com a energia dela. – explicou Yami, com um tom de quem explicava algo muito banal. – Essa energia me faz mal.

- Não entendi porquê. – resmungou Yugi, olhando em volta para ver se havia alguém prestando atenção nele. Só o que faltava era alguém achando que ele falava sozinho.

- Porque ela é cercada de luz. – respondeu Yami, mais uma vez como se dissesse algo banal.

- E o que tem luz a ver com isso? – Yugi sorriu inocentemente, coisa que irritava Yami quando ele sabia que era para provocá-lo.

- Yugi, coloque na sua cabeça que eu sou um Yami, um ser de trevas. Luz me faz mal.

- Ah, esqueci que você foi trancado na dimensão das trevas pelo Enigma do Milênio. – Yugi falou como se fosse algo banal. Yami semicerrou os olhos, em desagrado. – Mas a pobre garota não tem culpa disso.

- Vai saber. – Yami respondeu, como se tivesse alguma dúvida da inocência dela.

- Você acha mesmo que uma criança que nem sabe que você existe vai se encher de luz pra te fazer mal? – Yugi perguntou.

Yami observou seu aibou com irritação. Yugi continuava com uma inocência de perturbar muitos, mas mesmo assim já não era tão bobo como antes. E, além disso, com a convivência com seu Yami, acabara por saber como provocá-lo. E, diga-se de passagem, Yugi adorava fazer isso.

- Não preciso responder isso. – foi tudo que disse, antes de desaparecer novamente.

Yugi riu gostosamente. Yami ficava muito engraçado quando irritado, e ele adorava provocá-lo. Aprendera que tinha que deixar sua inocência um pouco de lado no trato com Yami ao longo dos anos que passavam juntos. Mesmo que não duvidasse que Yami jamais lhe faria mal, Yugi sabia que tinha que se impor às vezes. Portanto, ficou muito feliz quando descobriu que aquilo poderia ser mais engraçado do que imaginava.

A loja de seu avô foi avistada quando dobrou a esquina da rua onde estivera, e ele calmamente andou para lá, acenando para uma ou outra pessoa que passava por ele e o cumprimentava. Entrou na loja e, depois de conversar uns poucos minutos com o avô, subiu para seu quarto no andar de cima. O pensamento de que tinha de entregar um relatório a um dos professores na segunda-feira tomou sua cabeça e logo Yami e a menina Mayra foram banidos para longe de seus pensamentos, indo abrigar-se em seu subconsciente.

**Wishes **

Já era noite quando May desligou o som. Michiko havia vindo chamá-la para o jantar há poucos minutos, e ela prometera que não se atrasaria. Desceu as escadas e foi juntar-se a sua prima e tia. Kali esforçou-se para ser cordial com a prima, parecendo arrependida. Quando terminaram o jantar, as duas já eram as boas amigas de sempre.

Ambas ficaram conversando no quarto de Kali até altas horas, sem tocar no assuntou "Jounouchi" para não arrumar confusão. May despediu-se da prima quando já batiam as onze badaladas do relógio. Tomou um banho e colocou uma camisola enorme de flanela com desenho de anjos sobre o tecido negro, deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos.

Mas quem disse que o sono vinha? Ela conseguia perceber os ruídos de sua tia no andar de baixo, o escorrer de água da pia do banheiro – Kali com certeza estava usando todos os seus produtos de beleza para estar maravilhosa no dia seguinte -, os carros que ainda passavam àquela hora da noite pelas ruas que circundavam o parque, o barulho pequeno e sorrateiro dos animais dentro dele. Seu corpo tomava consciência de toda uma gama de sons que a inebriavam, enquanto uma sensação de quietude dominava seu ser.

Mas o sono ainda assim não chegava. Ela virou-se e procurou uma outra posição, e ficou assim por mais um bom tempo, obtendo o mesmo resultado. Pôde ouvir sua tia subindo as escadas, indo ao banheiro e depois fechando a porta do quarto. Agora não havia mais barulhos na casa, apenas os sons do resto do mundo. May levantou-se e sentou na cama, respirando fundo. Porque aquela inquietação? Porque o sono não vinha?

Lembrou-se do estranho sonho que tivera e sentiu-se arrepiar. Provavelmente era apenas mais um sonho. Mas porquê então lhe parecera tão real? E porque, quando vira as figuras egípcias na loja de Sugoroku, uma certa tristeza instalara-se em seu ser? Tantas perguntas sem resposta a confundiam e, compreendendo que não conseguiria dormir, ela tomou sua decisão.

Com cuidado para não fazer ruído, trocou de roupa e ergueu-se no parapeito da janela. Uma grande cerejeira estava ali a sua frente, e com um esticar de braços ela transferiu seu corpo para lá. Desceu então a árvore e saiu da casa, indo para o parque. Quando conseguiu escalar as grades e pular para dentro, começou a caminhar com passo lento, observando os movimentos noturnos do lugar.

Tinha o costume de fazer aquilo desde que morava com a tia. Era simplesmente maravilhoso andar no parque de noite, quando não havia ninguém ali para perturbar a paz do lugar. Ela sentia como se estivesse num mundo só seu. Apanhou a câmera fotográfica que trazia no bolso e pôs-se a tirar fotos, feliz. Como a câmera não tinha flash, ninguém a perceberia ali. Os animais circulavam pelo parque como se ela não estivesse ali, fotografando-os, tamanha era a familiaridade com sua presença.

Ela subiu em árvores, escondeu-se atrás de arbustos, rodeou o lago do parque, tudo para conseguir as melhores fotos. Adorava aquilo, pois a atmosfera do parque à noite era totalmente diferente da que havia ali durante o dia. Guardava todas as fotos que tirava ali com muito carinho.

Morava com sua tia desde que seus pais morreram num acidente de avião. Pouco sabia sobre o que acontecera realmente, pois na época era pequena demais para que os adultos quisessem lhe contar muita coisa. Sair de seu país para morar no Japão foi uma difícil prova que aprendeu a superar, com a ajuda e o amor de Michiko e Kali. Mas, mesmo assim, não se sentia completa.

A lacuna que ficara vazia em seu coração desde que seus pais morreram continuava vazia até agora. Ela não sabia ao certo o porquê de nunca ter conseguido superar totalmente a perda dos pais, mas, por fim, cansara-se de procurar respostas e esquecera aquela questão. O único momento em que se sentia plenamente feliz era quando fazia algo ligado à musica ou ao sentido da visão. As duas coisas a atraíam profundamente, e nelas encontrara seu refúgio, seu mundinho particular, que todos podiam ver, mas que ninguém além dela captava o real sentido.

Era algo seu e somente seu, e não queria dividir nada com ninguém. Podia até estar sendo egoísta, mas não era assim que se sentia. Sentia-se apenas como uma garotinha que perdera tudo, tendo que começar a viver uma vida nova, e que finalmente achara algo com que se afinasse não pelo que sua nova vida lhe propunha, e sim porque seu coração acreditava naquilo.

Naquela noite as estrelas brilhavam maravilhosamente, e ela resolveu fotografá-las também. A lua erguia-se imponente no céu. Brilhante e solitária. Muito parecida com ela. Quando os dois rolos de filme que trazia consigo acabaram, ela abandonou o parque e voltou a subir a cerejeira, dali indo para a janela e de lá para seu quarto.

Trocou de roupa e deitou-se novamente, agora sentindo-se estranhamente cansada. Mergulhou num sono sem sonhos, algo que já não lhe acontecia há muitos anos, mas que, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe ser muito reconfortante. A luz da lua, que entrava em pequenos raios pela janela, iluminava o corpo adormecido como um véu que a protegeria eternamente.


	3. Wishes 03

**- Capítulo Três - **

O domingo se foi rápido como chegou. Kali passou o dia inteiro fora, em seu encontro com Jounouchi, e quando voltou parecia muito feliz. Michiko e May apenas trocaram um olhar curioso enquanto a garota dava pulinhos enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

A segunda chegou e com ela as mulheres daquela casa pareceram voltar às atividades normais. Michiko foi para seu empresarial que abrigava vários escritórios de advocacia logo cedo, Kali disse que havia marcado algo com Motoki – embora May a repreendesse por sair com dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo, não adiantou muita coisa –, e a própria May saiu cedo da casa, em sua mochila carregando apenas seu caderno de desenhos, os livros que iria devolver à biblioteca naquele dia, o estojo e a máquina fotográfica – precisava comprar mais filmes.

Como havia uma loja de equipamento fotográfico ali perto, foi seu primeiro ponto de parada. Comprou cinco rolos de filmes – que, tinha certeza, gastaria em menos de uma semana – e continuou seu caminho até o metrô. Pegou o popular transporte e desceu perto da universidade. Caminhou por mais quinze minutos e então dirigiu-se à biblioteca, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos que encontrava pelo caminho.

A bibliotecária sorriu ao vê-la.

- Já tão cedo aqui hoje? – perguntou, com certa intimidade que criara com a convivência com a mocinha.

- É, Tamiko. Pretendo devorar livros hoje. Pelo menos até as nove e meia, quando terei que sair para a aula de desenho.

- Então fique a vontade. – Tamiko pegou os livros que a garota lhe estendeu e sorriu ao vê-la se afastar em direção à sessão de História. Era a que mais manuseava.

May logo encontrou o que queria: livros e mais livros sobre o Egito Antigo. Precisava pesquisar a respeito daquele sonho maluco da outra noite, ou não teria paz de espírito. Acordara lembrando daquele sonho. Precisava desvendar o mistério por trás dele antes que enlouquecesse.

Passou quase duas horas devorando páginas e páginas dos livros, até notar que já eram quinze para as dez.

- Meu Deus, estou atrasada! – pediu que Tamiko locasse os livros e saiu com a mochila mais pesada do que quando chegara.

Assim que saiu dos prédios da universidade, o céu cinzento começou a chorar. A chuva era forte, o que era raro naquela época do ano. Ela se viu obrigada a entrar num enorme prédio de fachada bonita, ou seu material de desenho, dentro da mochila, borraria todo. Depois de passada a surpresa de ser pega por uma chuva tão forte, ela olhou a si mesma.

Os óculos estavam um pouco embaçados, de modo que ela pescou um lenço – muito molhado, por sinal. – num bolso e tentou enxuga-los. Quando os recolocou, embora não estivesse muito melhor, já conseguia se enxergar o suficiente para ver que estava patética. A calça cargo, dois números maior que o seu, presa por um cinto um pouco acima dos quadris, estava totalmente molhada e a parte da frente colava-se ao seu corpo, desgrudando apenas quando se movia. Os tênis, pretos iguais à calça, também estavam ensopados. O moletom cinza-chumbo que vestia também não estava em melhor estado, e ela o tirou depois de largar a mochila no chão, ficando apenas com a camiseta branca que vestia por baixo, que parecia ser a única peça "intacta". Seus cabelos pingavam insistentemente em seus ombros, e ela tratou de espreme-los o máximo possível, molhando o carpete da entrada do prédio.

Logo apareceu uma moça uniformizada estendendo-lhe uma toalha.

- Por favor, senhorita, enxugue-se ou molhará todo o saguão. – pediu educadamente.

- Desculpe. – May enrubesceu, sentindo-se deslocada, mas aceitou a toalha com prazer e tratou de se enxugar o máximo possível. – Perdoe o incômodo, eu só queria fugir da chuva.

- Tudo bem. – a mocinha sorriu. – Quer usar o telefone? A chuva vai demorar, pelo visto. – ela apontou o céu.

Mayra olhou o céu, calada. Realmente o conhecia, pois gostava de observa-lo também. Estava acostumada com as mudanças de panorama e sabia dizer se ia demorar ou não a mudar. E, pelo visto, a moça de uniforme estava certa. O que via só a fazia dar seu dia por encerrado. Se não se enganava, teria de passar algumas horas ali.

- Gostaria, sim, por favor. – respondeu à pergunta. – Preciso fazer duas ligações.

- Acompanhe-me. – a moça pediu e, após pegar sua mochila, May a seguiu.

Foram até o balcão, onde rapidamente desocuparam uma linha para que ela pudesse ligar. May surpreendeu-se com a rapidez e eficácia do atendimento. Quem quer que fosse o dono daquilo, fizera um ótimo trabalho. Discou um número conhecido seu, e não teve que esperar muito até que alguém atendesse.

- Alô?

- Zach?

- May?

- Eu mesma. Liguei pra falar com Noriko. Ela está?

- Está sim, mas está ocupada. Quer que eu fale algo pra ela?

- Sim, por favor, avise a ela que, com essa chuva, não vou conseguir chegar aí a tempo. Acho que nossa aula de desenho de hoje tem que ser remarcada.

- Hum... – pelo tom de voz, May soube que Zach estava fazendo algo. Provavelmente consultado a agenda de Noriko. – O próximo horário livre é sexta-feira. Tudo bem pra você se a aula ficar pra duas da tarde?

- Hum... – May tentou lembrar se havia algo marcado para sexta. – Tudo bem sim. Obrigada Zach.

- De nada. Até.

May desligou e suspirou. Zach era muito impessoal, embora a chamasse pelo apelido. Ela tinha a nítida impressão de que ele não gostava dela, só não sabia o porquê. Discou então o segundo número.

- Empresarial Marchant, posso ajudar? – uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Michiko Marchant, por favor.

- Quem deseja?

- A sobrinha dela.

- Pois não, senhorita Terrae, vou transferir a ligação. – uma musiquinha se seguiu ao aviso, tocando por trinta segundos até uma voz atender do outro lado. – Pois não?

- Tia?

- May! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca me liga.

- Tia, só queria avisar que fiquei presa por causa da chuva, estou num empresarial, também. Vou ficar aqui até a chuva passar e então vou para casa. Não se preocupe comigo, okay?

- Certo. Ligue-me quando estiver em casa.

- Claro. Obrigada, tia. Até mais.

- Até, querida.

O telefone foi desligado com certa pressa, o que Mayra sabia que significava que a tia estava um tanto ocupada. Colocou o fone no gancho e apanhou a bolsa.

- Obrigada, senhorita. – agradeceu à moça que lhe havia prestado socorro.

- De nada. Pode sentar-se numa das cadeiras, fique à vontade. Caso esteja com fome, tem um restaurante no terceiro andar.

- Obrigada. Acho que vou dar uma passada lá quando estiver um pouco mais seca.

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira. O saguão estava cheio delas, todas padronizadas e coladas às paredes, ou então em filas coladas no centro desse. Ela preferiu sentar onde não havia ninguém por perto, para não incomodar ninguém com seu estado. Tirou a mochila das costas, colocou na cadeira ao lado e a abriu, verificando se estava tudo a salvo.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz logo a frente.

- Mayra?

Ela levantou o rosto, surpresa, e fitou o rapaz a sua frente. Tinha cabelos pretos meio espetados e olhos azul-escuro. Ela o reconhecia, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que fosse ele.

- Mokuba? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Eu mesmo! – Mokuba sorriu, exibindo seus dentes brancos e a face angelical. – O que faz aqui?

- Nada importante. – respondeu ela, corando. Não queria que ele soubesse que ela estava apenas querendo se abrigar da chuva.

- Sei... –Mokuba ganhou um estranho sorriso, como se as palavras dela significassem algo além do sentido real. – Então resolveu aceitar?

- Aceitar o quê? – ela perguntou, confusa, os olhos âmbar presos nele.

- Tem razão, não podemos conversar sobre isso aqui. Onii-san nos mataria. – ele sorriu, pegando a mão dela. – Vamos, você já está atrasada.

- Atrasada? – ela já não entendia mais nada. Pegou a mochila antes que Mokuba a puxasse para longe. – Mas atrasada pra quê?

- Calma, estamos quase em lugar seguro. – disse ele, ao entrarem no elevador. Apertou o botão que os levaria à cobertura. – Mas você está ensopada. – disse ele. – Antes de te levar até onii-san, precisa vestir algo mais seco.

- Mas... – ela foi impedida de protestar mais uma vez quando o elevador parou suavemente e as portas se abriram. Mokuba recomeçou a falar, puxando-a consigo.

- Minhas roupas são maiores que as suas, mas acho que não vão ficar tão ruim assim. Você precisa de um banho e de roupas secas e quentinhas. – ele falava mais consigo mesmo do que com ela.

Quando pararam em frente a uma porta, May notou uma trava que só se abriria se passassem um cartão magnético pelo leitor. Mas, para sua surpresa, Mokuba _tinha_ o cartão, e logo entravam dentro da cobertura.

Ela observou o lugar, estupefata. Era muito bem decorado, em tons de azul e prata, os móveis de madeira negra contrastando harmoniosamente com as paredes azuladas, enquanto que vários acessórios de prata estavam visíveis aqui e ali. Tudo alinhado, arrumado e muito bem decorado, repetiu para si mesma. Havia até mesmo plantas ali.

- Gostou? – perguntou Mokuba, tirando a mochila dos seus ombros. Haviam tirado os sapatos assim que entraram, trocando-os por pantufas brancas e imaculadamente limpas. – Foi meu irmão quem decorou.

- Ele tem bom gosto. – concordou ela, ainda olhando tudo. Os quadros pendurados nas paredes eram verdadeiras obras de arte. Ela gostara de absolutamente tudo naquela cobertura.

- Venha, vamos ver o que serve em você. – ele a puxou para um dos quartos, que provavelmente era o dele, pois estava cheio de pôsteres de jogadores de futebol, além de um computador com design colorido e vários jogos de computador espalhados por todo o quarto. – Não note a bagunça. – disse ele, remexendo nas gavetas e tirando de lá uma calça preta muito parecida com a dela, uma toalha azul-marinho e meias novas. – Acho que isso serve. Não sei como seu sapato está, se dá para usa-lo ou não, mas vou ver se dou um jeito. Entre no banheiro e jogue suas roupas pra mim, vou pô-las na secadora. – ele sorriu. Depois, baixou os olhos para a camiseta que ela usava. Dava para notar que não estava de sutiã pelas marcas dos seios na camiseta, mas ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, encabulado. – Acho que sua camiseta ainda pode ser usada.

May sorriu, sem perceber o acanhamento do amigo, e assentiu. Depois, saiu do quarto e foi até sua mochila, de onde tirou uma muda de roupas íntimas. Sorte que gostava de estar sempre precavida para aquelas situações. Voltou para o quarto e pegou o que Mokuba lhe emprestava.

- Onde é o banheiro?

- Vamos, eu te levo.

Ele a guiou para o banheiro, que era tão bem decorado quanto o resto da casa, com cerâmicas azuis e cinzas. Ela fechou a roupa, despiu-se e passou a roupa molhada por uma brecha na porta para Mokuba, que logo se foi. Ela então abriu o registro do chuveiro e sentiu a água morna banhar seu corpo.

- Que delícia... – falou consigo mesma, sentindo as tensões desaparecerem pouco a pouco, e uma sensação gostosa de abandono tomar seu corpo.

Demorou-se um pouco mais do que devia, aproveitando as delícias daquele banho, lavando os cabelos e sentindo-se leve. Vestiu-se rapidamente, sem deixar de notar o cheiro masculino que inundava o banheiro. Provavelmente só moravam ali Mokuba e seu irmão, ou mais algum homem, pois não era possível sentir cheiros femininos no banheiro. Recolheu suas coisas, estendeu a toalha em local apropriado, escovou os cabelos lavados e se olhou no enorme espelho que ocupava uma das paredes do banheiro. A calça de Mokuba ficava o tempo todo escorregando em seus quadris, mesmo com o cinto a apertando, e ficava um bocado abaixo da cintura, coisa pela qual ela praguejou, pois a camiseta era curta e também não cobria totalmente sua cintura. O umbigo estava a mostra, e nele um pequeno piercing em forma de flor, com pequenas pedras preciosas em cada pétala e no miolo.

Ela escondia aquele piercing de todo mundo. Só quem sabia dele era Kali, e somente porque ela fora a causa de tê-lo colocado. Havia acompanhado a prima a um tatuador, alguns meses atrás, e por acaso se encantara com o piercing. Kali, que estava esperando uma oportunidade de cobrar vários favores que fazia para ela, acabou "convencendo-a" a fazer o piercing. De quando em vez a prima insistia em que ela usasse roupas curtas e o mostrasse, mas May nem queria pensar no que os outros falariam se vissem a tão comportadinha srta. Terrae de piercing. Já era muito incômodo falar que gostava de rock, quando a maioria dos adolescentes com quem convivia achava aquilo uma expressão de insanidade. Imagine se a vissem com um piercing!

Só esperava que Mokuba não fosse espalhar para ninguém aquilo. Prendeu a respiração, fazendo a camiseta subir mais ainda, e calçando as pantufas com as meias, saiu do banheiro.

Como estava sem os óculos – havia-os entregado a Mokuba com a roupa. – não conseguia enxergar direito, e logo esbarrou em algo que foi ao chão, batendo no carpete fofo, mas mesmo assim fazendo um estrondo. Abaixou-se, tateando a procura do objeto, enquanto ouvia passos se aproximando, logo alguém se abaixou em frente e a fitou de perto.

- Mayra? Está bem?

- Mokuba? Desculpe, Mokuba, eu não enxergo direito sem meus óculos. O que foi que eu quebrei dessa vez?

- Não, você não quebrou nada. – Mokuba riu, divertido, levantando um vaso de cobre nas mãos. – E aqui estão seus óculos. – tirou-os do bolso e entregou-os a ela, levantando em seguida.

May colocou os olhos e levantou-se, ainda olhando para o chão, mas levantou o rosto em seguida, dando de cara com duas figuras conhecidas atrás de Mokuba que a observavam. Yugi a olhava surpreso. Já Kaiba a observava com aquele olhar penetrante que a assustava. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosa.

- Bom dia, Yugi. Bom dia, senhor Kaiba.

Mokuba sorriu e dirigiu-se ao irmão.

- Onii-san, tive que trazer May aqui antes de leva-la para fazer o teste. Ela estava ensopada dessa chuva que não pára de cair.

- Onii-san? – repetiu May, surpresa. – _Ele_ é o seu irmão?

Ela o encarou, âmbar encontrando turquesa. Não podia ser ele o irmão de Mokuba! Não pareciam nem um pouco.

- Nós não nos parecemos muito, não é? – adivinhou Mokuba, sorrindo.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Teste? – Kaiba a interrompeu, olhando agora Mokuba. – Do que fala, Mokuba?

- Oras, Mayra só pode estar aqui para fazer o teste! Ela é a melhor em computação gráfica e holografia em todo o Japão, pelo menos entre os adolescentes. Se não fosse tão tímida e aceitasse participar de concursos, com certeza teria ganho muitos prêmios.

- Mokuba, acho que você... – ela ia esclarecer o mal-entendido, mas Kaiba a cortou, mais uma vez.

- Você tem certeza disso, Mokuba?

- É lógico. Ela estuda comigo naquele estúpido Colégio Interno para Superdotados do Japão. De onde acha que nos conhecemos? – Mokuba perguntou, impaciente.

Yugi sorriu.

- Porque não a deixa fazer o tal teste, Kaiba? – falou baixinho, para só Seto ouvir. – Talvez você saia ganhando com esse imprevisto. Aliás, é uma maneira de mantê-la em silêncio sobre o que nos ouviu conversar na loja do vovô, no sábado. – sugeriu ele, que sabia do que Mokuba falava.

Seto encarou mais uma vez a garota, que parecia tão confusa quanto poderia estar sem saber do que eles falavam. Teria que explicar a ela o motivo do teste, e amedronta-la o suficiente para faze-la aceitar a proposta, se por acaso fosse mesmo boa. Afinal, tinha que mantê-la calada de um jeito ou de outro, mas preferia não partir para meios escusos. Ela era ingênua, e se soubesse conduzir a conversa, teria-a em suas mãos.

- Muito bem. Mokuba, acompanhe-nos. Vou precisar de sua ajuda.

May se viu mais uma vez sendo levada contra sua vontade para algum lugar. Desta vez tomaram um elevador escondido numa parte escura do corredor que antecedia a cobertura, e que os levou para o que lhe pareceu ser o subsolo, já que o botão que Kaiba apertara ficava abaixo daquele que indicava o maravilhoso saguão.

Quando as portas se abriram e, com um bater de palmas de Seto Kaiba, as luzes se acenderam, ela teve a visão que qualquer fanático por computadores consideraria o paraíso: um laboratório de tecnologia avançada onde provavelmente eram desenvolvidos os projetos mais importantes da Kaiba Corp. Não tinha aquela aparência de um laboratório de um gênio megalomaníaco, com computadores e mais computadores ligados por fios e mais fios, uma unidade central que talvez pudesse ocupar uma parede inteira e uma sala isolada de sons, temperatura e gravidade, usada para testar a resistência de componentes.

Não, o que tinha a sua frente era um grande laboratório dividido em seções, cada uma com seu computador particular. A fiação que ligava todas as seções deveria passar por dentro da parede, o que não era tão impossível assim, e evitava acidentes que poderiam ter graves conseqüências para pessoas e máquinas. Mais adiante, na parede oposta, uma enorme janela que ia de um lado ao outro, porém só ocupava a metade de cima da parede, e que mostrava a grandiosa arena de duelos mais à frente.

- Muito bem. Mokuba, Yugi, vão para a arena. Vocês serão os duelistas, hoje. – ele comandou, e logo os dois passaram por uma porta na parede ao lado e, segundos depois, apareciam na arena, do outro lado, encaminhando-se para lados opostos dessa e se posicionando corretamente.

Kaiba então virou-se para ela, encarando os olhos de um tom tão singular de âmbar, e recomeçou o falatório.


	4. Wishes 04

- Capítulo Quatro - 

**N/A**_: Qualquer baboseira que eu tenha escrito aqui sobre código binário e tecnologia avançada é pura invenção. Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre isso, portanto, vão disfarçando aí e finjam que acharam minhas besteiras tecnológicas maravilhosas, okay? Se por acaso coincide com a realidade alguma coisa, melhor ainda... Fiquem muito felizes! XD_

_Beijos!_

- Escute, Terrae, você por acaso lembra de algo de minha conversa com o Muttou no sábado? – perguntou Seto, antes de iniciar a explicação.

Uma das coisas de que May podia se gabar, mesmo que não o fizesse, era de sua ótima memória. Para ser mais exata, memória fotográfica. Lembrava muito bem das coisas quando queria.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu, olhando Mokuba que estava entretido com o baralho de Seto, enquanto ele e Yugi esperavam o sinal para começar o duelo. Não gostava do olhar de Kaiba, não mesmo. Não conseguia decifra-lo. O homem parecia querer dominar sua mente e encontrar todos os seus segredos. E ela não gostava nada daquilo.

- Então tudo será mais interessante. – ele comentou, com um sorriso maquiavélico. – O que você está vendo à sua frente é o mais novo projeto da Kaiba Corp. Uma arena de tecnologia tão avançada que ainda não pode ser lançada no mercado, sem antes precisar de algumas adaptações. Eu gosto de ter o controle do mercado, mas não ter concorrência alguma seria muito chato. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, mesmo que ela não estivesse olhando.

Prepotente. Esse foi o adjetivo que ela ligou a ele naquele momento. Mas, bem, ele tinha motivos para ser assim, não podia negar. Com um império daqueles, provavelmente até ela deixaria a grandeza subir-lhe à cabeça...

- Eu poderia pedir aos cientistas que a construíram para fazerem as devidas adaptações, mas não é isso que quero. Eles já estão perto de se aposentar, e eu quero que os responsáveis pela Arena Alpha ainda possam trabalhar nela por muito tempo. Ou seja, estou contratando uma nova equipe de técnicos em computação, holografia, vídeos, e tudo o que for necessário. Quero verdadeiros gênios, e gênios que ainda possam trabalhar pra mim por muito tempo.

Ela voltou a encara-lo e franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar, senhor.

Ele sorriu, com um ar superior.

- Continuando, como eu disse, quero pessoas que possam trabalhar por muitos anos. Então, nada melhor do que os "novos" gênios, os adolescentes superdotados do Japão. Poderão trabalhar por muito tempo e terão um bom emprego garantido para o resto de sua carreira. Andei conversando com os diretores do CISJ, o colégio onde Mokuba estuda, e eles me indicaram várias pessoas. Minha equipe será formada por cinco jovens, dos quais quatro já estão devidamente contratados. Falta apenas uma pessoa para integrar a equipe.

- Então, o teste de que Mokuba falou era um teste para integrar esta equipe? – perguntou ela, parecendo finalmente compreender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Exato. Normalmente eu peço aos que vão fazer o teste para assinarem um termo de sigilo sobre tudo o que eu lhes conto sobre a Arena Alpha, antes de mostrá-la, mas você me pegou de surpresa.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas logo recuperou a compostura.

- Escute, tudo foi um engano... Eu só estou aqui pra fugir da chuva. – disse ela, ruborizando. – Mokuba interpretou erroneamente alguma coisa que eu possa ter dito.

Seto sorriu, agora sem malícia. A garota não podia vê-lo, pois estava de cabeça baixa, envergonhada. Ela o divertia. Ele estava se segurando para não rir dela toda vez que ela ruborizava. "Patética!", adjetivou-a imediatamente. Mas uma patética muito interessante...

- Bem, mesmo sendo um engano, você caiu como uma luva na situação. – continuou ele, freando os pensamentos particulares que lhe haviam ocorrido. – Eu tinha marcado mais uma entrevista para hoje, mas o rapaz que vinha ligou há poucas horas cancelando. Acho que foi por isso que Mokuba pensou que você estava aqui para um teste. Ele devia achar que eu estava esperando você.

- Então foi isso? – ela resmungou, como se aquilo soasse patético. – Maldita boca, a minha, por não ter dito que estava só me abrigando da chuva.

- Esqueça isso. Se o que Mokuba me disse for verdade, eu _quero_ que você faça um teste.

- O quê? – ela surpreendeu-se. – Do que está falando?

- Não me lembro de ter visto seu nome entre os nomes indicados, senhorita Terrae, mas se você mesma decidiu não concorrer em nada, então está explicado. Os diretores do colégio não a indicariam sem seu consentimento.

May fechou os olhos, pensativa. Lembrava-se de um dos diretores ter falado com ela já há algum tempo, sobre oportunidades, e que ela negara querer qualquer coisa que não estudar, agora. Abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Sim, foi isso mesmo. Agora lembrei que me falaram algo sobre uma grande oportunidade para o meu futuro.

- Então você deve ser boa mesmo. – Kaiba sorriu maliciosamente, deixando-a desconcertada. – Então, já que você ouviu a conversa toda e está aqui... Não gostaria de fazer o teste?

Ela o fitou, caindo em pensamentos. De longe, Yugi e Mokuba observavam a interação entre os dois. Kaiba, como sempre, em sua pose de "o" empresário de negócios. May, pensativa, parecendo realmente em dúvida sobre qualquer coisa que ele tivesse dito.

- Escute, senhor Kaiba... – ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, suspirando fundo. – Se o problema é o sigilo, não se preocupe, eu não falaria nada. E assino qualquer coisa, se for necessário.

- Não é uma questão apenas do sigilo, Terrae. – ele ficou sério, perdendo aquela pose de maioral. Ainda assim, ela preferia o outro Kaiba. Aquele novo Kaiba, sério, dava mais medo ainda. – É óbvio que você não sai daqui hoje sem assinar um compromisso de sigilo, mas também gostaria que fizesse o teste. Apenas faça, sem nenhum compromisso maior, pelo menos por enquanto. Quero os melhores na minha equipe, e se Mokuba diz que você é realmente boa em holografia, eu confio. A maioria dos que já compõem esta equipe foram indicados por Mokuba. Ele tem um bom faro para talentos. – ele sorriu, como se o mérito fosse dele, ela o achou mais prepotente ainda.

- Desculpe, mas eu não estou interessada. – ela respondeu.

- Apenas faça um teste. Não gostaria de se testar? Adianto que muitos, muitos mesmo, dos que vieram fazer o teste não conseguiram grande coisa. Não gostaria de saber se é tão boa quanto dizem que você é?

Ela baixou a cabeça, novamente pensativa. Apesar de muito modesta, ainda tinha um ego. E Kaiba sabia incitar seu ego como ninguém.

- Está bem, senhor Kaiba. Mas não assumo nenhum compromisso além disso, está bem?

- Ótimo. Vamos começar, então. – ele apertou um botão abaixo da janela, e a parede se moveu para dentro, dando lugar a uma grande coluna horizontal de computadores. Kaiba os ligou, e a Arena Alpha foi iluminada por várias luzes. – Esses computadores mostram todas as leituras da Arena Alpha. Pode consulta-los. – disse ele. – Muttou e Mokuba vão duelar. Quero que descubra a falha holográfica do sistema. Está pronta?

Ela respirou fundo três vezes, antes de limpar os óculos com a camiseta e responder, recolocando-os.

- Sim, senhor.

Kaiba pegou um microfone que estava em cima de um dos computadores.

- Yugi, Mokuba, podem começar. – concedeu ele, apertando outros botões, e logo todo o sistema da Arena foi ativado.

- Certo! – Yugi e Mokuba falaram juntos, e puderam ser ouvidos pelos alto-falantes espalhados naquela saleta.

Assim que as holografias de cartas começaram a aparecer no gigantesco tabuleiro, May se viu presa pelo fascínio. Aquelas holografias eram muito boas mesmo! Nunca vira nada tão... tão real! Respirou fundo e semicerrou os olhos, procurando captar as falhas visuais do programa que rodava a Arena Alpha.

Kaiba não observava o duelo. Em outra situação, teria achado interessante ver seu maior rival e seu irmão duelando, mas naquele momento seus olhos estavam presos na garota a seu lado, que parecia estar em um mundo próprio. O brilho dos olhos âmbar denotava perspicácia, coisa que ele respeitava em outra pessoa. Inocente, sim. Idiota, não.

Seu olhar foi descendo pelas curvas do corpo jovem. Céus, para uma nerd inocente que vive presa naquele colégio interno horroroso, ela era muito atraente. Tinha quadris redondos e largos, a cintura deliciosamente tentadora, seios não muito grandes e redondos, a pele de um tom bronzeado que ele não via muito pelo país. Com certeza era estrangeira. Se tinha aquela coloração naturalmente ou se tinha que fazer algo para mantê-la, ele não sabia. Só sabia que ela tinha curvas deliciosas.

E isso porque ainda não havia se desenvolvido totalmente. Mais dois anos, e já poderia considera-la um pecado personificado. E com o amadurecimento que viria depois... A coisa só tendia a melhorar. Alguma coisa na combinação de corpo e personalidade o atraíra bastante. Não sabia como uma garota daquela podia ser tão inocente, quando era tão tentadora... Só não se comparava a uma virgem recalcada porque estas geralmente são muito feias. Ela era uma pecadora, isso sim!

Ele adoraria deitar aquele corpo em sua cama e possuí-lo, mas, se ela fosse mesmo contratada, ele não poderia nem pensar naquilo. Sua política de trabalho era bem "careta": nada de envolvimento emocional com os empregados. No máximo um convite para uma festa, dependendo da posição, e uma falsa amizade, mas relações sexuais estavam fora de cogitação. Principalmente com uma virgem! Ela era linda, mas provavelmente cheia de pudores.

Ele gostava de mulheres atrevidas, sexys, não de adolescentes com pudores. _Mulheres_, não adolescentes, repetiu para si mesmo, embora aquilo não inibisse o desejo que sentia pela garota. Naquela calça folgada que caía o tempo todo e na camiseta justa que delineava perfeitamente os seios, era impossível ficar indiferente.

Um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios quando um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente. Nada de relações com ela, mas o que o impedia de seduzi-la? Só para vê-la ruborizada, chamando seu nome... Quem sabe? Talvez, se ela continuasse a perturba-lo como estava perturbando, ele realmente fizesse isso. Era um modo de castiga-la por faze-lo reagir daquela maneira. Mas provavelmente ela estaria com aquelas blusas folgadas e moletons que provavelmente adorava usar. A situação presente era apenas um infortúnio para ela, e uma tortura para ele.

Ele a viu observando alguma coisa nos monitores, o brilho dos olhos indicando que sua mente funcionava a todo vapor. Ela seria mesmo tão boa em holografia como dizia Mokuba? Ele queria os melhores em seu time. E, se ela era a melhor, ele daria um jeito de faze-la aceitar trabalhar para ele.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a moreninha virou-se para ele.

- Acho que encontrei a falha. – disse ela, ainda meio em dúvida.

- Quer arriscar? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso provocativo.

- A-Acho que sim... – respondeu ela, recuando sob o olhar estranho que ele lhe mandava.

- Então pode falar.

- B-Bem... – ela fez sua mente se concentrar em seu objetivo. – Pelo que pude observar, há um intervalo de tempo mínimo em que as holografias somem para reaparecer quase imediatamente. E isso também acontece quando duas holografias diferentes se cruzam no campo. – ela apontou uma jogada que Mokuba fazia com o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, que lançava seu ataque sobre um Mago Negro de Yugi.

- E?

- Observei no monitor que faz a leitura binária... – ela indicou um monitor onde passavam seguidamente seqüências de 0 e 1. - ... que isso acontece quando um código de pausa é inserido. Normalmente, esse código de pausa é usado por uma fração mínima de tempo para que o computador não fique sobrecarregado interminavelmente. – ela agradeceu por ter estudado tanto para levantar suas notas nas aulas de códigos. – Só que, mesmo com a tecnologia que você tem aqui nesta sala, o tipo de gráficos utilizados pela Arena Alpha é muito avançado e o computador não suporta esta leitura por muito tempo. No caso de um duelo longo, o computador iria sobrecarregar e, para não pifar, procuraria passar a ler códigos mais simples, cada vez mais e mais simples. Até ler apenas os códigos de pausa, que são os mais primários possíveis. – concluiu ela. – Seria uma chuva de processos contra você se lançasse algo do tipo no mercado, pois geralmente, pelo que eu entendi, o pessoal gostar de ficar duelando um bocado de tempo.

Ele ficou encarando-a em silêncio. Ela se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável com aquilo. Porque ele tinha que ficar olhando tanto para ela? Provavelmente iria soltar uma grande gargalhada e rir da cara dela. Ela não saberia o que dizer a Mokuba depois disso.

Mas Kaiba apenas olhou o relógio de pulso.

- Você teorizou tudo isso em apenas... – ele conferiu. – quinze minutos de duelo?

- Acho que sim. – ela abaixou a cabeça, já antevendo a humilhação.

- Yugi! Mokuba! Podem parar. – ele disse pelo microfone.

May sentiu mais medo ainda. Ele iria humilha-la na frente de Mokuba e Yugi! Além de prepotente, Seto Kaiba era sádico também? Mokuba e Yugi juntaram-se aos dois em poucos minutos.

- E então, como foi? – perguntou Mokuba, ansioso.

O silêncio foi a resposta. Kaiba deixou a tensão pairar no ar por algum tempo antes de voltar a falar.

- Estão dispensados. – declarou ele, como que expulsando-os dali.

Mokuba resmungou algo, mas seguiu ao lado de Yugi para fora da sala. Quando Kaiba ouviu o som da porta batendo, então voltou a falar com May.

- Senhorita Terrae?

- Sim? – ela perguntou, ainda de cabeça baixa. Apertou os nós dos dedos com força, sentindo-se tensa. Seu ego quase não agüentava toda aquela ansiedade. No momento em que ele desse o veredicto, ou ela iria ao céu ou ao inferno.

- Quero parabenizá-la. Encontrou o erro muito mais rápido do que o tempo que outros levaram para não descobri-lo. – concluiu ele.

Ela ergueu a cabeça de supetão, encarando-o com aqueles lindos olhos âmbar arregalados.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou. E pretendo contrata-la.

- Mas eu disse que...

- Passado é passado, senhorita Terrae. Depois do que fez agora, não posso sob hipótese alguma deixar de contrata-la. Lembre: quero os melhores para Alpha.

- Mas eu não...

- Devo começar citando alguns dos benefícios que terá se aceitar a proposta. Todos que participam do "Projeto Alpha" serão alojados neste empresarial, no penúltimo andar. Cada um terá seu próprio quarto, totalmente mobiliado, com direito aos melhores equipamentos da Kaiba Corp para uso pessoal. Serão levados para o colégio todos os dias por uma limusine. E terão de abandonar os clubes de que participam, já que o trabalho será feito à tarde.

May arregalou mais ainda os olhos. Aquilo era um convite pro paraíso? Além de toda a tecnologia que poderia dispor na Kaiba Corp, ainda poderia deixar de participar dos clubes! Todos os que entravam no CISJ tinham que participar de pelo menos três clubes, para não terem tempo nem pra pensarem em sair de lá. E o melhor: não teria que dormir naquele colégio horroroso...

- Além de outros benefícios que poderão ser obtidos por mérito durante o processo. – ele acrescentou. – Ah, e sem falar em seu salário.

Ela quase deu um pulo para trás quando ouviu a quantia. Era soberbo!

- É uma grande tentação, senhor... Mas não sou capaz de arcar com tanta responsabilidade.

Ele sorriu, superior.

- Não se preocupe. Passarão por um período de estágio antes, para ver como tudo funciona e conhecer o que for necessário do Projeto Alpha. Serão auxiliares dos cientistas atuais. Só começarão a trabalhar realmente em alguns meses.

- Bem, assim as coisas ficam melhores...

- E então, Terrae, gostaria de trabalhar na Kaiba Corp? – ele perguntou. – O contrato é inquebrável, uma vez assinado, terá de cumpri-lo até o dia em que se aposentar. A não ser que eu queira retira-la da equipe, mas aí você ainda terá de manter o sigilo total.

May sentiu mais uma vez um peso na consciência.

- Eu poderia pensar um pouco a respeito antes de responder? – perguntou ela. – Não posso responder assim imediatamente. Tenho muita coisa a pesar.

- Tem duas semanas, no máximo. Mas só sai daqui quando assinar o termo de sigilo. Este é vitalício.

- Assinarei com prazer. – respondeu ela, pegando sua mochila. – Se pudéssemos fazer isso agora, melhor ainda.

Saíram do subsolo e seguiram novamente para os andares mais altos, desta vez parando dois andares abaixo do último. Era o último andar usado para fins comerciais. Dali para cima, só os apartamentos do pessoal que integraria a equipe do Projeto Alpha e a cobertura de Kaiba e Mokuba.

O escritório era tão bem mobiliado quanto a cobertura, e May se viu mais uma vez perdendo-se em análises sobre o ambiente. Tinha os mesmos tons da cobertura, só que sem o toque pessoal do andar de cima. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar ao ouvir a voz de Kaiba muito próxima, atrás de si.

- Achei uma cópia do original sobre o sigilo. Podemos usar. – disse ele, com a boca quase encostada em seu ouvido. Ele não resistia a provoca-la, seduzi-la... Já agüentara tempo demais.

- Que b-bom. – ela virou-se para ele como um raio, e ele sorriu maliciosamente, colocou o contrato sobre a mesa e apontou onde ela devia assinar com uma caneta.

– Aqui, aqui e aqui.

- Certo. – ela pegou a caneta e começou a assinar, sentindo o perfume dele e a respiração roçando em seu pescoço. Meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Aquele homem lhe dava arrepios, ela só não sabia dizer se de medo ou de outra coisa. – Pronto. – virou-se novamente e entregou a ele papel e caneta.

- Ótimo. Pedi que deixassem suas coisas na recepção. Pode pegá-las quando descer.

Ela entendeu a indireta e, com um último cumprimentou, saiu dali para entrar novamente no elevador, ainda sentindo arrepios por toda sua coluna.


	5. Wishes 05

**- Capítulo Cinco - **

**N/A**: _Eu sei que o Egito era muito atacado por algum povo nas épocas de antes e depois de Cristo, mas agora o nome dos diabinhos me foge à memória, huhuhu. Então, encantem-se com o fato de eu ter lembrado um nome de gente que realmente existia naquela época – e que pode mesmo ter atacado o Egito, quem sabe? XD_

Anhk e Nefertiti andavam pelos corredores do palácio com duas grandes bandejas cheias de gostosuras preparadas na cozinha.

- Onde fica esse salão? – berrou Anhk para as paredes, irritada. – Essa bandeja está pesada.

- Acalme-se, Anhk. Não seria nada bonito se o Faraó visse você gritando desse jeito. – Nefertiti estava muito calma.

- E você, não sente esse peso horroroso? – se pudesse, Anhk teria apontado a bandeja com um grande leitão, que a amiga carregava.

- Estou acostumada. – respondeu ela simplesmente.

- Fazia isso no lugar de onde vem? – perguntou Anhk.

- Não exatamente, mas algo parecido. – respondeu Nefertiti, com um sorriso misterioso.

Estava ali para cumprir uma importante missão para seu povo: assassinar o Faraó do Egito. Os hititas não aceitavam uma assassina fracassada de volta ao seu povo. Era mata-lo e fugir de volta para informar a seu Rei que o caminho estava livre para a tomada do Egito ou continuar ali como escrava. Ela sabia muito bem qual das duas preferia.

Um dos guardas que passava por ali informou-lhes onde ficava o grande salão onde ocorria a grande festa do Faraó. Ele estava fazendo mais uma de suas orgias. Todos ali pareciam regados a vinho, a não ser duas pessoas, uma de cada lado do Faraó. Nefertiti mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto curvava o corpo, fingindo obediência.

Uma era o Sacerdote que aparecera de repente e ajudava o Faraó, indicando onde ele deveria atacar para conseguir mais terras e aumentar seu império. Era conhecido como Seth, mas Nefertiti não duvidava que ele tivesse outro nome, assim como ela não se chamava Nefertiti na verdade. Nomes egípcios apenas para manter a aparência de que eram bastardos de estrangeiros, quando na verdade os dois tinham objetivos muito parecidos.

O outro era um rapaz coberto por um capuz, mas Nefertiti reconhecia aquele brilho que podia enxergar nos olhos que apareciam na escuridão que seu rosto estava. Além, é claro, do cetro muito chamativo. Ishtar, ou pelo menos fora com esse nome que o conhecera. Teve a ligeira impressão de que ele sorria maliciosamente ao reconhece-la.

Ela colocou o leitão bem à frente do Faraó, parando perto de Ishtar, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

- Sirva-me. – ordenou o Faraó.

- Sim, meu Senhor das Duas Águas. – concordou ela, e ouviu um risinho maquiavélico de Ishtar.

- Então, Bastet, há quanto tempo? – Ishtar sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproveitando a aproximação.

- Não me atrapalhe, Ishtar. – resmungou ela, agradecendo pelo fato de seu rosto abaixado não ser visto com facilidade.

- Está aqui para matar o Faraó? Ou seria Seth sua vítima? – ele perguntou, sarcástico.

- Não te interessa, Ishtar. – ela retrucou, erguendo-se, pois cumprira sua ordem.

- SIRVA-ME, SUA IDIOTA! – gritou Ishtar, como se ela tivesse desobedecido alguma ordem.

- Sim, meu senhor, perdão. – Nefertiti voltou a se curvar para servir Ishtar. – Que palhaçada é essa?

- Apenas me aproveitando da situação. É muito gratificante te ver humilhada. – ele sorriu ao vê-la depositar um pedaço da carne em seu prato. – Ah, e a propósito: o Faraó é meu.

Nefertiti apenas sorriu, antes de recuperar a compostura e se levantar. Trombou com alguém por trás, e, virando-se, deu com Seth.

- Perdão, senhor, não o havia visto. – pediu, baixando a cabeça em respeito.

Ouviu quando Seth se afastou, aparentemente sem ligar para o que aconteceu.

Se alguém tivesse notado a escrava que se afastava, haveriam notado uma grande satisfação nos belos olhos azuis. Ishtar iria pagar caro por aquilo, ah, se ia!

**Wishes **

May acordou com um sobressalto. Por Deus, havia dormido no metrô! E o pior: sonhado com aquelas besteiras sobre o Egito de novo. Nos últimos cinco dias não havia conseguido dormir direito, e sempre que caía no sono tinha um daqueles sonhos esquisitos. Estava começando a ter medo daquilo.

Nefertiti era uma assassina! E iria matar o tal Faraó! Mas quem seriam Ishtar e Seth? Os dois homens ficaram bem gravados em sua mente. Ishtar pela prepotência e pela familiaridade que lhe causava. Mas Seth, por um motivo bem diferente.

Seth era _igualzinho_ ao Kaiba! Os mesmos olhos azuis, o mesmo porte altivo, superior... A única diferença seria o tom de pele mais escuro de Seth, devido ao sol do Egito. Mas até de personalidade ela sentia que os dois eram parecidos. Como podia estar pensando em Kaiba Seto durante toda aquela semana, remoendo sua dúvidas sobre a tal proposta, e depois sonhar com alguém tão parecido com ele que até pareciam a mesma pessoa?

Eram muitas dúvidas, e ela resolveu deixa-las de lado para cuidar de seu problema mais imediato: o metrô. O letreiro digital indicava que estavam perto de parar umas duas paradas além da sua. "Eu devo ter dormido mesmo!", repreendeu-se mentalmente. Apenas fechara os olhos para um cochilo rápido enquanto não chegava em casa, e olha o que lhe acontecia...

Desceu quando o trem parou e correu a comprar uma nova passagem de volta para casa. O trem só sairia dali a vinte minutos, mas nada de cochilos dessa vez. Sua tia já devia estar preocupada com a demora. Voltou a remoer seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

Não era nenhuma idiota, e depois de um tempo revendo tudo, começou a achar que o fato de os sonhos terem recomeçado no dia em que conhecera Yugi, Jounouchi e Kaiba era muito estranho para ser simples coincidência... Principalmente que o Faraó de seu sonho era um tanto parecido com Yugi, apenas os cabelos loiros do amigo, eram voltados para cima nos do Faraó, e sua estatura era um pouco mais alta, embora o Faraó parecesse até mais jovem que o Yugi que ela conhecia.

Também ainda não havia se decidido quanto à proposta de trabalhar na Kaiba Corp. Era algo a se pensar, e muito seriamente. Tinha dúvidas de que conseguiria tomar uma decisão daquelas em apenas duas semanas. Realmente, não conseguiria. Nem saberia o que dizer a sua tia e sua prima, se cogitasse a possibilidade de aceitar. Como estava em sigilo sobre o projeto, elas jamais entenderiam o porque de sua decisão, e ela não queria se desentender com a única família que tinha.

Pela primeira vez se pegou desejando que as férias de verão terminassem logo, que aquele mês de julho e o de agosto acabassem e setembro chegasse, e com ele a escola, e a certeza de que tudo aquilo era um sonho ruim, uma alucinação. Logo ela, que gostava da vida simples e sem muita emoção que levava, de repente se via cercada de mistérios e propostas malucas de homens assustadores. O mundo havia pirado?

Seu trem chegou e ela embarcou rapidamente, ocupando seu acento. Tirou da mochila o caderno de desenho. "Tenho que fazer algo ou vou acabar dormindo de novo!", pensou, pegando um lápis especial para desenhos e começando a rabiscar. Logo os riscos foram tomando a forma de um rosto que ela só conhecia em sonhos.

Ishtar era alto, com cabelos loiros muito claros e meio espetados para cima, olhos com cor de lavanda e a pele morena cheia de hieróglifos, que ela não sabia se foram tatuados ou marcados, e nem como sabia que eles estavam lá, já que o homem estava encapuzado quando o viu, mas de alguma forma tinha certeza de que ele tinha aqueles hieroglifos. O olhar sinistro lhe dava arrepios, e ela se perguntava se ele também apareceria em sua vida atual, como o Faraó e o Sacerdote...

Quando tentou começar a desenhar o cetro do assassino, sentiu-se tomada por uma fúria estranha e começou a apagar tudo, com raiva, amassando a folha de papel. Arrancou-a com força, fazendo barulho, e mais ainda quando a amassou. Algumas pessoas a encaravam como se fosse uma maluca, mas, no momento, ela não estava ligando: era exatamente assim que se sentia, como se tivesse se tornado uma doida varrida da noite pro dia.

Olhou para a folha em branco a sua frente e respirou fundo, voltando a rabiscar, agora tentando desenha-lo totalmente. Quem sabe assim parasse de sonhar com pessoas tão esquisitas e com tendências tão pouco honradas como as de matar outras pessoas, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Entreteve-se com aquilo, olhando de vez em quando o letreiro que mostrava em que estação parariam, até que a sua chegou. Guardou tudo na bolsa rapidamente, com os anos de hábito de desenhar no metrô, e saiu para as ruas de Domino. Não levou muito tempo para chegar ao parque que ladeava a rua onde morava.

Avistou as luzes ligadas de casa e sentiu-se incomodada. Michiko e Kali deveriam estar loucas de preocupação, atrasara-se por uma hora. Correu para chegar mais rápido e diminuir a tensão que elas deveriam estar sentindo e correu a abrir a porta.

- CHEGUEI! – gritou, com um sorriso, mas não havia ninguém na sala. Ouviu passos apressados e logo Michiko e Kali apareciam, vindas da cozinha.

- Graças a Deus! Menina, aonde você se meteu? – perguntou Michiko, abraçando-a. – Que bom que está bem!

- Desculpe a preocupação, tia! Mil perdões! Dormi no trem e perdi a parada. Prometo que isso não vai acontecer novamente. – disse, com lágrima nos olhos pela culpa que sentia ao ver como deixara sua família preocupada.

- Relaxe, May. – Kali sorriu, a abraçando também. – Estamos felizes que esteja de volta sã e salva.

Kali podia ser meio infantil para certas coisas, e muito insistente quando se tratava de garotos, mas May sabia que a prima a amava muito, e nunca duvidou disso.

- Desculpem, eu não queria... Eu não ando dormindo direito, acho que estou cansada... Acabei pegando no sono. – tentou se explicar, desconcertada, mas antes que qualquer uma das duas falasse mais alguma coisa, ouviu passos fortes e logo uma figura masculina surgia, também vinda da cozinha.

- Finalmente. – Seto Kaiba resmungou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Já estou esperando-a há uma hora, sabia?

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a presença dele em sua casa. E, pelo jeito, ele se achava tão Rei de tudo ali como em sua empresa.

- O que o senhor faz aqui? – perguntou num rompante, para depois se arrepender e corar. – Desculpe. Boa noite, senhor Kaiba.

- Boa noite, Terrae. E eu estou aqui para resolver nosso "probleminha". – respondeu ele, aproximando-se depois que as duas mulheres a largaram.

- Probleminha? – ela argüiu, sem entender.

- Sim. Vim conversar com sua tia sobre a proposta que lhe fiz.

Ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Porquê fez isso? – perguntou, irritada. – Não tinha o direito!

- De quê? De conversar com sua responsável legal sobre seu futuro?

- Disse-me que eu tinha duas semanas! – ela reclamou, não gostando da prepotência dele. – Só se passaram cinco dias!

- E ainda não se decidiu? Vamos, Terrae, o que há de errado? Os outros aceitaram sem nem piscar os olhos.

- Eu não sou "os outros", senhor Kaiba. E eu avisei ao senhor que não estava interessada quando fiz o teste. Só fiz porque insistiu comigo.

Não gostava de ser mal-educada com outras pessoas, mas aquele homem estava saindo dos limites.

- Você quer mesmo desistir da maior oportunidade da sua vida? – ele perguntou, como se não acreditasse que ela continuasse insistindo nisso.

- May, querida, pelo que o senhor Kaiba nos contou, isso pode ser a chance que você sempre quis! – Michiko falou, animada. – Você que queria tanto trabalhar com aquelas coisas de figuras no computador... – a tia falou com um tom sonhador.

- Tia! Andou contando sobre mim ao senhor Kaiba? – May perguntou, horrorizada.

- Nós apenas comentamos algumas coisas... – respondeu Kali, sorrindo.

- Não acredito nisso! – ela fechou olhos e punhos, irritada, e respirou fundo algumas vezes, abrindo os olhos e mirando o homem que ainda mantinha sua pose superior. – Eu não quero ser mais grossa do que já fui, então, por favor, vá embora pacificamente. – ela pediu, virando-se para subir as escadas.

- Eu ainda não terminei com você, Terrae.

Ela parou no terceiro degrau, virando-se, sua paciência já se esgotando.

- Será que o senhor não percebeu ainda que eu não vou trabalhar para o senhor? Por favor, senhor Kaiba, vá embora. Se ainda tento me controlar para não ofende-lo, é por respeito ao seu irmão. – disse, sem sentir remorso algum.

Kaiba pareceu não dar a mínima, pois apenas aproximou-se dela e segurou seu braço, puxando-a para baixo.

- Precisamos conversar. À sós. Vamos dar uma volta. – declarou ele, como se ela tivesse de aceitar.

- Eu não quero ir para lugar algum com o senhor. – declarou ela, convicta.

- É só uma conversa, do que tem medo? Se está tão decidida assim, não vai mudar nada se conversar comigo!

- Se eu for você pára de me importunar?

- Não.

- Que ótimo. – resmungou ela, pegando seu casaco novamente. – Eu só vou pra ver se faço você entender isso de uma vez por todas. – e virou-se para Michiko e Kali. – Se eu não voltar em uma hora, chamem a polícia porque ele vai ter me raptado.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou Kaiba, rindo prazerosamente, algo que a deixou ainda mais irritada. – Agora vamos, nosso tempo está passando.

**Wishes **

Eles saíram da casa, e May estranhou não ver nenhuma limusine. Ele apenas pegou um molho de chaves do bolso da calça negra que usava e apertou um alarme. O barulho veio de um jipe de último modelo, preto como tudo o mais que Kaiba parecia ter fora de seu apartamento e do escritório.

- Entre, vamos dar uma volta por aí. – ele disse.

Ela deu de ombros e abriu a porta dos passageiros, sentando e afivelando o cinto. O homem ao seu lado, elegantemente vestido em um terno, lhe dava mais medo que muitas coisas nessa vida. Mas ela queria enfrenta-lo. Quem sabe assim ele entendesse que ela não iria aceitar nada. Se adorava Mokuba, detestava o irmão do amigo. Era prepotente, orgulhoso e se achava o todo-poderoso. Precisava naquela hora da coragem de Nefertiti, a moça que assumia seu lugar em seus sonhos. Coragem e frieza, também.

Kaiba guiou o carro até um outro parque, bem menor que o da frente de sua casa. Mas era tão bonito e aconchegante quanto o outro. As árvores de folhas muito verdes pareciam receber com alegria o verão, antecipando o sofrimento que teriam no inverno. Ela desejou ter trazido sua câmera para poder fotografá-lo.

- Nunca vi esse lugar. – comentou, extasiada, esquecendo-se do porque de estarem lá.

Kaiba apenas sorriu satisfeito, enquanto andava ao seu lado, observando-a.

- É um lugar que chama pouca atenção pelo tamanho. Acho agradável, e ameniza conversas.

À menção da última palavra, ela voltou a fitá-lo com irritação.

- Porque você não aceita um não como resposta?

- Porque é a resposta errada. – respondeu ele. – Você tem tudo para brilhar na Kaiba Corp. Andei investigando. – informou ele.

Ela fora a única que recusara de imediato seu convite. E ele sentia-se ainda mais tentado a convence-la do contrário por causa disso. Porque sabia que ela não recusara para fazer charminho. Pudera sentir depois do breve interlúdio em seu escritório, depois do teste, que ela saíra de lá sem simpatizar muito com ele. Aquilo apenas o incitou mais. Colocou seu melhor detetive para pesquisar sobre ela, e logo sabia até o dia em que ela viera para o Japão.

- Você invadiu minha privacidade. Não tem o direito de fazer isso, senhor Kaiba.

- Eu sei, mas não vale a pena te deixar desperdiçar uma chance tão boa por besteira. Você tem futuro, garota. O seu problema não é com a proposta, e sim comigo, não é? – disse ele, mudando o tom de voz para algo mais suave.

Ela se espantou com a sinceridade dele. Ele ia direto ao ponto. Kaiba subiu alguns pontos em seu conceito por aquilo.

- Realmente, não gosto do senhor. O senhor me dá medo. – respondeu ela, sabendo que a sinceridade era a resposta que ele procurava. E mesmo que não fosse, ela não iria mentir. Odiava mentiras.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Mas qual o motivo disso? – perguntou.

- Acho que não nos conhecemos nas melhores circunstâncias, e até agora as coisas não têm melhorado. – respondeu ela.

May avistou um convidativo banquinho de praça e sentou-se. Kaiba permaneceu em pé à sua frente, com aquela pose de imponente ainda mais em destaque pela altura que ele ganhava quando ela sentava.

- Sei... Não gosta do meu jeito, presumo.

- Não mesmo. – ela o encarou nos olhos.

- Sabe, desde que te vi pela primeira vez te achei patética. – comentou ele, e, por incrível que pareça, o comentário não a irritou.

- Mas?

- Mas quando a vi com Mokuba percebi que não é tão bobinha quanto eu pensava.

- O que está insinuando? – ela perguntou, irritada com as possibilidades que lhe passaram pela cabeça.

- Apenas que, ao vê-la no _meu_ apartamento, você me pareceu outra pessoa.

Ela enrubesceu, sem saber o motivo.

- E o que tem isso?

- O que quero dizer é que você pode ser ingênua, mas não é nada idiota.

- Perfeitamente. – ela assentiu. – Sei que sou ingênua, confio demais nas pessoas e me magôo fácil, mas sei ficar ligada quando farejo algo errado.

- Como deve ter acontecido quando me viu.

- Exato. – ela concordou.

Kaiba sentou-se ao lado dela, sorrindo com falsa modéstia.

- E acha que vale a pena desistir da proposta por isso?

- Não daria certo, senhor Kaiba. Eu e o senhor não nos entendemos. O senhor sendo meu chefe, eu me veria frustrada com isso.

- Por não poder falar o que quer, pelo respeito ao seu superior?

- Mais ou menos isso. – ela não gostou da forma como ele pronunciou a palavra superior. – Não gostaria de comprometer um projeto tão importante como o que o senhor está desenvolvendo por problemas entre contratante e funcionária, se é que me entende.

- Mais do que você pensa. – ele levantou-se e tornou a andar, e ela não viu opção senão segui-lo.

- Então finalmente vai aceitar minha recusa?

- Não.

Ela fechou os olhos irritadas, sem notar que ele a observava com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ele não poderia deixa-la ir embora daquele jeito.

- Você é sádico ou o quê? Gosta de fazer outras pessoas sofrerem? – ela acusou, quando abriu novamente os olhos.

- Não, apenas acho que você está me julgando precipitadamente.

- Então defenda-se. Não falou nada em sua defesa até agora, pelo que eu ouvi. – ela respondeu, sarcástica.

Ele gostava cada vez mais daquilo.

- Primeiro, não precisa ter medo de mim. Gosto de discutir com você, é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue sustentar uma discussão comigo por muito tempo.

- Sei...

- Segundo, você tem talento. Pago o dobro do seu salário para que aceite. E isso é só o salário de estagiária.

- Eu não estou à venda, senhor. –ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Eu sei. Por isso a quero em minha equipe. Porque sei que não dará com a língua nos dentes com a primeira oferta que aparecer. Mesmo não nos dando bem, eu confio em você.

Ela o olhou, surpresa.

- Está falando sério?

- Eu não brinco com coisas sérias, Terrae. – ele respondeu, sério. – Estou te dando o dobro do salário porque você foi a única que não caiu aos meus pés agradecendo mil vezes pela chance de participar do Projeto Alpha. Você tem caráter.

- Agradeço o elogio. – ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- E pode vir discutir comigo quando quiser sobre o que acha justo ou não. Como disse, gosto do jeito como me mantém na discussão por bastante tempo. Sabe argumentar, e isso conta muito. Está melhorando?

- Talvez... – ela riu baixinho.

- E quanto a não nos darmos bem... – ele surpreendeu-a, prensando-a contra uma árvore, aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço, roçando o nariz pelo pescoço dela, sentindo um suave aroma de rosas. – Nós podemos resolver isso com o tempo.

Ela havia sido pega tão de surpresa que não fez nada para reagir. Apenas sentia o nariz dele causando-lhe arrepios. Quando finalmente recuperou a voz, esta estava falhando, rouca.

- P-Pare com isso, p-por favor. – pediu ela, sem conseguir reagir.

Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu vitorioso.

- Espero você na segunda no meu escritório para assinar o contrato. Às duas da tarde. – e levou-a de volta para o carro.

_Missão cumprida._


	6. Wishes 06

- Capítulo Seis - 

Ela podia ter simplesmente deixado de ir. Podia ter apagado aquele sorriso presunçoso dele quando ele finalmente se desse conta de que ela não iria aparecer. E depois do vexame, provavelmente, ela seria deixada em paz. Então porquê diabos estava subindo no elevador do empresarial da Kaiba Corp. até o antipenúltimo andar para ser recebida por Seto Kaiba?

May estava se censurando mentalmente por não ser mais firme com ele quando a porta do elevador se abriu. Os olhos, que haviam ficado fechados por toda a subida, se abriram num rompante e ela deu com a recepção que vinha antes do escritório dele. Tinha um tom neutro de branco e sofás de veludo azul-marinho espalhados, enquanto que num canto ficava a mesa da secretária.

Aliás, esta a olhava com repreensão. Provavelmente a calça jeans folgadona que usava a estava deixando irritada, ou talvez fosse a blusa branca com todos os botões apertados, a não ser os de cima, que deixavam entrever um pedaço da camiseta branca que havia embaixo. As mangas longas haviam sido dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, e a enorme mochila preta em suas costas completavam o visual mais que inadequado para um lugar como aquele. Ela ajeitou o óculos no nariz, tentando não ver os olhares repreendedores de todos aqueles adultos bem vestidos, e encaminhou-se até a secretária, ignorando seu olhar de desagrado e tentando não corar.

- Com licença. – pediu com a voz quase sumindo. – O senhor Kaiba está me esperando. Creio eu que marcamos um horário para as duas horas.

- Oh, sim. – o olhar dela mudou completamente, e apontou um sofá logo ao lado. – O Sr. Kaiba avisou-me que a senhorita chegaria. Aguarde um pouco e vou avisa-lo.

May suspirou de alívio e sentou-se no local indicado, sabendo que estava sendo observada por todos ali. Só não sabia que alguém iria partir para além da observação. Uma mulher alta e com um vestido decotado foi em direção à secretária, não se preocupando em manter a voz baixa.

- Como é que essa garotinha rebelde consegue vê-lo tão rapidamente e eu, Valerie Williams, tenho que esperar? – ela apontou May acusadoramente. Todos ali estavam em pleno silêncio.

- Ela tem hora marcada, Srta. Williams. A senhorita não. – explicou a secretária, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Para falar a verdade, era mesmo.

- Não interessa. Seto jamais me faria esperar desse jeito. Vou contar a ele o jeito como me tratou, sua empregadinha inútil. – reclamou Valerie.

- O senhor Kaiba é um homem ocupado. – a secretária parecia não dar a mínima para as ameaças da outra. – Por favor, senhorita Williams, sente-se e acalme-se.

- Ora, mas que prepot-

- Valerie! – Seto chamou, da porta.

May sentiu arrepios ao divisar a figura alta e os olhos azuis. Como sempre, o homem estava vestido com um terno bem alinhado, dessa vez azul como seu escritório, o que contrastava belamente com seus olhos claros. Ela sentiu-se avermelhar e baixou a cabeça, embaraçada.

- Seto, querido, eu fui tratada como um _lixo_ por essa sua empregadinha desaforada. Como ela tem a audácia de me tratar assim?

- Acalme-se. – ele pediu, aproximando-se e segurando o braço da loira, fazendo-a andar em direção ao elevador. – É melhor ir para casa e dormir um pouco, está muito alterada...

Os dois já estavam longe o bastante para que ninguém ali pudesse ouvir o diálogo, que agora transcorria em voz baixa. May só pôde ver a cara horrorizada da mulher ao ser colocada dentro do elevador. Seto virou-se e voltou, agora indo em direção à garota cabisbaixa.

- Vamos, Terrae, não tenho tempo a perder. – disse ele, fazendo-a levantar e segui-lo.

Entraram no já conhecido escritório, e assim que ele fechou a porta, virou-se para ela, que continuava ruborizada.

- Desculpe a confusão toda. Sou um homem ocupado, e os ataques das damas que aparecem de vez em quando me deixam irritado.

- Não se preocupe. – ela murmurou, olhando para a mesa dele, onde avistou um outro senhor.

- Este é o senhor Ishida, que cuidou do contrato. – ele apresentou, fazendo-a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da do advogado, e então foi sentar-se em sua cadeira, do outro lado da mesa. – Ele irá lhe explicar os pormenores do contrato.

- Bem, antes de explicar tudo, vamos dar uma vista grossa: você deverá se mudar para este prédio uma semana antes de suas aulas começarem, para começar a se adaptar, e então irá começar a acompanhar o trabalho dos cientistas atuais, junto com seus outros colegas. Quando começarem suas aulas, então, irá começar o estágio, já que vocês já estarão familiarizados com o local, as máquinas e o pessoal. Isso continuará por um período de três meses, que pode ser estendido mais tarde pelo senhor Kaiba, se achar conveniente, e a partir daí vocês assumirão tudo.

Ele então começou a explicar tintim por tintim as cláusulas do contrato, salientando os pontos mais importantes, enquanto Seto se mantinham calado, apenas observando. Assim que concluíram toda a explicação, o senhor Ishida finalizou.

- Já passei pelo empresarial Marchant para pegar a assinatura de sua tia. Como sua responsável legal, ela concordou com os termos do contrato. Agora só falta sua assinatura. – disse ele, estendendo-lhe uma bonita caneta.

Ela pegou a caneta, mas ficou apenas fitando o papel, pensativa.

- Ainda tem alguma dúvida, senhorita? – perguntou o advogado, gentilmente.

Ela levantou os olhos, mas eles não o fitaram, e sim a Seto. Ele a encarou também, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

- Vamos, Terrae, assine isso logo. Você sabe que quer. – ele comentou, sarcástico.

Ela semicerrou os olhos, irritada, mas foi exatamente o que fez: assinou o bendito contrato, selando ali seu destino.

- Sábia decisão, senhorita. – comentou o advogado, sorridente. – Tenho certeza de que vai adorar trabalhar aqui.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim. – ela murmurou para si mesma, mas sorriu para o homem.

- Então, eu vou indo. – Ishida levantou-se e apertou a mão de Seto. – Espero que seu projeto seja um sucesso, Seto. – disse ele, num tom carinhoso.

- Vai ser, Yamato. Vai ser. – afirmou Seto, acompanhando-o até a porta.

Quando o advogado saiu, ele virou-se para May, que continuava sentada e olhando seriamente sua assinatura, fora do ar.

- Arrependida? – ele perguntou suavemente, perto do ouvido dela, quando se aproximou por trás.

Ela pulou da cadeira, assustada, e virou-se para ele, branca como papel.

- Você me assustou! – acusou, escorando-se na mesa dele para recuperar o ar e o equilíbrio.

Ele apenas aproveitou o descuido e pousou um braço de cada lado do corpo dela, prendendo-a contra a mesa e fazendo seus corpos se tocarem, enquanto baixava o rosto e roçava-lhe o pescoço com o nariz, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Pare com isso. – ela ordenou num sussurro quase inaudível pela falta de voz que o corpo dele tão colado ao seu provocava.

- Porquê? – perguntou ele, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha.

Ela teve uma sensação de prazer incrível com aquele gesto, mas mordeu o lábio para impedir-se de falar algo inoportuno. Ele parou com a leve carícia e fitou-a, com o rosto tão próximo que seus narizes se tocavam.

- Então, porquê devo parar? – ele perguntou novamente, vendo o brilho de prazer nos olhos dela. Se ela soubesse como era transparente...

- Porque é meu chefe. – foi o que ela sussurrou antes de fugir de sua "prisão" e pegar a mochila, sumindo em seguida com o rosto afogueado.

Ele apenas sorriu. Aquela inocência dela apenas o fazia querer seduzi-la mais e mais. E não haveria princípios morais de trabalho que fossem mais fortes que aquilo. Alguma coisa na pequena virgem o incitava a tenta-la, e ele não queria parar... E não iria.

**Wishes**

May caminhou para sua casa com um péssimo humor. Sempre acabava ficando irritada depois que Kaiba tentava mais uma de suas investidas. Aquilo era extremamente constrangedor e ela não gostava nada da falta de controle sobre suas emoções, coisa que era freqüente naquela situação.

Não entendia como podia reagir daquele jeito à sedução barata do Kaiba. Não era como se estivesse fatalmente apaixonada por ele, coisa que não estava, mas algo muito primitivo dentro de si parecia acordar sempre que ele a seduzia. Era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido muitas vezes antes... O que deixava tudo mais estranho ainda.

Tinha plena certeza de detestar aquele homem. Sabia de antemão que, mesmo sendo seu chefe, iria ter muitas discussões com ele, coisa que ele mesmo afirmava adorar. E devia adorar mesmo, do jeito que sempre tinha um sorriso superior quando a deixava fora de si – o que quer que isso significasse.

Era uma pena que tivesse seu dia estragado daquele jeito. Justo hoje que era seu aniversário, e tudo o que queria era a paz de espírito necessária para agradecer por mais um ano de vida. Gostaria de ser Nefertiti, ou Bastet, tanto faz, para ter a frieza e coragem necessárias para dar cabo do maldito Seto Kaiba. Que homem irritante, por Deus!

Abriu a portinhola da cerca e caminhou até a casa, suspirando. Havia cancelado a aula de desenho por causa de seu estado de espírito, que não estava nas melhores condições para criar algo minimamente parecido com arte. Abriu a porta de casa e trancou-a assim que entrou.

Suspirando, correu escada acima e deixou a mochila no quarto, rumando para o banheiro e se livrando das roupas pelo caminho. Precisava urgentemente de um banho para limpar não só o corpo, mas a alma também. Girou o registro e ficou esperando enquanto a banheira se enchia de água morna, o vapor subindo e embaçando vidros e espelhos presentes no cômodo.

Deitou o corpo suavemente na banheira, sentindo-se imediatamente melhor. Decidiu usar alguns dos sais de banho de Kali, uma vez não mataria ninguém. Espalhou-os na banheira e logo o cheiro bom a fazia relaxar ainda mais, enquanto a espuma cobria seu corpo.

Deitou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no mármore que cercava a banheira em estilo ocidental e, sem perceber, o estresse emocional em que estava nas últimas semanas a fez acabar adormecendo com a atmosfera acolhedora.

**Wishes**

Nefertiti estava feliz. Tudo naquela noite parecia dar certo. Ishtar fora preso por tentativa de assassinato e seria jogado num poço cheio de cobras no dia seguinte, com a presença do Faraó. E naquela noite haveria uma festa em comemoração ao salvamento do Faraó e ao seu salvador, o Sacerdote Seth.

Nefertiti não entendia aquele homem. Sabia que ele estava ali para matar o Faraó como ela, e no entanto ele estava ajudando-o desde que chegara. O Faraó aumentara inestimavelmente seu poder e sua riqueza sobre o Egito com a ajuda dos supostos poderes sobrenaturais de Seth. Ela queria que ele revelasse logo suas intenções, pois de certa forma aquilo a incomodava. Mas não era hora de reclamar.

Estava terminando de vestir o traje de dançarina, após matar a verdadeira dançarina contratada para aquela noite e livrar-se de seu corpo, e começou a aplicar uma suave pintura em seu rosto. Depois, cobriu-o com um lenço vermelho da cor da roupa, meio transparente, deixando só os olhos de fora. Quando pegava um grande lenço do mesmo tipo do que cobria seu rosto, alguém bateu na porta avisando que era a hora de sua apresentação.

Mirna, a dançarina, era uma das mais cotadas do Egito, e sua fama ia até mais além das fronteiras egípcias. Estava de passagem pela capital, e como o Faraó estivesse querendo homenagear seu salvador, mandou chamá-la para uma apresentação especial no palácio. Nefertiti não perdeu a oportunidade. Seduziria o Faraó com seus dotes corporais e sua perfeição na arte da dança. E, enquanto o Faraó estivesse sentindo o gozo de satisfação por possuir seu corpo, ela o mataria. Simples e eficaz, e ninguém jamais suspeitaria dela.

Seguiu em direção ao salão onde a festa era conduzida, esperando do lado de fora enquanto um rapaz anunciava sua presença e a música começava. Posicionou-se com um lenço e, quando ouviu uma batida rítmica em especial, adentrou o salão, já dançando. Todo seu corpo vibrava ao som da música em movimentos sensuais e bem treinados, enquanto o lenço era agitado e colocado rente ao seu corpo nos momentos oportunos, com os movimentos certos.

Encarou a figura do Faraó e de Seth. Como a apresentação era em homenagem a Seth, teria que dançar um pouco para ele, mas depois poderia se dedicar ao Faraó, este que já parecia gostar do que via, e gostar muito. Aproximou-se dos dois, encarando Seth com os olhos verdes brilhando de malícia enquanto dançava ao seu redor com movimentos sensuais. Colocou uma das mãos dele sobre seu abdômen enquanto dançava, o que provocou aplausos dos demais e um olhar desafiador do Sacerdote. Por trás do lenço, ela exibiu um sorriso malicioso como um convite ao pecado. Demorou-se mais um pouco e em seguida se afastou, indo então até o Faraó.

Este a olhava com um desejo evidente, mas ela fez questão de caprichar nos movimentos e insinuações, para deixá-lo a ponto de perder a cabeça. O próprio Faraó se convidou a tocar em seu corpo enquanto dançava ao seu redor, totalmente seduzido. Quando a dança terminou, em um passo dramático, ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente de uma forma sensual e encostou a cabeça em sua perna. Os aplausos encheram seus ouvidos, enquanto esperava mais um pouco, até levantar e fazer uma reverência ao público e ao Faraó, em agradecimento. Um grupo de odaliscas entrou e começou a dançar, enquanto o Faraó a puxava para junto dele.

- Você me tentou, Mirna. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, e ela deu um risinho afetado.

- Não foi minha intenção, meu Senhor. – ela falou, num tom humilde, mas seus olhos diziam exatamente o contrário.

- Sei... Acho que estou me apaixonando por seus olhos, eles são lindos... – ele disse, aproximando o rosto do dela, como que para observa-los melhor. – Nunca vi uma mulher egípcia com esses olhos.

- Nem eu. – interrompeu-os o Sacerdote, cortando qualquer clima que estivesse pairando entre os dois. O Faraó voltou a endireitar o corpo.

- Eu sabia que Mirna era considerada uma das mulheres mais lindas do Egito, mas não sabia que era tanto assim. – elogiou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É um prazer ouvir tal elogio, meu Faraó. – Nefertiti curvou-se em agradecimento.

- É a verdade, apenas isso. – comentou Seth, sorrindo maliciosamente. – E pretendo comprova-la por mim mesmo.

- O que está insinuando, Seth? – perguntou o Faraó, confuso.

- Que eu a quero para mim esta noite. Disse que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa hoje como um prêmio.

- Sim, mas tinha que ser justamente ela? – o Faraó parecia arrependido de tamanha bondade para com seu salvador. – Eu já tinha planos para ela.

- Desculpe, meu Senhor, mas eu não quero mais nenhuma outra mulher que possa aparecer. – disse ele, com um olhar tão profundo para Nefertiti que a fez se arrepiar.

- Está bem, Seth. Ela é sua esta noite. – concedeu o Faraó, aborrecido.

- Mas, meu Senhor, eu... – Nefertiti tentou reverter a situação. Quem diabos o Sacerdote pensava que era para interferir em seus planos?

- Não abuse da boa vontade do Faraó, mulher. – interrompeu-a Seth, puxando-a pelo braço para junto de si. – Você é minha.

O olhar que ele lhe lançou naquele momento ficaria gravado para sempre em sua memória.

**Wishes**

O aeroporto estava apinhado de gente. Um casal se despedia de uma senhora de idade e de uma garotinha, que não parecia ter nem oito anos, embora tivesse dez.

- Mayra, querida, não fique assim. – a mulher abraçou a pequena, que chorava compulsivamente.

- Mamãe, por favor... Não vá... O avião vai cair.

- Que coisa para se dizer aos seus pais, menina! – a senhora a repreendeu, fazendo-a soluçar mais uma vez.

- Ela está assustada, Meg, só isso. – sua mãe repreendeu a senhora, com um olhar irritado. – Querido, diga a May que não vai acontecer nada conosco.

- Minha princesa, não se preocupe conosco. Estaremos de volta em poucas semanas. A vovó vai cuidar bem de você, não é, mamãe?

- É claro, querido. – a mãe sorriu ao homem. – Ela será um anjinho até vocês voltarem.

- Está vendo, meu amor? Nada vai dar errado. – sua mãe voltou a afirmar, sorrindo, enquanto a beijava na testa.

- Não vão, papai, mamãe! O avião vai cair! Eu vi! – ela continuou, chorando.

- Pare com essa ladainha sinistra, menina. – mais uma vez a avó a repreendeu.

- Até logo, querida, temos que ir agora. – uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de sua mãe, antes do casal se afastar, indo para o portão de embarque.

- NÃO! VOLTEM! VOLTEEEEEM! O AVIÃO VAI CAIR! VOLTEEEEM! – a menina berrou, e a avó deu um tapa em seu rosto, fazendo-a calar-se.

- Agora que seus pais não estão mais aqui, mocinha, é melhor parar com essas malditas idéias e com o choro. Eu não vou tolerar suas malcriações, entendeu?

Mayra apenas segurou o choro que insistia em vir. Agora iria perder os pais, e ficar sozinha com sua avó malvada para sempre.

**Wishes**

Mayra acordou sobressaltada, movendo-se assustada e derramando água fora da banheira. Acabara de sonhar com duas coisas horríveis. A primeira foi com a tentativa de assassinato de Nefertiti. Ainda não conseguia entender como lembrava tão bem do que acontecia na vida daquela mulher e vivia aqueles acontecimentos em seus sonhos, sentindo coisas tão reais. E o tal Seth parecia trata-la como o Kaiba a estava tratando, seduzindo-a. Coincidência? Tomara que fosse apenas isso...

Estremeceu ao lembrar do segundo sonho. Aquela fora a última vez que vira seus pais com vida. Havia sonhado com a queda do avião e chorara sem parar, tentando avisa-los da morte que os esperava, mas tanto eles como sua avó pareciam acreditar que era somente mais uma das fantasias de uma menina.

Sua avó. Ah, como detestava aquela mulher. Fora acusada de ser a causa da morte de seus pais quando ela soube da queda do avião. A mulher parecia acreditar que ela ocasionara a queda do avião, só pelo que dissera no dia em que eles partiram. Se a avó já não a tratava bem, a partir daquele dia, então, parecera abominar sua presença. Tentara leva-la para um orfanato e reclamar a fortuna para si, mas, meses depois, quando Michiko soube do que aconteceu, não só conseguiu reaver a herança da sobrinha como a levou para morar consigo.

May agradeceria até o fim da sua vida pelo que sua tia fizera. Michiko não fazia idéia do que significara para ela a determinação que sua tia tivera em tirá-la do inferno que era aquele orfanato onde a avó a jogara. E tampouco deixara sua avó vê-la novamente ou ficar com o que era seu por direito.

May suspirou ao lembrar de tudo aquilo. Nunca mais vira a avó, e pretendia continuar sem vê-la. Não era de guardar rancor das pessoas, mas odiava a mulher com todas as forças que tinha. Jamais conseguiria perdoa-la pelo que fez. Até hoje se sentia meio culpada pela morte dos pais. Sabia que não era culpa sua, mas sua avó fizera questão de que ela nunca duvidasse daquilo, e a sensação de que causara a morte dos pais continuava pungente em seu coração.

Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e tratou de terminar o banho. Enrolou-se num roupão felpudo e saiu do banheiro, olhando através de uma janela que havia no corredor. Já estava anoitecendo. Estava para entrar no quarto, quando deparou-se com Kali subindo as escadas.

- May! – a prima exclamou, parecendo contente ao encontrá-la. – Que bom, cheguei na hora certa. Venha, precisamos te arrumar.

- Hein? – May ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, confusa com aquele ataque de alegria da prima.

- Vamos sair. Mamãe me ligou e disse que não vai poder chegar cedo hoje, mas deixou dinheiro para nós duas sairmos para comemorar seu aniversário. Não é ótimo?

- Ah, Kali, eu não estou com clima para comemoração... – disse May, meio triste.

- Porquê? Não assinou aquele contrato com o gostosão do Kaiba? – disse ela, com os olhos brilhando.

May fez uma careta. Não pensava em Kaiba exatamente como um "gostosão". Ai dela se Kali imaginasse que o homem que ela achava assim tão atraente estava "arrastando asa" pra cima da prima feia e desarrumada.

- Assinei.

- Então porquê a tristeza? – Kali sorriu mais ainda. – Não admito que fique triste hoje, May. Nós vamos sair pra comemorar. E sem mamãe por perto pra dizer o que fazer ou não fazer, eu vou te transformar em outra pessoa. Você vai ver.

- Mas eu gosto de ser eu. – retrucou May, com um sorriso tímido.

- Mas vai gostar mais ainda do seu novo eu. Vamos. Confie em mim.

- Eu sempre me arrependo quando confio em você, Kali. – ela retrucou, com ironia.

- Oras, mas veja isso! Agora eu não desisto mesmo. Vá vestir alguma coisa e vamos logo sair. Hoje você está nas minhas mãos!

- É disso que eu tenho medo... – sussurrou May consigo mesma enquanto rumava para o quarto, vencida.


	7. Wishes 07

- Capítulo Sete - 

- Já está pronta, May-chan? – Michiko gritou do andar de baixo.

- Quase.

May pulou em cima da mala uma três vezes até ela fechar. Apertou os trincos para que não abrisse e levantou. Pegou a mala de cima da cama e começou a arrasta-la para baixo, e Kali logo apareceu para ajuda-la a descer as escadas. Estava pesada. Quando conseguiram coloca-la no porta-malas do carro, Michiko deu partida, e May acenou para Kali, berrando frases carinhosas para a prima pela janela.

Estavam na última semana de agosto e, mediante o contrato que assinara, May estava se mudando para a Kaiba Corp. Toda vez que pensava naquilo sentia arrepios, no entanto agora era a sua realidade. Sentia como se estivesse entrando em mais uma nova vida. Quantas vezes teria que passar por isso novamente? Sua vida inteira? Esperava sinceramente que não, afinal, odiava ter que abandonar tudo que tinha quando novas situações se apresentavam. E era assim que estava se sentindo naquele momento: como se estivesse abandonando sua tia e sua prima, o conforto da casa que aprendera a amar naqueles cinco anos – havia completado dezessete anos no começo do mês. – e o calor e alegria que sentia quando estava com sua família.

E tudo por um trabalho estúpido numa corporação estúpida de um homem mais estúpido ainda. Porquê tinha feito uma besteira tão grande? Tudo bem que era uma chance única, que jamais se repetiria, mas... Valeria tanto a pena assim?

- Ai, ai... – suspirou no banco do passageiro, incomodada.

- Que foi? – perguntou a tia, gentilmente.

- Nada... – respondeu, o olhar vago passeando pela cidade. O Outono estava ficando cada vez mais rígido, sinal de um rigoroso inverno que viria em seguida. As folhas das árvores caiam, numa tonalidade marrom, ou amarelada, dependendo do tipo de planta, e formavam um cenário muito bonito, apesar de ser a lenta morte da natureza. Seu coração parecia com a estação em que estavam: ia murchando mais e mais, à medida que se aproximavam do seu destino.

- Sei... Eu te conheço, Mayra. – Michiko sorriu e segurou a mão da sobrinha por algum tempo, até precisar usa-la para trocar de marcha. – O que houve? Arrependida?

- Não sei... – ela encostou-se no banco, fechando os olhos. – Ás vezes eu penso que não tomo as decisões corretas...

- Em que se baseia pra falar isso? – Michiko estranhou, o cenho franzido.

- Eu sou muito emotiva, tia. Às vezes eu deixo as emoções me controlarem e faço as coisas sem pensar... eu estava bem irritada na hora que assinei aquele contrato.

Michiko apenas sorriu. May não se deixava descontrolar por suas emoções _às vezes_, e sim _sempre_. Era por isso mesmo que confiava na sobrinha.

- Você devia confiar mais nas suas emoções, Mayra. Pode não parecer, mas elas te guiam para o caminho certo. Ser calculistas não é uma vantagem, acredite. Você fica frustrado com o tempo.

May esbugalhou os olhos e encarou o perfil da tia, surpresa com o que ela dissera. Mas depois simplesmente sorriu.

- Obrigada, tia. Você me acalmou.

- Mas isso não resolveu sua questão, certo?

- Nem poderia. – ela suspirou. – Mas o que está feito não pode ser desfeito. Não adianta ficar revirando dúvidas agora...

- É sempre válido pensar sobre o que fazemos, querida. Para não repetirmos algum erro no futuro. – retrucou Michiko, com a voz de alguém que já experimentara muito do que falava.

May apenas assentiu em concordância e voltou a observar a paisagem, introspectiva. Michiko não insistiu mais. May tinha muito da mãe, aliás, mais até do que a própria imaginava. Mas não seria uma boa idéia falar-lhe isso. Michiko fazia idéia dos sentimentos que as lembranças dos pais despertavam na garota, e por isso evitava tocar no assunto.

Chegaram à Kaiba Corp. com mais alguns minutos, coisa que fez a adolescente resmungar baixinho. Quando avistou o enorme prédio, teve a sensação de que daria tudo para nunca ter assinado aquele contrato. Ajeitou os óculos no nariz e saiu, buscando sua mala com a tia. Logo apareceu um rapaz que as ajudou com a mala.

- Sou Takashi. – ele se apresentou quando já estavam no elevador. – O Sr. Kaiba me instruiu para receber os jovens que vão trabalhar aqui. Você deve ser a senhorita Terrae, não é? – ele sorriu. – É a mais nova do grupo.

- Eu sempre sou a mais nova. – resmungou May, fazendo o rapaz e a tia rirem. O rapaz a fazia sentir-se estranhamente à vontade, tinha olhos azuis e lindos cabelos loiros. Era sem dúvida muito bonito. Ela riu ao imaginar Kali ali, tentando flertar com o rapaz.

- Seja bem-vinda. – ele desejou, amigável. - Chegamos. – o septuagésimo nono andar, ou o penúltimo andar, era um longo corredor circular, como o prédio, e com apenas cinco portas, todas trancadas com tecnologia da Kaiba Corp. Takashi pegou um cartão magnético e o passou pelo leitor, fazendo com que a porta abrisse automaticamente. Depois entregou o cartão a May. – Este cartão lhe dá o acesso ao seu flat. Configuraremos sua impressão palmar e _scanner_ de olho para aumentar o nível de segurança.

E era mesmo um flat. Havia uma sala de estar enorme, um banheiro consideravelmente grande para os padrões usuais, além de uma espaçosa cozinha e um quarto que parecia tomar metade do apartamento.

O quarto tinha dois ambientes: um quarto propriamente dito e um escritório particular. O apartamento todo estava pintado em tons suaves de laranja, cor que ela adorava, com uma textura que dava um ar artístico, os móveis em tons dourados suaves que combinavam com as paredes, sofás brancos estofados em veludo. Havia também um aparelho de som e uma TV enorme na sala.

O banheiro era azulejado do chão ao teto, negro, contrastando com o resto do apartamento, e tinha uma banheira coberta por uma malha de bambu que enrolava e desenrolava conforme a pessoa estivesse ou não usando a banheira. Havia também um box com portas de vidro fosco, muito bonito, com prateleiras do mesmo vidro onde ela poderia colocar vários produtos de beleza se assim os tivesse.

O quarto ela laranja, a cama em madeira branca, com colunas e um dossel branco transparente que fez sua tia soltar um assovio de admiração. Havia duas grandes portas de vidro cobertas com cortinas grossas brancas que davam para uma pequena varanda, onde havia uma mesinha e algumas cadeiras muito bonitas. Armários de madeira branca com maçanetas prateadas, que cobriam uma parede do quarto, e do outro lado a parte do escritório, com uma escrivaninha em mogno negro com um computador de tecnologia que ainda nem havia sido lançado e com um design em cores laranjas para combinar com o ambiente. Ao lado uma mesa de desenho, ela não fazia idéia de como haviam descoberto que ela adorava desenhar, com espaço para colocar os materiais necessários e os blocos de folhas.

A cozinha também era azulejada em sua totalidade e tinha todos os seus aparelhos eletrônicos em metal, uma bancada de mármore negro na pia e uma área de serviço com os mesmos motivos mais para trás.

- A mobília faz parte do seu contrato. Mas toda a energia que você gastar com os aparelhos será descontada do seu salário. Isso não inclui o sistema de ventilação que climatiza o prédio inteiro. – ele disse, como se tivesse decorado tudo. – A água também. Você deve abastecer a despensa e a geladeira a partir do segundo mês. O primeiro será dado pela companhia. O Sr. Kaiba marcou uma reunião com todo o pessoal envolvido para as três da tarde no andar de seu escritório, na sala de reuniões. Por favor, não se atrase. Qualquer coisa, é só me procurar. Estarei à sua disposição para esclarecer mais dúvidas. Com licença. – ele despediu-se de Michiko com uma reverência e de May com um sorriso que a fez corar, e então saiu.

- Hum, já arrumou um pretendente, nem bem chegou aqui. – Michiko sorriu.

- Ai, tia, a senhora está vendo coisas onde não existe nada. – retrucou a menina, enquanto ainda passava as vistas pela sala. – Bem, se me ajuda, vamos colocar tudo no lugar?

- Claro. – Michiko pegou uma caixa que trouxera consigo.

As duas começaram a espalhar as quinquilharias de May pelo apartamento, aproveitando para observar tudo. A menina tinha a impressão de que aquilo era luxo demais para ela, mesmo estando envolvida com o projeto mais importante da _Kaiba Corporation_. O apartamento estava imaculadamente limpo, o que lembrou a Michiko que a limpeza do apartamento agora seria por conta de May.

- Você vai conseguir limpar esse apartamento enorme?

- Bem, eu acabo descobrindo um jeito. Se não, vou gastar mais pagando alguém para fazer isso. – comentou May, concentrada na tela do computador, o qual estava configurando de acordo com seus interesses, e pegando os zip drives que trouxera consigo para repassar todos os seus arquivos e programas para o novo computador. Sorte que o advogado mencionara que ela o ganharia.

- Certo. Então eu vou indo, querida. Já perdi a manhã toda aqui e preciso recuperar o tempo perdido lá no escritório.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, tia. Irei visitá-las nos sábados e domingos. Não quero ficar sozinha aqui de novo.

- De novo? – estranhou Michiko o uso da expressão.

- Esqueça. – May sorriu. – Mande um abraço para Kali por mim. Já estou com saudades.

- Nós também. – a tia a abraçou. – Você está tomando as rédeas da sua vida em suas mãos, querida. Seja prudente e não tome decisões impensadas, mesmo seguindo suas emoções. Deve pesar prós e contras antes, certo?

- Sim. – May soltou-se do abraço da tia, os olhos marejados. – Agora vá antes que eu comece a chorar.

Michiko sorriu, afagou o rosto da sobrinha e saiu. Assim que a porta se fechou, ela caiu em um dos sofás e começou a chorar copiosamente. Estava sozinha de novo.

**Wishes**

Seto Kaiba era alguém de fama, poder e respeito. Estas três características o acompanhavam desde que tinha o controle da Kaiba Corp. Se a corporação antes fazia sucesso, não se comparava ao que se tornara agora. Com uma intrincada rede de empresas nos mais diferentes ramos, Kaiba era o dono de uma das maiores fortunas do Japão.

Sentado na confortável poltrona de couro, em seu escritório, com um copo de vodka na mão, repensava tudo que passara até agora. Desde que assumira as empresas de Gozaburou, sua vida se resumia ao trabalho e alguns poucos momentos de lazer. O ditado "Prazer depois do dever" se aplicava tão perfeitamente a ele que qualquer um poderia jurar que fora feito sob encomenda para o jovem.

Os jogos de duelos eram seu grande fascínio, desde pequeno. Quando Pégasus começou a fabricar os jogos, Gozaburou rapidamente procurou seus espiões e os infiltrou dentro das empresas do homem. Conseguiu todos os dados sobre a tecnologia empregada nos jogos de duelo, mas nunca descobrira a fonte de tudo aquilo.

Lembrar-se de Gozaburou era algo extremamente desagradável. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, Seto Kaiba não era mau por natureza. Era mau pela circunstâncias. Os anos em que convivera com seu "benfeitor" foram um verdadeiro inferno na Terra. Se o velho ainda estivesse vivo, Seto o teria esganado pelo que fizera não só a ele, mas a Mokuba. O irmão fora o principal sofredor naquela história.

Gozaburou o tornara uma pessoa fria, distante, que não dava a mínima para ninguém, a não ser Mokuba. Seu amor pelo irmão era incondicional. Seu amor por outras pessoas era inexistente. Dar o famoso "golpe do baú" no "velho" fora uma realização à parte. Tomar-lhe as empresas e vê-lo miserável, ajoelhado a seus pés, mendigando sua bondade que ele mesmo destruíra fora um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Ele não tinha escrúpulos quando se tratava de humilhar alguém que o fizera de capacho. Não ele. Não seto Kaiba, o "neto" de Gozaburou. Talvez para o pequeno Seto que vivia no orfanato aquilo parecesse grotesco. Mas para ele fora apenas uma afirmação de quem tinha o poder.

Aquele bando de velhos que controlava a presidência no começo fora outro obstáculo que ele superara. Acabara com cada um, humilhando-os tanto quanto eles já o haviam humilhado antes, tornando a vida para eles sua tortura. Não demorou muito para que tivesse o controle total das empresas Kaiba.

A partir de então, aprendendo da pior maneira possível e quase levando a corporação à falência, ele ergueu um verdadeiro império. O _seu_ império. Aqueles que haviam debochado do adolescente superdotado que tinha o poder que muitos almejavam na mão engoliram em seco quando a Kaiba Corporações ressurgiu com magnanimidade. Era impossível negar o que ele havia conseguido desde então.

Das arenas aos discos de duelo, foi apenas um salto. E um grande salto que lhe rendeu mais alguns bilhões de dólares para a herança que dividia com Mokuba. Os discos de duelo, além de poderem ser movidos para onde quer que um duelista pudesse estar, davam a sensação de que você estava mesmo lutando contra as criaturas que surgia das cartas. Parecia magia. Dor, pressão, força, tudo era sentido. Era como mergulhar num novo mundo.

Yugi Muttou era um empecilho em sua vida. Desde a eterna batalha deles, que continuava sem um vencedor, até aquela história fantasiosa sobre Egito e tudo o mais... Yugi parecia outra pessoa quando estava duelando. Kaiba sempre tinha a impressão de que ele parecia mais alto, mais imponente, como se fosse o Rei dos Jogos. Até sua voz tornava-se grave e era como se ele fosse um Faraó renascido, que podia mandar em tudo e todos. Havia uma história sobre o espírito de um Faraó que o possuía na hora dos jogos através do Enigma do Milênio. Kaiba nunca acreditou naquilo.

Pelo menos, não até começar a _sonhar_ com aquilo. Sonhava com um Faraó muito parecido com Yugi, e ele mesmo como um Sacerdote, além de vários outros dos "amigos" do rival aparecerem em seu sonho. Ele consideraria tudo pura imaginação de sua mente, se não acordasse com a sensação de que era tudo verdade. No começo ignorara aquilo, mas depois tornara-se cada vez mais latente, mais palpável, até envolve-lo. Ele não podia negar que era como se estivesse relembrando uma vida que vivera há muito.

Por isso, quando Yugi decidira se afastar das competições de duelos e guardar o Enigma do Milênio, Kaiba soube que era a hora de tirar suas próprias conclusões a respeito. Ele sabia o porquê do afastamento de Yugi, e isso tudo apenas alimentava mais a idéia fixa de que seus sonhos eram lembranças. Era como se vivesse num eterno _deja vú_ da vida. Ele se ofereceu para guardar o Enigma do Milênio, com a promessa de que não tentaria remonta-lo. A imprensa ficou louca quando soube da retirada de um dos maiores duelistas do mundo. E Kaiba agora mantinha aquele Enigma sob a mais alta segurança do planeta.

Ele podia lembrar o que Yugi dissera quando, depois que May saíra da loja do avô dele naquele sábado, os dois conseguiram finalmente conversar, quando ele ligou no domingo.

- Kaiba? – a voz de Yugi soara metálica ao telefone. – O que quer?

- Apenas continuar nossa conversa sem interrupções. – fora a resposta dele. – Aliás, avise seu avô que eu não caio mais nessa de "Yugi não está!".

- Fale logo. – Yugi inquiriu, impaciente.

- Apenas quero deixa-lo informado do que virá fazer aqui segunda. – disse ele, com tom superior. – Estou testando um projeto de arena.

- Voltando às arenas de duelo, Kaiba? – Yugi perguntou, sarcástico. Coisa que no Yugi de cinco anos atrás seria tido como um lapso. – Posso saber o porquê?

- Não.

- Então porquê eu deveria ir?

- Porque isso pode te interessar mais do que você pensa.

- Kaiba, não me diga que está testando o Enigma do Milênio de novo.

- Apenas analisei-o um pouco e descobri algumas coisas interessantes. – foi a resposta.

- Kaiba, você prometeu...

- Eu continuo cumprindo minha promessa, Muttou. Apenas estudei-a. Nem sequer ativei aquela coisa.

- É bom. Esperemos que continue assim. – disse Yugi, num tom de aviso.

- Vai continuar.

E continuava. Só que o que descobrira com aquele Enigma, além de deixa-lo ainda mais inclinado a acreditar naquela bobagem de Egito Antigo, o fizera projetar novamente uma arena de duelos. A tecnologia que ele descobrira naquele pequeno objeto era "alta" demais para simples discos de duelos. Teria que haver toda uma estrutura que a suportasse. O problema era que também não havia tecnologia atual que comportasse um projeto tão grandioso. Seus esboços davam apenas uma vaga idéia do que realmente seria aquela arena. Mesmo as simulações em 3D não eram capazes de fornecer dados coniventes. E por isso ele estava contratando cinco gênios que poderiam trabalhar naquilo para o resto da vida. Era preciso criar uma nova tecnologia, capaz de suportar o armazenamento de dados, a liberação de calor, a superativação de recursos, a configuração das holografias, a velocidade incrível que era necessária para rodar os programas... Aquilo não caberia num disco de duelo. Aquilo só caberia numa arena.

Por enquanto, iria fazer todos trabalharem para criarem uma versão mais "leve" e "atual" daquela grandiosidade. Queria lança-la no mercado para preparar todos para o que seria realmente a Arena Alpha. O projeto final só poderia ser lançado em quinze anos, no mínimo, e isso se descobrissem um material capaz de resistir a todas as implicações de algo tão futurista. Era por isso que estava fazendo contratos para uma carreira que permitiria uma aposentadoria depois de concluído o contrato. Queria dedicação total ao trabalho, sem projetos paralelos ou outras complicações científicas.

Bebeu de uma vez o conteúdo de seu copo enquanto observava a tela em branco aberta em seu computador. Uma página do Word onde ele queria colocar alguns apontamentos que o guiariam durante a reunião. Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre. – ordenou, a voz fria como gelo.

- Com licença, senhor. – Takashi entrou. – Todos os jovens chegaram. Estão avisados sobre a reunião.

- Muito bem, Hiragizawa. – ele disse, sem no entanto parecer satisfeito. – Agora cuide para que tudo esteja pronto para a reunião.

- Sim, senhor. – Takashi fez uma reverência e saiu.

Seto sentiu seus pensamentos serem guiados para uma pessoa em especial dentre aqueles cinco jovens. Se todos estavam ali, então May também já havia chegado. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Poderia ir lhe fazer uma visitinha e perguntar o que achara do apartamento.

Olhou para a tela do computador e suspirou. Não, iria vê-la somente na reunião. Já faziam três semanas que não a via. Que mal havia em esperar mais alguns minutos? Afinal, o que ela significava além de sua nova subordinada e uma possível tentação que levaria para sua cama? Nada.

Começou a digitar furiosamente no computador, de repente sentindo todo seu corpo invadido por adrenalina. Aquela reunião deveria ser perfeita. E seria.


	8. Wishes 08

- Capítulo Oito - 

May acordou um pouco mais leve. Estava se sentindo mais calma. Depois que sua tia partira, havia chorado até não agüentar mais e cair no sono. Olhou um relógio preso numa das paredes da sala e deu um salto. "UMA E MEIA! A REUNIÃO!", sua mente berrou, obrigando-a a agir no automático. Correu para o banheiro, tomou o banho mais rápido da sua vida, vestiu a primeira roupa que achou, catou os óculos em meio à confusão e saiu correndo.

Chegou ao andar do escritório principal com cinco minutos de atraso. Cumprimentou a secretária com uma inclinação de cabeça, e ela apontou-lhe uma porta. Foi por lá que passou e deu de cara com uma sala de reuniões muito bonita, com paredes de um tom mais claro de azul e uma enorme mesa com armação metálica e tampo de vidro. Todos a olharam surpresos.

- Desculpem o atraso. – ela enrubesceu, enquanto baixava o rosto e sentava na primeira cadeira vazia que avistou.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui... – ela levantou o rosto para ver Kaiba numa das pontas, o ar de Rei e o olhar frio que não centrava ninguém em especial. - ... daremos início à reunião.

Takashi, que circulava ao redor da mesa, entregou-lhe um memorando com um sorriso, e ela respondeu com um agradecimento e um sorriso tímido. Passou os vinte primeiros minutos escutando a voz monótona de Kaiba com um ouvido e lendo o memorando ao mesmo tempo, dividindo sua mente entre essas duas atividades. Quando terminou de passar os olhos pelo memorando, ouviu Kaiba começar as apresentações.

- Este é o Dr. Itigaki, chefe da equipe e responsável por boa parte da programação e códigos especiais e de acesso às funções básicas.

O homem beirava os sessenta anos e tinha cabelos grisalhos, olhos castanhos e um sorriso simpático, embora também um ar de cansaço.

- Estes são os doutores Hen e Hun Mikayl. Eles cuidam do aspecto funcional e design da arena.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de gêmeos, as cabeleiras grisalhas ainda continham fios ruivos e os olhos verdes escondidos sob os óculos eram vivos e perspicazes. A única diferença entre um e outro era que Hen usava barba, enquanto Hun preferia um cavanhaque ainda muito rubro.

- Esta é a doutora Tenou. Ela cuida da parte gráfica.

Uma mulher de cabelos muito negros, obviamente por tinta, com aparentes setenta e poucos anos, magra e dona de traços clássicos que a tornavam estranhamente bela. Ela acenou com a cabeça para os jovens.

- E este é o doutor Johnson. Especialista em testes de resistência e fecha todos os programas, testando o resultado final, apontando os defeitos e tratando de conserta-los.

Um homem com cinqüenta e poucos anos, parecendo muito abatido e doente, tinha a pele do rosto enrugada e pálida. Os olhos azuis tinham olheiras profundas e escuras, e ele exibia uma brilhante careca no cocuruto. Parecia ter tido um ataque cardíaco há pouco tempo.

Os cinco jovens os observavam com atenção. Eram nomes conhecidos, ganhadores de muitos prêmios e conhecidos mundialmente.

- Estes são seus cinco pupilos.

Eles voltaram a prestar atenção em Kaiba quando ouviram sua voz.

- Este é Michael Ichijouji. – ele apontou o rapaz que parecia ser o mais velho, com longos cabelos negros presos numa trança e dono de uma beleza peculiar. Usava vestes a rigor.

- Esta é Haruka Meiou. – a menina era alta, loira, tinha olhos verdes vivos e um corpo curvilíneo que não fazia questão de esconder, à guisa das roupas curtas que usava. Ela fez um sinal de "Paz e Amor" para os cinco anciãos. A pele muito branca denotava uma certa descendência alemã.

- Este é Hiroki Kaneda.

May olhou o rapaz com interesse. Tinha cabelos castanhos cortados em estilo surfista e olhos verdes sensuais, que a atraíam como um enorme lago. A pele bronzeada e o cheiro de colônia masculina que exalava de seu corpo eram envolventes. O rapaz, que estava sentado ao seu lado, fez um movimento de cabeça em direção aos adultos e depois virou-se para ela, piscando um olho, coisa que a fez enrubescer.

- Esta é Mayra Terrae.

Ela não ousou olhar para seu patrão, limitando-se a fazer a reverência mais respeitosa possível sentada.

- E este é Takeru Motomiya. – o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis tinha o olhar frio, distante. May contraiu os lábios, tensa. O rapaz olhou de esguelha para ela, mas não pareceu dar-lhe importância, pois voltou a encarar Kaiba.

O resto da reunião se passou mais uma vez com monotonia. Takashi, que havia sentado-se ao seu lado, fazia alguma piada de vez em quando, e ela tinha que tapar a boca para não rir, disfarçando o embaraço quando Kaiba lhe mandava olhares irritados. Assim que foram dispensados, porém, Takashi teve que ficar para arrumar a sala e May plantou um beijo em suas bochechas, agradecendo baixinho. Simpatizara com ele desde o início, e ele com ela, a julgar pelo carinho com que a tratava.

Assim que deixou a sala, porém, foi abordada por Hiroki, o rapaz que a interessara na reunião.

- Você parece ser a mais nova. - ele disse, enquanto o grupo de jovens tomava o elevador para o andar de baixo, onde ficavam seus apartamentos. – Quantos anos tem? Catorze?

- Dezessete.

- Não parece. – sorriu Haruka, que era muito simpática, embora usasse roupas mais atrevidas que as de Kali. – Isso é bom, vai envelhecer bem devagar. – ela piscou um olho, e May sorriu.

- Não ligo muito para aparência. Tenho uma prima que não sai de casa sem se empetecar toda, mas talvez por isso mesmo eu não goste muito dessas roupas mais na moda e maquiagem. Não fazem meu estilo. – ela falou timidamente enquanto ajeitava o aro dos óculos no nariz.

- Você não precisa. – Hiroki sorriu de um jeito provocante. – Dá pra ver que você é muito linda, mesmo com essas roupas folgadas.

Ela enrubesceu e baixou o rosto, fazendo todos rirem, enquanto saíam do elevador.

- Tão inocente. – Haruka passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. – Espero que, mesmo com quatro anos de diferença, sejamos amigas. Ou sofreremos com esses três machistas. – e deu língua para os três rapazes, enquanto Michael passava um braço em torno de sua cintura.

- Você fala demais, Haruka. – ele disse, e todos riram novamente.

Eles se separaram em dois grupos, conforme cada um escolhia o caminho mais curto para seu apartamento. May suspirou, ao lembrar que o seu ficava exatamente do lado oposto ao do elevador, sendo o mais distante. Despediu-se de Michael e Haruka, a medida que os dois ficavam para trás, e procurou o cartão magnético no bolso. Passou-o no leitor e abriu a porta, aliviada por estar sozinha novamente.

- Ai, é muita coisa num dia só! – desabafou consigo mesma, enquanto abria a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda e observava o sol descendo lentamente, banhando a cidade com reflexos avermelhados e alaranjados.

Pelo menos aquilo havia de bom: a vista que a fazia sentir como se estivesse no céu.

**Wishes**

Já passava da meia-noite quando ela sentiu seu corpo ser chacoalhado suavemente. Virou-se para o outro lado, não querendo acordar, uma gostosa preguiça dominando seu corpo. Mais um chacoalho. Ela forçou-se a virar de novo e abrir os olhos castanhos para fitar o alvo de toda sua raiva naquele momento, e deu de cara com os frios olhos azuis de seu patrão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui a esta hora da noite, Kaiba? – disse, voltando a virar e tentar dormir. Ela esquecia qualquer boa educação que tivesse quando a acordavam sem que ela quisesse.

- Preciso conversar com você, Terrae. – disse ele, sem se abalar. Estava sentado na cadeira que normalmente fazia conjunto com a escrivaninha do quarto, mas que naquele momento estava ao lado da cama dela.

- O que diabos você quer à... – ela consultou o relógio. – Uma e quinze da manhã?

- Eu sei que o horário não é muito bom, mas é que eu passei em todos os outros apartamentos antes de chegar ao seu. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Odeio esse seu sorrisinho cínico, sabia? – ela se levantou, sentando na cama e erguendo os braços para se espreguiçar.

Kaiba observou o tecido fino tomar as formas curvilíneas do corpo da jovem e segurou o impulso de faze-la deitar na cama novamente, para que então pudesse mostrar que a cama tinha outras utilidades além da de local para dormir.

- É melhor se cobrir ou não sairemos deste quarto nem tão cedo. – completou ele, enquanto se levantava, e sorriu internamente ao vê-la enrubescer. Saiu do quarto, deixando-a a vontade para sair da cama e procurar um robe.

Ela apareceu na sala com os cabelos presos em um coque e um robe sobre a camisola, parecendo já recuperada do mal-humor e extremamente sem jeito, de tão vermelha que estava. Havia recolocado os óculos, como se estes a protegessem dele.

- Desculpe a falta de educação, senhor Kaiba. – murmurou, com a cabeça baixa.

- Não desculpo não. – devolveu ele com um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se dela, enlaçando sua cintura com uma mão e puxando-a até que seus corpos atritassem de tão juntos, abaixando o rosto para perto do dela enquanto levava a outra mão aos cabelos, que soltou. – Não prenda os cabelos quando eu estiver por perto. É uma tortura.

Ela não entendeu o que seu cabelo tinha a ver com torturas, mas, no estranho êxtase no qual mergulhava quando Kaiba agia daquele jeito, era impossível raciocinar direito. Ele penteou seus cabelos até que eles ficassem totalmente soltos, fazendo ondas de calor percorrerem o corpo da garota. May apenas o encarou, os olhos castanhos brilhando com uma nova vivacidade.

- Você, pequena virgem, me faz esquecer do que eu vim fazer aqui... – ele disse, soltando-a por fim, e tentando recuperar a compostura. May o olhava chocada. "Pequena virgem?"

- O que veio fazer aqui, então? – ela perguntou, recuperando a voz.

- Não me oferece nem um café?

- Café? À essa hora da noite? – ela estranhou.

- Hum, água? – ele tentou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha, de onde voltou com dois copos de água. Esperou que ele sentasse num sofá para sentar no outro, puxando as pernas para cima deste e cruzando-as como uma criança faria.

- E então, o que quer comigo?

- Como eu disse, passei em todos os apartamentos para falar com todos.

- E?

- Eu estou procurando as opiniões. De tudo o que eu falei hoje, e que você não escutou metade, tem algo sobre o que queira dar uma opinião?

- Ah, eu escutei sim! – ela se ofendeu. – E tenho muitas opiniões, se quer saber.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – ele retrucou, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá e apenas escutando enquanto ela começava sua dissertação.

A próxima meia hora foi passado com as explicações dela. Kaiba ouvia com paciência e atenção, interrompendo apenas quando queria que ela explicasse melhor algum apontamento. May imaginava que se ele agira assim com todos, deveria tê-los conquistado, pois ela se sentia muito feliz em ver que alguém levava suas idéias a sério.

Kaiba notou aquilo, pois a partir de um certo ponto ela pareceu se desinibir e passou a falar com mais empolgação, gesticulando e com um brilho nos olhos que o fascinava. Ele vira aquele brilho nos olhos de todos os cinco, mas somente naqueles olhos castanhos aquele brilho parecia ganhar força e prende-lo, enreda-lo, numa teia de coisas que ele preferiria ignorar. Não conseguia acreditar que uma menininha tão ingênua e que não fazia nada para conquista-lo pudesse fazer com que ele ficasse daquele jeito. Não, logo ele que sempre fora o desejado, que tinha mulheres caindo aos seus pés, e no entanto era aquela adolescente meio infantil que o deixava fascinado. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal?

- Acho que é só isso por enquanto. – ela terminou, respirando fundo como se buscasse fôlego que havia perdido com as palavras. Terminou de beber o copo d'água, que ficara intocado durante a explanação.

- Sabe, eu não me enganei quando pensei que você era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguem me manter numa discussão. – ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. O clima agora era muito mais descontraído que o anterior. Era a primeira vez que se sentia realmente à vontade perto de Seto Kaiba.

- Você parece bem mais à vontade agora. – ele comentou, distraído.

- Você também. – comentou ela, sentindo necessidade de responder ao comentário, como se fosse uma ofensa.

- Ei, não queria ofender. – ele ergueu as mãos, como se desistisse de algo.

- Não ofendeu. – retrucou ela.

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre eles. Não era incômodo, mas também não era agradável. May se levantou e seguiu para a varanda, com a nítida sensação de que não devia dar as costas àquele homem. Mas ignorou-a ao contemplar o céu estrelado, que parecia brilhar magnificamente naquela noite.

Mas o pensamento de que não deveria ter dado as costas a Kaiba voltou quando sentiu que ele a abraçava por trás, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo. Céus, como ele conseguia faze-la gostar tanto daquilo?

- Gosta de olhar as estrelas? – ele perguntou, sua voz denotando distração. Ela agradeceu silenciosamente por ele não estar beijando seu pescoço ou coisa assim.

- Às vezes. – respondeu, mais calma ao perceber que ele não parecia querer seduzi-la mais uma vez. Apesar de seu corpo adorar aquilo, seu coração repudiava.

- Prefere que eu a deixe sozinha? – ele perguntou junto a seu ouvido.

- Você não incomoda, sr. Kaiba. – ela respondeu, meio a contragosto.

- Oh, eu sei que incomodo você, não precisa mentir só pra ser gentil. – ele respondeu, mas com um tom tão calmo que ela nem mesmo quis responder. Ele respirou fundo e apertou-a um pouco mais nos braços, aguardando alguma reação, mas esta não veio. Ela parecia não notar o que ele fazia, observando o brilho das estrelas. – Eu gostaria que parasse de me chamar de senhor Kaiba.

Ela virou o corpo, ainda sendo abraçada por ele, e encarou-o com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

- Posso saber o motivo? É meu chefe, o mínimo que devo fazer é demonstrar respeito. – ela questionou.

- Você me faz sentir um velho de oitenta anos quando me chama assim. – ele respondeu, e ela explodiu numa gargalhada. – Não é engraçado! – ele protestou, emburrando.

- É sim! – ela respondeu, ainda rindo, enquanto o examinava. – Nem de longe daria para confundi-lo com um senhor de idade.

- É bom saber disso! – ele deu aquele sorriso presunçoso tão conhecido.

- Ora, seu prepotente. – ela riu mais ainda.

- E você é uma menininha arteira. – ironizou ele, descendo um pouco os braços até enlaça-la pela cintura. – Mas gostaria que me chamasse de Seto, como pedi a todos que fizessem.

- Sinto muito, mas é impossível para mim chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – ela desvencilhou-se do abraço dele.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, seguindo-a de volta à sala.

- Primeiro, porque sendo meu chefe, eu jamais me permitiria essa intimidade.

Ele segurou-se para não rir. O que ela achava que ele era? Estúpido? Já haviam passado muito além da intimidade que um chefe pode ter com uma sua funcionária, sem contar que ele pretendia passar mais ainda.

- E segundo porque não me sinto a vontade para fazer tal coisa. – completou ela, virando-se para ele, rubra. – O senhor não é um... amigo meu.

Mas, ao contrário de mostrar-se ofendido, Seto apenas ampliou seu usual sorriso sarcástico, parecendo deliciar-se com cada palavra.

- Ótimo. – ele a viu arregalar os olhos, espantada. – Eu vou adorar faze-la pensar o contrário.

- E o que o faz pensar que conseguirá isso? – ela se irritou com o ar superior dele.

- O fato de que eu – ele começou, aproximando-se dela. – estou preso no seu fascínio.

Ela engoliu seco.

- Você o quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – ele disse, enlaçando-a mais uma vez, só que agora tão rapidamente e com tanta força que ela chocou-se contra o corpo dele e o encarou, assustada. – Você, pequena virgem, tem alguma coisa que não me sai da cabeça. – ele aproximou o rosto do dela. – Você, Terrae, vai se tornar minha amiga – e nessa parte ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – e muito mais.

E, tão de repente como a trouxe para seus braços, ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo cinematográfico, nem mesmo um beijo de que alguém pudesse ter inveja.

Foi apenas um encostar de lábios. Durou apenas alguns segundos.

Mas mesmo assim lançou adrenalina em todas as veias de seu corpo.

Ela o encarou, ainda estupefata, quando ele a soltou.

- Até breve, Terrae. – ele se despediu, tirando do bolso da calça uma pequena caixinha de joalheria. – Ah, feliz aniversário atrasado. - e dando seu sorriso sarcástico, ele abriu a porta e saiu.

Ela ainda ficou parada na mesma posição, olhando a porta fechada, por longos segundos antes de suas pernas fraquejarem e seu corpo desabar no chão, enquanto finalmente entrava na sua cabeça que ela acabara de beijar seu chefe. Não conseguiu dormir pelo resto da noite.


	9. Wishes 09

- Capítulo Nove - 

A semana passou rápido, tão rápido que ela duvidava que tivesse mesmo vivido mais uma semana. No laboratório do subsolo, passavam a maior parte do dia aprendendo com seus respectivos tutores – cada um ensinando a um as especificações de sua área. – e isso os consumia até altas horas da noite. Como ela previra, Kaiba havia conquistado seus novos contratados, e isso se provou quando ele foi visitá-los no subsolo logo no dia seguinte ao acontecimento no apartamento da garota.

Todos o tratavam com o maior carinho, e ele respondia em igual medida. Apenas ela pareceu se isolar do grupo, já que toda vez que ele aparecia – e isso era bastante freqüente – ela simplesmente o ignorava e continuava seu trabalho. Estava óbvio para todos que os dois haviam tido uma discussão, só não sabiam os motivos. Também não pareciam interessados em interferir. Apenas Haruka parecia não se importar de ser conveniente, pois fazia piadas sarcásticas sobre isso o tempo inteiro.

- Ho, mal começaram a se conhecer e já estão brigando? Aí tem coisa! – dissera ela a May quando as duas estavam almoçando juntas na sexta-feira. – Eu ouvi vozes no seu apartamento na noite em que chegamos, já tarde da madrugada. Ele estava lá?

May já estava tão corada que Haruka não precisou de resposta.

- Hum, então você e o chefinho andam se encontrando de madrugada?

Foi só então que May pareceu recuperar a voz.

- O QUÊ? Haruka, que juízo você faz de mim? – ela continuava vermelha, só que agora de raiva. – Eu não suporto o Kaiba!

- Ah, é? – Haruka parecia pouco convencida. – E o que ele estava fazendo a altas horas da madrugada no seu apartamento, então?

- Ele disse que havia passado em todos os apartamentos antes, por isso o horário inconveniente. Ele queria saber minha opinião sobre o projeto Alpha.

- Sério? E ele continuou com isso depois que saiu do meu apartamento? Já era mais de uma da manhã! Eu pensei que ele ia dormir e depois falar com quem faltava.

- Mas foi isso mesmo, Haruka. – continuou May. – Ele foi lá saber minha opinião.

- Hum, e você demorou tanto assim pra falar? – ela alfinetou, ainda sem desistir.

- Haruka... – May falou, em tom de aviso.

- Ué, perguntar não ofende! – defendeu-se a loira, com um sorriso malicioso.

May bufou impaciente. Havia se afeiçoado muito a Haruka naquela semana. Ela e a doutora Tenou eram as únicas mulheres com quem realmente convivia e havia se apegado muito a elas. Haruka era alegre e leal, mas havia sempre aquele seu "humor negro" presente.

- Sim, eu demorei tudo isso pra falar! – respondeu, irritada, e engoliu mais um pouco de seu almoço. – O que afinal você estava pensando? Que havíamos discutido por quê?

- Oras, existem muitos motivos para um casal brigar... – disse Haruka, com seu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Haruka, o Kaiba e eu não somos um casal. – retrucou May, bebendo um pouco do suco que pedira.

- Hum, não é o que parece. Na reunião, ele ficava o tempo todo olhando pra você. Ele parecia furioso ao te ver cochichando com o Takashi.

- É lógico, como qualquer um ficaria se estivesse falando e não prestassem atenção. – argumentou a morena, séria.

- Não, ele estava parecendo mais um... namorado ciumento, eu diria. Ele parecia querer pular no pescoço do Takashi. Acho que todo mundo notou isso.

- Eu não vi nada disso.

- É lógico, você é muito inocente. Além do mais, duvido que você estivesse prestando atenção. Você e o Takashi pareciam bastante... entretidos. Está pegando os dois, hein?

- Credo, Haruka! – ela quase pulou pra fora da cadeira. – Já disse que não estou interessada em rapazes. Você parece uma cópia da Kali.

Haruka riu. Parecia achar tudo aquilo muito divertido.

- Bem, se me dá licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – May irritou-se, levantando e saindo, seguindo para seu apartamento, onde pretendia tomar um banho.

Haruka apenas a observou se afastando. Kaiba tinha razão em estar atraído – mesmo que, contrariando o que dissera há pouco à morena, ela soubesse que não havia nada entre os dois. May era muito bonita, tinha um porte altivo, suave, cheio de energia e vivacidade, enquanto uma aura de ingenuidade a cercava. O corpo, mesmo escondido sob as roupas frouxas e sérias, era bonito e parecia estar desabrochando aos poucos. A única que não parecia notar era ela mesma.

May havia entrado no elevador e virado-se, encarando Haruka enquanto a porta se fechava. A loira ainda viu a baixinha arrumando os óculos no nariz antes do elevador seguir caminho. Então, surgiu uma sombra que encobriu a luz vinda das janelas do lugar, que a fez virar e encarar o semblante sorridente de Michael, que parecia ter um bom humor eterno.

- Não devia ficar provocando-a assim.

- Ué, eu só queria abrir os olhos dela. Está perdendo uma chance de ouro. Seto Kaiba não é alguém que se joga fora...

- Sua prima sabe disso melhor que ninguém. – ele disse, irritado.

- Valerie está apenas atrás da fortuna do Seto.

- Hum, e de companhia pra passar as noites também. – alfinetou ele, sentando-se onde antes estivera sentada a morena.

- Sim, mas o motivo principal é que o pai dela quer garantir aquele contrato, pra uma fusão com a empresa de advocacia do Kaiba... Além do mais, toda a família sabe que ela tem uma queda por aquele advogado do tio Kune. Ele acha isso desprezível, mas ela diz que o preço para seduzir o Seto é que o "namoradinho" seja bem-sucedido...

- E te contaram isso mesmo sabendo que você iria trabalhar para ele? – Michael surpreendeu-se, daquela parte da história não sabia.

- É simples, meu caro: assunto de família se mantém em família. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ou seja: você tem que ficar de bico calado. – ele concluiu.

- Exato. – ela riu e voltou a bebericar o vinho que tomava.

- Não sei como você consegue se divertir assim, Haruka...

- Michael... Ou eu aprendo a me divertir com isso, ou eu sofro mais do que posso. – ela sorriu belamente, segurando a mão do namorado. – Você sabe muito bem que para ser uma Meiou, é preciso mais do que simplesmente ser você.

- Ai, eu detesto a sua família! – ele explodiu, nervoso.

- Eu também, mas infelizmente nenhum de nós dois pode mudar isso. Então, vamos apenas seguir nossas vidas e deixar de nos preocupar com o que não é da nossa conta. Kaiba sabe muito bem quem Valerie é.

- E porquê você meteu May-san no meio?

Haruka sorriu enquanto se levantava e seguia para o elevador.

- Porque ela pode fazer a diferença.

**Wishes**

O fim de semana chegou e carregou todas as preocupações de May sobre Seto Kaiba para longe. Depois de cumprir seu expediente no sábado, subiu para o apartamento e tomou um banho rápido, colocando algumas coisas na mochila e saindo do prédio em seguida. Correu para o metrô e conseguiu chegar a tempo de pegar o trem que saía para a casa de Michiko e Kali.

Estava com saudades da família. Nunca pensara que sentiria tanta falta assim de alguém conhecido, confiável, por perto sempre, pra anima-la quando fosse preciso e chamá-la para curtir quando estivesse bem. Tia e prima faziam falta. E ela iria passar aquela noite com elas, tentando aplacar aquela solidão constante que a perseguia desde a segunda-feira em que se mudara.

Tempos depois estava caminhando em torno do parque, cada vez mais próxima de sua casa. Quando finalmente parou de andar, em frente ao portão da pequena cerca, sentia seu coração palpitar loucamente. Parecia estar acordando depois de um pesadelo muito ruim. A porta da casa se abriu e Kali apareceu. Deveria estar aguardando-a na janela.

- MAY! – Kali abraçou-a forte por cima da cerca. – Estava com saudades de você. Vamos, entre. – disse, abrindo o portão da cerca. – Mamãe deve estar chegando daqui a pouco. Foi fazer feira.

- Hum. – May sorriu e seguiu com a prima para dentro da casa. Aspirou profundamente aquele ar tão familiar, sentindo seu coração sendo imediatamente preenchido de paz e amor. Era assim que se sentia naquela casinha singela. Para ela aquilo era o paraíso na Terra.

- Você parece exausta. – comentou Kali docemente, enquanto May sentava na mesa da cozinha e ela preparava algo para comerem. – Como foi a primeira semana?

- Um inferno. – desabafou a estrangeira, suspirando pesadamente. – É muita coisa pra se aprender. Não sei se darei conta.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – disse Kali, piscando um olho e pondo uma chaleira no fogo, esquentando água para um chá.

May levantou-se e aproximou-se da prima, abraçando-a por trás.

- Kali, você não sabe como senti sua falta.

- Eu também senti a sua. – Kali virou-se dentro do abraço da prima e abraçou-a também. – Fico muito sozinha sem você aqui em casa. Mamãe geralmente demora a chegar.

- Un. – concordou ela, pensativa. – Não existe luxo que me encante mais que o meu quartinho nessa casa.

- Ainda bem. Sabe que pode vir dormir aqui quando quiser. – Kali riu, e May a acompanhou.

Foi essa a cena que Michiko encontrou ao chegar. Abraçou a sobrinha com força, antevendo pelo brilho nos olhos dela o quanto se sentia feliz naquela casa.

- As pessoas com quem você trabalha, elas são boas com você, querida? Te tratam bem ou te discriminam pela sua idade? – perguntou ela quando as três estavam sentadas na sala, ela e May no sofá de veludo negro e Kali numa confortável poltrona do mesmo conjunto.

- Sim. Todos me respeitam bastante. Fiz alguns amigos. – disse ela, meio encabulada.

- Que bom! – Michiko sorriu e afagou os cabelos da sobrinha. – Eu pensei que, tímida do jeito que você é, acabaria se retraindo. Mas parece que essa nova experiência está te fazendo muito bem.

- Uma pena que não seja só um bem. – comentou May, ficando triste.

- Porquê diz isso? – perguntou Kali, franzindo a testa.

- Eu não me dou com o Kaiba. – respondeu ela, movendo a cabeça em negativa. – Se não estamos brigando ou discutindo assuntos de trabalho, não nos falamos por nada. E isso porque ele procura se dar bem com todos.

- E o que te impede de se dar bem com ele também? – argüiu Michiko.

- Talvez porque ele seja prepotente, convencido, sarcástico... – ela tinha uma expressão de raiva. – Não suporto gente assim.

- Ele não pode ser assim! – retrucou Kali, penalizada. – Ele é bonito demais para ser ruim.

- Beleza não é sinônimo de bondade. – rebateu May, com pouco caso. – Ele me irrita. Procuro não conversar com ele pra não arranjar confusão.

- Isso é estranho, você geralmente se dá tão bem com quem convive... - murmurou Michiko, pensativa. – E ele não me pareceu uma má pessoa quando conversamos.

- Não se pode julgar as pessoas sem conhece-las. – disse May, pensativa. – Eu não o conheço, muito menos desejo isso. Mas pra mim ele é insuportável.

Ela não queria falar para elas sobre o assédio do "chefe". Kaiba parecia se achar na posição de poder exigir tudo dela. E ele podia, quando se tratava de trabalho. Mas não quando se tratava de um coração, de sentimentos. Seu corpo, como o de qualquer garota adolescente, estava cheio de hormônios prontos para explodir, e isso acontecia quando Kaiba a tocava. Gostava de seu toque, pois provocava suas reações femininas, as quais julgava inativas, já que nunca haviam aflorado com aquela intensidade. Mas, em seu coração, sabia que repudiava a ele por fazer aquilo e a si mesma por achar bom. Não sentia absolutamente nada além de desconforto em relação a Seto Kaiba, mas seu corpo não queria entender que aquilo não era certo, que não devia responder aos afagos. Sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha e resolveu mudar de assunto antes que tudo ficasse evidente demais.

- Mas e vocês, como estão? Sentiram minha falta?

- Você não imagina o quanto! – Michiko sorriu, aparentemente sem notar o desvio da conversa.

**Wishes**

Já que não trabalhava no domingo, acabara resolvendo-se por ficar na casa da tia até o dia seguinte, quando começariam as aulas. Havia voltado à Kaiba Corp logo cedo para buscar seu uniforme e o material que precisaria. Estava esperando o elevador para descer e sumir dali pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas, pelo menos. Quando este chegou e se abriu, ela sentiu seu coração saltar para a garganta de susto ao ver Seto Kaiba parado lá, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans larga e uma camisa esportiva preta. O perfume masculino preenchia todo o cubículo.

- Oh, se quem eu vejo não é a senhorita Terrae. – ele disse, com ironia. – Pensei que tivesse morrido ou algo do tipo, já que não a vejo desde ontem.

- É muito gentil da sua parte fazer esse tipo de comentário. – ela retrucou, ainda parada no mesmo lugar. Não era de agredir verbalmente ninguém, mas aquele homem conseguia tira-la do sério. Como era pedante!

- Não vai entrar? – ele disse, apertando um dos vários botões do elevador para manter a porta aberta.

- Não, obrigada, vou pegar outro elevador. – ela disse, afastando-se em direção a outro elevador que acabara de chegar.

Porém, assim que entrou e virou-se para apertar o botão de descida, viu Kaiba entrando e parando a milímetros dela. Tentou desviar dele e sair, mas ele virou-se a tempo e enlaçou-a pela cintura com um dos braços, trazendo-a para junto de si, e fechando a porta do elevador com outro. Tudo o que os separava agora eram os livros que ela carregava nos braços.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo, Terrae?

- Todos os problemas! – ela falou, irritada, ao sentir o elevador descer.

- Cruzes, como você é irritante! – ele parecia mais irritado com ela. – Por que fica fugindo de mim?

- Porque você me obriga a isso.

- Eu? Eu não, meu bem. Eu gosto de estar bem perto de você... – ele falou, com o tom malicioso enquanto a via enrugar a testa.

- É disso que eu estava falando. Você acha que tem o direito de tomar liberdades comigo.

- Desde que você corresponde, acho sim.

Ela enrubesceu.

- Eu não gosto disso. – afirmou, categórica.

- Ah, é? – ele perguntou, maliciosamente. – E porque então você reage tão prontamente quando eu faço... isso? – ele roçou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios, numa carícia que a fez se arrepiar.

- São _hormônios_! – ela berrou, como que querendo convencer não só a ele, mas a si mesma também. – Eles não obedecem o que a gente realmente quer. Eu não gosto disso, Kaiba. – ela parecia ter se esquecido do 'senhor' depois daquela noite. – Eu fico repugnada com isso!

Ele franziu o cenho, irritado. Não esperava ouvir aquilo. Soltou-a assim que sentiram o elevador parar, mas ainda ficaram se encarando, mesmo quando a porta já estava aberta.

- Bom dia? – uma voz conhecida os fez voltar à realidade. Era Takeru, parado do lado de fora do elevador. O rapaz já não tinha o olhar frio de quando ela o conhecera.

- Bom dia, Takeru. Com licença. – May aproveitou a deixa e saiu do elevador, apressada e apertando os livros contra o peito, parecendo extremamente irritada.

- Você não desiste, Seto? – perguntou Takeru ao 'chefe', com quem havia adquirido uma grande amizade.

- É divertido provoca-la. – ele respondeu, mas em seu rosto não se via expressão de contentamento.

- Então porquê está com essa cara de quem provou e não gostou? – Takeru perguntou, curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- Por algo que ela me disse. – ele observou pensativo o perfil da estrangeira que alcançava o lado de fora do prédio naquele instante. Ergueu o polegar para o amigo, com a boca meio-aberta e uma cara de descrédito. – Guarde essas palavras, Takeru: eu ainda vou deixa-la louca!

- Louca você já a deixou. – Takeru riu, divertido. – Só que não do jeito que você queria.

Seto encarou-o, zangado, mas suspirou fundo e continuou seu caminho, enquanto o outro entrava no elevador e seguia para seu apartamento.

**Wishes**

A segunda-feira chegou e acolheu-a, ainda na casa da tia. Ela levantou-se logo cedo, mesmo que suas aulas ainda fossem demorar a começar, e começou a arrumar tudo. A idéia de ter que voltar a seu colégio era ao mesmo tempo boa e ruim. Boa por não ter que ficar o dia inteiro na Kaiba Corp, e ruim porquê, qualquer benefício que ela trouxesse, May ainda odiava aquela escola de todo coração. Só continuava nela porquê, se conseguisse termina-la com louvor, não precisaria fazer faculdade para conseguir um emprego. Se bem que já tinha um, mas isso era o de menos, e o de pior também, talvez.

Trabalhar com aqueles gênios da ciência e seus amigos era maravilhoso. Estava aprendendo muitas coisas novas. Mesmo que cada um tivesse uma parte específica com a qual deveria lidar, todos recebiam noções de tudo. Era uma ajuda mútua, dada com alegria de um a outro. Ela adorava aquele clima de trabalho.

A doutora Tenou dizia que a chegada de jovens na Kaiba Corp havia operado um milagre, já que a maioria dos funcionários já tinham idade avançada. Era uma nova onda de energia que chegava, um motivo para todos se empenharem mais, para fazer aqueles cinco jovens trabalharem com vigor, e até mesmo Kaiba estava mais sociável, talvez pelo fato de estar convivendo com pessoas de sua faixa etária.

Ela esperava que aquele clima de camaradagem não desaparecesse com o tempo, afinal, teriam uma vida inteira de convivência pela frente, já que trabalhavam todos no mesmo lugar.

Ouviu barulhos no andar de baixo e concluiu que já era hora de começar a se movimentar. Desceu e tomou café com Michiko, que não estranhou vê-la acordada tão cedo.

- Está nervosa pela volta às aulas?

- Mais ou menos...

- Vai ser difícil encarar estudo e trabalho ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você consegue, querida. Eu confio na sua capacidade.

Ela gostaria de ter aquela mesma confiança em si mesma.

- Obrigada pelo voto, tia. – ela sorriu, enquanto bebia o suco de laranja que a tia lhe estendera.

- Não agradeça por isso, você sempre fez por merecer.

Michiko foi embora pouco depois, e May ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos até ouvir os passos de Kali na escada.

- Já acordada?

- Já está na hora de começar a me arrumar. – respondeu a brasileira, consultando um grande relógio pregado na parede da cozinha.

- Boa sorte com o colégio esse ano. Pelo menos o Inferno vai ser menor daqui por diante. – Kali sorriu. – Agora você só precisa passar algumas horas lá.

- Graças a Deus! – May respondeu e as duas riram.

Ela subiu as escadas e rapidamente tomou um banho. Vestiu o uniforme odiado, que consistia numa blusa social branca de mangas longas e um terninho preto por cima, uma saia de pregas que não chegava à metade de suas coxas, também preta, e as meias brancas que subiam por suas canelas até próximo à barra da saia, acima dos joelhos. Os sapatos sociais pretos que pareciam feitos para uma boneca e a gravata preta completavam o conjunto. A única 'cor' do conjunto era o brasão dourado da escola, bordado no terno.

Ouviu um barulho de buzina do lado de fora e olhou pela janela. Havia uma grande limusine para em frente à sua casa, e dela saltaram Hiroki, Takeru e Mokuba. Hiroki e Takeru eram os únicos, fora ela, do grupo da Arena Alpha que ainda estudavam. Haruka e Michael já haviam concluído seus estudos há mais de um ano.

Pegou sua mochila e desceu, encontrando os três rapazes a bater um papo com Kali.

- Viemos busca-la! – informou Mokuba, depois de um cumprimento.

Estavam todos usando o traje masculino da escola, que só se diferenciava do feminino por que eles usavam calça combinando com o terno em vez de saia.

- Vamos? – Hiroki pegou a mochila dela, num gesto cavalheiresco, enquanto a puxava pela mão. – Você fica linda nesse uniforme!

- Hiroki, não comece tão cedo! – Takeru zombou, e ele e Mokuba riram, enquanto Hiroki fazia pose de superior e May corava.

- Tchau, Kali! Ligo pra você mais tarde! – May disse, virando-se um pouco para trás, acenando para a prima que piscou um olho maliciosamente enquanto acenava.

- Boa sorte!

_Eu vou precisar_, pensou ela, ao entrar na limusine. Estava voltando ao Inferno, mais conhecido como Colégio Interno para Superdotados do Japão.

**N/A: **_Eu às vezes realmente sinto pena dos meus personagens... Ui, alguns tão precisando de um exorcismo, hihihihi! Acho que esse capítulo vai agradar a muitos de vocês, já que nele eu preparei uma surpresinha - era pra ficar uns caps adiante, mas acabei fazendo logo... XD Sorte de vocês! Divirtam-se!_


	10. Wishes 10

**- Capítulo Dez -**

Depois de uma hora de viagem, com os meninos 'fuçando' por toda a limusine, finalmente avistaram o grandioso colégio ao longe. Era uma construção enorme, com as dimensões de um conjunto residencial. Os vários prédios pintados de negro com janelas de vidro escuro eram um monumento de austeridade e severidade. Os jardins que o cercavam eram o único colorido do lugar. Mais ao fundo, atrás dos prédios, era possível ver três quadras e duas piscinas olímpicas, uma com um trampolim. Havia também um haras, contendo cavalos das mais puras linhagens.

A quantidade de carregadores com carrinhos de bagagens postados nos portões era imensa. Afinal, os alunos ficariam morando ali pelos próximos quatro meses antes de terem uma chance de voltarem pra casa por alguns dias. Malas e mais malas eram empilhadas nos carrinhos, enquanto os alunos, todos devidamente uniformizados, se despediam de seus pais ou responsáveis e passavam a procurar os amigos com o olhar ou atendiam ao celular ou pager, caso os tivessem.

- Chegamos ao Inferno novamente. - os quatro falaram juntos assim que a limusine parou diante dos enormes e magníficos portões gradeados com arabescos dos mais diversos. Ninguém riu da coincidência.

Eles desceram lentamente do carro, parecendo querer atrasar cada minuto. A escola era extremamente severa, e exigia notas altíssimas. E à medida que avançavam nos estudos, tudo se tornava mais e mais complexo.

- Quero ver como vamos estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. - murmurou Takeru, suavemente para que ninguém além deles ouvisse.

- Vocês conseguem. - Mokuba sorriu. - Mas é melhor não fazer alarde disso por aí.

- Nós não pretendíamos fazer isso. - disse Hiroki, sério. - Mas vai ser meio difícil que os boatos não corram quando prestarem atenção e notarem que eu, Takeru e May saímos assim que as aulas acabam. Afinal, duvido que o pessoal inteiro não esteja curioso pra saber quem foram os escolhidos para o 'projeto ultra-secreto da KC'. - concluiu ele.

- Concordo. - May assentiu, de repente sentindo um frio na barriga. - E eu nunca vim de limusine antes. Há quem vá estranhar isso de cara.

- Não se preocupe, May-chan. Estamos juntos nisso. - disse Takeru, tranqüilizador. Parecia haver-se tornado um irmão mais velho dela, Mokuba e Hiroki, já que realmente era o mais velho entre os quatro.

- Isso mesmo. Se vierem te importunar, é só nos falar. - Hiroki sorriu galante e enlaçou-a pela cintura. - Como eu nunca notei você antes nesse colégio?

- Eu não sou alguém que se sobressai na multidão. - disse ela, muito confortável ao sentir o corpo do rapaz junto ao seu.

- Ah, disso eu duvido! - Hiroki sorriu e os quatro seguiram o carregador que levava as malas de Mokuba e suas mochilas.

Vários olhares se voltaram ao casal enquanto seguiam atrás de Mokuba e Takeru. May e Hiroki eram conhecidos a seu próprio modo, ela por ser sempre calada e tímida, ele por ser simpático, bonito, popular... Aqueles dois juntos soava muito estranho pra qualquer um, mas nenhum deles pareceu se preocupar com isso.

Estavam subindo as escadas para entrar no prédio principal e seguir para o auditório, como era de praxe se fazer aquela reunião de estudantes no começo de mais um ano letivo, quando uma dupla de amigas de May se aproximou. Assim que ela as viu, deu um pulo e correu até elas abraçando as duas.

- Meu Deus, quantas saudades senti de vocês! - ela disse, enquanto as observava.

- Você não respondeu mais os telefonemas e os e-mails desde o começo de agosto. O que houve, May-chan? - perguntou Claire, uma inglesa muito simpática, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes radiantes.

- Desculpem, meninas, tanta coisa aconteceu...

- O que aconteceu, exatamente? - Hikari perguntou, com as tranças morenas caindo sobre os ombros e uma franja cobrindo os olhos negros puxados.

- Digamos que ela esteve... - Hiroki chegou e a abraçou por trás, enquanto Mokuba e Takeru riam da cara rubra dela. - bastante ocupada.

Claire e Hikari só faltaram cair para trás de tanto espanto.

- Vo.. Vocês dois estão... namorando? - perguntou Claire, após se recuperar da "mudez" que lhe dominou.

- Não. - May respondeu, ficando mais vermelha.

- AINDA! - completaram Takeru e Mokuba, caindo no riso.

- Engraçadinhos... - ela os fuzilou com o olhar, ainda mais desconcertada.

- Bem... - Hikari finalmente recuperou a voz. - Parece que suas férias foram bem... agitadas.

- Disso não há dúvidas. - Mokuba ironizou.

- Mokuba! - ela exclamou, irritada. - É melhor irmos para o auditório antes que vocês me matem de vergonha.

- Oras, falamos alguma mentira? - perguntou Takeru, fazendo cara de inocente, e teve que correr segundos depois para não ser estapeado por May, que corria atrás dele até o auditório, o que chamava a atenção de muita gente.

- Ela está diferente. - comentou Claire com os outros três que haviam restado.

- Acho que viveu coisa demais num espaço de tempo reduzido. - respondeu Mokuba, sorrindo. - Mas vamos ao auditório logo, porque se formos os últimos a chegar, a diretora nos mata.

Os quatro se apressaram para dentro do auditório, e se sentaram junto a May e Takeru, que se apoiavam em cima da cadeiras acolchoadas enquanto resmungavam. Por fim, foram interrompidos pela sub-diretora, que tinha um microfone na mão, enquanto estava pouco à frente do corpo docente da escola, todos em cima de um palco.

- Por favor, todos, sentem-se. Daremos início à reunião.

Os alunos logo se sentaram e calaram-se, como mandava a educação.

- Sejam bem-vindos os novos alunos. Aos antigos, bem-vindos de volta. Estamos começando mais um ano letivo no Colégio Interno para Superdotados do Japão. Se vocês estão aqui, é porquê superaram as expectativas nos testes de admissão. Tivemos algumas mudanças no corpo de professores esse ano. Iremos apresenta-los todos a vocês.

Seguiu-se uma série de apresentações de novos e velhos professores. Os alunos veteranos batiam palmas para seus professores favoritos, às vezes arriscando uns assobios e declarações de amor gritadas, ao que se seguiam inúmeras gargalhadas. Os novos professores foram saudados com uma educada salva de palmas. Ao fim, a diretora pediu o microfone e sua voz soou cheia de poder pelo auditório.

- É bom que todos fiquem cientes das normas, novos e antigos alunos. Os bosques na parte de trás da escola são proibidos terminantemente, a não ser que um professor deseje dar uma aula prática lá. As quadras, piscinas e o hipódromo são de uso exclusivo daqueles que participam dos respectivos grupos.

Ela parou para respirar.

- Os horários serão distribuídos durante a semana. Os grupos de hipismo e natação começarão no fim do mês, os demais a partir da semana que vem. Os laboratórios usados pelos clubes de informática estarão disponíveis, os representantes se reúnam comigo na sexta-feira para discutir em que sala cada um vai ficar.

Alguns comentários se seguiram a isso.

- Silêncio! - ela pediu, severa. - O sistema de cômputo das notas também foi alterado. Vocês serão devidamente instruídos por isso em classe, através da monitoria. Falando em monitoria, atentem para a lista de monitores, que eu ditarei agora. Os nomes que forem chamados deverão permanecer aqui quando esta reunião terminar para a devida instrução sobre o sistema de monitoria.

A lista continha vinte nomes. A cada nome chamado, o aluno anunciado se levantava para que todos pudessem conhece-lo e ver a quem deveriam recorrer caso precisassem de ajuda. Os nomes de May e Hiroki foram chamados, e os dois se levantaram, a menina com timidez e o rapaz com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Quando a listagem terminou, os alunos estavam comentando entre si e parabenizando os amigos escolhidos para monitores. Os professores e diretores esperaram alguns minutos para que todos pudessem se acalmar e então pediram silêncio novamente.

- Nós desejamos a todos um ótimo ano letivo, muito sucesso e que estejam conosco também no ano que virá. Estão dispensados.

Todos começaram a se levantar, despedindo-se dos amigos que haviam ficado em classes diferentes e seguindo para suas turmas, enquanto que só o pessoal da monitoria ficava para trás. Até mesmo os professores seguiam para as classes, dispostos a começar as aulas o mais rápido possível. Quando Takeru e Mokuba iam saindo, o rapaz mais velho foi interpelado pela sub-diretora.

- Fique, sr. Motomiya. Precisaremos dar uma palavrinha com o senhor também.

Os dois juntaram-se ao pessoal da monitoria e ficaram escutando enquanto os adolescentes recebiam as instruções e faziam perguntas. Ao final de meia-hora, tudo havia sido esclarecido.

- Senhorita Terrae e senhor Kaneda, fiquem aqui. Os outros estão dispensados.

Os outros dezoito monitores os observaram com curiosidade, enquanto se afastavam, até que só restaram os três jovens cientistas, a diretora e a sub-diretora.

- Eu estarei muito atarefada durante esta semana, por isso preferi resolver este assunto de uma vez com vocês três, já que acho que não vou ter tempo de fazer uma reunião particular. É sobre sua nova grade horária, devido ao novo 'empreendimento' de vocês.

- Fala do nosso emprego? - perguntou Takeru, sem necessidade.

- Sim, senhor Motomiya. Como não vão mais residir no colégio, tivemos que alterar algumas coisas.

Ela explicou coisas que eles poderiam deduzir por si mesmos. Só tinham permissão de deixar a escola com a limusine da Kaiba Corp. e estavam dispensados dos clubes aos quais pertenciam, por não poderem estar aqui no horário dessas atividades.

- Eu preferiria que vocês apenas fossem trabalhar lá e voltassem para cá à noite. - dizia a diretora, séria. - Mas o senhor Kaiba foi inflexível em relação a isso.

- Nosso horário de trabalho nunca é 'fixo', diretora. Às vezes acabamos estendendo as horas, ou reduzindo-as. Seria desconfortável ficar nessas idas e vindas sem um horário definido. Ao contrário de como estamos agora: sabemos a que horas devemos sair de lá para estar aqui no horário, e a que horas voltaremos para lá.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa. - ela sorriu, quebrando aquela severidade habitual. - Mas e então, como estão se saindo? Acham que valeu a pena?

- Com certeza. Sinto muito, diretora, mas não podemos dar detalhes do projeto. - disse Hiroki, com seu melhor sorriso. - Sabe como é, o protocolo de trabalho...

- Sim, compreendo. Qualquer coisa, podem nos procurar, a mim e à Mei. - ela apontou a sub-diretora. - Estaremos a disposição de vocês para o que precisarem.

Os três agradeceram, e em seguida foram dispensados, caminhando para suas respectivas salas. Os dois rapazes acompanharam May até sua sala e depois foram-se embora, enquanto ela se acomodava junto a Hikari e Claire. O professor, que era um de seus preferidos, lhe deu um sorriso amigável quando ela começou a prestar atenção na aula.

- E aí, como foi? - perguntou Claire, num sussurro.

- Ótimo! - May sorriu. - Quem diria, eu, monitora!

- É! Ta dando show de bola, hein, garota? - Hikari sorriu. - Mas porquê você ficou lá mais tempo que os outros? Alguns dos outros monitores são dessa sala, e já chegaram há algum tempo.

- Bem... é melhor deixar isso para outra hora.

Wishes 

Ela fez as amigas prometerem que não iriam contar à ninguém sobre o porquê dela não estar mais dormindo no colégio, mas durante a semana os boatos aumentavam cada vez mais, e quando finalmente um aluno viu na limusine o símbolo da Kaiba Corporation, ligaram o azul ao amarelo e obtiveram verde. Estava óbvio que May, Hiroki e Takeru eram os escolhidos para trabalharem na empresa.

Os três foram bombardeados de perguntas, e muitos ficaram decepcionados quando eles afirmaram não poder falar nada por ser assunto ultra-secreto. Alguns ainda insistiram, mas na sexta-feira, quando eles chegaram na escola, já não havia quem tentasse descobrir qual era o tal projeto secreto do Kaiba.

Mokuba se divertia com as especulações que faziam a respeito. Alguns diziam que Seto Kaiba era um megalomaníaco e que estava tentando inventar algo que o ajudasse a dominar o mundo. Outros diziam que eles não trabalhavam de verdade, que era pura mídia. Outros ainda tinham idéias mais malucas ainda. Alguns chegavam perto da verdade, quando diziam que deveria ser um novo projeto para o jogo de duelos, mas nem poderiam imaginar o que era.

Na sexta-feira, no horário de almoço, estavam May, Claire, Hikari, Takeru, Hiroki, Mokuba, Chian (uma oriental amiga de Mokuba) e Sumire (a namorada de Takeru). Todos sentadas juntos a uma das mesas do pátio, conversando e rindo de várias coisas.

- Eu não acredito que o Takeru fez isso! - Sumire dizia, entre risadas, enquanto Takeru ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

- Fez sim! - Hiroki e May falaram juntos.

- Foi uma piada... Num instante ele tava trazendo uns discos de logs pra nós examinarmos... E no minuto seguinte ele tropeça na barra da calça, que arreia e os discos saem voando pra tudo que é canto.

Os dois riam mais do que tudo lembrando a cena, enquanto Takeru ficava cada vez mais raivoso e envergonhado.

- Foi um... acidente de percurso. - disse.

Continuaram na "das micagens" até o sinal tocar para entrarem nas últimas duas aulas. O grupo separou-se e cada um seguiu para suas respectivas classes. As duas últimas aulas se passaram na calmaria e morgação de sempre. Para May custavam a passar as horas. Quando finalmente o sinal de fim das aulas soou, ela correu para fora da sala. Claire e Hikari a seguiam.

- Hey, May, espera ae! - Claire gritou.

- Hum? - ela parou, virando-se. As amigas a alcançaram.

- Você anda muito estranha ultimamente... – disse Hikari, como sempre a mais sincera.

- Ué? Eu não notei diferença em mim... – ela franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar no que estaria diferente.

- Bah, você nunca nota! – Claire fez cara de contrariada.

- Ah, meninas... – May riu sem graça, uma gotinha na testa.

- MAY-CHAN! – alguém gritou, e logo ela se via arrastada por Takeru. – ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

- Ai, ta bom! – ela virou-se e começou a correr junto com ele e Hiroki, que já estava na frente.

- Nos vemos depois meninas! – ela gritou antes de sumir pela esquina.

- E depois não sabe em como mudou! – Hikari resmungou, virando-se para voltar ao dormitório.

**Notas da autora:** _Baaahh, se eu fosse colocar o que eu queria – as surpresinhas – esse cap ia ficar mto grandeeeeee. Vou colocar no próximo, entom. Bjoks moças e rapazes! XD_


	11. Wishes 11

**- Capítulo Onze –**

Era difícil dormir com aquilo martelando em sua cabeça. Haviam prolongado o horário de trabalho naquela sexta até as dez horas, como às vezes acontecia. Só que os testes iam de mal a pior pela falta de material resistente aos impulsos elétricos que o jogo gerava. A Arena Alpha, tão esplendorosa, não agüentava mais de uma hora de jogo, e aquilo era muito pouco para quem trabalhava o dia inteiro em cima dela.

Precisavam encontrar um material resistente o quanto antes, ou os testes seriam em vão. Mesmo que o encontrassem rápido, ainda levaria muito tempo para conseguirem realizar todo tipo de teste de resistência, condutividade, interferência e choques, para provar se o material é mesmo bom e, se não for, se havia maneiras de transforma-lo no que queria. Depois, ainda havia a etapa de adaptação do jogo ao próprio material, para ver como se desenvolvia e se o aparelho suportaria os gráficos e incontáveis módulos de ataque, defesa e combinação de cartas sem haver danos. E depois ainda havia a viabilidade de tal projeto, afinal, Kaiba podia ser um homem _rico_, mas seu capital não era _infinito_.

Aquilo desanimava todos cada vez mais, mesmo que fosse aos poucos. Todos estavam tão empolgados com aquilo que, ao verem uma falha que continuava insistindo mesmo depois de infinitas correções, a alegria ia sumindo, sumindo, até que um dia ficariam todos estafados. Só sendo um cientista para entender que isso _pode_ acontecer e _como_ influi nas pessoas. Não é fácil se apegar extremamente a algo que nunca dá certo.

E para ela era aquilo que estava acontecendo. Já na primeira semana haviam acontecido inúmeras falhas no sistema, e aquilo era simplesmente exaustivo, pois para um grupo unido e que havia adotado o projeto com tanta devoção, ver seus esforços darem em "Pane no sistema, pane no sistema!" era definitivamente péssimo.

Rolou na cama mais uma vez, e olhou o relógio digital no escuro. Onze horas da noite. Será que havia mais alguém acordado àquela hora ou era apenas ela a "idiota" ali? Haveria mais alguém tão angustiado porque seu trabalho não estava dando certo? "Hum...", era tudo o que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Levantou-se e puxou o robe negro, fechando-o por cima da camisola no corpo. Pegou seu cartão magnético e em seguida saiu do apartamento, ativando a senha de segurança assim que fechou a porta. Caminhou um pouco. "A quem procurar? Haruka, claro!", exclamou mentalmente, seus passos já guiando-a para o apartamento da amiga. Ficou parada em frente à porta por algum tempo, sem saber se devia incomodar. "Vai que ela está dormindo, ou ocupada com outra coisa, afinal, ela não é obrigada a me agüentar o tempo todo!", recriminou-se, mas sua vontade de conversar com alguém era maior e ela se viu batendo três vezes suavemente na porta da amiga. "Se ela não atender eu dou meia-volta e vou embora!", decidiu, não querendo incomodar.

Mas havia barulho lá dentro, e logo a porta era aberta, mas não por Haruka, e sim por Michael, que estava segurando a porta com uma das mãos e tentando abotoar a camisa que usava com outra.

- Ah, boa noite, May-chan! – disse ele, meio sem jeito.

- B-Boa noite, Michael-kun. – ela cumprimentou, ainda mais vermelha, pois sabia exatamente o que havia interrompido.

- Er... Entre! – ele escancarou a porta, convidando-a com um gesto.

- Un... Acho que não. Vocês estão ocupados. Desculpem a interrupção. – e deu meia-volta para sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Hey! – ele a segurou pelo braço. – Agora já não há mais como... voltar atrás. – ele colocou, ainda embaraçado. – Vamos, entre!

Ela engoliu seco e entrou, olhando em volta. Haruka terminava de ajeitar a saia enquanto caminhava até ela.

- O que houve, May-chan? Porque ainda está acordada a essa hora? Deveria estar descansando... – ela disse, preocupada com o semblante triste da adolescente.

- Eu estou preocupada com o projeto... – ela imediatamente esqueceu a cena anterior, e começou a explicar suas angústias para o casal, que a ouviam atentamente.

- Não há motivos para isso, May-chan. – assegurou-a Michael, com um sorriso confortador. – O mundo das pesquisas e desenvolvimentos de softwares é assim mesmo, uma hora se ganha, outra se perde. Mas o importante é entrar com tudo em cada coisa que você fizer, dar o máximo de si. Tendo feito isso, já valeu a pena.

- Não. – ela foi taxativa, para surpresa do casal. – Não é justo, absolutamente! Você se envolve, dá o máximo de si, vê todos os seus sonhos começando a se tornar realidade, e de repente uma coisinha estúpida vem e derruba tudo que você construiu. Além do mais, todos os jogadores de duelos contam com as inovações da Kaiba Corporation. São elas que continuam mantendo o jogo "vivo", popular, querido. Um jogo antigo perde a graça, mas se você muda algo nele tudo vira surpresa novamente. Tem gente que não vive sem isso. E essas pessoas? É justo com elas?

Os dois ficaram calados por algum tempo, até que se ouviu a campainha. Michael levantou-se para atende-la, enquanto Haruka e May fitavam-se numa mútua avaliação. Vozes masculinas foram ouvidas, e logo surgiam Michael, Hiroki e alguém que May não desejava ver nem tão cedo: Seto Kaiba.

- Boa noite. – os dois novos integrantes da turminha cumprimentaram, recebendo sorrisos vagos e acenos de cabeça como resposta.

- Nossa, isso aqui está em clima de funeral. Alguém morreu? – ironizou Hiroki, ao sentir a tensão na atmosfera.

As duas mulheres o olharam com recriminação, depois trocaram olhares entre si e em seguida as duas fitaram Michael, como se ele devesse explicar a situação, o que deixou o rapaz atônito. Para completar, Seto e Hiroki viraram-se para ele, também esperando uma explicação.

- Er... Acho que não morreu ninguém não, Hiroki. Estávamos conversando sobre o projeto.

- Algum problema? – Kaiba pronunciou-se, sempre interessado em saber a quantas andavam seus investimentos.

- Hum, May-chan fez uma colocação interessante, digamos assim.

Chefe e funcionária trocaram um olhar sério, ele com curiosidade, ela com certa tristeza. O homem voltou a fitar o amigo quando este passou a explicar aos dois a conversa que havia se passado ali, e no final o mesmo silêncio tenso tomava conta do lugar.

- Nós todos sabemos os riscos que corremos quando levamos pra frente esse projeto. – disse ele, encaminhando-se para a frente da adolescente e acocorando-se a sua frente, como um pai que falasse a uma filha, tentando explicar-lhe algo lógico. – Algumas vezes ganhamos, outras perdemos. – ela tinha os olhos tristes ao ouvir aquilo de novo. – Entramos com tudo, mas não podemos contar só com nosso esforço. Um pouco de boa sorte é necessário de vez em quando.

- Mas não é justo. – ela protestou, fitando-o como se visse nele a causa de todos os problemas. – Você não entende? Tanta gente conta com essa nova versão do jogo. Eu fico lembrando da cara dos nossos amigos no colégio, dos olhos brilhantes, cheios de expectativas, como se eles nos vissem como Deuses da informática e dos jogos, ou algo parecido. E existe muito mais gente esperando ansiosamente por isso. Você já pensou que, com todo esse alarde que você fez sobre esse projeto ultra-secreto sobre uma possível nova versão dos jogos, muita gente vai ficar desapontada se de repente nós dissermos que não conseguimos fazer isso? Existem crianças que usam esses jogos para fugir de situações ruins. Eu conheço gente que não sabe o que teria feito da vida se não tivesse encontrado um jogo de duelo no momento em que precisava de uma "fuga", uma solução rápida e eficaz. O que vai ser dessa gente?

Ela agora o fitava como se dele pudesse vir a resposta que salvaria sua vida. Ele a fitou por algum tempo, antes de suspirar.

- Acho que talvez não tenha sido boa idéia te contratar, afinal. – ele falou de supetão, surpreendendo todos os presentes, mas ninguém ousou falar nada. – Você ainda é muito _ingênua_, Mayra. Não deve se envolver emocionalmente com os projetos. – ela sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. – Nós não somos Deuses, e sim seres humanos. Todos nesse prédio, e em qualquer filial da _Kaiba Corporation_ ou de alguma das suas divisões, trabalham com afinco pra produzir algo que agrade ao pessoal que consome nossos produtos. Todos nos esforçamos pra isso. Mas nós não somos à prova de erro. Se falharmos, não foi _nossa_ falha, foi falta de sorte. Tudo o que podíamos e podemos fazer, nós fizemos. Se o fruto vai nascer ou não, é outra questão.

Ela o fitou por algum tempo, absolutamente sem expressão. Parecia precisar de tempo para digerir a informação. Em seu atual estado de espírito, mesmo que ele houvesse tentado ajuda-la, só havia piorado a situação. Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e levantou-se, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Se me dão licença, eu vou dormir. Estou muito cansada.

_Estou despedaçada_. Era isso que queria realmente dizer, mas uma ponta de orgulho reprimiu a confissão. Não se envolver emocionalmente. É, era realmente muito ingênua. Murmurou uma despedida e saiu, sob o olhar pesado dos outros.

Wishes 

Ela remexeu-se na cama ao sentir dois braços abraçando-a e puxando-a para perto de um corpo bem maior que o seu e mais forte também. Voltou a mexer-se, o que só ocasionou que seu corpo aninhou-se ao outro, sem que ela mesma notasse. O rosto afundado no travesseiro e aqueles braços deliciosos em sua cintura, além de que agora surgia uma boca que beijava suavemente seu ombro. Hmmmmm... Que tipo de sonho era aquele?

- Acorde, pequena. Preciso falar com você.

E _que voz_ era aquela? Devia estar louca. Primeiro que estava tendo um sonho pra lá de indecente, e depois que a pessoa que a abraçava em seu sonho tinha a voz do seu _chefe_. Tinha que acordar daquele sonho. Mas como?

- Pequena, se você não abrir os olhos, eu vou tentar outra maneira de te acordar. Acho que você não gostaria de me deixa usar certos... recursos.

_Abrir os olhos_! Claro, porquê não havia pensado naquilo antes? Tão óbvio, que seu cérebro deveria ter desconsiderado mesmo antes que pudesse analisar isso. Era só abrir os olhos e estaria de volta à sua cama, em seu quarto na casa de sua tia, esperando as aulas começarem. Toda aquela história de projeto Alpha e Seto Kaiba eram apenas parte de um pesadelo. Era isso.

Mas quando abriu os olhos estava no quarto destinado a si no prédio da Kaiba Corp, deitada em sua enorme cama de casal, presa nos braços de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Seto Kaiba em pessoa. Ela pensou que muitas mulheres deveriam dar tudo para estar naquela mesma situação, mas ela só queria ser deixada sozinha com aquele peso de infelicidade em seu coração.

Encarou com surpresa os olhos azuis do chefe, que, ao contrário do que a situação sugeria, estava extremamente sério e, se podia dizer... pesaroso por alguma coisa.

- Meu Deus! Isso não é um pesadelo?

O rosto dele se contraiu por alguns segundos, mas logo ele voltou a ficar sério.

- Não, isso não é um "pesadelo". – e ele girou-a deitada na cama, fazendo com que ela acabasse deitando em cima dele. A fina camisola de algodão, mesmo infantil, não era capaz de esconder as curvas de um corpo tão tentador. Ele apertou-a mais contra si pela cintura, mas estava convicto em seus objetivos ao ficar ali. Ela tentou fugir por algum tempo, mas logo que viu que ele não tentava assedia-la, relaxou um pouco, mas não dispensou a vigilância que mantinha sobre ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Tentando me desculpar com você.

- Hein? Desculpar-se comigo?

- Sim. Eu fui um pouco... enfático demais, em certas coisas que lhe disse no apartamento de Haruka.

- Você foi? – ela estava tão abobalhada ao vê-lo pedindo desculpas que não conseguia fazer mais nada além de repetir tudo que ele dizia em forma de perguntas.

- Eu fui. Eu não devia ter dito que seria melhor não ter te contratado. Não foi o que eu quis dizer, me entenda.

- Não pareceu. – ela desviou o olhar, recobrando a capacidade de pensar respostas.

Ele segurou-lhe o queixo com gentileza, fazendo-a encara-lo novamente.

- Eu quis dizer foi que você ainda é muito ingênua, muito jovem. – ele disse, sério. – Você ainda não tem experiência, e se envolve facilmente com as coisas. Isso é um risco pra você, pois se acabar se envolvendo demais num projeto, qualquer coisa que o prejudique vai te atingir imensamente. Haruka e Michael sabiam do que eu estava falando. Estávamos só querendo te proteger.

Ela o fitou, mais surpresa do que nunca. Ele queria protege-la?

- Me proteger?

- Exatamente. Quero que todos se dediquem ao projeto, claro, mas não desejo que nenhum de vocês seja prejudicado por conta dele. Me diga uma coisa, Mayra.

Ele sentou-se, obrigando-a a sentar-se também, em seu colo. A situação poderia ser envolvente, se a situação fosse outra. Ambos se encaravam nos olhos com expectativas e um pouco de medo.

- Você abandonaria o projeto se eu assim permitisse?

A pergunta a pegou completamente desprevenida.

- Do que está falando?

- De você, Mayra. Você é uma ótima programadora visual, levando-se em conta o nível de seu conhecimento, que ainda será ampliado. Tem tudo para crescer indefinidamente no ramo. Mas talvez minha teimosia nos tenha feito precipitar a sua entrada no mercado.

Ele a deixou solta sobre seu colo, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Talvez esse emprego seja muito precoce para você. Entenda, não a estou criticando. Mas se você for ficar desse jeito toda vez que surgir um problema, é melhor que saia logo. Estou lhe dando a chance de pular fora agora.

Ela o encarou, um brilho de horror nos enormes olhos amendoados.

- Não... Não!

- Não o quê?

- Eu não quero sair! Eu... – ela balançou a cabeça, confusa, e levantou da cama, andando para lá e para cá pelo quarto. – Eu sei que você teve que praticamente me forçar a assinar aquele contrato, mas eu adoro a KC! Adoro o meu trabalho!

Ela o encarou quase com desespero, e Kaiba se viu tomado por uma grande compaixão. Aquela garota realmente provocava coisas estranhas nele. O empresário levantou da cama e, puxando-a por uma das mãos, saiu do quarto.

- Para onde você está me levando?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela logo descobriu. Ele abriu as portas que davam na varanda e abriu caminho para que ela passasse na frente.

- As damas primeiro. – sorriu misteriosamente.

Ela o observou, desconfiada, mas acabou passando para a varanda, apoiando-se no gradil e observando a cidade iluminada abaixo deles. Sentiu vertigens e, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, ela não ficou irritada quando Kaiba a abraçou por trás e a trouxe para junto de seu corpo.

- Está vendo toda a cidade?

- Sim... – ela sussurrou, observando as luzes multicoloridas que se espalhavam por Tóquio.

- Você deve saber que podemos ver todas essas luzes por causa de um cientista americano chamado Thomas Alva Edison.

- Sim, o inventor da lâmpada.

- Ele foi um grande homem. Muito inteligente, dedicava-se a vários projetos. Fundou um império industrial fabuloso. Você conhece os boatos sobre ele?

- Que boatos?

- "Um gênio é 1 de inspiração e 99 de transpiração". Essa frase é de sua autoria. Sabe o que diz uma lenda sobre a invenção da lâmpada?

- Aquela que diz que ele tentou 999 vezes antes de conseguir produzi-la?

- Ah, vejo que está seguindo meu raciocínio. – ela mais sentiu do que viu o sorriso dele. – Imagine só, 1000 tentativas. Somente a última deu resultados concretos.

- Pobre homem, deve ter ficado arrasado cada vez que falhava. – ela condoeu-se.

- Edison não tinha tempo de sentir pena de si mesmo, Mayra. Ele queria concluir aquele projeto e o faria, nem que fosse o último de sua vida. Você tentaria 999 vezes construir algo?

- Acho que não... – ela murmurou, um pouco envergonhada.

- Pense bem, pequena. Edison teve todas as oportunidades possíveis para desistir daquele projeto, render-se. Se não fosse pela persistência dele, talvez nem estaríamos vendo todas essas luzes hoje.

Ela voltou a prestar atenção na cidade. Cada pequeno pontinho de luz parecia lembrar de uma das 1000 tentativas de Edison. E que alegria ele deveria ter sentido quando finalmente funcionou!

- Eu gostaria de saber se você tem a fibra de Edison. Irá até o fim com o projeto da Arena Alpha ou pretende amolecer com qualquer obstáculo que apareça?

Ele a virou para si, querendo olhar nos olhos dela quando ela respondesse, ainda mantendo-a em seus braços.

- Eu não sei. Juro que não. – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa, mas ele ergueu seu queixo com uma das mãos, fazendo-a encara-lo. – Eu não posso garantir nada. Aliás, só posso garantir que darei tudo de mim em cada tentativa para que tudo dê certo.

Ele sorriu, deixando o indicador escorregar pelo rosto dela, aparentemente satisfeito com a resposta.

- Eu quero seu sangue nesse projeto, pequena. Mas eu quero que você entregue seu sangue por vontade própria, e não que o entregue por ter assinado um contrato.

- Eu prometo a você que não farei isso. Lutarei pela Arena Alpha porque quero que ela seja concretizada. É o meu desejo. – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Bem, devo informa-la de que você acabou de ganhar na mega sena.

Ela riu da comparação. Sentia-se novamente leve, como se seu peso não existisse. Estava se sentindo necessária, e aquela era uma boa sensação. E, por mais que ela quisesse negar, aquele brilho de desejo nos olhos do chefe aos poucos se tornava algo de que ela gostava.

Seto ficou mais sério e, passando os braços dela pelo pescoço, enlaçoua pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais junto de seu corpo. Sentiu o corpo da garota estremecer, e soube que não era de frio. Ele não conseguia entender como, mas saber que a agradava fazia uma grande diferença para ele.

Baixou a cabeça lentamente em direção à dela, para não espanta-la, sempre mantendo-a presa em seu contato visual. Seu nariz brincou com o dela, dando um toque carinhoso ao clima de sedução, e somente quando a viu sorrir ele permitiu que sua boca buscasse a dela. E foi muito bem recompensado.

Ela não conseguia entender como ele arrancava tantas respostas positivas de seu corpo, mas sua mente simplesmente parava de funcionar quando ele estava assim tão próximo. Tudo que seu cérebro registrava era o contato de suas peles, o hálito dele misturando-se com o seu, o tom tão azul daqueles olhos. O cheiro tão característico dele com o qual ela já se acostumara, os lábios cheios que pareciam bastante convidativos. E quando ele finalmente a beijou, foi como se uma bomba elétrica explodisse dentro dela.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar em nada, na verdade. Estavam ambos concentrados em provar e sentir o gosto um do outro, em descobrir locais em que suas mãos pudessem passear com destreza e respeito ao outro, formas de aumentar aquele prazer. Era tão inconsciente quanto natural estarem procurando um ao outro com tanta avidez depois de mais de um mês de troca de olhares e pequenos duelos verbais.

Quando finalmente separaram seus rostos em busca de ar, o contato visual foi novamente estabelecido. Mayra não sabia quantos limites internos havia abandonado naquele simples beijo, mas imaginava que fossem muitos. Seto apenas queria repetir a experiência muitas e muitas vezes, indo cada vez mais longe, para cada vez chegar mais perto do prazer total...

- Ah, agora eu sei porque demoravam tanto.

Seto instintivamente colocou-se à frente de Mayra para protege-la do olhar malicioso de Haruka.

- Estava à nossa procura?

- Sim. – a loira disse, entrando no apartamento pela porta que o rapaz inadvertidamente deixara aberta quando entrara. Mayra, atrás dele, corava cada vez mais e respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Queria saber se May-chan vai precisar de ajuda pra se arrumar.

- Arrumar? – a garota, confusa e curiosa, saiu de trás do outro. – Do que está falando?

- Ué, você não contou a ela? - Haruka perguntou a Seto.

- Ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso. – respondeu, e virou-se para a estrangeira. – Além da conversa que tivemos agora, vim para convida-la a sair conosco.

- Vamos para uma boate! – confessou Haruka, excitada. – E você vai conosco, óbvio.

- Não posso, gente. Tenho aula amanhã!

- Você precisa se divertir um pouco, querida. Já falei com Kali, ela também vai.

- Mas tenho aulas de manhã.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Seto se meteu na conversa, sorrindo para ela. – Venha conosco e deixe para pensar em estudar amanhã.

Mayra olhou de um para o outro e suspirou.

- Será que em algum momento eu realmente tive o poder de escolher?

- Se quer saber, querida, é claro que não! – Haruka declarou, contente. – Vamos, vou te deixar linda! Seto, faça o favor de sumir por um tempo. Vai ser uma surpresa.

- Está bem. Vou dizer a Michael que você estará aqui.

E o rapaz saiu, deixando a menina sozinha para lidar com uma ávida Haruka, que pensava em mil possíveis visuais para ela.


	12. Wishes 12

**- Capítulo Doze -**

Kaiba debruçou-se sobre a grade da varanda de seu apartamento, respirando fundo. Estava agindo por impulso de novo. Era simplesmente inaceitável o modo como era manipulado por aquele rostinho bonitinho e os olhos inocentes. Mesmo que ela não fizesse por querer, realmente sabia como tira-lo do seu normal.

Era facilmente notável. Ele era frio e sólido, não costumava agir por impulsos. Na verdade, nos últimos anos vinha negando a si mesmo que ainda tivesse algum tipo de impulso. E então chega uma adolescente com rostinho sapeca e o amolecia? Aquilo era inaceitável! Não podia se permitir ficar agindo daquela maneira! Só falta fazer algo para anima-la.

Ou, correção, _faltava_. Afinal, havia acabado de convida-la a integrar o grupo que iria sair naquela noite. Não fora planejado que ela fosse junto. A idéia surgiu apenas porque ele se sentia culpado por vê-la triste daquele jeito. "Maldito sentimentalismo! Porque ela tinha que fazer isso COMIGO?", pensou, bravo. Havia acabado pedindo a Haruka que emprestasse algo para que ela vestisse e não permitisse que ela se recusasse. Quando colocava algo na cabeça, só havia um jeito de tira-la de lá: realizando-a.

Já havia-se passado uma hora. Elas já deveriam ter terminado. Não era possível que, ao chegar lá, encontrasse uma May sem roupas, procurando alguma coisa. Embora o pensamento fosse extremamente agradável. Sorrindo, saiu de seu apartamento e tomou o elevador que o levaria ao andar de baixo.

Wishes 

Foi com surpresa que percebeu que a porta do apartamento de May estava aberta. Não sabia se isso era um bom ou um mau sinal. Empurrou-a devagar, como se esperasse encontrar qualquer coisa dentro daquele apartamento. Mas, ao tirar os sapatos e calçar os chinelos de pano para adentrar mais a casa, tudo que encontrou foi uma bela visão de uma moça, de costas para ele, exatamente como ele estava instantes atrás: observando a cidade da varanda.

O problema, para ele, era a roupa dela. Perfeita demais, o que para ele era sinônimo de problemas. Ela usava um vestido em estilo grego, que amarrava atrás do pescoço, num tom de amarelo envelhecido que combinava com seu tom de pele e olhos. O tecido do vestido revelava mais do que simples curvas graciosas. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que ela tivesse _aquelas_ pernas e _aqueles_ quadris. O que não havia em cima, fora colocado embaixo e perfeitamente encaixado. Como o vestido era curto, deixava a maior parte das pernas à mostra, deixando ver as fitas da sandália que subiam entrelaçando-se por elas.

Era mais do que ele poderia pedir. Já havia imaginado aquele corpo muitas vezes em sua mente, mas não era assim tão parecido com a realidade. Parecendo pressentir que estava sendo observada, May virou-se e ele pôde contemplar as faces com um pouco de maquiagem, brincos enormes que combinavam à perfeição com o rosto dela e pulseiras nos braços. Baixou o rosto, que estava corado, percebendo o quanto ele apreciava a "paisagem", respirou fundo e voltou a erguer o rosto, agora um tanto compenetrado.

- Eu não vou com você. – ela disse de uma vez só, como se aquilo fosse um enorme esforço.

- Sem chances de você ficar, meu bem. – ele devolveu, num tom bastante desconcertante.

- Oh, será que você não entende? – ela se irritou. – Isso não é pra mim! – ela apontou as roupas que usava, depois o rosto maquiado, os brincos, as sandálias. – Essa não sou eu. Eu não me visto assim. Curto demais, colado demais.

- O que é uma pena, pois o estilo cai como uma luva em você.

- Pare com isso. – ela pediu.

- Parar com o quê?

- De me elogiar. Eu não gosto. – ela respondeu, tímida.

- Só existe um meio de me fazer calar a boca. – ele disse, com um sorriso confiante, enquanto avançava em direção a ela.

- Oh, não mesmo! – ela exclamou, fugindo dele. – Nem pense em me be...

O protesto morreu quando ele cobriu os lábios com os seus. Era simplesmente impossível para ela dar um fim àquilo. A língua que invadia sua boca possessivamente fazia com que se tornasse uma bomba elétrica humana, de tanto que se arrepiava. Mas logo ele cortou o contato, restando apenas seus braços que a prendiam pela cintura... ou talvez um pouco mais abaixo.

- Você definitivamente precisa parar com isso. – ela disse, após pegar fôlego.

- Porquê? Não ouvi você reclamar, nem senti você tentando escapar.

- Eu fiz tudo isso _antes_ de você me beijar. – ela lembrou-o.

Ele voltou a repousar os braços na cintura dela, o que acabou fazendo-a colar-se mais a ele.

- Mas parou imediatamente com um único beijo. – disse ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Ela fechou os olhos, buscando concentrar-se para poder revidar, mas ele tinha o poder de faze-la perder a razão.

- Ha-ham. – a mesma voz que os interrompera da primeira vez interrompeu-os novamente. Os dois viraram para encarar Haruka, que mantinha aquele sorriso malicioso que deixava qualquer um desconfortável. – Desculpem a interrupção, mas preciso terminar de arrumar May-chan.

- Ainda não terminaram? – ele perguntou, espantado.

- Você sabe como sua namorada é, Seto-kun. Adooora recusar ajuda. – ela disse, e May corou.

- Mas eu não...

- E não minta, você recusou sim.

May respirou fundo. Não era sobre aquilo que ela ia falar. Ela _não era_ a namorada de Seto Kaiba. Céus, só o simples pensamento a fazia ruborizar. Sentiu os braços de Seto se afastarem de seu corpo, e de repente o ambiente pareceu muito mais frio. Haruka aproximou-se, colocando um cinto metálico dourado, que dava um toque final na produção.

- Gente, eu não acho uma boa id... – ela ia falando, mas Haruka a interrompeu.

- Espero que não me desaponte, May-chan. Caprichei no seu novo visual, e se você não fizer sucesso, vou sentir-me ofendida. – ela disse, dramática, sabendo que a garota mais nova estava tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não acompanhar Seto.

- Isso mesmo. – ele concordou. –Você não faria uma desfeita dessas conosco, faria?

Ela os observou, percebendo que havia ali uma certa cumplicidade, mas, como sempre, seu coração mole não deixava que ela se recusasse a deixa-los contentes.

- Está bem, eu vou. – ela suspirou.

-Ótima escolha, meu bem. – Seto abraçou-a pela cintura mais uma vez assim que Haruka terminou de ajeitar o cinto. – Então, estamos indo, ou vamos perder a mesa. – ele puxou-a, e os dois acenaram para a amiga antes de saírem do apartamento. Haruka o trancaria depois.

Wishes 

- Eu não acredito que deixei vocês me enrolarem de novo. – ela falou minutos depois, quando os dois estavam acomodados no jipe de Seto, que percorria a cidade. – Kaiba, eu detesto você.

- Sei... – ele sorriu, achando tudo aquilo divertido. – Porquê não deixa o lado ruim pra lá e tenta ver o lado bom? Já que está nessa situação, relaxe e aproveite a noite.

- Eu não relaxo e aproveito noites com meu chefe, Kaiba. – ela respondeu, ainda irritada.

- Esse é o seu problema, meu bem. Já encerramos o expediente. Eu não sou mais seu chefe, nem você minha funcionária. Além do mais, não creio que eu seja tão má companhia assim.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – ela desculpou-se, sabendo que o tinha ofendido.

- Eu sei que não. Ou, pelo menos, não intencionalmente. – ele acrescentou, depois. – Eu acho que você se preocupa demais com isso de ser paga por mim, e não me deixa tentar mostrar a você que eu não sou esse tirano que você pensa.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não te acho um tirano.

- Tem certeza? Então porque foge de mim como o diabo da cruz?

- Isso não tem... nada a ver com eu acha-lo tirano ou não.

Ele sorriu.

- Está com medo?

- Medo? Eu? Do quê?

- Do que está sentindo.

- Eu não estou sentindo nada. – ela teimou, como uma criança birrenta.

- Admita, Mayra. Nós dois sabemos que estamos atraídos um pelo outro. E se você insistir em dizer que não, eu paro esse carro e te provo agora mesmo que o que estou dizendo é verdade.

Ela corou. Sabia que, se insistisse, ele pararia o jipe no acostamento e a beijaria até deixa-la louca. E, estranhamente, pegou-se querendo aquilo.

- Está bem, eu admito. – disse ela, mais corada que uma pimenta. O campo emocional não era o seu forte, definitivamente.

- Foi tão difícil assim? Doeu muito? – ele zombou, ao ver a carranca dela.

- É melhor parar com as brincadeiras, Kaiba, ou eu quebro seu queixo. E, para seu governo, foi difícil, sim. Não sou dada a... romances com ninguém.

- Eu imaginei. – ele havia sentido a hesitação e a surpresa quando ele a beijara da primeira vez. Era lógico que ela era um pouco inexperiente no campo amoroso. Mas sabia que não seria bom tecer comentários sobre aquilo. Tinha tato para mulheres, mas aquela em especial era uma caixinha de surpresas. – E porquê não tenta?

- Com você? Nem louca!

- Porquê não?

- Porque você é meu...

- Chefe. – ele completou por ela, resmungando algo baixinho enquanto parava o carro em frente a um restaurante chamado "O Almirante" e descendo do carro.

O Almirante era o restaurante-boate da moda. Toda a nata jovem da sociedade se encontrava ali. O lugar era famoso pelo ótimo atendimento e o clima informal do ambiente. Continha uma área à prova de som exclusiva para aqueles que queriam apenas jantar, mas a maior parte do lugar era uma boate aconchegante e que não deixava a desejar.

- O Almirante? – ela parecia espantada.

- Algum problema? Não gosta daqui?

- Não é isso... Ah, esqueça. Vamos logo, antes que eu desista.

Ele a seguiu para a fila do lado de fora, esperando sua vez. Havia uma outra fila menor, para onde ele a guiou.

- Vamos usar o restaurante? – perguntou ela. Aquela fila menor era para quem seguia direto ao restaurante com isolamento acústico do resto do clube. A fila maior era para os que iriam se dirigir à boate.

- Sim, podemos aproveitar a boate mais tarde, quando os outros chegarem. – ele a fez parar à sua frente e abraçou-a por trás, descansando a cabeça sobre um dos ombros delicados. – Enquanto isso, quero comer bem, e precisamos conversar um pouco.

Ela enrijeceu entre seus braços, mas não moveu-se do lugar. Ele podia ouvir os burburinhos na outra fila sobre os dois. Era quase impossível ver Seto Kaiba agindo assim tão carinhosamente com alguém em público. E ele sabia disso. Mas, como já havia pensado antes, quando se tratava de Mayra Terrae, não havia possibilidades dele se comportar racionalmente. E não estava dando a mínima para o que falassem.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? – ela parecia meio desesperada.

Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios, aproveitando-se da proximidade dos rostos.

- Depois, meu bem. – ele piscou um olho e sorriu daquele jeito que fazia o coração dela falhar uma batida. Os dois ficaram se entreolhando, explorando um pouco o que podiam ver nos olhos um do outro, até ouvirem uma voz mais atrás.

- May-chan! – May virou-se dentro do abraço de Kaiba ao ver sua prima se aproximando.

- Kali! – ela parecia tímida ao vê-la.

- O que faz aqui numa sexta? Pensei que tivesse aula amanhã.

- Eu tenho, mas... – as palavras faltavam-lhe.

- Digamos que ela não teve escolha, senão vir. – Seto interferiu, salvando-a.

- Oh, entendi... – Kali olhou de um para o outro com estrelas nos olhos. – Vocês estão namorando?

May às vezes odiava o jeito direto de Kali. Ela não sabia ser sutil. Sentiu seu rosto corar, e tratou de baixa-lo, mas logo levantou-o, mortificada ao ouvir a voz de Seto.

- Estamos, sim.

Ela o encarou, abestalhada, e como para provar a Kali que o que dizia era verdade, Seto beijou-a rapidamente, porém extremamente bem. Ela sentiu seu coração perder o compasso mais uma vez.

- Ah, eu sabia, eu sabia! Estava na cara. – Kali jogou-se sobre a prima, abraçando-a, e depois a Kaiba. – Eu sempre achei que por trás daquelas brigas de vocês havia algo mais.

- Achava, é? – May parecia totalmente besta.

- Claro, querida, estava escrito em néon na testa de vocês dois. – Kali riu.

- Se nos dá licença, senhorita Marchant, chegou a nossa vez de entrar. – Seto disse.

- Kali, por favor. Apareçam na boate mais tarde. Vou estar no lugar de sempre.

- O.K. – respondeu May, afastando-se com Seto.

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Mas estava.

Wishes 

Quinze minutos, e ela ainda não havia falado um "A". Ele estava começando a se preocupar.

- Mayra, não gosto desse seu jeito calado. – disse ele, sério.

Ela ergueu os olhos, desafiadora.

- E daí? Você não pode me obrigar a falar. – ela respondeu, parecendo furiosa, o que o fez sorrir.

- Ande, confesse. Está com raiva pelo que eu disse à sua prima?

- É lógico! – a voz subiu um pouco, mas rapidamente ela voltou a sussurrar. – Você acha que tudo isso é um palco pras suas brincadeirinhas, por acaso? Ou pensa que pode fazer o que quiser comigo e eu tenho que acatar?

Ele fechou o cenho.

- Acho que já tínhamos falado sobre isso.

- Não, _você_ falou sobre isso. É sempre você quem fala, você quem dá as ordens, que diz pra onde eu vou, o que eu devo vestir, o que eu devo sentir! – ela quase cuspia aquilo de tanta amargura.

Ele a observava, escondendo a surpresa de ouvir tudo aquilo. Não podia ser verdade. Podia?

- Já disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo, Kaiba: não pretendo me envolver com você. Não gosto de você, você é apenas meu chefe, e é nesse patamar que vamos nos manter. Não importa que eu esteja... tendo um ataque de hormônios atrasado. Fui clara?

Ele agora não se preocupava em esconder a surpresa. Nunca havia pensado que ela poderia se impor. Para ele estava tudo bem. O que havia dado errado? E porque não conseguia rebater os surpreendentes argumentos dela?

- Você _não manda na minha vida_. – ela continuou, impassível. – Durante o meu horário de trabalho, eu faço tudo o que "Vossa Excelência" quiser – ela ironizou. – mas porquê esse é o meu trabalho. E não admito que você queira estender isso além desse aspecto.

O garçom chegou com duas taças de vinho que ele pedira, o que os impediu de conversar por algum tempo. Mas deu a Seto tempo suficiente para recuperar a sanidade e pensar numa resposta.

- Muito bem. Você revelou o que estava te incomodando. Agora é minha vez de falar. E é melhor que escute.

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele seria daqueles chefes que despedem as funcionárias se elas não aceitam seu assédio?

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Você está dizendo que não gostar de me ter controlando sua vida, e me acusa de tentar fazer isso. – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas um olhar dele a impediu. – Diz que não quer nada comigo, o que eu não acredito. E não admite que nós podemos ter algo fora do horário de trabalho sem que isso seja um sacrilégio ou coisa assim. – ele a encarou, esperando uma defensiva, mas ela permaneceu calada. – Muito bem. Diga quais são suas regras.

Ela o fitou, confusa.

- Hein?

- Diga suas regras.

- Regras para quê?

- Oras, para quê! Para o nosso namoro, oras!

O queixo dela foi ao chão e os olhos se esbugalharam.

- Do quê você está falando!

- Você disse que eu sou... "controlador". Então, estou lhe dando a chance de impor algumas regras também. É justo, não acha?

- Mas eu não vou namorar com você.

- E porquê não?

- Porquê eu não quero.

- Melhor não mentir pra mim, Mayra... – ele a fitou profundamente nos olhos, e ela enrubesceu. – Isso não vai funcionar. Você quer sim.

- Eu já disse que são hormônios! – ela insistiu, irritada com o rumo que a conversa tomava.

- Seus hormônios são mais sinceros do que sua cabeça, pelo visto.

Ela corou novamente. Aquilo não ia acabar bem...

Ele passou um braço por seus ombros, puxando-a para junto de si. A iluminação suave do lugar contribuía para uma atmosfera calma e, no caso deles, romântica. Ela não queria se deixar envolver, mas ele estava começando a vencer sua resistência.

O garçom chegou com os pedidos, deixando no ar a última frase do homem sentado ao seu lado. Os dois comeram em silêncio, até que ela engasgou com um pedaço de comida mal mastigada, e logo Seto passou os braços por sua cintura e apertou-a, fazendo-a colocar para fora o pedaço que a fizera engasgar. E tudo isso sem que ninguém percebesse. Ela ficou surpresa com a discrição e a ação rápida dele.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Eu faria isso por qualquer um. – ele respondeu, tirando um dos braços de sua cintura, mas o outro permaneceu ali. – Prove isto.

Ele levou um pedaço do peixe que pedira até a boca de lábios grossos com um garfo, e por pura reação automática ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando que ele a alimentasse. Mastigou o peixe e fechou os olhos, murmurando um agradecimento.

- Magnífico! – disse, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo. – Não gosto muito de peixe, mas este está uma delícia.

- Então coma comigo! – ele sorriu e puxou-a para mais perto de si, partindo mais alguns pedaços.

Como ele conseguia fazer a atmosfera mudar tão rapidamente, ela nunca conseguiu descobrir. Só sabia que no instante seguinte estava menos preocupada com conversas do que com a brincadeira que faziam com o peixe. Estavam mesmo agindo como um casal, embora muito discretamente, já que o restaurante era de classe.

Ela se sentia bem ao lado dele naquele momento. Do mesmo jeito que sentira naquela madrugada em que ele esteve em seu apartamento, e os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. Quando não ficavam na defensiva, até que se davam muito bem. Mas isso não queria dizer que iria ceder assim tão facilmente. Aliás, não cederia por nada.

- Você está com aquela cara de novo... – ela ouviu a voz dele e voltou à realidade.

- Como?

- Eu disse que você está com aquela cara de novo.

- Que cara?

- Aquela que você usa quando está pensando em alguma forma de se afastar de mim.

Ela notou uma ponta de ressentimento na sentença, e sentiu-se culpada, mesmo que soubesse que não era.

- Escute, Kaiba... Nunca iria dar certo. Você sabe disso.

- Não sei disso, não. Por mim, pode dar certo, sim!

- Entenda... Nós não podemos fazer isso. É um impulso, tanto meu quanto seu. – ela tentava racionalizar as coisas. – Nós somos patrão e empregada, e, fora isso, não pensamos da mesma forma. E só estamos nessa confusão por causa de hormônios.

- Eu não sei porquê você insiste nisso de hormônios, Mayra. – Seto ficou sério. – Se fossem só hormônios, nós conseguiríamos controlá-los. Mas não é bem assim.

Ela tinha que concordar. Saberia dominar seu corpo se fossem somente ações do seu relógio biológico feminino, mas havia alguma coisa a mais que fazia aquilo fugir ao controle.

- Certo. Existe alguma coisa a mais. – ela concordou.

- Então porquê não aproveitarmos? Sabe como é difícil sentir algo por uma pessoa e ser correspondido hoje em dia? – ele brincou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Eu nunca estive desesperada por causa disso, Kaiba. – ela disse, achando graça. – Quem vive correndo atrás de homem é a Kali!

Ele riu, fazendo-a rir também. Os dois ficaram se olhando por muito tempo, agora sem uma prima inconveniente pra atrapalhar.

- Hum, mas será que eu não mereço nem uma chance? – ele perguntou, sorrindo com carinho.

Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir assim, e ela ficou encantada. Mas uma parte de sua mente ainda raciocinava.

- Kaiba... não ia dar certo. – ela disse.

- _Vai_ dar certo... se você se dispor a tentar. – ele sentenciou.

- Mas todos vão pensar que...

- Que você é uma aproveitadora e cavadora de ouro. Sim, eu sei disso. Mas com o tempo os mexericos vão acabar. Até porque você não é nada pobre. Você vai ver, vai conquistar todos e não haverá quem duvide que você é "inocente". – ele piscou um olho.

Porquê ele não podia ser assim todo dia? Porque ela não podia se arriscar a entrar num barco furado daqueles.

- Vamos, Mayra... Eu quero só uma chance. Prometo que não vou tentar monopolizar você. – ele sorriu.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando achar algum vestígio do que um dia chamou de juízo.

- Eu não acredito que eu vou fazer isso, mas... eu aceito. – ela abriu os olhos.

Ele estava sorrindo, de vitória, mas também com carinho. O que aquilo poderia significar? Bem, não se preocupou em descobrir a resposta, pois no segundo seguinte ele a beijava e aquilo era tudo o que passava por sua cabeça. A delirante alegria que sempre a tomava quando ele fazia aquilo. Um namorado. Ela, namorando Seto Kaiba. Quem diria, hein?

**Notas da Den: **_Para os pentelhos que esperaram todo esse tempo, aqui está. Espero que curtam. E, concordem comigo que eles estão avançando, hein? Huhuhu! Beijos!_


	13. Wishes 13

**- Capítulo Treze –**

Ela nunca pensou que poderia se divertir tanto com alguém como Seto Kaiba. Mas foi o que aconteceu. Na noite em que haviam "decidido" namorar, pouco depois de terem seguido para a boate do Almirante, Kali, Haruka e os outros chegaram. Não foi preciso comunicar nada, o clima estava no ar e todos perceberam o que havia ocorrido.

Haruka sorria constantemente. Para ela, aquela era uma boa chance, para os dois, de aproveitarem a vida. Mayra precisava de alguém como Seto, e vice-versa. Já estava vendo o bem que poderiam fazer um ao outro. O único que parecia não estar muito feliz com aquela situação era Hiroki, mas este se esforçava para se animar. Afinal, gostava muito dos dois, Seto e May, e queria vê-los felizes, independente de com quem estivessem.

Motoki, o namorado de Kali, que trabalhava no bar da boate, logo se juntou a eles, e com o grupo completo a animação logo os contagiou. As brincadeiras e piadas faziam todos rir. Algumas vezes um dos casais se dirigia à pista para dançar um pouco. Os outros continuavam na mesa onde haviam se alojado. Logo começaram a pedir bebidas, também. Michael e May foram os únicos a recusar bebida alcoólica, embora os outros maneirassem nas doses.

Quando as músicas começaram a ser mais animadas, todos resolveram dançar. May e Kali, conhecidas ali, logo foram levadas por amigos para dançarem junto a um grupo, mas pouco depois voltavam à turma. "Eu nunca pensei que uma dança pudesse ser tão... sensual", pensou a brasileira, ao ser puxada por Seto para uma dança. O rapaz dançava maravilhosamente bem, coisa que a surpreendeu, e acabou envolvendo-a num clima mais íntimo. Ela o encarou, uma sobrancelha erguida, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios de Seto. Aquilo era bem característico dele. O japonês a puxou, envolvendo-a pela cintura e, encostando a boca em seu ouvido, sussurrou.

- O que acha de ser seduzida? – a voz estava rouca e baixa, provocando mais um arrepio na jovem.

- Não seria má idéia... – ela sussurrou de volta, tentando controlar o tom de voz, que estava levemente rouco também. O brilho no olhar do namorado intensificou-se.

Ainda dançando, os dois se afastaram dos outros do grupo, indo parar numa das paredes da boate. Seto encostou-se ali, enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a, fazendo com que colasse seu corpo ao dele.

- Você provocou, meu bem... Agora terá que pagar. – ele sussurrou, enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas com uma das mãos.

- Há! Quero ver quem é que vai pagar o quê no final. – ela sussurrou, surpreendendo aos dois com seu gesto impulsivo.

Mas ele não deixou que se arrependesse. Rapidamente colou os lábios aos dela, fazendo-a esquecer do resto do mundo. Céus, aquilo era tão bom! Como podia gostar tanto de sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu? Seria possível se deliciar mais com as carícias suaves do que já estava deliciada?

Do mesmo jeito que era suave, ele era sedutor também. Sabia enredá-la, deixá-la sem fôlego e ciente apenas da sua presença. May ficou pensando o que ele faria se soubesse disso, se é que já não sabia. Para ela parecia tão óbvia a resposta do seu corpo ao dele... A forma com que se entregava à luxúria era impressionante. Nunca pensara que poderia se interessar tanto por um rapaz.

Seto a manteve cativa de suas mãos e de sua boca por um bom tempo. Quando foram se dar conta do tempo, a madrugada já havia avançado bastante. Voltaram pela pista, procurando os amigos, que haviam sentado-se novamente à mesa. Ninguém fez comentários, mas os olhares maliciosos que recebiam deixavam-na vermelha. Imaginou que só não percebiam graças à escuridão do ambiente.

A conversa girou em torno de coisas fúteis, enquanto comidas e bebidas iam e vinham. Quando o sol já estava para nascer, eles resolveram sair. Assim que colocaram os pés para fora do local, porém, pararam.

- A minha casa fica aqui perto. – disse Kali para Seto, Michael, Haruka, Hiroki e Takeru. – Acho que é melhor irmos para lá. Vocês estão bêbados demais para dirigir.

- Com exceção de mim! – Michael salientou, fazendo todos rirem. – E de May-chan. Mas como eu sou o único de nós dois que sabe dirigir...

- Na casa de tia Michiko tem lugar para todo mundo. Podemos ir para lá e passar aqui mais tarde, quando voltarmos para a KC. Aí já estaremos mais descansados. Além do mais, Mike, você está exausto. Mesmo sóbrio, seria perigoso dirigir assim.

- Hum... – Takeru ponderou um pouco, o raciocínio avariado pela bebida. – É, talvez seja a melhor idéia mesmo.

- Vamos logo, só leva alguns minutos.

Caminharam até o conhecido parque, dobrando nas esquinas em direção à última rua. A caminhada ajudou a recuperar um pouco da sanidade. Quando chegaram à cerca que ladeava a modesta propriedade, o sol já nascia. Kali, também um pouco bêbada, pediu a May que procurasse a chave. A garota logo a achou, pois ela sempre fora guardada no mesmo lugar: atrás de um vaso de samambaias.

Abriu a porta, pedindo para que fizessem silêncio. "Tia Michiko não merece ser acordada por um bando de baderneiros!", pensou, contendo uma risada. Todos subiram vagarosamente as escadas, alguns pelo cansaço, outros pela bebida, e ainda havia quem subisse assim pelos dois motivos. Levou Haruka e Michael para um dos quartos de hóspedes, depois deixou Hiroki e Takeru no outro, que continha duas camas, enquanto Kali e Motoki dirigiam-se ao quarto da garota. Por fim, só restavam ela e Kaiba no corredor. Ele esperava que ela falasse algo, e ela procurava coragem para, enfim, declarar:

- Hum... O único quarto que resta é o meu. Os outros já estão todos ocupados. – disse, corando suavemente.

- Eu posso dormir no sofá, lá embaixo. Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo que Seto Kaiba, um dos maiores empresários do Japão, dormisse no sofá da casa de uma "menina" que ele resolvera namorar.

- Ah... Na verdade, eu não me importaria de você... dormir no meu quarto. – completou ela, corando mais ainda. – Isso é, se você prometer se comportar.

Ele ficou compenetrado, parecendo pesar os prós e os contras da proposta, para enfim suspirar.

- Prometo que vou ser um bom menino. – e ergueu a palma da mão, como um escoteiro o faria.

Ela riu, e subiu nas pontas dos pés para depositar um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

- É a primeira porta à esquerda. Pode ir se deitando, eu quero tomar um banho.

- Ok. Eu até te acompanharia, mas estou morto... – disse, sem pensar exatamente no que dizia, e virou-se, seguindo a direção que ela indicara.

Involuntariamente, May imaginou-os juntos na banheira, espuma envolvendo-os, junto com o cheiro dos sais de banho que usava. Seu corpo pareceu pegar fogo, e o ambiente tornou-se mais quente. Observou-o até que ele sumiu na porta de seu quarto e, como se despertando de um transe, seguiu para o banheiro, silenciosamente. Agora sim precisava de um banho, e rápido.

Resolveu usar o chuveiro, pois a banheira evocava as lembranças daquela fantasia maluca, e tratou de terminar rápido. Como sempre, havia um pijama seu pendurado no banheiro, ao lado dos de Kali e Michiko. O que era uma sorte, pois se esquecera de buscar outra roupa, e odiaria ter que entrar em seu quarto só de toalha.

Vestiu-se, pensando que ainda deveria ser muito infantil para usar um pijama de flanela rosa, salpicado de coelhinhos brancos, mas abandonou seus pensamentos ao deixar o lavabo. Caminhou a passos rápidos para o quarto e abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, esperando até que seus olhos se acostumassem à escuridão. Então, dirigiu-se ao lado não ocupado da sua cama, que por coincidência ou não, era uma cama de casal. Sempre gostara de espaço para se movimentar durante o sono. Puxou as cobertas e deitou-se, observando na escuridão que Seto parecia estar só de calça. Quando fechou os olhos e pensou em relaxar, um braço circundou sua cintura, puxando-a até que colidisse com o corpo quente. Ela quase podia sentir o sorriso malicioso no rosto dele.

- Você prometeu... – sussurrou, também sorrindo, de costas para ele.

- Ué, até agora não fiz nada de mais... Ou fiz? – a voz dele tinha um tom divertido, e ela se arrepiou ao sentir um beijo na nuca.

- Não. – ela teve que concordar. Aquilo não era nada desagradável. – Mas é melhor manter esse braço exatamente onde está, senhor Kaiba. Nada de deixá-lo vagar, entendeu?

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu pretendo deixá-lo exatamente onde está, a noite toda.

O tom de promessa despertou uma alegria nova dentro dela. Sorrindo, aninhou-se junto a ele, fechando os olhos. Era uma boa sensação aquela, de ter alguém dormindo junto a si.

- Mas também não precisa provocar, né? – ele brincou, fazendo-a rir, para logo depois caírem em sono profundo.

**Wishes**

Acordou no dia seguinte com o barulho que vinha da cozinha, no andar de baixo. Panelas, um estalar que indicava óleo fervendo, barulho de água corrente – que bem poderia ser a pia ou alguém servindo-se de algo para beber. Havia também aquele cheiro gostoso de ovos, torradas, panquecas, entre outras coisas.

Virou-se para o outro lado, espreguiçando-se durante o movimento. Imediatamente seu olfato foi invadido por um cheiro característico, amadeirado, forte sem ser agressivo. Só havia uma pessoa que ela conhecia com aquele cheiro. Sorriu ao imaginar que tudo fora mais do que um sonho maluco.

Uma parte racional da sua mente dizia que não era nada bom que ela estivesse tão contente com aquela situação, mas em sua euforia de adolescente, ela não dava atenção àquelas palavras. Seu primeiro namorado. Mesmo que nunca estivesse atrás de um, era engraçado como sentia-se flutuar com aquele pensamento. Talvez não fosse o fato de ter um namorado, e sim a pessoa com quem estava namorando. Se bem que ela jamais admitira, se fosse mesmo aquela a solução.

Levantou-se e procurou no armário alguma roupa composta, mas parecia que havia levado todas para a Kaiba Corp. E como estivera despreparada para dormir na casa da tia, não havia trazido nada. Optou por um short branco de jeans, curto, e uma longa blusa branca e folgada, com motivos ecológicos, que quase cobria todo o short. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas.

Rumou para a cozinha, que a seduzia com aquele cheirinho maravilhoso. Quando entrou, ficou surpresa ao ver ali somente Haruka e Takeru, além de Kali e Michiko.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou a todos, que viraram-se para a porta.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – Kali abraçou-a, puxando-a para a mesa. – Sente-se, estamos aproveitando a rara ocasião em que mamãe cozinha.

Todos riram.

- Eu sou uma mulher de negócios, e não uma dona de casa. – defendeu-se a mulher, rindo também.

- Nós sabemos, tia. – May sorriu. – Onde estão os outros?

- Hiroki quis voltar mais cedo para a empresa. Motoki se ofereceu para levá-lo. Os dois foram ao Almirante, pegar o carro dele. – explicou Haruka. – Mike e Seto foram à padaria. Já devem estar voltando.

- Padaria? – May arqueou as sobrancelhas. Seto Kaiba comprando pão? Era estranho.

- Eu sei que é meio difícil de acreditar, mas eles estavam muito cavalheiros hoje de manhã pra cima de Michiko. Acho que foi pelo barulho dos roncos que fizeram a noite toda.

May riu, embora não lembrasse de ter ouvido Seto roncando durante a noite. Para falar a verdade, era a primeira noite em que dormia tão bem em semanas.

- Não sei como você agüentou, meu bem. – disse Haruka, rindo também. – Eu detesto quando o Mike ronca. Parece um urso. – e as duas caíram na risada de novo, embora a estrangeira estivesse levemente ruborizada por estar discutindo algo tão íntimo como se fosse algo banal.

- Na verdade, eu não ouvi ronco nenhum durante a noite. Eles não devem roncar tão alto assim. – disse ela, franzindo o cenho ao tentar analisar a questão.

Parou ao receber um copo de leite da tia, que sorria.

- Mas os dois são extremamente gentis. Vocês duas são garotas de sorte. – ela sorriu, piscando um olho para a sobrinha.

- Acho que eles é que são homens de sorte, Michiko. – corrigiu Takeru, sempre galante, ganhando olhares afetivos das duas.

- Concordo. Haruka e May não são fáceis de conquistar. – apoiou Kali, todos rindo.

- Bom, então que bom que nós conseguimos esse grande feito. – a voz de Michael vinha de algum lugar próximo à cozinha.

- Oh, já voltaram! – disse Michiko, sorrindo abertamente. – Como são rápidos!

- É o calor que está aí fora, eu aposto. Homens são muito frescos com temperatura. – alfinetou Haruka, enquanto May e Kali riam.

Michael e Seto entraram na cozinha, cada um carregando dois pacotes.

- Nossa, pra quê tudo isso? – perguntou May, afobada ao ver os sacos cheios.

- Bem, temos sete pessoas pra comer hoje de manhã. Eu preciso de mais comida pra alimentar vocês. – Michiko explicou.

- Bom dia. – Seto cumprimentou May, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios antes de sentar-se. – Eu nunca imaginei que essas coisas fossem tão pesadas pra carregar. – disse ele, apontando os pacotes que agora estavam em cima da mesa.

- Pois é, veja como é bom ter quem faça o trabalho sujo pra você. – disse Kali, fazendo-o rir.

- Realmente, espero nunca mais ter que fazer isso. – completou ele, fazendo todos rirem. – Não nasci pra ser 'dono-de-casa', definitivamente.

- Não fale isso na minha frente, que eu sou capaz de armar uma situação dessas só pra ver você fazer isso de novo. – disse Haruka, rindo.

- Tenha pena de nós, querida. – Michael passou um braço por seus ombros.

Michiko rapidamente esgotou todas as compras que os rapazes haviam feito, e logo a mesa estava entulhada de várias coisas deliciosas. Todos demonstraram sua apreciação pelo convite com murmúrios de satisfação, o que deixou a anfitriã satisfeita.

May admirava o corpo que via pela primeira vez. Seto, assim como Michael e Takeru, vestia um short e camiseta, provavelmente peças antigas de seu tio. Michiko deveria ter cedido as roupas ao vê-los vestidos de forma tão elegante, como estavam na noite anterior, ao descerem para o café-da-manhã. Seto tinha um corpo bonito, definido, mas não como se fizesse academia e pegasse em pesos. Ela diria que estava tudo na proporção perfeita, pelo menos aos seus olhos.

Ao dar-se conta do que fazia, porém, tratou de se concentrar na comida, enquanto tentava não ruborizar muito. Os outros estavam tão distraídos com a conversa que pareciam não ter percebido o que se passava com ela, ao que dava graças. Seto, que tinha um braço ao redor de seus ombros, ouvia uma piada de Michael, e também não havia percebido. Mas sua mão acariciava-a constantemente no ombro, como se ele tivesse feito aquilo a vida toda.

Foi então que ela lembrou-se.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ela exclamou, e todos viraram para observá-la, alarmados.

- O que foi? – Seto perguntou, mantendo-a junto a si, atônito.

- A aula. – olhou para Takeru, depois para Seto. – O que a diretora vai achar disso?

- Ah, não se preocupe. – Takeru disse, sorrindo, e todos os outros pareciam mais aliviados também. – Seto ligou para o colégio, dizendo que nos prendeu, nós dois e Hiroki, para um trabalho de urgência no último momento. A diretora não gostou nada disso, claro, mas caiu feito um patinho.

- Oh... Vou ficar com um peso na consciência agora. – insistiu a morena, parecendo um pouco escandalizada com toda aquela situação.

- Relaxe. – Seto acariciou-lhe o ombro mais uma vez, sorrindo. – Você é muito certinha, sabia?

- Que eu saiba isso não é um defeito. – ela defendeu-se.

- Não disse que era. – ele continuou. – Além disso, você andava mesmo precisando se divertir. Estava muito tensa com toda aquela conversa que tivemos antes.

- Hum... – ela lembrou-se da conversa sobre o progresso do projeto. – Bem, eu estava tensa, sim, mas isso não é motivo para faltar aula ou sair pra me divertir. Tudo que eu precisava era dormir.

- Não, May-chan. – Haruka negou, séria. – Você estava mesmo transtornada com aquela história toda. Foi uma ótima idéia levarmos você conosco.

- Concordo. – Michael, Takeru e Kali falaram juntos.

Ela observou um por um, para enfim suspirar.

- Bem, o que está feito, está feito. Não posso mudar nada agora. – "E nem mudaria, se pudesse!", uma vozinha interior falou, mas ela não deu atenção. – Só não quero que aconteça de novo. Se me virem tensa, é melhor me doparem e me deixarem dormir até o dia amanhecer, ok? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

Todos sorriram de volta, voltando ao tema da conversa que tinham antes. Seto aproveitou a distração dos outros para roubar-lhe um beijo.

- Eu não me arrependo de ter levado você ontem. – sussurrou, com um sorriso perigoso, e piscou um olho. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Você não toma jeito. – disse, meneando a cabeça, em desalento.

- Não sei se você gostaria de mim se eu tomasse jeito. – disse ele, malicioso, e fê-la calar-se com mais um beijo, esse que não passou despercebido.

- Hey, deixem essas coisas pra de noite. – brincou Kali, e todos riram, May dividida entre rir e enrubescer.

Parecia que teria de se acostumar com aquilo. E, surpreendentemente, pegou-se pensando que não seria nada difícil.


	14. Wishes 14

**- Capítulo Catorze –**

**N/A:** _Aqui começa a parte NC da fic. Estou avisando para quem não viu o aviso quando começou a ler. Essa é uma fic NC-17 e as coisas vão começar a esquentar, então, quem não curte esse gênero, por favor, desista de ler. Quem quiser continuar, fique à vontade e me mande uma review sobre como eu me saio com esse tipo de situação mais... íntima. Hehehe. Boa leitura._

Ela deveria saber que a bondade dele não duraria muito. Bastaram poucos dias para que Seto voltasse ao seu posto de "Todo-Poderoso", e tentasse persuadi-la a avançarem no namoro. Ao que ela sempre dava um "Não!" bastante efetivo. Ele acabava saindo grunhindo pela porta de seu apartamento. Também não o havia deixado ficar para dormir com ela, pois sabia que seria perigoso. Na casa de sua tia ele havia se controlado, mas agora estava de volta ao território dele.

A rotina seguiu quase inalterada. Aulas, trabalho, estudos. A única diferença é que passava quase todas as noites com Seto em seu apartamento, vendo filmes ou ouvindo música, e que sempre tinha de enxotá-lo dali quando as horas avançavam demais. Mas ela estava feliz. Constantemente saíam no sábado quando ela voltava das aulas, fazendo os mais diversos programas, desde jantares elegantes até passeios pelos parques da cidade.

Para os jantares, no começo, Seto comprava-lhe roupas mais chiques que as que ela tinha. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, afinal, eram jantares importantes e não podia vestir o que costumava usar normalmente. Mas quando viu que ele parecia não se contentar com poucos vestidos, resolveu que iria ela mesma comprar novas roupas.

- Uma ótima idéia. – dissera ele, quando ela comentara, num intervalo de trabalho em que conseguira escapulir para o escritório dele. Estava tomando chá, enquanto ele dividia sua atenção entre ler os jornais do dia e ela. – Assim você pode comprar o que gosta. Quanto quer?

- O quê? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Quanto quer para comprar as roupas? – ele repetiu, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Nada.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, virando-se para ela por poucos segundos, para em seguida voltar a fixar sua atenção nos jornais.

- São presentes, Mayra.

- Eu sei, mas você já me deu presentes demais. Está na hora de eu me responsabilizar pelas minhas roupas. Eu ganho essa fortuna de salário pra não gastar com nada?

- Faça o que quiser, meu bem. Eu só não acho necessário.

- Mas é necessário. Não quero ninguém gastando dinheiro comigo à toa.

Ele largou os jornais no centro que tinha à frente deles, que estavam sentados num sofá.

- Não é à toa. Gosto de vê-la bonita.

- Eu posso providenciar isso sozinha, sabia? Guarde seu dinheiro para algo mais importante.

Ele bufou e puxou-a para mais perto, beijando-a com volúpia, enquanto sentia que ela estremecia em seus braços.

- Sabe, você é muito teimosa.

- Ah, é? Me diga algo que eu não saiba, Kaiba.

- Hum, você tem que aprender a me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Quando você merecer, assim será chamado.

- Não me provoque... – disse ele, rouco, enfiando lentamente a mão por sob a blusa dela, acariciando-lhe as costas.

O que só a fez levantar, o rosto afogueado.

- Acho melhor eu ir. O intervalo já vai terminar, e há muita coisa para fazer. – disse ela, olhando o relógio, para não ter de encará-lo. – Não se preocupe mais com as roupas, está bem? Eu cuido disso.

- Como quiser. – ele pegou os jornais e recomeçou a lê-los, sorrindo ao vê-la sair bufando de raiva. Naquele primeiro mês em que estavam juntos, tudo parecia ir se ajeitando aos poucos. Ele só gostaria que ela fosse mais "liberal"...

**Wishes**

Não deu outra. Assim que comentou com Haruka sua intenção de comprar roupas mais finas para si mesma, a amiga prontificou-se a ajudá-la, e ainda por cima chamou Kali para ir junto. "Eu devia saber que não é seguro dizer nada desse tipo a Haruka...", pensou May, desolada, enquanto era arrastada pelas amigas para as lojas mais elegantes da cidade.

Haruka e Kali, como boas cupidos, adoravam a idéia de vê-la querendo incrementar o guarda-roupas, mesmo que a morena tivesse deixado claro que eram roupas para sair com Seto, apenas isso, e continuaria a usar suas roupas de sempre no dia-a-dia. O que não arrefeceu o ânimo das duas, tampouco.

- Vamos, May-chan. – cada uma puxava-a por uma das mãos, impedindo-a de sair correndo, se desse vontade. – Vamos primeiro comprar a _lingerie_.

- _Lingerie_?

- Sim.

- Pra quê eu preciso comprar _lingerie_? Estou muito satisfeita com as peças que tenho no armário. – disse a garota, já com ânsia de fugir.

- May, leve para o lado prático. É _inadmissível_ usar roupas como as que você vai comprar hoje com aquelas "coisinhas" de algodão que você tem. – protestou Kali, fazendo-a corar. – É preciso uma boa _lingerie_ para tornar a roupa ainda mais elegante e sexy.

- Ai, meu Deus... Meninas, eu não preciso comprar roupa de baixo! – ela protestou também, ficando irritada. – São só _roupas_. Ninguém vai ver o que eu estou usando por baixo, então porquê esse alvoroço todo?

As duas trocaram um olhar confidente, mas nada responderam, embora continuassem puxando-a. Entraram numa das lojas mais chiques da cidade – May sabia, pois mesmo não gostando daquele tipo de coisa, sua tia era rica e ela e Kali participavam de várias festas que Michiko promovia.

Também fora desse jeito que aprendera as boas maneiras de alguém que vivia num meio de gente de classe. Seus pais também eram consideravelmente ricos, mas nunca obrigaram-na a comparecer a jantares e coisas assim, por ser muito nova. Sua avó era quem não suportava a "falta de disciplina" que seus pais deixavam-na ter. Estremeceu de leve, chamando a atenção das duas.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Haruka.

- Nada. – ela respondeu baixinho, quase num murmúrio.

Kali observou o rosto da amiga, que tinha uma expressão tensa e desagradável. Com certeza estava lembrando de algo ruim que lhe acontecera. Ela sabia, pois já flagrara essa expressão no rosto da prima várias vezes, nos primeiros meses em que ela viera morar com Kali e a mãe. Apertou-lhe a mão suavemente, chamando a atenção da morena, que piscou os olhos confusa para ela, mas depois sorriu, adivinhando o que a prima soubera por sua expressão.

- Venham, meninas! – chamou Haruka, sem perceber a cumplicidade entre as duas.

As duas sorriram e seguiram para dentro da loja, ainda de mãos dadas. Uma das atendentes levou-as para a área interna da loja, que não podia ser vista de fora dela, onde as clientes provavam as peças. May viu Kali e Haruka trazendo peças das mais variadas cores e tamanhos. Levaram boa parte da tarde ali, provando as _lingerie_.

- Isso é... constrangedor. – disse May, que saía do provador para que as amigas pudessem vê-la, naquele conjunto minúsculo de calcinha e sutiã em renda cor de champanhe.

- Isso é _sexy_. – corrigiu Haruka. – A roupa íntima é importante para o caimento do conjunto, May-chan. Uma calcinha muito grossa, por exemplo, pode marcar a roupa e _isso_ sim seria constrangedor.

A brasileira engoliu em seco, sabendo que pelo menos o conjunto que usava não poderia marcar roupa nenhuma, de tão fino que era.

- E você tem um corpo muito bonito. – elogiou a atendente. – Esse é o tipo de _lingerie_ que agradaria seu namorado.

- Oh, não fale nisso. – Haruka pediu, rindo ao ver a amiga corar. – Ela nem pensa em deixar que ele a veja usando isso, eu aposto.

- Hey, dá pra pararem de falar em mim? – May pediu, constrangida.

Haruka, Kali e a assistente riram, marotas.

- Você ainda vai descobrir como é bom provocar um homem com esse tipo de coisa, querida. – disse Kali, que May sabia que tinha um relacionamento muito mais íntimo com Motoki do que ela tinha com Seto. – Eles ficam parecendo lobos cercando a presa.

- Ou então ficam mais abobados do que tudo, e aí você os seduz lentamente, deixando-os transtornados e fazendo-os esperar mais um pouco. – acrescentou a atendente, fazendo Haruka e Kali rirem.

- É melhor... É melhor eu me trocar. – declarou a morena, correndo para o provador, fazendo as outras três rirem. Ouviu-as comentando algo, mas impediu sua mente de se concentrar na conversa, pois algo no tom de voz que usavam fazia com que ela soubesse que coraria até a raiz do cabelo se ouvisse. Vestiu o jeans e a camiseta preta que usava, calçou os tênis e saiu do provador.

- E então, vai levar alguma coisa? – perguntou a moça, ainda rindo com a tal conversa.

- Vai sim, ou nós a esfolamos viva. – ameaçou Kali, rindo.

- Ah, esse tipo de roupa não faz meu estilo... – murmurou ela, ainda encabulada.

- Lembre-se, May: o caimento, a elegância... – retrucou Haruka.

- Ah, está bem.

As duas amigas selecionaram as peças que, segundo elas, ficaram "inacreditavelmente fantásticas" em seu corpo, coisa que a morena não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir. Mas pelo menos elas lhe deixaram escolher as cores: branco e rosa claro.

**Wishes**

Ela estava exausta quando chegou na casa de tia Michiko naquele fim de domingo com Kali, carregada de sacolas. Haviam comprado mais coisas do que ela pudera contar. Além da constrangedora _lingerie_, haviam também vestidos sedutores, com fendas e decotes ousados, que ela sabia que não poderia usar sem corar o tempo todo. Além de jóias e bolsas para combinar, e também alguns sapatos. Ela cogitava ter gasto todo o dinheiro que havia sobrado do pagamento de agosto nas compras.

Mirou o calendário, que ficava visível a quem entrava na casa. Já estavam no fim de setembro, no último dia. Outubro chegava, e ela ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de que era uma das pessoas responsáveis por um projeto tão grandioso da _Kaiba Corporation_ e a namorada do próprio chefe. O tempo em que os cientistas mais velhos iriam permanecer com eles também se esgotava. Os três meses findariam quando novembro chegasse. E ela nem queria pensar no que aconteceria quando tivessem que se virar sozinhos.

Comeu anormalmente quieta e introspectiva, e foi deitar-se cedo, sem conseguir passar mais tempo na companhia da tia e da prima sem demonstrar sua tensão. Como ela, uma adolescente com dezessete anos, poderia ser responsabilizada por algo tão grande? Certo que estaria formada em menos de dois anos, quando estivesse perto de completar dezenove anos, e então ninguém poderia contestar sua habilidade e inteligência, mas ainda assim se sentiria insegura e inapta a dar o melhor de si e conseguir o que todos queriam que conseguisse.

Estava ficando cada vez mais fascinada pela sua área de atuação no grupo. A parte gráfica do projeto era um mundo que ela adorava cada dia mais. Aprendia mais coisas durante o trabalho do que poderia julgar ter aprendido no colégio. Talvez porque ver e fazer as coisas acontecerem tornasse tudo mais interessante. Tudo que ela sabia era que estava amando a possibilidade de trabalhar em algo tão importante e magnífico.

Só não se considerava boa o suficiente para isso. Mas, pelo menos, estava conseguindo assimilar tudo com rapidez. Algumas vezes que a doutora Tenou tivera que sair e deixou-a para fazer o trabalho sozinha, inclusive, ela se saíra muito bem, e não havia ocorrido qualquer problema, mas, mesmo assim...

Também havia o problema do material de que seriam feitas as arenas. Era um problema que os perseguia. Ainda não haviam conseguido achar um material resistente e que conduzisse a corrente, sem no entanto transmiti-la quando entrasse em contato com as pessoas. Afinal, os duelistas teriam de entrar na arena, e não podiam levar um choque. O material deveria também ser bom para visualizações, pois as imagens das cartas do jogo deveriam ser bem transmitidas.

Era uma situação complicada, e ela adormeceu pensando naquilo...

**Wishes**

A primeira semana de outubro passou com tensão e muito trabalho. May, Hiroki, Mokuba e Takeru estavam fazendo provas naquela semana, e eram liberados do colégio assim que as terminavam. Por isso, os três cientistas e Mokuba – que havia conseguido permissão para passar uma semana indo e voltando da Kaiba Corporation com eles – acabavam chegando ao prédio da corporação mais cedo que o habitual. Mokuba entretinha-se com videogames e chats na Internet, enquanto os outros três trabalhavam duro e, assim, eram liberados algumas horas mais cedo. Horas essas que, somadas às outras que tinham livres, eram gastas totalmente com estudos para as outras provas da semana.

- Isso é aterrorizante. – disse Hiroki, na quarta, quando voltavam do colégio na limusine. – Eu não pensei que trabalhar e estudar pudesse ser tão cansativo. Mas até me acostumei. Agora, fazer _provas_ e _estudar_ para elas está sendo tortura.

Os outros riram.

- Realmente... – concordou Takeru, segurando a risada. – Trabalhar, estudar e fazer provas definitivamente _não é _uma boa combinação. Eu só estou estudando para as matérias em que tenho dificuldade. As que tenho facilidade, eu simplesmente passo o olho para relembrar e pronto, senão morro de overdose de estudo.

- Nossa, deve ser muito puxado. – Mokuba falou, bocejando. – Eu não sou nenhum gênio, cá entre nós, e tenho dificuldade na maioria. As provas de amanhã, por exemplo, vão ser uma tortura.

- As de amanhã são minha especialidade, graças a Deus! – exclamou May, suspirando. – Eu não sei se estaria em pé amanhã se tivesse de virar a madrugada estudando de novo. Vou passar os olhos, fazer alguns exercícios, e "Bye, bye!".

- Isso não é justo! – disseram os outros três. As provas de quinta eram sempre as de níveis maiores, e eles achavam injusto que algum ser humano na Terra sentisse facilidade em fazê-las quando _eles_ não sentiam.

- Quem manda serem burros! – ela desdenhou, rindo da cara de indignação deles.

- Se você fosse do meu ano, May, eu te obrigaria a me dar um reforço. – disse Hiroki, e Takeru concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas você _é_ do meu ano! – Mokuba alegrou-se, como se tivesse descoberto a fonte da juventude. – E você _vai_ ter de me ajudar, May.

- Mokuba, _por favor_, eu realmente _preciso_ deste descanso...

- E eu realmente _preciso_ desta ajuda, se não vou levar bomba nas provas de amanhã. Vaaaaaamos, May, por favor... Além do mais, se você me ajudar hoje, vamos estudar no meu apartamento, e você sabe quem mais aparece por lá à noite... – ele sugeriu, malicioso.

May fuzilou-o com o olhar, enquanto sentia seu rosto ganhar fortes tons de vermelho. Mokuba parecia ter aceitado muito naturalmente o namoro dos dois, talvez por ter visto como ambos se comportavam quando estavam juntos, todos os finais de semana, desde o começo de agosto.

- Eu e o seu irmão já conversamos sobre o que vai acontecer ou deixar de acontecer essa semana, Mokuba. Não adianta. – ela sentenciou, enquanto os outros dois prendiam o riso.

- Então, agora que você está mais "folgada" com os estudos, que tal arranjar uma desculpa para revê-lo hoje, matar as saudades? Eu prometo que deixo vocês sozinhos depois que a gente terminar...

Ela segurou-se para não esmurrá-lo, enquanto mirava os três garotos que riam sem parar com fúria. Bufou e virou-se para observar a vista da janela. O que mais a irritava era que ele estava certo: ela estava com saudades do namorado. May simplesmente não entendia como aquele namoro incomum conseguira tornar-se tão importante para ela, a ponto de sentir falta dos olhos azuis que quase sempre brilhavam com cinismo. Em todas as noites daquela semana, ela cogitara a possibilidade de largar os estudos e bater na porta do apartamento dos irmãos Kaiba, ou simplesmente ligar para ele e chamá-lo para baterem um papo no apartamento dela.

- Escute aqui, Mokuba, eu vou fazer isso _por você_, e não para ver o Kaiba. – ela respondeu, internalizando aquilo, para tentar acreditar que o que dizia era a verdade.

- Sei... Bom, de qualquer forma, obrigado. – Mokuba agradeceu. – Pode subir para a cobertura quando achar melhor pra você, a ajuda será bem-vinda a qualquer hora. Enquanto isso eu vou tentar me virar sozinho.

- O.K.

- Hoje a May vai ter uma noite agitada... – comentou Hiroki, que depois de "recuperado" do fato daqueles dois estarem namorando, parecia aprovar também o casal.

- Se vocês três não pararem com as brincadeirinhas sem graça, eu vou jogá-los na rua agora mesmo...

Os três contiveram as risadas, mas com certeza não foi pelo olhar mortal que a morena baixinha lhes lançava.

**Wishes**

Já estavam há duas horas estudando. Ela, dando uma de professora e tentando "descomplicar o complicado". Ele, fazendo o possível para prestar atenção e entender, embora a vontade de fazer qualquer outra coisa fosse grande.

- Assim, Mokuba, você cruza esse daqui com esse daqui... – ela ia explicando, enquanto ele seguia seu raciocínio, agora com mais facilidade do que no começo.

- Nossa, tudo parece tão mais fácil e lógico agora... – ele suspirou, obviamente aliviado por estar tendo algum progresso.

- Eu precisei quebrar a cabeça algumas vezes antes de entender, também. – May comentou, com um sorriso. – Não nasci um gênio da computação, sabe? – e os dois riram.

Estavam sentados à grande mesa de vidro que havia num canto da sala, esta que estava coberta de livros, cadernos, apostilas, marcadores de textos, marcadores de páginas, canetas, lápis e borrachas. Quase não se via a superfície envidraçada, que era fosca e com desenhos circulares que suavizavam o ar rústico que a madeira escura emprestava ao móvel. E foi de lá que viram a porta abrindo e por ela passar um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azul-claro, com uma aparência de estafa e uma maleta de couro na mão esquerda.

- Hum? Posso saber o motivo da invasão? – ele perguntou, confuso ao ver a moça ali.

- Estou ajudando seu irmão com a matéria das provas de amanhã. – ela respondeu, para então virar-se para Mokuba e perguntar. – E então, acha que ainda vai precisar de mim? – ela observou um relógio pregado em uma das paredes. Dez horas da noite.

- Não, agora parece tudo mais fácil. Vou passar mais algum tempo pra resolver os exercícios, mas seria mesmo bom tentar fazê-los sozinho.

- Qualquer coisa me pergunte no caminho, amanhã. – ela sorriu, já arrumando seus materiais para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Não sabia porquê, mas com Seto ali, ela sentia um pânico terrível que a impelia a fugir.

- Me acompanha num copo d'água? – o causador de seu pânico perguntou, fazendo-a parar de arrumar os materiais e virar-se para encará-lo.

- Eu... Eu... Claro, porquê não? – dando de ombros, ela o acompanhou até a cozinha. Era a segunda vez que entrava naquele apartamento, e nas duas vezes em que ali estivera, sentia-se desconfortável.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta que ligava a sala à cozinha sendo fechada, e no instante seguinte ela estava sentada sobre o parapeito da pia, com Seto confortavelmente posicionado entre suas coxas, enlaçando seu corpo e beijando-a como se aquele fosse o último dia da sua vida.

A urgência que sentia nos lábios dele acabou por incendiá-la também, e logo bocas e corpos estavam tão unidos que mal enxergava-se algum espaço entre eles. Ela não sabia em que momento enlaçara-o pela cintura com as pernas, ou em qual momento ele insinuou a mão por sob sua blusa, afagando-lhe as costas de um jeito nada inocente.

- Pare... – ela pediu, recuperando o raciocínio, enquanto tentava afastar-se um pouco dele.

- Porquê? – ele perguntou, com um resmungo.

- Porquê nós estamos numa cozinha, e seu irmão está a uma porta de distância. – suas bochechas estavam coradas, ela não sabia se de vergonha, falta de ar, ou ambos.

- E daí? – ele disse, ainda enlaçando-a, embora agora com alguma distância entre seus corpos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Kaiba! Racionalize! – ela bufou, impaciente, ajeitando a blusa.

- Porquê eu fui inventar de namorar uma garota tão pudica? – ele resmungou, fitando-a com desagrado.

- Não me pergunte, eu me pergunto a mesma coisa todo dia e não encontro uma resposta.

- Você se menospreza demais... – ele comentou, e ela ouviu aquilo pela centésima vez.

- Certo, pode até ser, mas será que eu posso descer daqui?

Ele se afastou, de modo que ela pôde descer do balcão, mas ele continuava a circundá-la com o braço, sem deixá-la escapar. Ele voltou a beijar-lhe, agora no pescoço, provocando arrepios.

- Hum... Que tal se você descer, tomar um banho e subir para ver um filme comigo? – ele sugeriu, provocante, com voz rouca.

- F-Filme? – ela não conseguia manter-se lúcida enquanto ele trilhava caminhos com a boca por seu pescoço e seu rosto.

- Uhun. – ele beijou-lhe suavemente a boca. Ela sentia-se completamente entregue quando ele agia com carinho em meio à sedução.

- Que filme? – ela perguntou, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele para segurar-se, pois suas pernas pareciam amolecer mais a cada minuto.

- Um daqueles melosos que vocês garotas gostam. Eu tenho de tudo no meio dos meus DVD's. – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a também e apertando-a junto a si. – E então, o que me diz?

Ela o fitou nos olhos. Definitivamente, aquele relacionamento deles era fora do comum. Pareciam haver momentos em que só seus corpos comandavam, e outros em que ela conhecia um lado mais romântico daquele homem de humor tão ferrenho. Ele sorriu-lhe, aquele sorriso travesso de quem está tramando algo e sabe que vai ganhar, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Céus, o homem podia ser irascível, mas era lindo, e mexia com seus hormônios como ela nunca vira.

Soltou-se do abraço e virou-se, apressando-se a abrir a porta da cozinha e sair correndo pegar seu material de estudo.

- Estou de volta em vinte minutos! – exclamou, antes de sair pela porta da frente.

Seto riu e saiu da cozinha, assobiando alguma coisa.

- Porquê você tem que ser sempre o boa praça e eu o meninão? – Mokuba resmungou, e o irmão riu.

- Concentre-se nos estudos, Mokuba.

- Enquanto você e May-chan estarão concentrados em outra coisa...

- Exatamente. E espero que você não nos interrompa, durante o filme.

- Mas eu vou querer pipoca quando terminar de estudar.

- Você tem mãos, sabia? Faça pra você.

- Imbecil. – Mokuba resmungou, com inveja, e Seto lançou um olhar carinhoso ao irmão, sem que esse o visse. Mokuba estava crescendo e começando a se interessar por garotas, e isso não era de agora. Mas Kaiba sentia que o irmão menor sentia algo mais especial pela moreninha que agora era _sua_ namorada.

**Wishes**

May tomou rapidamente um banho, saindo apressada do banheiro. Vestiu uma blusa preta folgada com fotos da última campanha da WWF e uma saia jeans que descia até o meio das coxas e que gostava de usar com aquela blusa. Deixou os cabelos soltos, calçou sandálias de dedo e abandonou o apartamento. Topou com Takeru no caminho para o elevador.

- Aonde vai, May-chan? – ele disse, à guisa de cumprimento.

- Para o apartamento do Kaiba.

- Resolveu tirar a noite de folga?

- Digamos que fui convencida a isso. – os dois riram. – E você?

- Só querendo espairecer um pouco, não agüento estudar por muito tempo. Vou dar uma parada e recomeçar depois.

- Boa idéia. – os dois entraram no elevador, e este logo subiu ao andar de cima. – Até amanhã, Takeru-kun.

- Boa noite, May-chan. – Takeru cumprimentou, e as portas do elevador se fecharam, levando-o para baixo.

May bateu na porta e logo ouviu Mokuba gritar um "Entre!" um tanto irritado.

- Precisando de ajuda? – ela disse, depois de entrar.

- Não. Seto está te esperando no quarto. – ele apontou uma porta, sem levantar os olhos dos deveres.

- Está bem, boa sorte aí... – ela desejou, afastando-se na direção indicada.

Abriu a porta de fininho. Seto estava de costas, olhando através da ampla varanda que havia no quarto. Ela aproveitou que ele ainda não a notara para olhar ao redor. Nunca havia estado naquele quarto. Era diferente do de Mokuba, e do resto da casa. Tinha tons marrons, próximos de preto, e toques azuis e prateados, aqui e acolá. A cama ficava no centro, com um dossel, encostada a uma parede. De resto havia um opulento armário, trabalhado em alto relevo, uma escrivaninha com um computador, um scanner, impressora, notebook e alguns documentos, provavelmente da Corporação. Tudo se encaixava, com uma harmonia que deixava clara a dominância de um homem naquele quarto.

- Gostou? – a voz do namorado a fez voltar à realidade, e ela o viu parado ao seu lado, com um sorriso triunfal. Usava uma calça de pijama, seda negra, e um robe por cima. Pela abertura do robe, podia distinguir-se que não havia camisa por baixo.

- Sim. Reflete bem você. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Hum, que bom. – ele não comentou mais nada. Puxou-a para a cama, acomodando-se e acomodando-a entre suas pernas, de modo que os dois ficassem sentados, ela entre as pernas dele, com as costas contra o peito do homem. Ele riu enquanto entregava-lhe a vasilha de pipoca.

- Mokuba queria vir roubar a nossa pipoca. Eu disse a ele que fizesse a sua própria, se quisesse.

- Coitadinho, está estudando tanto...

- Mas não quero falar disso. – pegou um controle remoto e, com um aperto de botão, um telão desceu na parede oposta, ocupando a metade de cima dela.

- Nooooossa! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Você quase tem um cinema exclusivo pra você.

- Esse é um _home theather_ da empresa. Projeto em experiência. Vamos testá-lo. – mais uns toques de botões e o filme começava a rodar.

Era mesmo um filme romântico. Seto não sentia muita afinidade para com o gênero, mas era o que precisava para criar um clima mais relaxado e romântico. May, que antes estivera tensa e nervosa entre suas pernas, agora relaxava e descansava o corpo contra o seu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, abocanhando porções de pipoca de vez em quando, sua atenção presa ao filme.

Quando este terminou, como ele previra, a garota estava debulhada em lágrimas pelo final emocionante. Ele sorriu. Era tudo como planejava. Mas, ao olhá-la mais demoradamente, algo fora do planejado aconteceu: o maldito sentimento de proteção. Aquilo, na verdade, não era atípico. Toda vez que tentava avançar um pouco mais na relação, a expressão amedrontada dela o fazia sentir que devia protegê-la... de si mesmo. Por isso, levantava-se de qualquer superfície em que a estivesse comprimindo e se afastava, resmungando impropérios contra Deus e o mundo.

Abraçou-a mais forte, inconscientemente, enquanto repensava tudo o que os dois já haviam vivido juntos até aquele momento. Mesmo que fossem poucos meses desde que se conheceram, já se passara muita coisa entre eles, dos mais extremos aos mais normais acontecimentos. Mas, desde que passara a conhecê-la como pessoa, aquela sensação de que devia protegê-la dele mesmo existia. O desejo de tê-la para si fora mais forte, e saber que a havia encantado fora um bálsamo para seu ego. Mas... Ainda havia a necessidade de protegê-la.

Talvez fosse porque sabia que ela queria coisas muito diferentes das que ele queria para si. Mayra era uma sonhadora, e provavelmente queria uma família, um lar, estabilidade em todos os sentidos. Ele queria aproveitar a vida na melhor condição: descompromissado. Poder sair e chegar em vários lugares e aproveitar tudo sem sentir que estava traindo alguém ou deixando algo para trás. A não ser por Mokuba, ninguém mais seria constante em sua vida.

Então, porque se interessara pela garota que, no momento, era a única que conseguia despertar seus desejos? Podia ser o ar intocável, que apresentava um desafio. Podia ser a beleza que começava a desabrochar, como uma rosa. Podia ser a capacidade de mantê-lo concentrado no que dizia... Fosse o que fosse, ele estava enfeitiçado. Mas nem por isso seria um mestre em gentilezas. May sabia o suficiente sobre ele para entender que esperar muitas gentilezas dele era pior que pedir um milagre.

Não que ele não fosse dobrado por ela às vezes, quando sentia uma vontade enorme de retê-la em seus braços e não largá-la nunca mais. O corpo dela era quente, e aquele calor de certa forma preenchia um vazio nele. Talvez fosse a falta de carinho e atenção que tivera na infância, que o deixava dependente daquele calor humano que o envolvia quando ela estava por perto ou sorria para ele. Não sabia dizer ao certo. Ela conseguia despertar certas partes dele que ficaram lacradas no fundo do inconsciente por anos...

- Desculpe-me. – a voz dela o fez despertar dos devaneios, e ele baixou o olhar para a figura feminina em seus braços, ainda com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. – Eu sou uma manteiga derretida com filmes românticos. – e sorriu, um pouco sem graça, as bochechas ganhando tons rosados.

Seto fitou-a intensamente nos olhos por algum tempo, então baixou o rosto em direção ao dela e prendeu-a num beijo longo e devastador. Sentiu quando ela cedeu e segurou a vasilha de pipocas, jogando-a longe, enquanto ela o rodeava com os braços, e ele fazia o mesmo com ela. Intensificou o beijo, fazendo com que a língua dela brincasse com a dele, numa erótica exploração. Quando insinuou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela, afagando-lhe as costas, sentiu o pequeno corpo arrepiar-se de encontro ao seu. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso de encontro aos lábios dela.

- Na verdade, é o fato de você ser uma manteiga derretida que torna tudo mais... agradável. – ele sussurrou, a voz rouca, trazendo a mão que antes estava nas costas para a frente, alisando o ventre liso.

- Hum... – ela murmurou, envolvida demais pelas sensações que percorriam seu corpo para responder algo coerente.

- Só acho que você poderia ser mais ousada... – a mão começou a subir lentamente, trilhando um caminho com rumo definido e deixando rastros de fogo por onde passava. – Hum, acho que posso te ensinar alguma coisa...

O tom de voz coberto de sensualidade fazia com que ela perdesse a razão. A respiração quente contra seu rosto e a mão que subia cada vez mais faziam-na arrepiar-se, um prazer engolfando-a como uma manta quente e deliciosamente sensual sobre seu corpo.

- Pode? – ela se ouviu perguntar, numa voz ainda mais rouca que a dele.

- Posso sim... Por exemplo, o que acharia se eu... – ele não se deu ao trabalho de completar a sentença, suas ações o fariam.

Sua mão alcançou o que procurava, uma parte do corpo dela que vinha imaginando como seria tocar, beijar, fazer um monte de coisas. O seio pequeno e redondo sobre sua palma era macio como uma flor. Ele friccionou o mamilo com os dedos.

- Isso... Isso é... – o rosto dela estava vermelho, enquanto ela se deixava levar pela languidez. Seto fez com que se deitasse na cama, mas antes tratou de tirar-lhe a blusa.

Os seios pequenos e alvos eram exatamente como ele imaginava, os bicos estavam endurecidos, devido à onda de prazer que corria no corpo dela. Ele sentiu a satisfação percorrer seu corpo. Ele a excitava, e a excitaria mais ainda.

- Calma, meu bem. Ainda há muito mais... – ele deitou-se sobre ela com cuidado para não forçá-la com seu peso. Com os lábios, beijou-lhe o queixo, descendo para o pescoço. – Você gosta disso?

- Eu... – ela não conseguia formular uma resposta.

- E disso? – ele traçou com os lábios um caminho pelo pescoço dela, descendo para beijar o vale entre os seios. Uma das mãos começou uma massagem num dos seios, ao mesmo tempo que ele beijava-lhe o outro.

- Kaiba... – ela murmurou, já totalmente consumida pela força do desejo que a dominava. Suas mãos foram timidamente trilhando um caminho pelo tórax bem trabalhado do namorado, passando para as costas, agarrando-o e apertando-o junto a si.

- Você vai me chamar de Seto até o fim disso... – ele prometeu, levantando o rosto para fitá-la. Os olhos castanhos estavam nublados de ansiedade, ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia a timidez com que ela avançava com as mãos, explorando-lhe o torso. – Você não parece uma virgem recalcada, sabe? Por baixo desse ar intocável, você parece que pega fogo. E ateia fogo em mim também.

Ele subiu o corpo, para poder beijá-la novamente, o que fez com uma vontade enorme. A boca faminta procurou a dela no escuro, com o instinto de quem sabia o que fazia, enquanto seu tórax roçava contra os seios dela, provocando sensações avassaladoras em ambos.

May colocou as mãos no pouco espaço vazio que existia entre seus corpos, acariciando os pêlos do peitoral do namorado, enquanto ele descia as mãos, acariciando-lhe as coxas e erguendo-as, fazendo com que o rodeassem pela cintura. Começou a mover-se lentamente para a frente e para trás, imitando o ato sexual, fazendo com que seus corpos atritassem e produzissem faíscas de desejo no caminho. As bocas ainda unidas se exploravam com fome, sede de prazer.

Ela gemeu de encontro aos lábios dele, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, como num instinto, mas ele fez com que o soltasse e ergueu-se, ficando ajoelhado sobre ela, mas sustentando seu próprio peso, sem pressioná-la contra o colchão. Seto levou a mão ao botão da saia que ela usava e fitou-a, pedindo-lhe permissão. Ela o encarou por um bom tempo, pensando se deveria deixá-lo prosseguir, e ruborizou ao sinalizar que ele tinha seu consentimento.

Tremeu um pouco ao ver sua saia deslizando pelas pernas e logo depois sendo jogada para longe. Ele a fitou, sério, e sorriu-lhe com carinho, coisa que poucas vezes acontecia. Deitou-se sobre ela novamente, mas dessa vez somente abraçando-a contra si.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem... – ele sussurrou, num tom terno que a fez sorrir. – Confie em mim que tudo vai dar certo.

Aquelas palavras podiam ser o maior clichê dos relacionamentos amorosos, mas May sentiu que elas atingia seu coração com força. Ela confiava nele. E queria mostrar isso, mas não com palavras. Num átimo de coragem, puxou-o mais contra si e capturou-lhe a boca, enquanto fincava os dedos em suas costas, arranhando-as. Com o incentivo, ele voltou a explorar-lhe o corpo, com carícias cada vez mais sensuais, nos pontos em que ele descobria que ela sentia mais prazer.

Seto estava quase arrancando-lhe a calcinha quando a porta se abriu num rompante, com um barulho ensurdecedor. May gritou e ele abraçou-a, escondendo-a de olhos alheios, mesmo que o quarto continuasse no escuro. Não passara nem um segundo depois do barulho da porta até que uma voz conhecida dos dois exclamou.

- Onii-san! Onii-san! Um telefonema urgente de... – ele parou, ao perceber o que acontecia. Uma réstia de luz do corredor iluminava parcamente o ambiente, mas era o suficiente para ver dois corpos muito mais que grudados, quase sem roupas, embolados na cama. – Opa...

- Fale logo, Mokuba! – Seto exclamou, parecendo furioso com a interrupção.

- O diretor-presidente da _Kaiba Corporation_ da França está querendo falar com você, no escritório pessoal. – ele disse, ruborizando cada vez mais que olhava para os dois.

- Avise que eu já estou indo e SUMA DAQUI! – ele gritou, e Mokuba não demorou a cumprir a ordem.

A tensão entre os dois mudara de figura: de uma tensão sexual para algo pesado e nada romântico.

- Fique aqui. – ele disse, puxando o robe e amarrando-o por cima da calça do pijama, que ainda usava, saindo do quarto e rumando para o "escritório pessoal", que nada mais era do que um escritório montado no aposento ao lado para situações como aquela.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, May deu um pulo da cama e vestiu-se como se as roupas fossem sumir dali se ela não as pegasse logo. Depois respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? O que me deu pra agir desse jeito? Estou ficando doida!", pensou, abraçando-se e ruborizando cada vez mais. "Que vergonha! O que Kaiba e Mokuba vão pensar de mim agora?", perguntou-se. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, quase caindo no choro. "Pra quê chorar? Não vai adiantar nada...", recriminou-se, obrigando-se a não chorar. "O que papai e mamãe achariam de tudo isso? Meu Deus! Eu só posso estar louca! Tendo um _affair_ com meu _chefe_!"

Respirou fundo e procurou o local para onde Seto fora. Logo viu uma fresta de luz debaixo de uma porta. Bateu suavemente, não querendo incomodar. Um pouco depois, a porta se abriu, e ele a encarou, sério e carrancudo.

- O que houve?

- Eu... acho melhor ir pro meu apartamento. – ela murmurou.

- Mas nós ainda não...

- Por favor. Eu preciso ir embora. – ela o cortou, perdendo um pouco da paciência.

- Hum... – ele pareceu pensar um pouco e depois assentiu. – Talvez seja melhor mesmo. Boa noite. – e fechou a porta novamente.

Ela encarou o pedaço de madeira, estupefata. Como ele podia simplesmente fechar a porta na sua cara? Cerrou os punhos, indignada, mas controlou sua raiva e marchou para fora dali o mais rápido que pôde, nem se dando ao trabalho de se despedir de Mokuba quando passou por ele.

Que noite desastrosa! Seria alguum tipo de lição para ela aprender a ficar quieta em seu cantinho e não querer mais do que podia ter? Sabia desde o começo que aquilo não ia dar certo. Ela e Seto Kaiba tinham idéias muito diferentes de um relacionamento. E talvez fosse melhor dar um ponto final naquilo antes que se machucasse mais. Mas no momento só precisava dormir e esfriar a cabeça, antes que tivesse um faniquito. Entrou em seu apartamento e, após travar o sistema de segurança, jogou-se na cama sem querer pensar em mais nada.

**Wishes**

**N/A: **_Espero que tenham gostado. Aí está um graaaaaaaande progresso. Mas também um retrocesso. O que será que acontece a partir de agora? O.o E como eu me saí como escritora de pornografias? XD_


	15. Wishes 15

**- Capítulo Quinze –**

Má sorte. Maré baixa. Energia negativa. Era assim que muitas outras pessoas chamariam a situação pela qual ela passava. Para ela, entretanto, era simplesmente estupidez. Existia nome mais perfeito para rotular a tremenda babaquice que fizera? Não! Seria sempre uma babaca, não importava o quanto tentasse modificar aquilo.

- Essa prova vai ser o Apocalipse. – gemeu Takeru, assim que se acomodou dentro da limusine.

May apenas sorriu fracamente ao ouvi-lo. Mokuba, sentado ao seu lado, soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Tenho esperanças de melhorar minhas notas em Computação Gráfica hoje, mas nas outras duas... – ele rolou os olhos. – Enfim, a forca me aguarda no final do mês, quando o boletim chegar.

- Estamos no mesmo barco, companheiro. – Hiroki concordou. – Mas a gente acaba sobrevivendo, como sempre. Afinal, sempre existe alguma professora querendo um suborno pago em... atenções masculinas. – ele falou, rindo, fazendo Takeru rir.

May e Mokuba, entretanto, continuaram quietos. Desde o incidente da noite passada que não se falavam, nem conseguiam se encarar. Estavam olhando para lados opostos, cada um com seus pensamentos.

- O que deu em vocês? – Takeru e Hiroki falaram ao mesmo tempo, estranhando a situação. Logo aqueles dois, que eram tão amigos, estavam assim sem se falar.

- Mau dia. – explicou Mokuba, dando a entender que maiores explicações não sairiam de sua boca.

- May-chan? – Hiroki insistiu.

- Me deixem em paz! – ela respondeu, irritada, sem se virar para eles.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, mas nada comentaram. O silêncio tornou-se tenso, e assim prolongou-se até chegarem ao colégio. Colégio "Inferno", segundo eles. E parecia estar mais infernal ainda por estarem tão distantes uns dos outros.

May deu graças a Deus quando avistou Claire e Hikari, e correu com as duas para o quarto que as três ocupavam, antes dela se mudar para a _Kaiba Corporation_. As duas queriam ajuda para revisar a matéria de Computação Gráfica, que era a especialidade da amiga. Aliás, qualquer tipo de informática ligada a imagens tornava-se especialidade da baixinha.

Como de praxe, ela fez com que as duas melhores amigas respondessem perguntas sobre o conteúdo, enquanto fazia uma trança nos cabelos. O olhar distante, entretanto, atraiu a curiosidade das duas.

- Algum problema, May-chan? – Hikari perguntou gentilmente.

- Nenhum... – ela mentiu, baixando o rosto, envergonhada.

- Não minta pra nós. – Claire puxou-a, fazendo com que sentasse no meio das duas. – Ande, conte pras suas maninhas aqui, o que aconteceu com você ontem pra que esteja tão distante?

May correu os olhos pelo antigo quarto, respirando fundo.

- Talvez eu volte a morar aqui com vocês, afinal.

- O quê? Mas como assim? – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, eu tive um... contratempo, digamos assim, com o meu chefe.

- Com o Seto? Mas o que aconteceu? Vocês estavam tão bem... – Claire comentou. A amiga contara do namoro com o chefe para as duas, fazendo-as prometer não espalhar a novidade por aí.

- Ele tentou passar dos limites. – ela resumiu, corando furiosamente. – A situação toda evoluiu, e se não fosse por Mokuba, eu nem sei onde teria acordado hoje de manhã.

As duas a olharam com espanto, mas Hikari recuperou-se rapidamente.

- Você disse Mokuba? O que ele tem a ver com a história?

- Bem, ele atendeu uma ligação de sei-lá-quem para o Kaiba, e foi chamá-lo justamente quando... – ela abraçou os joelhos, escondendo ali o rosto, muito vermelho de vergonha. – Agora me respondam: que tipo de idiota eu sou?

- Como assim? – perguntou Claire, que recuperou a voz.

- Ele não teve culpa. Antes mesmo dessa história de namoro, ele havia deixado bastante evidente que queria... fazer _vocês-sabem-o-quê_ comigo. Entretanto, ele sempre respeitou meus limites, e nunca me forçou a nada. Eu não sei o que me deu ontem que eu simplesmente _esqueci_ de mandá-lo parar.

- Mas isso é muito simples. – respondeu Claire, que era realmente boa conhecedora "desses assuntos", como não fazia questão de esconder.

- Como assim? – May ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a.

- Você não o mandou parar porque você _queria_ que ele continuasse.

- Impossível.

- Por quê?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto nem de _falar_ nessas coisas, quanto mais gostar _delas_.

- Querida, você é uma adolescente cheia de hormônios, com um namorado lindo, experiente, disposto a satisfazer todas as suas fantasias. E _demonstrando_ isso! É um quadro bastante estimulante, pelo menos pra mim. Se aquele pedaço de mau caminho olhasse uma vez pra mim como sempre olha pra você... – ela rodou os olhos, fazendo as duas amigas rirem.

- Isso é sério, Claire. Não há chance de eu querer... ir para a cama com alguém. E _muito menos_ com Seto Kaiba.

- Ué, porquê "_muito menos_ com Seto Kaiba"? Afinal, ele é seu namorado. Nada mais natural que...

- Isso _não é_ natural. – interrompeu-a May. – Eu não quero _transar_ com ele. – ela disse, enfatizando a palavra com um tom de nojo na voz e uma careta no rosto.

- Então você tem personalidade dupla. Seu corpo diz que sim, sua mente diz que não. Um dos dois assume nessa hora. – brincou novamente Claire.

- Não sei não... Só sei que isso não está me cheirando bem.

- Só porquê seus hormônios estão finalmente superando essa sua barreira psicológica em relação a homens ou sexo? Vamos ser francas, May, você não é mais nenhum bebê que só pensa em coisas puras e não tem certas reações ao sexo oposto quando encontra um belo exemplar deste.

- Eu sei que não, mas mesmo assim... É estranho. – ela meneou a cabeça, perdida. O sinal tocou, avisando sobre o início das provas.

- Quase havia me esquecido que estávamos no Colégio Inferno. – Hikari suspirou, desanimada. – Vamos andando, meninas, as provas nos aguardam.

As três deixaram o quarto e rumaram para a sala.

- Fique com você. – Hikari entregou-lhe a chave do quarto que já fora sua. – Pode ir pra lá quando terminar as provas, se quiser ficar sozinha.

- É, procure espairecer um pouco. – Claire sorriu.

- Obrigada, meninas. – ela as abraçou, e as três entraram na sala, tomando seus lugares.

Ela nem virou-se para localizar Mokuba que, como sempre, sentava atrás dela. Sua confusão em relação a um dos Kaiba ainda era imperativa demais para que ela conseguisse falar normalmente com o outro.

**Wishes**

May suspirou de alívio ao sair da sala de prova, ao término dos exames. Era sempre uma das primeiras a terminar. Toda aquela confusão em relação a Seto, felizmente, não parecia ter afetado seu raciocínio, o que garantiu que ela terminasse as três provas do dia algumas horas antes da maioria dos alunos. Escorou-se na murada do outro lado do corredor e ficou observando o enorme céu azul de lá. Sua mente voava longe, e portanto não percebeu que estava sendo observada por um par de olhos azuis, que a analisavam com a frieza do aço.

Seto estava ali já há algum tempo, esperando que ela terminasse as provas do dia. As poucas pessoas que saíram antes da garota o encararam como se outra cabeça tivesse nascido sobre seus ombros, mas, como sempre, ele não dava a mínima. Entretanto, à sua frente, encontrava-se exatamente a pessoa que ele queria ver. O uniforme escolar, de saia e blusa social, ajudado pelo cabelo trançado, davam-lhe um ar de garotinha do primário, que esperava que os pais viessem buscá-la.

Entretanto, o que ele podia ler através dos olhos castanhos desmentia a imagem de criança. A confusão e preocupação que faziam as orbes distantes brilharem de angústia diziam que a maturidade da menina não condizia com seu tamanho ou aspecto físico: já havia ultrapassado as barreiras da idade. Ele bem o sabia. Para uma garota de dezessete anos, Mayra era alguém extremamente ajuizada e madura. Pensava muito antes de tomar decisões e costumava se resguardar quanto às pessoas, principalmente se fossem homens.

Ele, é claro, pensara ser imune à barreira. Afinal, havia feito senhoras muito mais seguras de si dobrarem o orgulho por sua causa. No entanto, a adolescente estrangeira provara não merecer o rótulo de indefesa que normalmente era atribuído a sua pessoa. Tímida, sim. Burra, não. Ele tivera de persistir muito antes de conseguir ultrapassar algumas barreiras encontradas no caminho para a vitória. Agora, porém, sentia que todas as barreiras estavam erguidas novamente.

Viu-a puxar de dentro da camisa alguma coisa, que brilhou à forte luz do sol do começo de tarde. Era um colar, sem dúvida, e de ouro. Mas não conseguiu observar a peça mais detalhadamente, pois ela a escondeu de novo sob as roupas, resmungando algo como "Idiota..." no processo. Ele, então, decidiu quebrar a calmaria.

- Acordou do lado errado da cama? – perguntou, o tom de voz frio como gelo. – Ou na cama errada?

Ela teve um sobressalto e pulou para trás, encarando-o, assustada e ofegante. Os olhares se encontraram por algum tempo, antes dela corar e virar-se para fugir dali.

- Ei! – ele a chamou, fazendo-a parar de correr, mas não virar-se. – Não pretende me deixar falando sozinho, pretende?

- Não quero falar com você agora. – ela respondeu, ainda de costas para ele. Seto, entretanto, logo alcançou-a e parou à sua frente. Seu rubor aumento. – Falo com você quando chegar à _Kaiba Corporation_.

- Ah, não mesmo. – ele segurou-a pelo braço quando ela tentou fugir novamente. – Eu não dirigi para fora da cidade por uma hora para chegar aqui, esperar mais uma hora sentado, finalmente falar com você e ter que ouvir isso. Sem chance. Nossa conversa vai ser agora.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer, e soltou-a. Fitou-a nos olhos, para descobrir um imenso medo ali estampado. Estranhou a reação, pois nunca lhe havia dado motivos para ter medo dele.

- O que deu em você, afinal? Não estou te reconhecendo, Mayra.

"Quem não está reconhecendo quem aqui sou eu a mim mesma", ela pensou, atemorizada. "Não é possível que eu seja _tão_ estúpida assim! Controle-se!"

Respirou algumas vezes antes de encará-lo novamente.

- Certo. Diga logo o que você quer falar. – respondeu, com receio transparecendo na voz.

- Não acho que esse seja um assunto para ser tratado nos corredores de uma escola. – ele falou, irônico. – Algum lugar onde possamos conversar sem ser interrompidos?

Ela mergulhou a mão no bolso da saia, sentindo a frieza das chaves do quarto. Teria coragem de levá-lo para lá? Não queria ficar sozinha com Seto num ambiente tão íntimo, mas parecia não haver escolha. Com o corpo tremendo novamente, respondeu:

- Há sim. Siga-me.

Os dois andaram por alguns minutos antes de chegarem aos alojamentos das garotas. May procurou abrir logo a porta, para evitar de encontrarem alguém nos corredores que pudesse interpretar aquilo de maneira errada. Ambos entraram rapidamente no quarto, e ela logo trancou a porta, sentando-se perto dela, avaliando suas chances de fugir dali a qualquer indício de ameaça por parte dele.

O que não passou despercebido a ele, mas Seto preferiu não tecer comentários. Sentou-se na cama que ela havia oferecido e a encarou, observando como as mãos pequenas agarravam com desespero os braços da poltrona onde ela se sentava. Lembrou-se de como aquelas mãozinhas haviam percorrido seu corpo na noite anterior, e controlou a libido. Não era hora para aquele tipo de reação vinda de seu corpo.

- Certo. Comecemos do início. Nós estávamos muito bem ontem, e se não fosse por Mokuba poderíamos estar melhor ainda. No entanto, você praticamente fugiu do meu apartamento depois daquela odiosa interrupção. Por quê?

- Porque foi um erro. – ela respondeu, baixando o rosto.

- Não considero o fato de um homem e uma mulher se desejarem fisicamente um erro, Mayra. Muito pelo contrário, é a natureza.

Ela lembrou-se de Claire, e de como a amiga falara que ela não o interrompera porque queria consumar a relação. Não podia ser verdade, era simplesmente impossível.

- Você não é capaz de entender, Kaiba. Eu disse a você que nós dois não íamos dormir juntos. E eu não pretendo fazer isso. – ela o encarou, mas desviou rapidamente o olhar. – Eu finalmente recuperei o juízo, e acho que nós dois esperávamos coisas muito diferentes desse relacionamento, então, é melhor parar por aqui antes que o problema se torne ainda maior.

- O que você espera do nosso namoro? – ele deliberadamente ignorou a última parte, e perguntou diretamente o que lhe interessava saber. – Eu disse que não seria amor.

- Nem era o que eu queria. Entrei nessa de namorar com você com todo o meu juízo me avisando a mesma coisa, Kaiba. Não gosto de relacionamentos amorosos, é só isso. Eu esperava talvez que assim que me tivesse nas suas mãos você parasse de me perseguir. Que o que quer que eu tenha que lhe chamasse a atenção perdesse a graça em alguns dias, e você dissesse que eu era muito jovem e muito pudica pra você.

Ele se espantou, tanto com a fala quanto com o tom frio da voz. Ela realmente havia erguido as barreiras novamente. "Péssima notícia!"

- E por que não deu fim a tudo quando percebeu que você não "perdeu a graça" pra mim? – ele perguntou, um certo aborrecimento transparecendo na voz.

- Porque aí eu já tinha perdido o juízo. – ela o encarou, os olhos tão gelados quanto a voz. – Talvez eu tenha acabado gostando daquela atenção toda, daquele mimo, e deixei seguir a coisa. Mas nunca imaginava que chegaríamos ao ponto que quase chegamos ontem. – e seu rosto enrubesceu, indicando que não estava tão indiferente quanto queria aparentar.

- Sei. Então quer dizer que o fato de você não ter me mandado parar ontem foi simplesmente um lapso de julgamento?

- Exatamente.

- Por que será que eu não acredito nisso?

- Porquê você é orgulhoso demais pra admitir que eu não estava louquinha por você.

- Você estava.

- Não, não estava.

- Mesmo que _você_ não queira admitir, estava sim.

- Não interessa. Estou pondo um ponto final em toda essa estupidez.

- Ponto final? E eu não tenho direito de opinar não? Que eu saiba o namoro é entre _duas_ pessoas, e não _uma_. Para terminá-lo você tem que ter uma boa razão.

- Você ainda não encontrou razão para terminar essa idiotice? – ela exaltou-se, fitando-o com fúria. – Pois eu vou te dar uma, Seto Kaiba: eu _jamais_ vou fazer sexo com você. Eu tenho _nojo_ de pensar nisso. Satisfeito?

"Grande! Fiz a maior _merda_ da minha vida!", ela praguejou mentalmente. Toda aquela situação a estava tornando um gatinho arisco. Por que não conseguia controlar a língua? "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"

- Muito satisfeito, obrigado. – ele respondeu, a voz como gelo fazendo a coluna dela se arrepiar. – Não se preocupe, não vou mais fazê-la sentir náuseas. Pode ficar tranqüila.

No momento em que ele levantou da cama, ela ergueu-se da cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque. Destrancou a porta automaticamente, e controlou-se para não abri-la.

- Você vai me despedir agora ou depois?

Ele fitou-a, meio espantado. Depois tornou a fechar o cenho, enquanto se aproximava. A vontade de abrir a porta e correr quase dominou-a, mas May conseguiu controlar-se a tempo.

- E porquê eu deveria despedi-la? – ele falou, agora a fitando de muito perto. – Você não é ninguém assim tão importante pra mim que eu não agüente nem vê-la. Não, _Terrae_, você é insignificante demais para que eu me incomode tanto. Além do mais, você é minha _empregada_, e quem decide sua demissão sou eu. Faça o favor de não tentar mandar em mim novamente. Passe bem.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, quase atropelando Hikari quando passou. A amiga fitou May como se questionasse o que havia acontecido ali. A brasileira apenas se jogou em sua antiga cama e começou a se xingar baixinho.

**Wishes**

Valerie Williams Meiou era do tipo loira estonteante. Fazia pescoços virarem quando passava em seus modelitos minúsculos, quase sempre acompanhada por um exemplar do sexo oposto igualmente belo. Os olhos azuis e as jóias caras deixavam claro sua ganância e gosto por opulência. Seus olhos de turquesa, entretanto, mostravam apenas surpresa ao ver o maravilhoso e sexy Seto Kaiba entrar no restaurante como uma tempestade.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ele parara de procurá-la como mulher, e quando soube por seu pai que ele estava levando uma _menina_ consigo aos jantares que comparecia, Valerie não acreditou. Ao ouvir a descrição da garota que seu pai fizera, entretanto, ela lembrou-se imediatamente da moça. "Uma adolescente!", pensara na época, chocada. "O que deu em Seto para sair com uma garota de colegial?"

Agora, entretanto, o homem entrava como um furacão, sentando-se num banco alto igual a outros vinte que rodeavam o bar em forma circular. Não pronunciara uma só palavra, entretanto uma bebida lhe foi servida logo que sentara. O _barman_ já conhecia as preferências do jovem milionário.

- O que Kaiba faz aqui a essa hora do dia? – Makoto, seu "acompanhante", perguntou.

- E como eu vou saber? Já não nos vemos há um mês.

- Ele está possesso com alguma coisa. Algum negócio que quebrou?

- Duvido. Se fosse isso já estaríamos sabendo.

- Então só pode ser uma mulher.

Valerie voltou a observar o milionário ao ouvir o comentário do amante. "Será?"

- Eu vou conferir isso. – disse ela, levantando-se. – Fique aqui.

Makoto protestou parcamente ao vê-la caminhando em direção ao jovem. Aquele Kaiba sempre era uma pedra em seu sapato. O fato de Valerie ter que conquistá-lo para que o pai dela não despedisse Makoto só o deixava ainda mais furioso. Já provara sua competência um milhão de vezes. O que o velho Meiou precisava ver ainda para permitir um relacionamento público de sua filha com o advogado mais proeminente da Meiou & Williams Advogados?

Valerie sentou-se no banco ao lado de Seto, com seu sorriso mais malicioso no rosto.

- Ora, ora, quem eu encontro no meio do dia bebendo. Pensei que sua política fosse de ingerir álcool apenas fora do horário de trabalho.

- Você está pisando em areia movediça, Valerie. Eu não estou bem para joguinhos hoje.

- Joguinhos? Quem está jogando aqui? Eu não. – disse ela, displicentemente arrumando o cabelo.

- O que você quer?

- Apenas descobrir o motivo da sua fúria.

Seto rolou os olhos, impaciente.

- Mulheres, sempre se metendo onde não devem, e querendo te controlar.

- Hum... Então é uma mulher? – o sorriso malicioso aumento. – Ou melhor, uma _menina_?

Seto pareceu prestar verdadeira atenção nela pela primeira vez desde que a loira surgira do nada ao seu lado.

- O que está insinuando?

- Sinceramente, Seto, eu não consigo imaginar o que te deu pra começar a sair com uma garotinha de colégio, ainda por cima tão sem graça, mas como eu já não tinha mais nada a ver com isso, deixei estar.

Ela parou um pouco, para apreciar o efeito das palavras que viriam a seguir.

- Agora, encontrar você furioso por causa de uma mulher no meio do dia, ainda por cima bebendo, é algo novo para mim. Geralmente são as mulheres que se alteram quando mantêm "amizade" com você... Parece que a menininha conseguiu te abalar.

- Você está completamente enganada. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Você precisa ser um pouco mais convincente, querido. – ela interrompeu-se para pedir um _brandy_ ao _barman_. – O que houve? Ela te deu um chute?

O silêncio que se seguiu respondeu mais do que as palavras que ele poderia ter proferido.

- Quem cala consente. Já ouviu esse ditado?

- Sim, mas não se aplica a mim.

- Sei... Ela te atingiu feio, hein? Agora... _onde_ ela te atingiu? Foi no orgulho? – ela encostou a ponta do indicador sobre a testa dele, e deixou-o escorregar para baixo até atingir o peito do rapaz. – Ou seria aqui embaixo?

- Valerie, como você mesma disse, isso não é da sua conta. Suma da minha frente _agora_. – ele respondeu, grosseiro.

- Credo, ferida profunda. Mas ainda não dá pra saber quando dos dois alvos ela acertou... Ou foram os dois?

Ele segurou o braço dela com força, apertando-o. Valerie soube que ficaria com um hematoma ali.

- Escute aqui, Valerie. Você vai _sumir_ da minha frente ou eu não me responsabilizo pelo que farei com você.

- Não tenho medo de você, querido. Makoto está comigo. – ela apontou o advogado a algumas mesas de distância. O rapaz os observava com uma raiva contida no olhar. – Qualquer coisa que você faça, ele tratará de devolver a você na mesma moeda.

- É ele o seu garotinho? Aquele pelo qual você dormiu comigo? – ele perguntou, irônico.

- Ele mesmo.

- Seu pai não gostaria de saber que você me contou toda essa história quando acabamos. Não que eu não descobrisse sozinho, mas saído da sua boca, seu amiguinho aí pode sofrer as conseqüências.

- Você foi mesmo atingido por uma mulher, querido. Só dor de cotovelo pode explicar sua vontade de vingar-se em alguém que é completamente inocente nessa história. Dê à menina meus parabéns quando a encontrar.

- Dê-lhe você mesma. – ele soltou o braço dela com brusquidão. – Se ele te amasse de verdade, não deixaria que você dormisse comigo para salvá-lo. Será que vale a pena o sacrifício, Valerie?

- Você não entende nada de amor, Seto. O que Makoto e eu temos refere-se apenas a nós dois. Você jamais entenderia o que uma pessoa é capaz de fazer por amor, querido. Você não ama ninguém.

Seto sentiu o peso das palavras da loira. Valeria era egoísta, gananciosa e adorava dinheiro, mas ela realmente amava o rapaz. E ele, Seto Kaiba, não amava ninguém. Talvez Mokuba, mas sem dúvida não havia mais ninguém em seu coração. Realmente, o que ele entendia de amor?

- Não preciso de amor, Valerie. Nunca precisei. Vingança, superioridade e riqueza são coisas pelas quais me interesso.

- E você quer se vingar de quem, meu bem? Da menininha? O que ela te fez? Não era boa na cama?

- Não lhe dou o direito de especular sobre isso, Valerie. Mayra não é como você. Ela também não gosta de amor.

- Duvido. Ela é apenas um coelhinho que foi ferido em algum ponto da vida. Desenvolveu defesas para não ser ferido novamente, apenas isso.

- Você não a conhece.

- E por isso mesmo sou mais imparcial no julgamento que você. Quer dizer que não dormiu com ela?

- O que te interessa isso?

- Nada em especial, apenas curiosidade. Você me deu um chute, e alguém fez isso com você pela primeira vez. Quer dizer que você andou cometendo celibato? Ou tinha outros azes na manga?

Seto resolveu pôr um ponto final naquela conversa idiota.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Sério? E se eu não estiver interessada?

- Se isso acontecer, seu pai perde o contrato que eu pretendia fazer com ele. Você sabe que a Meiou & Williams não anda tão bem quanto parece.

A loira ficou tensa.

- Isso é injusto.

- O mundo é injusto, _querida_. É pegar ou largar.

- Você nem falou ainda o que é essa proposta.

- É simples: uma noite. Uma única noite. Hoje. No seu apartamento. A noite toda.

- E em troca você fechará o contrato?

- Exatamente.

- Você sabe como manipular as pessoas, querido. Vou avisar a Makoto. – ela levantou-se, mas ele a segurou.

- Ele vai ficar sabendo, mas não do jeito que você quer.

Valerie suspirou.

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, Seto.

- Mas vingança é vingança, Valerie. Eu estou afim de machucar alguém. E esse alguém vai ser seu garotinho.

Ela o encarou por algum tempo, pensativa.

- Você disse uma única noite?

- Exatamente.

- Então você terá sua vingança, meu caro. E espero não ter que lhe prestar mais nenhum favor depois disso.

- Não se preocupe. Seu pai ficará sabendo da sua colaboração.

- Não pode contar a ele que sabia de tudo!

- Eu sei o que faço, Valerie. Vai ser bom pra todo mundo. – ele observou Makoto, que estava cada vez mais nervoso. – Menos pra ele.

- Você é horrível, sabia?

- Sabia sim. Já me disseram isso hoje, só que com outras palavras.

- Ótimo. Reúna toda a sua raiva, frustração e dor de cotovelo. Essa será sua única chance de vingança. Pelo menos comigo, será a única.

- Saberei aproveitá-la.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se novamente.

- Vamos começar logo com isso.

- Como quiser. – o sorriso malicioso não alcançava os olhos azuis, e quando ele a puxou para beijá-la como um homem faminto por uma mulher, Mayra Terrae era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça.


	16. Wishes 16

**- Capítulo Dezesseis -**

**Notas: **_Nham, Wishes é Wishes, impossível de resistir. Eu não consigo parar de escrevê-la. _

"Nós estamos mortos para o mundo", dizia a música _Dead To The World_, do Nightwish. E foi assim que ela se sentiu por pelo menos uma semana. Como um zumbi. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia alívio, uma estranha decepção tomava conta de seu ser. Não sabia ao certo com quem estava decepcionada, se com ela mesma ou com Seto Kaiba.

- Hunf... – resmungou, observando o vasto campo ao seu redor.

Lembrava de um estranho encontro que tivera na manhã seguinte ao término do namoro. Estava chegando ao restaurante da _Kaiba Corporation_, para tomar o café da manhã, quando ouviu a voz de Haruka:

- May-chan! Aqui!

Quando se virou para fitar a amiga, descobriu-a ao lado de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a loira com quem havia se deparado no dia de assinar o contrato. Se não se enganava, o nome dela era Valerie. O que a linda moça estaria fazendo ali, àquela hora da manhã, conversando com sua amiga?

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou com um fraco sorriso, pois não dormira bem durante a noite.

- Bom dia, querida. – a loira foi logo cumprimentando, levantando-se para estalar-lhe dois beijinhos no rosto. – Não sei se lembra de mim, mas meu nome é Valerie Williams. Queria lhe dar os parabéns.

- Parabéns? – May questionou, confusa.

- Deixe de ser sádica, Val. – Haruka resmungou.

- Quieta, Haru. – Valerie respondeu, para depois voltar a fitar May. – Queria te parabenizar por ter sido a única mortal a ter coragem de dar um chute na bunda do Kaiba.

Haruka soltou uma imprecação, mas May apenas fitava a loira como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.

- Tá, isso deve parecer mesmo estranho, já que a única situação em que nos encontramos antes foi justamente numa disputa pela atenção dele, mas me acredite, eu estou adorando isso.

- Eu juro que não estou entendendo mais nada... – a morena murmurou.

- Venha, sente-se. – Valeria convidou, pedindo um suco para a mais nova por sua conta. Esperou que ela se servisse, para então prosseguir. – Você terminou com ele, não foi?

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Então é verdade? – Haruka se intrometeu de novo. – Não sabia que vocês tinham terminado.

- Isso foi ontem. – explicou May. – Depois das provas.

- Sinto muito, May-chan. – Haruka falou, realmente triste.

- Não se preocupe, não houve nenhum coração partido na história. – ela sorriu.

O que era a mais pura verdade. Havia se afeiçoado ao Kaiba, mas não havia desenvolvido paixão por ele, e muito menos amor.

- Mas você deve estar meio mal... – arriscou a amiga.

- Lógico, é uma situação chata. Mas nada que eu não supere em alguns dias.

- Assim que se fala, garota. – Valerie sorriu com aprovação.

- Mas porquê estão me perguntando essas coisas? E como ficaram sabendo?

As duas primas se entreolharam, perguntando-se o que era para ser revelado e o que não era.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – perguntou Valerie.

- Não ouse! – Haruka exclamou, com raiva, pois queria poupar a amiga dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Quero saber. – Mayra respondeu às duas, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Valerie.

- Seu ex-namorado topou comigo ontem e me fez uma proposta interessante... – ela começou.

Quando a loira terminou o relato, May estava sabendo dos planos do pai dela, do sacrifício que fizera em nome do rapaz que dizia amar, da proposta de Seto e de como ela concordara em passar a noite com ele.

- Assim que o sol nasceu eu saí do meu apartamento. Se possível, quero abandonar esse prédio e nunca mais ter que voltar aqui ou ver a cara desse miserável. – ela resmungou. – Só que talvez, se eu não tivesse tanto ódio dele, eu tentasse prolongar a relação. Essa noite foi bastante... animadora, se é que me entende. Você não sabe o que perdeu, meu bem. – e piscou para a estrangeira, que apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Sinceramente, nunca quis ter _esse_ tipo de relacionamento, nem com ele, nem com ninguém. E agora menos ainda. – resmungou, quase tremendo de raiva.

- Bem, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir. – Valerie despediu-se, levantando. – Acho que já dei tempo suficiente pra que ele saísse do apartamento. Além do mais, preciso trabalhar.

- E eu perdi a fome. – Mayra levantou-se também. – Eu a acompanho até o saguão.

- Obrigada, queridinha, mas não precisa.

- Eu tenho que ir ao colégio, de qualquer forma. – ela ajeitou o cabelo trançado, pegou a mochila e virou-se para se despedir de Haruka.

- Eu vou com vocês, então.

E assim as três pegaram o elevador. May, como sempre, encarava o chão, imersa em pensamentos e, portanto, saiu automaticamente do elevador quando este parou, sem pensar no que fazia. Só voltou à realidade ao trombar com um corpo muito mais alto que o seu.

Ia começando a pedir desculpas quando levantou os olhos e encarou um par de orbes azuis claras, quase cinzas, com uma gélida e ácida raiva contida neles. A raiva que sentiu quase a fez estapeá-lo, mas conseguiu se controlar e _apenas_ o fitou como se fosse o ser mais desprezível da face da Terra.

Seto sorriu cinicamente, vislumbrando Valerie atrás de May, e abriu passagem para a ex-namorada, fazendo uma sarcástica mesura. A garota apenas soltou um "Humpf", empinou o nariz e seguiu seu caminho até a limusine, a trança balançando atrás da cabeça.

**Wishes**

Voltando à realidade, May fitou novamente o campo que a cercava. Haviam-se passado três semanas desde o ocorrido, e como ela afirmara, havia se recuperado em poucos dias. Embora o clima nas reuniões da empresa fosse extremamente tenso e constrangedor, ela apenas fitava o patrão e ex-namorado com frieza calculada e respondia suas perguntas.

Ele também parecia disposto a evitá-la, pois havia diminuído o número de reuniões. Ao que ela agradecia. Não o suportava por ter sido tão desrespeitoso ao cair de boca na cama da prima de Haruka – coisa que viera a saber mais tarde. – logo depois que terminaram. Não havia ciúmes ali, apenas ela achava que aquilo fora falta de respeito para com a sua pessoa.

Mokuba era outro que passara a agir como um estranho com ela. Ele não sabia o que fazer, pois amava o irmão e a ex-namorada deste, e não decidia a quem apoiar. May sentia pena dele por estar sendo envolvido numa confusão em que não tinha culpa nenhuma – embora de início ela pensasse o contrário.

Estava também decepcionada, não sabia com quem. Decepcionara-se com Seto, por demonstrar ligar tão pouco para a curta relação que haviam tido ao passar a noite com Valerie. Decepcionara-se consigo mesma, por ter se deixado levar pelo _playboy_ de olhos azuis que, ele sempre deixara claro, só queria sexo.

De modo que, como sua tia estava em negociações com uma firma de motocicletas famosas que tinha um centro de treinamento para pilotos de corrida e teste de protótipos no interior, elas haviam sido convidadas a visitá-lo. E lá estava ela, olhando a vastidão de verde que se descortinava por trás da enorme residência do dono da companhia, onde estavam hospedadas.

- Wow! Você viu que vista? – Kali surgiu ao seu lado, e May até teria respondido, se realmente achasse que ela falava da paisagem. – Quantas bundinhas lindas eu vi hoje! Os pilotos são uns gatos. E os filhos do dono também.

- Você está namorando, Kali... – May lembrou-a, pela milésima vez, como já fizera em situações parecidas. – O Motoki vai adorar saber que você anda de olho nos... atributos físicos de outros rapazes.

- Ah, olhar não arranca pedaço, não é? – ela brincou.

- Você nunca fica só na olhada, prima... – May riu.

- E você, que está descomprometida, fica parada, sem fazer nada. – Kali atiçou. – Está na hora de tirar o imbecil do Kaiba da cabeça, não acha?

Depois de muita insistência da prima, May lhe havia contado o que soubera através de Valerie.

- Eu não estou com ele na cabeça. É só que nunca gostei mesmo de homens, e você sabe disso.

- Você teve _uma_ experiência ruim e vai desistir de tudo? Ah, fala sério...

May sorriu, condescendente, para a prima. Se ela soubesse o que já havia passado na vida, não falaria daquele jeito. Observou a tia, que conversava com o potencial parceiro de negócios. Michiko sabia, ela tinha certeza. A tia nunca mencionara o assunto por delicadeza, e talvez por saber que May jamais discutiria aquilo em voz alta, mas ela sabia. Afinal, Kai deveria ter contado tudo quando fora pedir ajuda.

- May-chan? Em que planeta você está? – Kali agitou as mãos frente ao rosto da prima, querendo deter sua atenção.

- O que você disse?

- Que talvez, se você experimentasse conversar com garotos, ao invés de fugir deles, gostasse mais desse sexo. Eles não mordem, a não ser que a gente peça. – a prima sorriu.

- Essa não é a minha especialidade, Kali. Esqueça.

- Ah, está bem... Vou te dar um desconto por causa daquele miserável...

May quase ria quando via a prima falar daquele jeito. Seto geralmente ia com ela visitar a tia e a prima nos fins-de-semana, já que passara a dormir lá apenas nos domingos, para poder sair com ele nos sábados. Tanto mãe quanto filha haviam gostado muito do rapaz, mas, ao saberem da situação, fervilhavam de raiva pelo jovem empresário.

- Ei, garotas! – um dos filhos do dono chamou por elas, aproximando-se. – Não querem dar uma volta de moto com a gente? – apontou ele mesmo e o irmão, que também se aproximava.

- Eu aceito! – Kali concordou, entusiasmada.

- Me desculpem, mas eu estou um pouco indisposta pra subir numa moto agora. – May recusou, com uma desculpa que esperava que calasse os dois.

- Ah, que pena. Podíamos ir os quatro conhecer uns lugares bem legais daqui... – o irmão do primeiro rapaz insinuou.

- Com licença, acho que vou ao banheiro.

May se afastou, segurando seus nervos. O rapaz não tinha culpa por ela ter completa aversão a homens. Como costumava se vestir mais elegantemente quando estava em companhia da tia, estava usando um vestido de seda rosa bebê que descia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Sabia que estava atraente, pois tinha consciência de que ficava bonita quando largava as roupas folgadas que eram sua preferência. E aquilo chamara a atenção do rapaz, o que não significava que ela correspondesse.

Seguiu pelo pavilhão que levava à pista de treinamento dos pilotos, onde um rapaz fazia manobras perigosas com a moto empinada. Ela o observou por alguns instantes, até que ele pareceu notar sua presença. A moto veio na direção da cerca, da qual ela estava atrás, e parou levantando um mínimo de poeira.

Olhos cor-de-lavanda fitaram-na de dentro do capacete. Ela teve a impressão de já ter visto aqueles olhos antes. Eles, por sinal, a fitavam como se tentassem descobrir de onde a conheciam também.

E, de repente, a luz do reconhecimento brilhou.

O rapaz tirou o capacete, revelando um pescoço e rosto morenos, de quem vivia exposto ao sol, ou tinha origem de um país quente. Os olhos, ela agora podia observar melhor, eram amendoados e contornados por uma fina linha escura, que deixava seu formato ainda mais destacado. Os cabelos, cor de palha, eram levemente espetados. O sorriso debochado, entretanto, foi o que o entregou.

Ela respirou fundo, empalidecendo como se estivesse vendo uma assombração.

- _Ishtar_!

O sorriso do rapaz alargou-se mais ainda.

- Que surpresa reencontrá-la nesta vida... _Bastet_!

**Wishes**

**N/A: **_Como prometido à minha miguxa Mi, o Ishtar dela apareceu. XD Alguém curioso para saber o que vai acontecer a seguir? Bem, eu ORDENO que vocês deixem reviews, se não eu fico desmotivada pra escrever. E agora é que a coisa promete esquentar... Então comentem, viu? Ou vão ficar sem fic... XD C-ya!_


	17. Wishes 17

- **Capítulo Dezessete -**

**Notas: **_Demorou mas chegou! )_

Ela teve que espera-lo terminar o treinamento para que pudessem conversar. Enquanto o observava saltar obstáculos e acelerar a motocicleta, seu coração subia e descia vertiginosamente. Ishtar, o homem que há dois meses imaginava apenas fazer parte de seus sonhos, vivo? E ainda por cima parecia conhecer todos os fatos de seus sonhos, pois a chamava de Bastet.

Mas ela não era nem um pouquinho parecida com a oriental de seus sonhos. Enquanto Bastet, ou Nefertiti, era alta e tinha cabelos negros bem lisos, pele quase negra e olhos azuis sempre rodeados por uma linha negra, ela era levemente bronzeada e tinha cabelos castanho-escuros ou negros, ela não sabia ao certo, super cacheados, na altura dos ombros, e olhos castanhos.

Então como, pelo amor de Deus, ele sabia que era ela? Era a primeira coisa que ela perguntaria quando ele terminasse as voltas pela pista. Ficou observando-o, até que uma sineta tocou e ele saiu, enquanto um outro piloto entrava em seu lugar. Ela sabia que ele viria até ela, inconscientemente, mas sabia. Portanto, apenas deixou-se estar, enquanto esperava-o.

Ele apareceu minutos depois, vestindo jeans e camiseta, adquirindo um aspecto mais suave do que o que tivera em cima da moto. Passou reto por ela, e May soube que deveria segui-lo a um lugar mais apropriado. Caminharam em silêncio, ela se deixando ficar para trás, até chegarem às escadas, por onde subiram para o andar de cima. Ela sabia que aquela sessão era reservada à família do proprietário e seus convidados, portanto, ficou surpresa ao ver um dos empregados entrar tão tranqüilamente ali.

Ficou mais surpresa ainda ao vê-lo abrir uma porta e entrar por ela, deixando-a escancarada. Tratou de segui-lo o mais rápido possível, não querendo que ninguém os visse ali. Não queria interrupções.

- Pode começar. – ordenou, autoritária, recostando-se na porta e cruzando os braços.

- Pensei que você fosse mais gentil. – ele ironizou.

- Geralmente sou, mas no momento estou muito irritada. – ela devolveu, com um sorriso falso. – Quero que me explique porquê essas coisas estão acontecendo.

- Que coisas?

- Tudo! – ela abriu os braços, exasperada. – Há dois anos atrás eu sonhava constantemente com um faraó igualzinho ao Yugi Muttou. Mas, de repente, os sonhos pararam. E, novamente de repente, eu volto a sonhar com ele e acabo encontrando-o na vida real!

- Previsível.

- O que é previsível? – ela voltou a cruzar os braços, emburrada.

- Que você tenha sonhado com o faraó no dia em que conheceu o Muttou. Sente-se, Bastet, e então poderemos conversar.

- Não me chame de Bastet. Eu não sou essa mulher. Não sou uma assassina. – ela pediu, incomodada, lembrando-se da avó a acusa-la de ter causado a queda do avião em que seus pais estavam.

- Foi uma fatalidade que o avião deles tenha caído. Sua avó é uma tirana. – ele comentou, displicente.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele, chocada. Ela não falara sobre o acidente de avião. Nem sobre sua avó.

- Como... Como você sabe?

- É simples, minha cara. Você lembra de quem eu era no passado?

- Um... Um assassino. Como _ela_.

- Como _você_. – ele corrigiu. – Mas nós dois éramos mais do que simples assassinos, garota.

- Do que fala?

- Como acha que eu consegui chegar perto do faraó?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Sendo diferente, minha cara. Especial.

- De que forma? – ela deslizou contra a porta até chegar ao chão, sentando-se.

- Magia. Poder. – ele disse, apenas.

- Você era um mago? – ela estranhou.

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Não era o tipo de magia bruta, que Seth tinha. Eu era um "sacerdote".

- Como assim?

- Sendo mais claro: eu podia ver o futuro, o momento atual de pessoas distantes, entre outras coisas.

- Nossa! – ela exclamou, espantada. – E então?

- E então que você também é assim. Ou melhor, _era_.

- O QUÊ? – ela espantou-se mais ainda.

- Sério. – ele riu.

- Não acredito... Não me lembro de nada disso. Todos os meus sonhos eram relativos a maneiras de matar o Faraó. Ela nunca usou poderes.

- Qual foi o último sonho que você teve?

- Bem... Eles estavam numa festa, comemorando sua prisão e morte no dia seguinte. O faraó e seu salvador viram Bastet disfarçada de dançarina, seduzindo-os...

- Isso explica. – ele riu mais ainda. – Você está se lembrando aos poucos de sua vida passada. Bastet só usou seus poderes quando era menor, uma criança. Guardou-os por toda a adolescência e vida adulta em segredo.

- Você parece conhece-la bem.

- Acostume-se a pensar nela como sua vida passada. – ele disse, enfático. – E, sim, eu a conhecia bem. Eu fui o mestre dela.

- Mestre? Mas ela o odiava... – May estava confusa.

- Sim, porque eu traí seu povo e fugi, depois de um tempo. Mas ela foi criada por mim. Eu a ensinei a matar, a seduzir, a usar seus poderes...

- Que ironia. – ela sussurrou.

- Uma das grandes. – ele concordou, no mesmo tom. – E fico surpreso ao saber que você ainda tem esse dom.

- Quê?

- Seus poderes divinatórios, Bastet. – ele explicou, um tanto irritado. – Você ainda vê o futuro e todas aquelas coisas.

- Eu _nunca_ vi o futuro.

- Então como sabia que o avião ia cair?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa. Ambos calaram-se, fitando um ao outro com desconfiança. "Aquilo não pode ter sido uma previsão...", ela balbuciava mentalmente.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo. Eu sentia falta dos meus pais quando eles viajavam.

- E sonhava com aviões caindo cada vez que eles faziam isso?

- Não. – ela negou, a contra-gosto. – Mas isso não quer dizer nada.

- Você ainda tem um grande poder adormecido dentro de si. É por isso que sonhou com o passado toda vez que estava para encontrar Yugi Muttou.

- Mas eu sonhava com ele há dois anos atrás, e eu não o conhecia nessa época.

Ele a observou, silencioso, e saiu da cadeira em que estava para sentar-se à frente dela, no chão.

- Veja bem, o destino existe, mas não como muitas pessoas pensam. Não é algo que está escrito e não pode ser mudado. Uma pequena mudança de atitude sua pode modificar totalmente seu futuro, e ele nunca mais será o que seria antes. Eu creio que era seu destino encontrar o Muttou há dois anos atrás, mas, talvez por ter sonhado com ele, você fez algo que alterou seu curso.

- E o destino o trouxe de volta à minha vida agora. – ela completou.

- Você entrou no espírito da coisa. – ele sorriu. – Era seu destino conhece-lo novamente, então você poderia adiar indefinidamente isso e nunca encontra-lo, mas aquele encontro teria de acontecer, nessa ou em outra vida.

- E o Kaiba? – ela questionou, lembrando-se que ele também fazia parte do passado. – Eu o vejo nos sonhos também. É Seth seu nome.

- Você e o Kaiba tiveram um passado em comum naquela época. – ele disse. – Odiavam-se a ponto de armar um para o outro várias armadilhas. Ele a requisitou como amante, descobriu seus poderes e vocês se uniram por um tempo, pois assim conseguiriam seus objetivos. Mas sempre se odiaram.

- É meu destino odiar o Kaiba para sempre?

- Emoções não têm destino. – ele disse, simplesmente. – Não existe amor ou ódio que dure para sempre.

- Você conseguiu me deixar confusa. – ela sorriu fracamente.

- É normal. Você também não gostava de saber e conseguir fazer o que fazia quando era criança na outra vida. Eu tive que me esforçar muito para faze-la gostar dos dons que recebeu.

- O avião foi a única ocasião em que eu soube o que ia acontecer, Ishtar. – ela respirou fundo. – Não acho que isso seja exatamente um dom. Pode ter sido algum lapso temporário.

- Só porquê você não sentiu mais nada, não significa que você não tenha mais os dons, minha cara. Você e Kaiba ainda são poderosos, nesta ou em qualquer outra vida.

- Você não se dá bem com ele, não? – ela perguntou, pois ele ficava tenso toda vez que falava de Seto ou Yugi.

- Nunca gostei de nenhum dos dois. Não nos damos bem. – ele deu de ombros e se levantou, indo até o armário do quarto.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar o grito que deu quando viu o cetro dourado. O mesmo do sonho.

- Lembra disso?

- Claro.

- Você o devolveu para mim.

- Como? – ela estava novamente confusa.

- Na noite em que você e o Kaiba se deitaram pela primeira vez, quando eu havia sido encurralado por tentar matar o faraó, ele estava com este cetro no quarto dele. Você o roubou e o trouxe para mim.

- Então você conseguiu fugir.

- Com sua ajuda. Realmente não entendo, Bastet, o porquê de você ter feito aquilo. Mas salvou a minha vida.

- Talvez tenha sido pelos velhos tempos. – ela ponderou. – Em que você a criava.

- Eu nunca fui um pai para ela, se é isso que você quer insinuar. – ele negou. – Eu fui duro, cruel. Eu a tornei o que ela é nos seus sonhos.

- Eu espero descobrir mais sobre o passado dela do que sobre o futuro.

- Com medo de ver sua noitada com o sacerdote? – ele escarneceu.

- Não exatamente. – ela deu de ombros. – apenas gostaria de entende-la. Eu sinto o que ela sente, ajo como ela age, durante os sonhos. Mas nunca entendo a razão de tudo aquilo.

- Seu passado é tão triste na outra vida como já foi nesta, garota. – ele advertiu, e ela estremeceu. – Se quiser se abrir para observar o passado de Bastet, terá de enfrentar o seu próprio primeiro.

Ela sabia que estava fugindo de seu próprio passado desde que chegara ao Japão. Ishtar colocou o cetro em suas mãos, e de repente ela foi tragada por uma força descomunal. Estava agora num aeroporto, que ela reconheceu ser o aeroporto de New York, vestida com um belo vestido e caminhando calmamente ao lado de Kaiba. Foi quando o avistou na frente: o homem de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e rosto de anjo, que simbolizava seu demônio particular.

Ia gritar, mas no instante seguinte estava de volta ao quarto de Ishtar. Ele havia tirado o cetro de suas mãos, e agora colocava um espelho à sua frente. Ela não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa: seus olhos estavam azuis como o mar.

- Que diabos...? – ela recuou para trás, instintivamente, mas deu de costas com a porta.

- Seus poderes de previsão. – ele respondeu, sucinto.

- Quê? – ela observou-o, amedrontada. – Este é meu futuro?

- Um _provável_ futuro. – ele corrigiu. – Mas lembre-se: nem tudo é o que parece.

Ela repetiu a última frase, abobalhada. Os dois se observaram, azul contra lavanda, por um longo minuto. Os alto-falantes da casa, então, começaram a funcionar.

_Senhorita Terrae, por favor, dirija-se ao hall de entrada. Sua tia a aguarda com urgência._

- Tenho que ir. – ela tentou levantar, mas as pernas tremiam. Ishtar a ajudou a levantar-se e firmou-a enquanto as pernas lentamente paravam de tremer. – Qual é seu nome atualmente?

Ele sorriu, sardônico.

- Ishtar. Malik Ishtar. – respondeu, achando graça no ar espantado dela.

- Meu nome é Mayra Terrae. – ela disse. – Não quero que me chame de Bastet.

- Certo, Mayra. De qualquer forma, você está indo embora. – ele disse. – O sacerdote precisará de você para despertar os próprios poderes. Vocês são luz e trevas.

- Não entendi.

- Não tem problema. Agora que seu dom foi despertado, você entenderá em breve. – ele sorriu e abriu a porta para ela. – Nos veremos novamente. – avisou.

- Eu acredito nisso. – ela sorriu, sardônica, e abandonou o quarto.

Mas não seria tão fácil assim apagar as lembranças do que acontecera lá dentro.

Wishes 

Michiko explicou que Kaiba havia convocado uma reunião especial para dali a algumas horas, e que se quisessem voltar a Tóquio a tempo, deveriam partir logo. May e Kali tiveram meia hora para se arrumar e logo estavam se despedindo dos anfitriões. May queria ter falado novamente com Ishtar, mas ele não apareceu nem por um segundo.

Quando já estavam no carro, a caminho de Tóquio, foi que May parou para analisar as palavras do rapaz.

_Se quiser se abrir para observar o passado de Bastet, terá de enfrentar o seu próprio primeiro._

Seu passado estava mais próximo do que ela imaginava, se aquela suposta visão indicava algo. Aquele homem que aparecera era o responsável, junto com sua avó, pelo ano e meio mais miserável de sua vida. O ano e meio seguinte ao acidente de avião que levara seus pais embora.

Ela, sinceramente, desejaria sepultar aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Mas sabia que mais dia, menos dia, teria que voltar aos Estados Unidos e rever o rosto da mulher que morava em _sua_ casa, a custa de _sua_ herança, e que a _odiava_ mais do que tudo no mundo. Mas May simplesmente não conseguia deixa-la na rua. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo. Odiava aquela mulher com todas as forças, mas simplesmente não sabia fazer mal deliberadamente a alguém.

O outro aspecto mal resolvido de sua vida atendia por um nome: Seto Kaiba.

O empresário estava obviamente evitando falar com ela, mas May sabia que ele não estava mais ressentido. Naquele único mês que passaram juntos ela conseguiu conhecer mais sobre ele do que muitas pessoas conheciam, e uma dessas era saber quando ele não simpatizava com alguém.

Ela podia dizer com segurança que ele não só não estava mais bravo com ela, mas aparentemente se arrependia de ter estragado tudo. Não que ele quisesse voltar a namorar com ela. Ela duvidava sinceramente daquilo. Mas acreditava que ele se arrependia de ter sido tão sórdido ao ponto de pôr fim na pequena amizade que eles haviam formado durante o namoro.

Ela sentia falta das conversas, dos filmes que assistiam juntos, das risadas. Dos passeios nos parques da cidade, quando ele pacientemente esperava que ela tirasse fotos e mais fotos. Ela nunca tivera um companheiro, e era aquilo que ele havia simbolizado para ela.

Alisou a prega da saia, observando sua roupa. Aquele tanto de roupas que havia comprado para sair com ele para locais mais elegantes ou mais festeiros, no final das contas, conquistava-a lentamente. Ela havia achado tudo aquilo demais para ela, no começo, mas agora que as roupas já estavam em seu _closet_ há mais de um mês, ela começava a ver a beleza, a simplicidade de cortes e o agradável efeito que as roupas produziam quando ela se olhava no espelho.

Percebeu que Haruka e Kali haviam, afinal, ajudado-a a criar um guarda-roupa variado, mas com seu jeito, sua cara. As cores suaves, a mistura de _sex appeal_ e ingenuidade, as flores e borboletas estampadas ou construídas com brilhantes nas jóias que comprara... Elas haviam se preocupado em dar a ela um guarda-roupa com o qual ela pudesse se sentir à vontade, mas na época ela estava tão nervosa que não havia percebido.

Mas agora ela gostava daquelas roupas. Sentia como se estivesse sofrendo um processo de adaptação: pouco a pouco estava ficando mais preocupada com sua aparência, que antes era muito desleixada. Kali era a principal responsável por aquela mudança, já que ela a obrigava a usar as roupas novas sempre que estavam juntas. Dizia que "roupa bonita em período de fossa é melhor que sexo e chocolate". May apenas ria e abraçava a prima, mas agora entendia o comentário.

Ela era bonita. Finalmente May podia dizer que _acreditava_ naquilo. Quando ela via seu reflexo no espelho, agora, ela sentia que estava bonita, que _era_ bonita, que poderia ficar ainda mais se quisesse. Mas ainda não contara nada a Kali, ou a prima tentaria acelerar o processo. May tinha seu próprio tempo para mudar, e ele tinha que ser longo e lento. Já conseguia deixar um pedaço da barriga – aquele que continha o _piercing _– aparecer, mas ainda ficava vermelha. As calças justas e as blusas decotadas ficariam para uma próxima fase da transformação.

Estava usando um dos conjuntos que era ingênuo e provocante ao mesmo tempo. Uma blusa no estilo camponesa, semi-transparente, que deixava ver o contorno borrado de seu sutiã por baixo e uma saia de pregas branca com sandálias indianas. O _look_ ficava bem nela, combinava com seu jeito _light_ de viver.

"Eu preciso relembrar como é esse meu jeito _light_", ela pensou. "Ultimamente ando muito irritada por tudo e por nada..."

- Tudo bem, May-chan? – Hikari, sentada ao seu lado, perguntou.

- Claro! – May sorriu.

- Está tão calada... – a prima continuou, sorrindo também.

- Estava pensando. – esclareceu a estrangeira, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

- Não pense demais, querida, ou vai ficar com rugas cedo. – avisou Kali, ao que May não pôde deixar de rir.

- Obrigada pelo aviso, Kali.

- Disponha. – a prima respondeu e inclinou-se para ligar o rádio do carro.

Kali e Michiko entraram numa acalorada discussão sobre estilos de música, e May apenas as observou. Ela era feliz no Japão, mas não 100 feliz. Por mais que Michiko fosse uma mãe para ela, May sentia falta de _sua_ mãe, com a voz aveludada que fazia sucesso pelo mundo todo, o rosto angelical e o amor exalando de todos os poros. Ela e seus pais haviam sido completamente felizes por um tempo. Um tempo curto, mas bem aproveitado.

Num impulso, ela puxou um dos CDs da mãe que carregava na bolsa no último mês e entregou-o a Kali.

- Já que vocês duas não se decidem, eu tomo a decisão. Vamos ouvir a mamãe cantar.

Kali arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Michiko a cortou.

- Acho uma ótima idéia, May-chan. A voz de Serena era perfeita. Faz muito tempo que não a escuto. – e inseriu o CD no aparelho do carro. Kali, entendendo o jogo entre as duas, calou-se.

A voz profunda, emotiva e cativante de sua mãe penetrou em seu cérebro e desencadeou aquela conhecida sensação de paz. May recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos, apreciando a música de todo o coração, um sorriso brotando no rosto. Serena Lima, conhecida como Serena Terrae no mundo artístico, fora uma daquelas poucas estrelas privilegiadas capazes de manter fama e felicidade juntas por um longo tempo. Seus dez anos de carreira foram interrompidos no auge pelo acidente de avião que a matara e levara seu pai junto.

May podia jurar que lembrava da voz de sua mãe cantando em francês para que ela dormisse, acariciando seus cabelos e ninando-a nos braços. Quase podia sentir as mãos dela passeando pelo seu cabelo, sussurrando palavras doces que toda filha deveria ouvir da mãe.

- May-chan? May-chan, acorde. – a voz de Kali a obrigou a abrir os olhos, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ela estava deitada no banco de trás do carro, com a cabeça no colo de Kali, que acariciava seus cabelos.

"Então era isso...", pensou, com certa tristeza. Por um momento podia jurar ter sentido sua mãe viva, ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

- Você dormiu enquanto escutava sua mãe cantar. – Kali explicou. – Achamos melhor deixa-la dormir o resto do caminho.

May encarou sua tia e sua prima e sorriu em agradecimento.

- Eu estava mesmo precisando. Faz semanas que não durmo tão bem. – disse, espreguiçando-se. – Chegamos? – olhou ao redor e viu o prédio da _Kaiba Corporation_ se aproximando.

Takashi as esperava na porta do edifício.

- May-chan, seja bem-vinda de volta a Tóquio. – ele disse, à guisa de cumprimento. Depois, ao observa-la melhor, acrescentou. – Você está muito bonita hoje.

A garota corou, como sempre acontecia quando ele a elogiava.

- Que é isso, Takashi, meu cabelo está todo desgrenhado... – disse, apontando a massa de cachos que haviam se tornado mais rebeldes ainda depois daquele cochilo.

- Seus cabelos são lindos. As japonesas morrem de vontade de ter cabelos assim.

- Isso é verdade. – Kali se aproximou dos dois e passou um braço pelo ombro da prima. – Eu sempre admirei o cabelo da May-chan.

- Takashi, acho que você não conheceu minha prima ainda...

- Kali Marchant. – a própria Kali se apresentou, com um brilho nos olhos que May reconheceu de longe.

- Takashi Hiiragisawa. – ele apertou a mão que ela estendeu. – A senhorita também é muito bonita.

- Oh, aqui está um homem que sabe elogiar uma mulher. – Kali riu, afetada, e May se afastou dos dois, segurando uma risada. Kali sabia o caminho para a sala do Kaiba, então não seria necessário esperar pela prima.

Michiko logo juntou-se a ela.

- Essa minha filha é incorrigível.

- Ela ama o Motoki, mas não descarta as possibilidades que surgem, quando gosta delas. – May comentou.

- Eu sei, e assim como você não aprovo isso, mas Kali não é tão fútil quanto parece. Ela aprenderá com seus próprios erros.

May concordou com um balançar de cabeça e as duas entraram no elevador. Kali e Takashi correram para entrar a tempo, afinal, o rapaz estava trabalhando.

Subiram até o andar do escritório do presidente Seto Kaiba, que não estava à vista. May aproveitou para ajeitar o cabelo, olhando-se num dos espelhos do corredor. Não que quisesse impressiona-lo, apenas não queria parecer desleixada.

Ela estava para abrir a porta da sala de conferências quando esta foi aberta por dentro e, após ser aberta, ela teve de engolir seco ao ver Seto vestido informalmente, com jeans e camiseta, parado à porta e olhando para ela. Quando ela finalmente teve coragem de encarar seu olhar, uma onda de choque perpassou seu corpo.

Um avião. A entrada de _Green Village_. O quarto de seus pais. E novamente aquele homem loiro.

Ela deu um passo para trás, assustada.

- Credo! – exclamou alto, deixando os outros confusos.

- Boa tarde pra você também. – ele respondeu, resmungando, e afastou-se para deixa-los entrar.

May engoliu seu constrangimento e passou por ele sem olha-lo de novo. Porque ela havia tido uma nova visão quando encarara os olhos azuis do Kaiba? O cetro de Ishtar não estava ali...

_- Você e o Kaiba tiveram um passado em comum naquela época. – ele disse. – Odiavam-se a ponto de armar um para o outro várias armadilhas. Ele a requisitou como amante, descobriu seus poderes e vocês se uniram por um tempo, pois assim conseguiriam seus objetivos. Mas sempre se odiaram._

_- É meu destino odiar o Kaiba para sempre?_

_- Meu nome é Mayra Terrae. – ela disse. – Não quero que me chame de Bastet._

_- Certo, Mayra. De qualquer forma, você está indo embora. – ele disse. – O sacerdote precisará de você para despertar os próprios poderes. Vocês são luz e trevas._

_- Não entendi._

_- Não tem problema. Agora que seu dom foi despertado, você entenderá em breve. – ele sorriu e abriu a porta para ela. – Nos veremos novamente. – avisou._

"Meu Deus! Será que ele é _realmente_ a reencarnação de Seth? Será que ele _lembra_ de tudo também?", ela pensou, erguendo novamente o rosto assombrado para fitá-lo por sobre o ombro. Ele ainda estava imóvel ao lado da porta, seguindo-a com o olhar como se ela tivesse criado outra cabeça. "Ele _sabe_!"

Kaiba pareceu recuperar os movimentos e fechou a porta assim que Takashi e Kali passaram. Depois voltou-se para os outros, que ainda observavam a cena sem entender nada, e começou a falar.

- Chamei-os aqui hoje, sem a presença de seus professores do projeto Alpha, por ser esta uma reunião que diz respeito somente a vocês.

May se acomodou entre a tia e a prima, Takashi sentando ao lado de Kali depois de distribuir os memorandos da reunião.

- Eu sei que estamos no final de outubro, chegando ao fim do prazo de experiência, e isso os deixa bastante inseguros sobre o que vai acontecer a seguir.

Ele olhou para os cinco jovens que trabalhavam para ele nos últimos dois meses e meio e sorriu.

- Devo parabenizá-los. Estão se saindo melhor do que eu poderia esperar. – ele disse, e todos respiraram aliviados. – Como vocês estão bastante adiantados em relação ao nosso cronograma, eu tomei a liberdade de altera-lo um pouco.

Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se na poltrona que usualmente ocupava quando uma daquelas reuniões acontecia, entre Haruka e Takeru.

- Seus professores já estão avisados. Haverá, na semana que vem, o lançamento mundial de um de nossos jogos de realidade virtual para computador. Todo o projeto foi concluído a contento e haverá uma festa que, coincidentemente, cairá no dia do meu aniversário. Eu, então, resolvi dar uma passada na nossa filial norte-americana, onde haverá a festa, e pretendo entregar aos convidados uma versão especial do jogo.

Todos começaram a entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Nós projetaremos esta versão especial, não é? – perguntou Hiroki, empolgado. – Que máximo!

Mokuba, que estava presente também, sorriu para o amigo.

- Sim, vocês projetarão esta versão especial. – Kaiba continuou, sorrindo. – Pensem como se estivessem me dando isso de aniversário. – ele disse, e quase todos riram. – O projeto piloto está com o pessoal da filial, para que eles preparem o laboratório para vocês. Receberão as instruções quando começarem o desenvolvimento. Mas...

O tom malicioso não escapou aos ouvidos dos outros, que ficaram curiosos.

- Esta viagem não será somente a negócios. Haverá tempo para conhecerem Nova Iorque e se divertirem por lá.

May, Kali e Michiko trocaram um olhar espantado.

- Algum problema? – Kaiba perguntou, percebendo o ocorrido.

- Nada. – May respondeu, séria. – Eu morei em Nova Iorque quase toda a minha vida.

- Sério, May-chan? – Haruka perguntou, sorrindo. – Pensei que você fosse brasileira...

- E sou. – May sorriu. – Meus pais moravam em Nova Iorque na maior parte do ano por causa do emprego.

- E o que eles faziam? – Michael perguntou, interessado.

- Deixem os detalhes para mais tarde. – disse Kaiba, incomodado com aquela conversa. – O que eu queria dizer a vocês era que, como haverá uma parte de diversão na viagem, eu estou autorizando cada um de vocês a chamar mais uma pessoa que irá conosco. Por isso chamei Michiko e Kali.

- Enviarei minha autorização para que as duas viajem amanhã mesmo. – Michiko garantiu.

Kali soltou um gritinho de alegria e abraçou May, o que arrancou risadas dos outros.

- Vamos voltar à capital do mundo, May-chan! – ela disse, animada.

- É... – May corou, pois não gostava de chamar atenção, e sorriu para a prima.

- Espero que avisem seus amigos e se preparem, pois em quatro dias estaremos embarcando rumo a Nova Iorque. Serão hospedados no melhor hotel da cidade e...

- Com licença. – May ergueu a mão, pedindo a vez de falar, corada, e ele assentiu. – Eu ainda tenho uma casa lá. Não seria mais prático se todos ficássemos nela?

- O QUÊ? – Michiko gritou, assustando alguns. – Mayra Terrae, você _não_ vai voltar para _Green Village_.

- E porque eu não deveria, tia?

- Oras, porquê! ELIZABETH! Esse nome lembra a você de algo? – ela perguntou, zangada.

- Tia, eu não vou deixar de rever _Green Village_ por causa de Elizabeth. Ela sabe muito bem que não deve mexer comigo de novo. Aquela casa é _minha_. Minha e dos meus pais.

- E por acaso aquela mulher tem escrúpulos? Depois de tudo que ela fez, você ainda assim quer voltar a vê-la? – Michiko perguntou, respirando fundo para tentar se conter.

- Acalme-se, tia. – ela disse, lembrando das palavras de Ishtar. – Está na hora de acabar com o poder que aquela mulher tem sobre mim. E só há um jeito de fazer isso. – declarou, convicta. Então virou-se para Kaiba. – Nós ficaremos todos em minha casa. Lá há bastante espaço para acomodar a equipe e nossos convidados.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, para se certificar. – Não quero lhe causar aborrecimentos, Terrae. Não sei do que vocês falam, mas eu não pretendo passar uma semana entre uma guerra familiar.

Ela deixou escapar o detalhe de que ele sabia que Elizabeth era sua avó.

- Não haverá nenhuma guerra. Ela é pudica demais para enfrentar a batalha por si mesma. – ela escarneceu, deixando transparecer parte do ressentimento que guardava daquela mulher. – Eu lhe garanto que você jamais vai sentir tanta paz quanto sentirá se resolver aceitar minha sugestão.

- Isso é verdade, _Green Village_ é um paraíso na Terra. – Kali confirmou.

- Então está decidido. Pedirei ao Ishida para fazer os contatos com o pessoal da sua casa, é só me dar o número.

- Não vai ser necessário. Eu mesma ligarei para lá.

Michiko arregalou os olhos em horror novamente, mas desta vez manteve a boca fechada.

- Estão dispensados.

Os outros, um pouco constrangidos com os acontecimentos, levantaram-se e saíram depressa. Eles dois, no entanto, ficaram para trás. May conseguiu convencer a tia a ir na frente. Queria falar com ele a sós. Assim como sabia que ele queria falar com ela.

E não deu outra.

- Vamos pôr as cartas na mesa, Terrae. – ele disse assim que ficaram a sós.


	18. Wishes 18

**- Capítulo Dezoito -**

**N/A:** _Será que eu sou malvada? Hein? Hein? Sou siiiiim! XD_

- Vamos pôr as cartas na mesa, Terrae. – ele disse assim que ficaram a sós.

- Eu imaginei que você diria isso. – ela respondeu, bufando, ainda sentada na cadeira.

- Ótimo, isso facilita as coisas e acelera o processo. – ele resmungou, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado dela, mas virado de frente para ela. – Por onde começaremos?

- Talvez pela sua _canalhice_ de dormir com uma mulher no dia em que terminamos o namoro. – ela replicou, a voz tão cheia de veneno quanto a dele.

"Céus, será que eu a transformei numa pessoa igual a mim?", ele perguntou-se, assustado.

- Que eu saiba, desde que tínhamos terminado tudo, eu não lhe devo fidelidade.

- Eu sei disso, mas será que você não tem um único pingo de consideração nessa sua carcaça vazia, Kaiba? Você pode não ter nem mesmo uma fibra de músculo cardíaco, mas você sabe que eu havia me afeiçoado muito a você, e que isso me magoaria muito.

- Exatamente.

- Você agiu propositadamente como uma vingança! – ela acusou. – Tudo isso só porque não conseguiu me levar para a cama?

- Como foi que você adivinhou? – ele fingiu-se de espantado, irônico.

- Meu Deus... – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirando fundo. – Como eu pude me enganar tanto com alguém?

Ele sentiu-se culpado por feri-la mais ainda depois de tudo, mas ele ainda estava muito irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Você queria mesmo que eu pensasse "Ah, coitadinha da Terrae, ela vai ficar arrasada amanhã", depois de você ter me dito com todas as letras que sentia nojo de mim? Que jamais nem sequer cogitara o caso? Não é apenas orgulho, Terrae. Você me ofendeu seriamente.

- Escute, Kaiba, eu disse coisas naquele dia das quais me arrependo. – ela respondeu, tirando as mãos do rosto e encarando-o seriamente. – Esta é uma delas.

Ele calou-se ao ouvir a confissão.

- Eu não tenho nada contra você em particular, Kaiba. Eu apenas queria ser deixada em paz em relação a isso. – ela deu de ombros, levemente ruborizada. – Gostei de toda a atenção que você me deu enquanto namorávamos, o apoio, a companhia... quase tudo. Mas eu não estava, nem estou, disposta a ir adiante num relacionamento, seja ele com quem for. – ela disse, enfática.

- Eu adoraria saber o que te fez tomar esta resolução. – ele declarou, respirando fundo.

- Pensei que você tivesse investigado minha vida. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

- E investiguei. Mas nenhum dos meus advogados conseguiu descobrir nada de mais. Você viveu com seus pais até os dez anos, quando eles morreram. Depois sua avó conseguiu a custódia, embora Michiko tenha tentado obter a guarda naquela época também.

Isso ela não sabia.

- Tia Michiko tentou conseguir minha custódia quando meus pais morreram?

- Achei que você soubesse. – ele disse, mas ela negou com a cabeça. – Bem, o resultado foi favorável à sua avó, com quem você passou o ano e meio seguinte. Até que Michiko voltou a tentar obter sua guarda e, não sei porque, sua avó a cedeu voluntariamente.

Ela sabia o porquê. Michiko tinha provas demais contra Elizabeth, coisas que manchariam seu nome. A mulher simplesmente não aceitava ter sua reputação ferida profundamente na altura da vida em que estava.

- Minha avó tem sua própria maneira gananciosa de pensar. – ela replicou. Se não era a ganância por dinheiro, era pelo poder que conservava nas mãos graças ao nome imaculado dos Terrae e ao dinheiro exorbitante que a família possuía.

- Seria muito mais lucrativo para ela manter você sob sua guarda.

- Kaiba, eu não pretendo discutir sobre minha vida nos Estados Unidos com você. – ela sentenciou, constrita.

- Eu imaginei que não. – ele sorriu ironizando. – Bem, os dados sobre sua vida no Japão são bastante acessíveis.

- Não tenho nada a esconder sobre isso.

- Ótimo. – ele disse, seco. – Mas eu ainda acho que merecia uma explicação sobre essa sua situação, afinal, eu passei meses investindo em você pra depois ouvir algo tão ofensivo...

- Não se faça de coitado, você não é. – ela replicou, tensa. – E vai ficar sem explicação.

Ambos apenas se encararam, fuzilantes, para depois ele abrir a boca.

- Eu quero me desculpar pela... falta de consideração com você. – ele comentou, constrangido. – Não costumo agir por impulso, mas tudo que fiz naquele dia foi exatamente isso.

- Eu achei que você fosse mais elegante numa derrota. A boa classe só aparece nas vitórias? – ela alfinetou.

- Eu nunca fui derrotado. – ele replicou, irritado. – Estamos resolvendo a situação ou deixando-a ainda mais complicada?

- Não sei, Kaiba. Mas eu ainda tenho muitas coisas a lhe dizer.

- E eu apenas uma.

- Fale logo, então.

- Não quero que trate o Mokuba como vem fazendo. – ele falou, rígido. – Ele está sofrendo muito por sua causa.

- Por _nossa_ causa.

- Eu não parei de falar com ele. – ele devolveu, irritado.

- E como você quer que eu aja? Ele é seu irmão, droga. Não dá pra separar um Kaiba do outro na minha cabeça. – ela confessou. – Gosto muito de Mokuba.

- Eu sei. Aprenda a nos separar, Terrae. Eu não gosto de ser ligado a ninguém, nem a ele. Eu sou único. Mokuba também, a seu próprio modo.

Ela apenas o fitou realmente desolada.

- Eu realmente me arrependo de ter te conhecido, Kaiba.

- Do que está falando, Terrae? – ele argüiu, confuso.

- Eu comecei a namorar com você porque achei que você merecia uma chance. – ela começou a se explicar. – Eu havia feito um pré-julgamento de você, e odeio quando isso acontece. Ademais, todos os nossos amigos gostam de você, então eu achei que eu realmente estivesse errada a seu respeito.

- E?

- E eu estava atraída por você. – ela confessou, fitando-o com raiva. – Você já sabe disso, não precisava me forçar a falar de novo.

- Quer dizer que não está mais atraída por mim, Terrae?

- Não, Kaiba. Nem por você nem por ninguém. Nunca mais. – ela meneou a cabeça.

Ele sentiu o peso das palavras.

- Continue.

- Bem, depois que começamos a namorar, eu realmente me convenci de que lhe havia julgado mal. Você foi muito, muito legal comigo. Descobria coisas que nem eu sabia que queria ter ou fazer e as entregava pra mim. Não sei o que você viu em mim, Kaiba, além de um corpo razoável. Isso não pode ter sido o motivo de você insistir tanto.

- Você sabe que entre nós dois não há uma simples atração física e sexual, Terrae.

- Sim, eu admito isso. Não era simplesmente atração. Era... fascínio, gosto de proibido, algo assim. Nós dois tínhamos um... tempero especial. – ela sorriu.

Ele não pôde deixar de retribuir o sorriso.

- Mas tudo ruiu naquela noite no seu quarto. – o sorriso sumiu para dar lugar à um esgar. – Eu não o culpo de todo. Eu fiquei tão envolvida quanto você. Esqueci de te mandar parar.

- Você não _quis_ parar, Terrae.

- Pode até ser, Kaiba. Eu ainda não descobri o que me fez ficar calada naquela noite. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas quando Mokuba entrou e todo aquele clima desceu pelo ralo, parecia que eu tinha tomado um banho no Ártico.

Ele também, mas não ia dizer isso.

- Não sei, eu comecei a me lembrar de todas as minhas convicções, minha ética pessoal e profissional, pensei nos meus pais... Entrei em desespero e tive que sair. E você bateu a porta na minha cara! – ela berrou, lembrando-se de repente.

- Me desculpe por isso também. Foi um ato completamente ridículo.

- Ainda bem que admite... – ela replicou. – Bem, no dia seguinte tivemos aquela conversa horrorosa, e eu juro que nunca me senti mais burra e traída na minha vida.

Ele semicerrou as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

- Eu acho que você me fez confiar de novo em pessoas que não eram minha família. – ela confessou, trazendo as pernas para cima da cadeira e abraçando-as. – Eu sou muito desconfiada, por várias coisas que já sofri nas mãos de muita gente. Mas eu realmente estava me abrindo mais para o mundo por sua causa. Estava gostando de estar ao seu lado, e quem sabe se você tivesse esperado um pouco mais eu talvez decidisse voluntariamente ir para a sua cama.

O olhar dela dizia que ele havia destruído aquela possibilidade ao dormir com Valerie. Ele se sentiu muito estúpido naquele momento.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão... tão... _covarde_ a ponto de procurar uma fuga numa outra mulher. Eu não me apaixonei por você, Kaiba, mas eu gostava muito de você. E meu coração ficou arrebentado ao ouvir a história todinha da boca da sua "amiga" na manhã do dia seguinte.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos, mas forçou-se a não libera-las, engolindo seco antes de continuar a falar.

- Eu sei que sou infantil, ingênua, que não sou a mulher ideal pra você. Mas eu realmente te odiei naquele instante, Kaiba. Te odiei com todas as minhas forças. – e uma lágrima solitária desceu. – Eu posso ser somente uma menina idiota pra você, Kaiba, mas eu já tive a minha cota de experiências ruins na vida. Você teve as suas com o orfanato e seu avô. Eu tive as minhas com a minha avó. Coincidência, não?

Ele engoliu seco, também. Nunca havia parado pra pensar como eles eram parecidos.

- Você superou bem suas dificuldades, Kaiba. Você tinha Mokuba ao seu lado. Ele te amava, te ama muito e nunca deixaria você na mão. Eu tenho certeza de que ele morreria por você se fosse preciso. Só que eu não tive ninguém para me ajudar contra a minha avó. Ninguém em quem pensar como alguém importante, que me desse forças pra seguir em frente.

Ela mais sentiu do que percebeu as lágrimas caindo.

- Além do mais, eu sou mulher. Nós sentimos mais fortemente os impactos de traições. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu só quero dizer, Kaiba, que você me feriu muito, mas que eu quero deixar isso pra trás e seguir em frente, como você fez quando chegou à presidência da _Kaiba Corporation_. Eu agora tenho uma família e amigos pra me apoiarem e não me deixarem cair. Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, antevendo a resposta.

- Quero te pedir que não brinque mais comigo. Que respeite minhas vontades e, se for difícil demais pra você, que me deixe sair da sua vida de uma vez. Eu não vou agüentar mais uma decepção na vida, Kaiba. Kali diria que eu sou jovem demais pra sofrer assim e, pela primeira vez na vida, eu concordo plenamente com ela.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e ergueu-se, ficando de pé à frente dele.

- Pense no que eu disse. Conversaremos mais uma vez, e então decidiremos o que fazer. – ela finalizou. – É uma pena ter perdido o grande amigo que você foi pra mim.

Ela abandonou a sala, respirando fundo para conter uma nova onda de lágrimas. O grupo que antes estivera com eles os aguardavam do lado de fora. Ela sabia que Kaiba estava vindo logo atrás dela também, e irritou-se com os olhares melindrados que o pessoal mandou para ele quando viram como ela estava.

- Dêem um desconto! Isso não é da conta de vocês! – avisou, irritada, desviando deles e indo direto para o elevador, sendo seguida pelo mesmo Kaiba. Ambos estavam sendo observados pela atônita platéia de longe.

- Não precisa me defender. – ele disse, baixinho.

- Cale a boca, pra variar! – ela ordenou, e entrou no elevador assim que ele abriu, sem esperar resposta.

Wishes 

Naquela mesma noite, sozinho com um cálice de vinho em sua mão, Seto Kaiba observava o céu da varanda do seu apartamento, repassando mentalmente tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Havia sido um dia intenso, ele admitiu. Convocara a reunião porque achara que aquele era o melhor momento, mas talvez tivesse feito um julgamento errado, pois tudo saíra ao contrário do que ele queria.

Primeiro, ele odiava aniversários. Data estúpida! Não via nela nada de especial. Mas a coincidência de um novo torneio de _card game _estar para começar nos Estados Unidos era demais para que ele deixasse passar a oportunidade. O magnânimo Seto Kaiba, fabricante de vários dos jogos de duelo mais famosos do mundo, iria usar seu aniversário com fins comerciais. E iria lucrar muito...

Então, resolveu levar os amigos com ele. Estava afim de ver como eles se sairiam sem os professores por perto. Era um bom teste, para saber se precisariam de mais alguns meses de assistência. Mas May havia mudado bastante coisa nos planos dele. Primeiro, desmontara todo o seu plano de ficar em hotéis. Ele não tinha casa nos Estados Unidos, simplesmente porque não gostava do país. Ele era obrigado a visitá-lo sempre, por conta dos negócios, mas nada o faria pagar mais do que as taxas alfandegárias e custos de suas empresas para um país tão revoltante.

Ele concordara com a oferta porque já ouvira muito falar de _Green Village_. A casa era famosa há anos. Os Terrae não eram, definitivamente, apenas mais uma família de riquinhos.

Eles eram muito, muito poderosos, e todas as suas ramificações, familiares e empresariais, demonstravam essa força. Os Marchant, parentes distantes, eram sócios dos Terrae em várias de suas empresas. E Michiko Marchant era uma das mulheres, ou melhor, das _pessoas_ mais poderosas do Japão. O fato dela gostar de uma vida simples só tornava maior sua reputação.

_Green Village_ era, por assim dizer, o coração da família. Os Terrae daquela casa eram os mais poderosos entre todos eles. Seto não era burro. May era herdeira de uma fortuna que a manteria sem ter que trabalhar por duzentos anos, ou mais. Mas _ele_ tinha relações comerciais com os Terrae em vários pontos do mundo, e sabia que eles não eram do tipo que fica com as pernas para o ar quando conseguia fazer fortuna.

Era algo de sangue, ele achava. Os Terrae, os Marchant, entre outros ramos da família, pareciam gostar mais de _fazer_ dinheiro do que dele propriamente dito. Não que eles fossem ambiciosos ao ponto de passarem por cima de todo mundo. May era uma legítima Terrae, íntegra e trabalhadora. Sua avó é que era a exceção.

Mas a própria Elizabeth era apenas uma Terrae de nome.

Ele já ouvira falar dela, também. O escândalo que levara Serena e Adam Terrae, ambos talentosos artistas e empresários, trouxera de volta à mídia o nome de ambas, Elizabeth e Mayra.

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e caminhou com passos silenciosos até seu escritório pessoal. Mokuba já estava dormindo, e ele não queria perturbar o irmão.

"_Você tinha Mokuba ao seu lado. Ele te amava, te ama muito e nunca deixaria você na mão._"

As palavras dela voltaram à sua mente, enquanto ele sentava em uma escrivaninha e ligava o computador. Tirou uma chave do bolso e destrancou uma gaveta, tirando de lá uma pasta comum de arquivos de escritório.

Sim, ela tinha razão. Ele tinha Mokuba. Sempre tivera Mokuba. E Seto era capaz de admitir, somente para a si mesmo, que Mokuba era o único motivo dele continuar com sua sanidade em dia até agora. Gozaburou Kaiba sabia muito bem como enlouquecer alguém, mas Mokuba, com sua inocência infantil e amor devoto ao irmão, servira como um pilar para um jovem Seto, tão criança quanto seu irmão no físico, mas muitos anos mais velho na maturidade.

O computador terminou de ligar, enquanto ele abria a pasta que tirara da gaveta. Ali estavam todos os arquivos sobre ela. Ele digitou _Green Village; Terrae_ no serviço de busca que sua empresa oferecia e deixou o programa rodando à procura de informações, enquanto relia a ficha completa dela.

_Nome: Mayra Elizabeth Terrae  
Idade: 17 anos_

_Aniversário: 1° de agosto_

_Residência: residência dos Marchant, seus representantes legais, situada no bairro de Domino, Tókio..._

Ele voltou a reler o começo da ficha. "Elizabeth!", pensou, irônico. "Carrega consigo o nome da mulher que lhe causou tanto sofrimento. Definitivamente surpreendente", ele pensou consigo mesmo. Já havia lido aquela ficha completa, mas não estivera interessado o suficiente para reparar naquele detalhe. Como deveria ser o sentimento de passar a vida sob o nome de alguém que se odeia?

Ele sabia como era aquela sensação.

Voltou a concentrar-se na ficha, enquanto terminava de ler detalhes residenciais, estudantis e de imigração. Sua atenção só tornou-se realmente ativa quando o detetive passou a escrever um resumo de sua história de vida.

_Nascida no Rio de Janeiro, passou os dois primeiros anos de sua vida com a família da mãe, uma poderosa família dona de uma empresa de peças automotivas de sucesso. Posteriormente, por conta do início da carreira internacional da mãe, mudaram-se para _Green Village_, residência permanente dos Terrae, onde vive até hoje Elizabeth Karen Weiss Terrae, avó da investigada._

_Dos dois aos dez anos de idade, morou nesta casa em Nova York, estudou em colégios particulares, viajou em algumas das turnês da mãe e começou a tomar contato com as empresas da família._

Kaiba sentiu pena dela. May era inocente demais para ser incluída no mundo dos negócios com apenas dez anos, mesmo que como mera observadora. Os Terrae, como ele já havia concluído, eram viciados em trabalho. Haviam tendências familiares para ingressar na vida profissional numa idade precoce.

Bem, quem era ele pra falar algo? Quando tinha dezesseis anos já estava na presidência da _Kaiba Corporation_. Ele sabia o que era ser cobrado sem ter como dar ao cobrador o que ele queria. Ele, entretanto, fora esperto o suficiente para aprender rápido a virar um predador do ramo, e não a presa.

Ela, entretanto... Kaiba quase riu ao pensar nela dirigindo um conglomerado como o dos Terrae. Era uma idéia ridícula!

_Seu pai, Adam Terrae, e sua mãe, Serena Terrae, faleceram pouco depois dela completar dez anos. Houve uma briga entre várias ramificações da família pela posse da herdeira majoritária, mas sua avó recebeu a guarda dela. A investigada viveu até os doze anos com a avó, quando Michiko Marchant entrou com um processo de revogação contra a guarda da menina. Os detalhes do caso não foram encontrados, assim como fatos sobre o ano e meio que a investigada passou sob custódia da avó._

Kaiba queria muito preencher aquela lacuna de um ano e meio. Pensava seriamente em falar com Michiko antes da viagem, mas no atual estado de seu relacionamento com May, duvidava muito de que a tia dela fosse colaborar. "Não custa tentar...", ele pensou.

A reação de Michiko ao ouvir May sugerir que ficassem em sua casa fora bastante espontânea e poderosa para deixa-lo com os cabelos da nuca em pé. Ele quase pudera tocar a tensão de Michiko naquele momento, e a da própria May também. Havia algo muito importante dentro daquela lacuna.

Ele tinha que descobrir aquilo. Não podia deixar que nada interferisse em seus negócios. E, teve de admitir, estava preocupado com ela também. Ele fechou o arquivo e o guardou na gaveta, sabendo que o resto das informações eram sobre a vida da jovem May Terrae no Japão, e aquilo era algo que não lhe preocupava.

Aquele ano e meio ianque, porém, ainda o deixava de cabelos em pé.

Ele vira. E sabia que ela havia visto também. Alguma coisa havia acontecido quando ele abrira a porta e fitara os olhos dela. Eles haviam ficado azuis como os seus ou, mais precisamente, como os da garota egípcia que lhe aparecia em sonhos. Ele tivera certeza, então, de que ela era, de alguma maneira, a tal garota. Afinal, aqueles sonhos haviam começado a tornar-se mais freqüentes depois que ele a conhecera.

Ele vira, sendo tragado pelos olhos dela, aquela visão de um aeroporto, eles dois e um terceiro homem, a casa ao fundo. Ele não fazia idéia do que aquilo significava, até que ela sugeriu que ficassem em _Green Village_. Aquela, do mesmo modo que seus sonhos revelavam um possível passado, era uma visão que revelava o futuro.

Mas ele não fora capaz de comentar nada com ela. Apenas a perseguira com o olhar durante toda a reunião. E sabia que ela sabia que ele tinha visto também. Infelizmente, sua conversa desviara para outro ponto, muito mais recente e constrangedor, do que o passado e o futuro que ele queria discutir.

O fim do relacionamento deles.

Ele não sabia porquê, nas últimas semanas, estivera tão estranho. Primeiro que, depois daquela noite com Valerie, não havia procurado mais nenhuma de suas "amigas" para dividir uma noitada quente. Segundo, andava pensando demais naquela adolescente estrangeira, e se sentindo culpado por tê-la magoado.

Era óbvio que ele ainda a achava muito atraente.

Mas não era isso que o fazia se arrepender de ter tido aquela conversa com ela. Por tudo que haviam conversado naquele mesmo dia, ele se arrependia de ter perdido a única pessoa que conseguira despertar nele mais do que simples camaradagem além de seu irmão.

Ela havia sido, ele entendia agora, uma espécie de terapia para ele. Uma forma de expor a alguém seus defeitos e suas qualidades, e estranhamente se importava com a opinião dela. May era jovem, inocente, mas não era burra nem se deixava enganar tão fácil quanto poderia parecer.

Ela era, afinal, uma Terrae. Tinha uma pureza de alma, apesar do que pudesse ter lhe acontecido de ruim na vida, mas havia aprendido com as situações difíceis a se guardar e proteger. Ela o havia desmontado durante o namoro, com aquele olhar inocente, e o brilho nos olhos quando ele ousava ir um pouco mais longe nas carícias. O mundo dele virara de cabeça para baixo sem que ele percebesse ou se importasse.

Ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Disso tinha certeza. Mas, assim como ela sentira afeição por ele, havia se afeiçoado à garota. De certa forma, aquela relutância dela em seguir adiante com a rotina de um casal o deixara sem escolhas, a não ser passar o tempo que tinha com ela expondo seu lado intelectual, e não o físico. Ela fora a única que dera atenção a isso.

Não que as outras não o achassem inteligente. Ele sabia fazer muito dinheiro, e isso dizia tudo para elas. Mas May não tinha ambição sobre a fortuna dele. A dela era constrangedoramente maior do que a dele. Ela também não tinha ambição física por ele, embora o desejasse. O que a fizera mudar de opinião sobre ele não foram os beijos, as noites de tentativas malsucedidas de sedução ou as roupas que lhe havia comprado.

Foram os filmes dos mais variados gêneros que haviam assistido juntos e discutido exaustivamente por horas depois. Foram os passeios no parque, em que a observava se empolgar com as mínimas coisas e fotografar algo de segundo em segundo, e a acompanhara num passeio calmo, acompanhados de algodão doce e refrigerante.

Foram as noites de conversas sobre a vida de cada um no sofá do apartamento dela, descobrindo gostos em comum, divergências, eventos constrangedores e outros dignos de uma boa gargalhada.

Ela o havia feito voltar a reparar em si mesmo como uma pessoa que tinha muito a acrescentar aos conhecimentos gerais de outra pessoa. O modo como o observava fascinada enquanto ele contava momentos interessantes de suas viagens pelo mundo, como ria de coisas nas quais ele nunca vira graça, e que de repente se mostravam cômicas. O modo como se emocionava quando falava sobre seus pais, e ele apenas a escutava, mexendo nos cabelos dela, apenas contemplando as várias facetas dela.

Ele estava tão fascinado por ela quanto ela estava por ele. E aquele tempero do qual ela falara continuava existindo, apesar dela querer fingir que não.

Voltou-se para o computador e, ao observar fotos de _Green Village_, percebeu que aquela era a casa que aparecia naquela visão maluca. Sim, era um possível futuro para ambos. Kaiba não acreditava em seu passado egípcio, não acreditava que alguém pudesse ver o futuro.

Mas ele sentira aquela explosão de energia quando eles se encararam. Ele vira os olhos dela mudarem completamente de cor diante de seus olhos por um milésimo de segundo, de forma quase imperceptível. Ele sentira o abalo dela depois daquela visão. Ele a havia sentido chegar ao prédio, de alguma forma. Soubera que ela estava vindo. Abrira a porta no exato instante em que a sentira do lado de fora da sala.

Ele havia, realmente, sentido coisas demais naquele único dia.

Decidiu-se por procurar Michiko no dia seguinte. Tomou o resto de seu vinho, desligou o computador e foi para seu quarto, antevendo sonhos nada bons para aquela noite.

**N/A:** _A cena do Kaiba com os arquivos sobre a May foi para que vocês conhecessem mais a respeito dela, coisas que eu não teria como inserir de outro jeito. XD Mas ainda tem muito mais por aí. Ah, tenho até o capítulo 23 pronto, portanto, se vocês forem bonzinhos e mandarem muitas reviews eu postarei mais rápido. XD_

_Ah, tenho um blog agora, para deixar os leitores atualizados sobre as minhas fics. Se vocês deixarem comentários lá posso colar por lá uns pedaços do próximo cap, quem sabe? ) Façam uma autora feliiiiiiiiz._

_Beijokas_


	19. Wishes 19

**- Capítulo Dezenove –**

**N/A: **_Hum, a próxima cena é confusa, mas a intenção é essa mesma, deixar vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha e sem entender nada. XD Nhá, eu amo esses dois juntos!  
Ah, o endereço do meu blog tá no meu perfil (é só clicar no meu nick aí em cima e, quando abrir a página, clicar em homepage). __C-ya!_

Seto já esperava ser o primeiro a chegar ao aeroporto, acompanhado por Mokuba. Ele era o chefe e, por isso mesmo, seu dever era dar o exemplo.

- Me diga de novo porque temos de chegar uma hora antes do horário marcado. – resmungou um sonolento e irritado Mokuba.

- Porque sim.

- Isso não é resposta. – ele conteve um bocejo.

- Para você é suficiente. – respondeu Seto, num resmungo.

- Droga! Você está um _porre_ desde que acabou com May-chan.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – Kaiba jamais admitiria aquilo. – Você sabe que os meses de outubro e novembro são os mais complicados para quem trabalha com vendas.

- Eu sei. – Mokuba suspirou, jogando-se numa das cadeiras da área VIP do aeroporto. – Mas eu nunca fiquei com vontade de fugir de você por causa disso.

Seto parou em pé, encarando os olhos irritados do irmão.

- É isso que você anda fazendo, Mokuba? Fugindo de mim? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão e de repente notando que realmente passara menos tempo ao lado dele no último mês.

- Eu gostaria de poder negar, mas... – e deu de ombros, deixando a frase no ar.

Seto pensava que estava com tudo sob controle, mas aparentemente não era isso que estava acontecendo.

- Me desculpe, Mokuba. Não sabia que estava aparentando estar assim tão indisponível.

- Não esquente com isso. – e o irmão mais novo abanou a mão como se espantasse uma mosca ligeiramente desagradável. – Você não é de ferro, por mais que queira.

Seto mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira por causa da afirmação.

- Há algo que você tenha querido me dizer e não disse?

- Além de aconselhar você e May-chan a se agarrarem, pois é isso que querem realmente fazer?

- Muito engraçado... – ironizou o irmão mais velho.

- Eu tenho uma novidade. – replicou Mokuba, sorrindo malicioso.

- E qual seria esta novidade?

Mokuba olhou ao redor e sorriu ao avistar algo. Ou alguém.

- Ela está se dirigindo para cá agora mesmo.

Seto olhou ao redor e surpreendeu-se ao ver Mokuba levantar-se e ir até uma garota parada do lado de fora da área VIP, parecendo muito confusa. Ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao vê-la jogando-se sobre Mokuba, abraçando-o e beijando-o. Os dois conversaram um pouco do lado de fora e depois entraram, caminhando em direção a ele.

- Nii-san? Esta é Claire Blade, minha namorada. – apresentou-os Mokuba.

- Eu acho que a conheço de vista. – Seto levantou-se para cumprimenta-la, no mínimo curioso. – CISJ?

- Sim, eu estudo lá. – a loira sorriu e aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida. Ela tinha um aperto firme. – Sou, ou melhor, _era_ uma das colegas de quarto de May-chan, antes dela se mudar.

Seto teve a impressão de que encerrou o aperto de mão rápido demais depois de ouvir o comentário.

- Mokuba quis lhe fazer uma surpresa. – explicou Claire, um tanto embaraçada.

- Nosso namoro é recente. – acrescentou o Kaiba mais novo, passando um dos braços pelos ombros da namorada.

Seto percebeu os olhares cúmplices trocados pelos dois, e entendeu o porque de Mokuba de repente parecer tão auto-confiante.

- Meus parabéns aos dois. – ele sorriu, agradecendo silenciosamente por uma pequena alegria quando sua própria vida amorosa estava uma desgraça. – E então, Claire, o que você faz no CISJ.

O colégio oferecia cursos de graduação e especialização nas áreas de engenharia, informática, empresarial e econômica.

- Administração de Empresas com especialização em gerenciamento do ramo de informática.

- Escolha interessante...

Kaiba resolveu jogar conversa fora com a namorada do irmão para agrada-lo, e de certa forma desculpar-se por ter estado tão ausente nos últimos tempos. Acabou descobrindo, entretanto, que a garota era uma pessoa muito agradável de conversar. "Dá pra entender porque ela e Mayra se deram bem...", pensou.

E, falando no diabo...

Ela se tornava mais ousada e, para Seto, mais tentadora a cada dia. O conjunto jeans-camiseta-tênis era simples, mas o fato de serem tecidos que aderiam às curvas dela como uma segunda pele o fizeram percorre-la com um olhar apreciador. Ele teve de sorrir ao vê-la corar. Lançou um olhar carrancudo, entretanto, aos moletom, sobretudo e cachecol que ela carregava nos braços.

Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela corrente elétrica que os unia se intensificava, ele notava aspectos preocupantes. Ela estava com olheiras fundas e quase negras sob os olhos, que por sinal estavam opacos, vazios, sem vida. O que mais o alarmou, entretanto, foi o medo que viu estampado nas íris castanhas, que ninguém mais parecia notar.

- Ora, eu avisei que ficariam nervosos em vão. – ela brincou com Mokuba e Claire, quando se aproximou. – O Kaiba late mas não morde.

- Muito engraçado. – ele replicou, lançando-lhe um olhar entediado, que a fez sorrir. – Precisamos conversar. Em particular.

- Sim, eu sei disso.

Seto cumprimentou Kali e Michiko de passagem, enquanto acompanhava-a para fora da área VIP.

- Ela vai ceder. – disse Kali, sentando-se ao lado dos amigos. Michiko lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Isso não é um bom comentário, querida.

- É a verdade. – a prima deu de ombros.

- Ele não vai pedir, Kali. – Mokuba sorriu para a amiga. – Se bem conheço meu irmão, ela simplesmente não terá escolha.

- May-chan só cederá se assim desejar. – rebateu Claire, pronta a defender a amiga.

- Quer apostar que até o fim dessa viagem eles ficam juntos de novo? – Kali estendeu a mão, desafiadora.

Wishes 

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do aeroporto, Seto sentava-se ao lado de May numa mesinha em frente a uma cafeteria. Trazia para ela uma _Sprite_ e um pedaço de torta, e para si mesmo um café puro e forte.

- Falei com sua tia esta semana. – ele começou.

- Eu fiquei sabendo. – ela replicou, respirando fundo e tomando um gole do refrigerante. – Você também já deve saber que eu detestei essa sua idéia.

- Sim, eu imaginei isso. – ele disse, um tanto divertido. – A questão é que, para ajudar você, eu precisava saber contra o que estaremos lutando.

- Me ajudar? Do que está falando, Kaiba? – ela semicerrou os olhos, gostando cada vez menos daquela conversa.

Ele deixou o braço escorregar para o encosto do assento dela enquanto bebia o café.

- Você passou um ano e meio sob a guarda de sua avó, tempo do qual eu não consegui obter nenhuma informação.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu serei seu responsável legal, sob procuração de sua tia, enquanto estivermos nos Estados Unidos, senhorita menor de idade.

- Me conte uma novidade!

- Certo. Você quer uma novidade? Elizabeth Terrae te jogou num orfanato seis meses depois de seus pais falecerem.

Ela empalideceu visivelmente, a latinha de refrigerante se chocando com força contra a mesa.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Kaiba. _Nada_.

- Muito pelo contrário, minha cara, eu tenho _tudo_ a ver com isso.

Ele a tocou, e os dois entraram em transe.

Wishes 

- Vovó, por favor... – a menina choramingava. – Eu não quero ir.

- E quem disse que garotinhas más têm escolha? – a mulher replicou, maldosa.

- Não, por favor! – ela tentou alcançar a avó, mas aquele homem loiro a pegou. – Eu não quero ir! Eu prometo que serei uma boa menina! – ela já estava soluçando, muito assustada. – Por favor...

Suas lágrimas rolavam enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço do homem que a puxava para fora de _Green Village_.

- Não, por favor, NÃO!

Mas a menina sentiu suas palavras voltarem para si quando as portas da casa fecharam, com sua avó dentro dela.

Wishes 

Seto estendeu a ela um lenço, que ela aceitou, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

- Você gosta de me fazer chorar, não é, Kaiba? – ela perguntou, enquanto seus olhos lentamente escureciam, o azul-claro dando lugar ao castanho mais comum.

- Não, Mayra, eu não gosto.

- Então porque me forçou a ver isso?

- Eu não forcei. Essas visões acontecem sozinhas sempre que nos tocamos.

- Pensei que você fosse um cético. – ela ironizou.

- E eu sou. Só que é impossível ignorar um elefante dançando rumba bem na sua frente.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir com a comparação, mas voltou a ficar séria em seguida.

- Você... Você também tem aqueles sonhos? – ela perguntou, corando levemente.

- Com o Egito? Sim. – ele respondeu, displicente.

- Então você sabe... – ela balbuciou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Erga o rosto. – ele ordenou, e ela o obedeceu. – Não sei se estamos sonhando com vidas passadas ou alucinando juntos.

- Não é alucinação. – ela negou com a cabeça. – Eu conheci Ishtar nesta vida. Ele também lembra.

- Então só falta Muttou. – balbuciou Kaiba, curioso e preocupado ao ouvi-la falar que conhecera Malik Ishtar. – Voltando ao ponto que interessa, isto apenas confirma que nós dois estamos ligados.

- Eu não gosto disso.

- Eu me importo com você. – ele revelou, deixando-a boquiaberta. – Quero ajuda-la, mas pra isso você precisa confiar em mim.

- Ah, isso é _tão_ fácil... – ela ironizou, irritada.

Quando virou o rosto, porém, ele o puxou de volta, fazendo-a encara-lo de novo.

- Mayra Terrae, eu prometo a você que não vou decepciona-la.

Ela olhou profundamente nas íris azuis e viu a verdade contida neles.

- Porque, Kaiba? Você nem gosta de mim.

- Muito pelo contrário, meu bem. – ele disse. – Eu gosto de você mais do que deveria.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas no segundo seguinte os fechou, enquanto ele capturava sua boca com a dele.

**Wishes**

Haruka e Michael, juntamente com seus convidados, foram os últimos a chegar à área VIP.

- Kali, você viu o que a sua prima santinha e o Seto estão fazendo lá fora? – a loira comentou, abraçando a amiga.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Se engolindo mutuamente? – a japonesa arriscou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Kali! – Michiko protestou, ruborizada.

- Michiko, sua filha é muito esperta. – disse Haruka, puxando a outra consigo. – Vamos, não quero perder um segundo dessa novela.

- Ei, me esperem! – Claire descolou-se de Mokuba e correu para alcançar as duas.

- Mulheres... – Michael depositou as bolsas dele e de Haruka.

- Mas eles estavam quase se matando minutos atrás! – Mokuba surpreendeu-se com a rapidez com que seu conselho foi seguido pelo irmão.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Mokuba. Quando May-chan e seu irmão estão juntos, _tudo _pode acontecer.

Os outros apenas riram e continuaram a conversar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

**Wishes**

Haruka, Kali e Claire esconderam-se atrás de uma pilastra enquanto observavam o casal que começava a chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor pela _impetuosidade_ de sua demonstração de afeto.

- O que um mês na seca não faz pelos ânimos de alguém, hein? – Kali sussurrou, internamente contente de vê-los juntos de novo.

- E que ânimos! – salientou Claire, sentindo-se ruborizar.

- Só presta assim. – sentenciou Haruka, com o sorriso mais safado possível.

- Eu estou plenamente de acordo. – disse Kali.

As três caíram na gargalhada, contendo-se depois para não serem descobertas.

**Wishes**

Seto separou a boca da dela apenas alguns milímetros, enquanto encostava suas testas e sorria.

- Isto está ótimo, mas eu não quero ser preso por atentado ao pudor.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir junto, mesmo que ganhasse um forte rubor. Evitou olhar ao redor para não ficar mais constrangida.

- O que quis provar com um beijo, Kaiba? – perguntou, de repente muito calma.

- Que você ainda confia em mim. – ele respondeu, tão calmo quanto ela. – Se estivesse mesmo com ódio de mim, não me teria deixado ir em frente.

Ela respirou fundo, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele porque de repente se sentiu muito cansada, e ele a enlaçou, trazendo-a para mais perto e começando a mexer com seus cabelos.

- Faz três dias que não prego o olho. – ela murmurou, exausta.

- Eu imaginei, você está com olheiras fundas. Isso não é bom. Você precisa de energias para lidar com sua avó.

- Eu duvido que ela esteja em casa quando eu chegar, mas você tem razão. Preciso dormir vinte e quatro horas seguidas ou vou ter uma síncope.

Ele riu do exagero.

- Nós podemos providenciar pelo menos umas duas horas de sono pra você. – ele disse, satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Mas primeiro precisamos embarcar.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto andavam em direção à área VIP.

- Escute, Kaiba. Você não tem 100 de confiança da minha parte.

- Eu sei disso. Mas nunca vou conseguir me recuperar se você não me der uma chance.

Ela começou a pensar enquanto prendia os cabelos num coque, que ele ficou louco para desfazer.

- Pode me largar, eu recuperei a força nas pernas. – ela disse, e ele fez como ela pediu. – Se eu te der uma chance, Kaiba, eu sairei magoada de novo.

- Não. Eu prometi que não. – ele reafirmou.

Ela virou-se para andar de costas, enquanto andava olhando para ele.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que você viu em mim que te faz insistir tanto.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e plantou mais um beijo devastador na boca dela enquanto andavam como cegos pelo caminho.

- Me conte o que é, quando descobrir. – ele disse, por fim.

- Nós não estamos namorando.

- Não, mas isso não me impede de beijar você.

- Eu posso impedir.

- Se você desse alguma demonstração de desagrado, meu bem, eu pararia. Mas não é o caso. – ele disse, com aquele sorriso malicioso que fazia o coração dela pular.

- Você é incorrigível. – ela sorriu e desvencilhou-se dele, passando a andar ao seu lado.

Quando entraram na área VIP, sem perceber que Haruka, Kali e Claire estavam _muito_ contentes por razões "desconhecidas", ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Yugi.

- Yugi! – ela correu e o abraçou, feliz. – Faz tempo desde a última vez em que nos falamos.

- É, faz mesmo. Como é que você está, baixinha? – ele mexeu nos cabelos dela, divertido. – O Kaiba anda te dando muito trabalho?

- Como um vira-lata irritante. – ela concordou.

- Ei, eu estou aqui! – o próprio chamou a atenção dos dois, irritado.

- Você _é_ irritante. – ela afirmou, com um sorriso debochado.

- E você é muito _teimosa_. – ele rebateu, irritado.

- Ei, pessoal, calma. – Yugi interpôs-se entre os dois. – Não sei se vocês são piores juntos ou brigando.

- Yugi! – May ruborizou, e o outro sorriu.

- Brincadeira, May-chan. – e virou-se para Kaiba. – Me desculpe o atraso.

- Não importa. – o empresário respondeu. – Hiiragisawa, estamos prontos para embarcar.

Takashi, que estava substituindo a secretária de Kaiba, que estava grávida, sorriu.

- O avião está pronto, senhor.

Os próximos quinze minutos foram gastos com despedidas entre pais e filhos. May abraçou a tia com força, disse que a amava, ouviu-a dizer-lhe o mesmo e se afastou, não querendo ficar naquele clima de família, que sempre a deixava triste.

- Soube que o projeto está de vento em popa. – Yugi comentou, ao se juntar a ela. Os dois sentaram lado a lado no carrinho que os levaria até o aeroporto.

- Está ficando incrível! – May se animou. – Mas ainda não encontramos o material perfeito.

- Isto é complicado.

- Sim, pode comprometer todo o projeto... Estou tão preocupada com isso que nem consigo mais dormir.

- Não chegue a esses extremos, May-chan. – o japonês aconselhou, preocupado. – Tenho certeza de que dará tudo certo.

- Tomara...

O primeiro carro logo lotou, e May ficou feliz quando este saiu e deixou os dois Kaibas e a segunda parte dos convidados para trás. Não teria de lidar com aquela família teimosa pelos próximos quinze minutos, e isso por si só já era um alívio.

Continuou conversando com Yugi, agora sobre fotografia, enquanto subiam e se surpreendiam com o avião. Por dentro era quase como um apartamento, haviam sofás, poltronas, mesas, máquina de refrigerantes e de comida, computador, _home teather_ e som ambiente personalizado.

- É, o Kaiba gosta de viajar com estilo e conforto. – Yugi brincou, fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Ele quer é se amostrar! – ela respondeu, sentando ao lado dele num dos sofás.

- Vocês andaram brigando? – ele perguntou, recostando-se enquanto os outros começavam a chegar.

- Não. Nossa última briga foi há uma semana, e já foi resolvida. Na verdade, nem foi tanto uma briga, foi mais um... desabafo. – ela respirou fundo e deu de ombros. – A gente tinha deixado alguns assuntos pendentes sobre o fim do namoro.

- Hum... – ele sorriu para alguns dos convidados que se deslumbravam com a presença dele. – Imagino que já tenham se acertado.

- Se você fala de pôr tudo em pratos limpos, sim. Já se está insinuando que estamos juntos de novo, eu nego.

- Mas vocês estavam se beijando agora há pouco, eu vi! – o japonês estranhou.

- Kaiba sabe ser mais teimoso que eu quando quer. – ela respondeu, lançando um olhar irritado sobre o próprio quando ele finalmente entrou no avião.

- Quer me fazer acreditar que você não estava tão afim quanto ele? Qualquer um naquele saguão pode testemunhar contra você, May-chan.

- Ai, Yugi, não quero discutir isso. – ela pediu, os olhos cansados.

- Tudo bem. – ele a abraçou e depositou um beijo em sua testa. – Você deveria dormir, está com uma cara péssima.

- Já me disseram isso hoje. – ela replicou, mas levantou-se e seguiu o conselho dele, procurando um lugar nos fundos do avião onde pudesse deitar, dormir e não atrapalhar ninguém.

- Procurando algo? – Kaiba surgiu ao lado dela.

- Kaiba, eu não estou com cabeça para joguinhos, agora. – ela replicou, sem nem olha-lo.

- Nem eu. Lembra-se que eu havia dito que providenciaria duas horas de sono pra você? – ele disse, chamando a atenção dela. – Venha comigo.

Os dois andaram para a parte mais traseira do avião, passando por uma porta que dava num quarto espaçoso, com cama _king size_, banheiro acoplado (com ducha E banheira!), espelhos, cadeiras e uma pequena cômoda.

- Ah, cama! – ela fechou os olhos, enlevada, e se deixou cair sobre a dita-cuja.

- Eu imaginei que você teria esta reação. – ele tirou os sapatos e subiu também, sentando-se ao lado dela. – É confortável o suficiente para você? Quer que aumente ou abaixe a temperatura?

- Está perfeito... – ela disse, sentindo a exaustão finalmente domina-la. Seus olhos nem mesmo conseguiam mais abrir.

- Meu Deus, você está pior do que eu pensava. – ele comentou, enquanto tirava os tênis dela.

- Não ligue pra mim, Kaiba, você tem que trabalhar. – ela resmungou. – Eu ficarei bem do jeito que estou...

ela já estava quase caindo no sono.

- Durma, Mayra, e não se preocupe comigo. – ele respondeu. – Você será acordada antes de desembarcarmos.

E ela realmente desabou, tomada pelo cansaço. Ele tirou cuidadosamente a calça dela para não acorda-la e em seguida cobriu-a com uma colcha grossa.

- Não sei o que você tem que me faz agir como um idiota, garota, mas pretendo descobrir. – ele murmurou, sozinho no quarto, e em seguida saiu.


	20. Wishes 20

**- Capítulo Vinte -**

**N/A:** _Gente, quando deixarem review, deixem junto o e-mail de vocês ouescrevam com o login do fanfiction . net para que eu possa responder as reviews. Todo mundo que deixa review com endereço pra correspondência sabe que eu respondo TODAS elas, sem exceção. Mas se vcs não deixam e-mail não dá né? ;D Beijokas, e obrigada pelo carinho!_

Ela acordou sendo sacudida suavemente.

- Quem? Onde? Quando? Fogo? – balbuciou, completamente perdida e meio cega.

- Acorde, May-chan! – Kali a sacudiu mais um pouco, rindo.

- Kali! – a outra resmungou, quando sua vista se acostumou à luminosidade artificial. – O que houve?

- Está na hora de acordar, Bela Adormecida, temos que aprontar você!

- Me aprontar? Não estou entendendo nada!

- Acorde pra vida, May-chan! Nós estamos a duas horas de aterrissar em solo nova-iorquino!

May abriu e fechou os olhos rapidamente, querendo espantar o sono, e depois olhou para o relógio.

- Nossa! Eu dormi quase... nove horas seguidas!

- É isso aí. Achei _ótima_ essa idéia do Seto, ele está ganhando pontos comigo de novo. – a prima anunciou, animada. – Ele estava bastante preocupado com o seu cansaço.

- Claro, ele quer que eu esteja inteira quando ele me agarrar. – ela resmungou.

- Isso ninguém pode negar. – Kali riu. – Vocês dois combinam mesmo!

- Kali, você pirou? Nós detestamos o Kaiba.

- Não, querida, nem eu nem você detestamos o Kaiba. – a prima contrariou. – Bem, deixe-o para lá por enquanto. Vá para o banheiro, tire o resto da roupa e entre naquela banheira. Ah! Aplique algumas gotas de óleo na água pra deixar sua pele mais hidratada. – e estendeu automaticamente o vidro de óleo para ela, o qual pescara dentro da mala que agora estava no quarto.

Só ao ouvir a prima falar em "o resto" da roupa foi que May notou que sua calça e seus tênis haviam sido tirados. Ruborizou e resolveu não pensar mais no assunto para não piorar a situação.

Seguiu para o banheiro só para se ver livre de Kali por alguns minutos. Deixou a banheira encher e misturou um pouco do óleo, como a prima recomendara. Resolveu que ia lavar os cabelos, então deixou-os soltos enquanto se acomodava dentro da água quente.

Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem mais. Ela estava mesmo precisando ser mimada, descobriu, sorrindo e fechando os olhos ao encostar a cabeça na borda da banheira. Sua avó a aguardava em solo americano, e uma hora ou outra teriam de se ver. Kali aparentemente estava disposta a transforma-la numa boneca Barbie antes de pousarem.

May lembrou-se dos protestos da prima quando a encontrara no começo da manhã.

- Mas que roupas são essas? – Kali reclamara, na hora. – É assim que você pretende mostrar à sua avó o quão melhor você está agora do que estava quando morava com ela?

Agora a frase começava a fazer sentido. May colocara o jeans e a camiseta porque sabia que sua avó ficaria escandalizada com o descaso com o visual. Mas Kali a fazia perceber que o que mais atingiria Elizabeth não eram demonstrações de rebeldia, como ela fazia quando criança, e sim provas de que sem ela saberia _se virar_ em qualquer ocasião.

No dicionário de Elizabeth Terrae, a expressão significava "parecer uma deusa".

De forma que, quando Kali apareceu para ajuda-la no banho, May disse que acataria todas as sugestões da prima sem fazer perguntas, já que a especialista em beleza entre as duas era ela.

Como um bônus por todo o sufoco que passaria nas próximas duas semanas, ela poderia dizer que nunca vira Kali sorrir tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

**Wishes**

Haruka entrou pouco depois para ajudar com a produção. May apenas respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar nas mãos que passavam algo em seu rosto, ou nas que estavam em seu cabelo.

Enquanto as meninas cuidavam da parte física, ela tentava se preparar psicologicamente. Estava realmente com _muito_ medo de rever sua avó, por mais que quisesse negar. Era como uma adulto que tem medo de escuro, mesmo sabendo que não tem nada lá e que isso é coisa de criança: simplesmente, quando se move na escuridão, escuta coisas que não existe, seu coração passa a bater mais rápido, a circulação entra em movimento acelerado e existe um grito de pavor preso em sua garganta antecipadamente, já pronto para escapar ao primeiro sinal de aberrações. Era exatamente assim que ela se sentia: como um adulto que nunca superou um medo que tinha quando criança.

Só que, no seu caso, o medo não só era justificado, como era real.

Elizabeth Terrae existia. Essa simples frase resumia a razão de noites sem sono, de sua falta de articulação social, do seu medo de homens. Elizabeth Terrae era responsável por tudo aquilo. May queria muito se livrar daquele fantasma que a perseguia, e para isso teria de enfrentar sua avó e todas as conseqüências de seus medos.

Ela respirou fundo, saindo do mundo ao seu redor para um mundinho particular, onde lembrava de muitas coisas. A morte dos pais. Os seis meses seguintes, nos quais sofrera todo tipo de abuso psicológico por parte da avó. Seis meses que mataram a essência da garota que ela fora um dia.

Seis meses que a fizeram ser uma mosca morta.

Quando entrou no orfanato, porém, ela descobriu que tudo podia piorar ainda mais. Feridas físicas eram pouco frente ao que aquele portão do inferno podia significar.

Se Elizabeth conseguira destruir sua essência, o orfanato destruiu sua alma. Só que sobrou foi a casca oca que seu corpo representava. Sem nenhuma marca, nenhum vestígio da tortura pela qual ela passara. Eles eram cuidadosos quanto a isso, afinal, se Elizabeth precisasse leva-la de volta para enganar os familiares, ela não poderia ter arranhões, hematomas e escoriações.

Ela sentiu o frio envolve-la, enquanto as lágrimas que quase caíam de seus olhos fechados secavam. O sofrimento se auto-curava, através de uma terapia de dor que, aos poucos, tornava-a imune a certos estímulos. Ela aprendera a lição da pior forma possível, o que, afinal, ajudara a fixa-la.

Ela jamais iria esquecer.

Quando abriu os olhos para encarar seu reflexo no espelho, nem mesmo o mais difuso brilho de inocência restara para contar história. Em sua mente, ela havia regredido ao dia em que Michiko aparecera no orfanato para leva-la, encontrando uma pálida lembrança da sobrinha que conhecera. Ela não tinha coração, na época, ou ele estava podre demais para dar sinal de vida.

A garota bonita que aparecia no espelho era apenas uma fantasia que ela vestira. Por baixo da falsa pele, as feridas ainda sangravam em profusão, ameaçando romper o parco controle que ela ainda exercia sobre si mesma. May sentiu comichões, querendo tirar a própria pele, como se tivesse asco dela.

Mas ela não daria a Elizabeth a satisfação de vê-la por dentro. Não, sua avó teria muito no que pensar quando ela voltasse ao Japão. Ela se certificaria disso.

Sorriu para as amigas, que pareciam não ter percebido a camada de aço que a rodeava.

- Muito obrigada, meninas. Ficou muito bom. – ela não estava realmente apreciando a pintura facial simples, porém de grande efeito, que lhe enfatizava a cor dos olhos e o volume dos lábios. Também não ligava para o cabelo, reto como o de uma oriental graças a secadores e chapinhas portáteis. – Tenho certeza de que estarei pronta para representar os Terrae em Nova York.

- Você está deslumbrante, May-chan! – Kali pulou de alegria. – Espere até o Seto te ver.

"Não ligo para o que ele vai achar", ela pensou, mas sorriu novamente.

- Vou deixa-lo babando um pouquinho antes de estender a mão.

- É isso aí, garota.

Elas a ajudaram a vestir as roupas, que consistiam numa calcinha que quase não tinha função, de tão fina, e um vestido rosa-bebê de costas nuas, amarrado atrás do pescoço. Ela não tinha seios grandes, para preencher um decote generoso, mas suas curvas eram mais elegantes, refinadas, de modo que o vestido causaria mais impacto do que se fosse vestido por uma loira voluptuosa exalando cheiro de sexo.

Os Terrae sempre foram donos de bons genes para a aparência.

As sandálias de couro branco, com tiras que subiam pelas suas pernas de forma sensual e saltos de deixar qualquer mulher se sentindo uma deusa, completavam o conjunto. Ela refutou qualquer idéia de jóia que as amigas sugeriram, usando apenas uma coisa, a única sobre a qual Elizabeth nunca tivera controle em sua vida: o colar de ouro com uma chave como pingente que ela sempre usava por baixo da roupa.

Agora iria ficar bem à mostra, como mais uma das armas de ataque.

Uma batida na porta as alertou para voltarem ao mundo real.

- Entre! – ela disse, colocando seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

Seto sentiu-se tentado por aquela visão do Inferno quando entrou no quarto. Kali e Haruka se retiraram silenciosamente, percebendo a tensão no ar. "Ela definitivamente está vestida para matar..."

Ele sentia sua circulação acelerar só de ver tanta pele exposta, coisa que ela nunca fazia. As roupas sensuais também diziam mais ao seu corpo do que ele era capaz de controlar. Deixou os olhos passearem preguiçosamente pelo corpo dela, adorando cada curva visível, e culminando nos olhos castanhos rodeados por sombra e delineador pretos, que destacavam o tom de mel e aprofundavam o olhar.

- Você está afim de me matar. – ele disse, à guisa de cumprimento, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Na verdade, você não é o meu alvo. – ela caminhou calmamente até ele, rebolando suavemente por causa dos saltos, e parou a milímetros de distância, querendo testar a eficiência de sua produção. – Eu não sei como agradecer pelo descanso que você me deu. Foi bem mais do que duas horas de sono.

- Eu sou modesto. – ele deu de ombros, e ela sorriu. – Você está linda!

- Obrigada.

Era incrível como ele conseguia acabar com sua pose de mulher fatal com um simples elogio. Ela sentiu-se ruborizar e abaixou a cabeça, embaraçada.

- Ah, aí está a mulher que eu conheço. – ele ergueu o rosto dela, observando que pelo menos agora havia algum brilho nos olhos dela. Ele levara um susto quando percebera o olhar frio como gelo. – Saiba que você fica muito mais tentadora sendo a garota que é, do que uma mulher fatal.

- Minha intenção não é ficar tentadora. – ela replicou.

- Eu sei. Você quer dar uma lição em sua avó, por tê-la enviado a um orfanato ilegalmente.

- Entre outras coisas. – ela concordou, esperando que ele não descobrisse o resto durante aquela viagem. – Ela merece tudo isso.

Um pouco daquela frieza voltara aos olhos dela. Seto tratou de abraça-la.

- Não se deixe corromper, Mayra.

- Do que está falando?

- Sua avó vai notar imediatamente o quanto você foi ferida se fizer essa pose de fria. O melhor é agir naturalmente, sorrir, conversar, e deixar implícito em cada palavra o quanto você tem poder sobre ela.

- Palavras de um experimentado?

- Exatamente. Eu tenho mais vivência do que você em matéria de vinganças. – ele replicou, beijando-a na testa. – Confie em mim.

Ela respirou fundo, inconscientemente aconchegando-se a ele, precisando de um apoio masculino para enfrentar o que viria.

- Já disse, Kaiba, que isso está além das minhas capacidades.

- Mas vai me dar uma chance de tentar recuperar isso, não é?

- Claro. Todos merecem uma segunda chance, pelo menos quando isso não coloca a minha vida em risco. E como esse não é o caso, não vejo porque não apreciar enquanto você rasteja aos meus pés.

É, a língua dela estava afiada naquele dia.

- Cuidado com o que pede, meu bem. Pode acabar recebendo mais do que queria.

Ele virou-se e pegou o sobretudo que fazia par com o vestido, abrindo-o e estendendo-o para ela, deixando implícito que iria ajuda-la a vesti-lo.

Ela o encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de virar-se.

- Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer. – ela replicou, esperando que ele lhe vestisse o casaco.

Ele, entretanto, deslizou o indicador suavemente seguindo o meio das costas nuas até embaixo, onde seu dedo encontrou o tecido.

- Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. – ele disse, para então vestir-lhe o sobretudo.

Ela amarrou-o enquanto respondia.

- Estamos cheios de provérbios, não?

- É verdade. – ele voltou a puxa-la para si, mergulhando o rosto naquela massa de cabelos agora lisos. – Vou trazer você de volta, Mayra, não importa o que me custe.

Ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Ele queria a May boboca e ingênua de sempre. Ela puxou o rosto dele para cima para responder.

- Para isso, meu caro, terá de passar por cima de mim. – e finalizou, caminhando até a porta.

Wishes 

Os amigos elogiaram sua aparência, mesmo que ela não tivesse tirado o sobretudo para mostrar o vestido. Os convidados que não a conheciam não fizeram comentários até serem formalmente apresentados. Todos ali eram de famílias ricas, abastadas, estudantes do CISJ ou, no caso de Haruka e Michael, parentes.

Todos, entretanto, tiveram de sentar-se para a aterrissagem, e ela se viu irremediavelmente sentada ao lado de Kali e Seto.

- Ela não está fabulosa? – Kali parecia uma mãe orgulhosa da filha.

- Eu já disse isso a ela. – o outro respondeu, piscando um dos olhos azuis. – Pretendo me aproveitar desse surto de vaidade, e muito bem.

As pessoas mais próximas riram, enquanto ela lançava a ele um olhar mortal. "É guerra, Kaiba? Então você terá guerra!", pensou, enquanto sorria maliciosamente, inclinando-se para ele.

- Porque você não fala do quanto você babou lá dentro, hein, _querido_? Eu quase tive que limpar o chão...

enquanto todos riam, ele lançava um olhar divertido para ela.

- Milagre, você aprendeu a responder! – ironizou, causando mais risadas.

- Eu sei fazer mais do que isso, benzinho... Vou te mostrar mais tarde. – ela piscou um olho, com um sorriso malicioso que culminou numa sessão de gargalhadas.

- Nii-san, acho melhor você deixar May-chan em paz por enquanto. Ela está definitivamente ganhando de você! – Mokuba provocou.

- Hum, muito engraçado! – Kaiba lançou um olhar de viés para o irmão, fazendo-o rir. – Meus truques ainda não acabaram.

- Eu tenho certeza disso. – May respondeu, esnobe. – Pena que você vai estar muito ocupado pra me mostrar.

- Minha agenda _sempre_ será flexível para você, minha querida. – ele rebateu. – Quem sabe aí você não me mostra essas coisas de que falou.

- Se você merecer... – ela deu de ombros, arrancando mais risadas pela cara de ofendido que Seto fez.

- Pode apostar nisso, meu bem. – ele avisou, soltando o cinto quando o avião atingiu o solo. – Vou cobrar sua promessa.

- Só não prometo deixar você intacto depois, ok? – ela avisou, arrancando mais gargalhadas.

- Não se preocupe comigo, meu bem, é melhor preocupar-se com a sua integridade.

E então eles seguiram juntos para a porta, deixando para trás quatro cientistas, Mokuba, Kali e Claire rindo a valer.

O capitão de vôo fez questão de ajuda-los no desembarque, levando-os em segurança a solo americano. May sentiu seu coração balançar ao rever o aeroporto no qual estivera tantas vezes para se despedir dos pais, ou embarcar com eles.

Quando chegaram ao solo, ela respirou fundo.

- Nunca vou achar nenhum lugar em que me sinta mais em casa do que em Nova York. – falou para si mesma, sorrindo.

- Espero que não tenha um surto de saudade e resolva voltar a morar aqui.

Ela virou-se para encarar Seto Kaiba, que caminhava ao seu lado.

- Estou presa por contrato ao Japão. – lembrou-o.

- Não gosto que as pessoas trabalhem para mim contra a vontade. Elas me prejudicam mais do que me dão lucro.

Ambos se encararam.

- Não se preocupe, Kaiba, esse não é o meu caso.

Ele sorriu e deixou-se ficar para trás, observando-a. Percebera que, quanto mais próximos dos Estados Unidos, mais ela mudava. Agora que estavam em solo ianque, até o jeito dela de andar estava diferente, mais rígido e sofisticado.

- Porquê as rugas? – Mokuba chegou ao seu lado, e só então ele notou que estivera franzindo o cenho.

- Estou um pouco intrigado.

- Preocupado, eu diria. – Mokuba corrigiu, sorrindo. – E com ela.

- Você notou o jeito como ela se... transformou? – ele perguntou, na falta de um termo melhor.

- Sim, eu e todo mundo. Ela é como um soldado que se arma pra guerra.

- Estou pensando se foi uma boa idéia aceitar ficar na casa dela.

Mokuba surpreendeu-se.

- Não é você mesmo quem diz que, para se livrar de um trauma, é preciso enfrenta-lo? – ele lembrou-o, batendo carinhosamente no ombro do irmão. – Melhor que ela faça isso agora, que estamos por perto para ajuda-la.

E, deixando o irmão com essas considerações para pesar, chamou Claire e os dois se juntaram a May.

Seto só pode ouvir a gritaria quando o portão de desembarque se abriu para os três. Assim que o viram, e a Yugi, a multidão começou a gritar.

- Nossos fãs. – Yugi riu. – Tinha me esquecido que a data em que chegaríamos seria divulgada na imprensa.

- Eu também... – Seto murmurou.

- Ei, Kaiba, tire essa expressão de quem chupou limão da cara. Isto pode afetar seus negócios. – alfinetou.

- Estou _muito_ preocupado com isso, Muttou. – ele ironizou, mas acabou acompanhando o outro para dar um pouco de atenção aos fãs.

Os outros passavam como se nem fossem notados. Somente Kaiba e Yugi eram chamados aos berros. Os repórteres e fotógrafos caíram em cima deles, enquanto o pessoal que ia organizar o torneio se aproximava. May e Mokuba riam às gargalhadas do claro desconforto de Seto por ter que acenar, autografar e tirar fotos.

May, entretanto, parou de rir ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se, pálida, esperando encontrar sua avó ou seu comparsa olhando-a diabolicamente.

- _Guten Morgen_, Mayra. – a lindíssima loira falou ao seu lado.

- _Frau_! – May abriu o maior sorriso e a abraçou, sendo abraçada de volta pela moça.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, menina! Deixe-me ver você! – e se afastou para observa-la, depois tentando desatar o nó que prendia o sobretudo no lugar.

- Frau, aqui não! – May tirou as mãos dela de cima de si.

- Você nunca foi tímida assim. – "Frau" estranhou.

- Depois eu te explico... – May balbuciou.

- O que é que você quer falar tão em particular com ela? – Seto, que chegara naquele momento, perguntou.

- Nada, Kaiba. – ela respondeu, rodando os olhos.

- Creio que você é _Fraülein_ Michele Rommel. – ele resolveu ignorar a pequena Terrae e dirigiu-se à loira em alemão, beijando-lhe a mão.

- Oh! Que agradável surpresa ouvir minha língua natal! – a loira sorriu amplamente, sedutora. Depois voltou a falar em inglês. – É um prazer enorme conhece-lo, _Herr_ Kaiba.

- Esqueça o senhor, pode me chamar de Seto. – ele lançou um olhar igualmente charmoso para ela enquanto desfazia a curvatura. – Michiko esqueceu de me prevenir sobre o impacto da sua beleza.

- Altura pequena ajuda a concentrar o charme. – ela piscou um olho para ele e voltou-se para May, que estava vermelha como um pimentão. – Oh, acho que deixamos alguém com ciúmes.

Seto virou-se e teve o prazer de constatar o brilho perigoso nos olhos da garota, satisfeito.

- Ciúmes, eu? – a brasileira replicou. – Eu estou constrangida, isso sim!

- Sei...

Ele queria abranda-la com um beijo muito, muito mais constrangedor, mas também sabia quando tinha que recuar, e aquela era uma dessas horas. Não deixou, entretanto, de enviar-lhe um olhar que revelava todas as suas intenções.

- Vim avisa-los de que tenho de ir ao escritório central. – ele comentou, sério. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Que _pena_... – May ironizou. – Tenha uma boa noite de trabalho.

E marchou em direção à saída do aeroporto.

- Acho que exageramos na provocação. – Michele comentou, divertida.

- Eu acho que não. – disse Kaiba, com um sorriso misterioso. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

E se afastou.


	21. Wishes 21

**N/A: **_Nossa, quem diria que Prophet Wishes chegaria ao capítulo 21? Eu, quando comecei a escrevê-la, nunca sonhei com isso. Bem, não estou aqui pra reclamar, adoro escrever Wishes, que na realidade já tem 24 caps escritos. Pra quem me perturba pra saber porque eu não posto tudo logo, é porque eu faço vestibular, gente. Ando escrevendo MUITO menos nos últimos três meses, e a tendência é que piore até dezembro, que é quando eu concluo minhas provas, portanto, sempre tento deixar alguma coisa escrita pra não deixar vocês meses sem atualização. (Viram como eu sou boazinha? XD)  
__Finalmente um dos encontros mais esperados (por mim, pelo menos) acontece neste capítulo. Além da avó, Elizabeth, a May vai rever muita gente, e vai sofrer um bocado. E, ah, pra quem ficar louco pelo cap 22, vai ter que esperar. XD Ele conta finalmente o passado da May, o porque dela ser como é. Poor Kaiba, tenho pena dele... rs_

_Beijokas!_

**- Capítulo Vinte e Um –**

Como em Nova York ainda estavam no começo da tarde, May sentiu-se frustrada por não ter dito "boa tarde" em vez de "boa noite" quando mandara o Kaiba "passear". Entrou no carro bufando, irritada.

Michele entrou logo em seguida e sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando carinhosamente suas mãos.

- Pronta para encarar Cruela? – perguntou, feliz ao vê-la cair na gargalhada.

- Faz tempo que nem lembrava desse apelido. Porque mesmo chamamos Elizabeth assim?

- Por causa daquele desenho dos dálmatas que você adorava quando era criança, e porque ela realmente é uma vaca muito, muito cruel.

- Gostaria que ela não tivesse conseguido nos separar, Frau. – a garota murmurou, enquanto a abraçava.

- Não importa mais, meu amor. Eu prometo que desta vez _nada_ vai nos separar. – ela prometeu.

- Nada mesmo? – May perguntou, os olhos castanhos refletindo a esperança de uma criança e o brilho das lágrimas que ela tentava conter.

- Nada, meu anjinho. Eu prometo. – Michele repetiu.

As duas se abraçaram, ambas com lágrimas nos olhos. Nenhuma delas notou Haruka e Michael que haviam entrado no carro. Também não notaram quando a comitiva automotiva começou a se mover.

Wishes 

Chegaram ao bairro nobre de Nova York em meia hora. A entrada suntuosa de _Green Village_ era constituída por um portão de aço e ouro maciço que se abria por comando de voz – no caso, a voz de um Terrae – e que dava acesso a um esplêndido jardim.

- Que COISA! – exclamou Haruka, espantada. – Só o jardim já é maior que o _Central Park_, imagina com o resto da propriedade!

- É impressionante. – concordou Michael. – Ei, vejam só, chalés!

Michele riu.

- Vocês me lembram a mim mesma quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. Dei tantas voltas, querendo olhar tudo, que fiquei tonta.

- Assim vocês me constrangem. – disse May, encabulada com as reações dos amigos.

- Você fica parecendo um patinho medroso só porque é a _dona_ deste lugar? – Haruka riu. – Só você mesmo, May-chan.

A garota apenas deu de ombros, ainda mais vermelha.

- Os chalés são usados pela família, quando se reúne. Vocês ficarão na construção principal, que poderá ser vista daqui a pouco. – explicou Michele, vindo em socorro dela.

A casa, num estilo rococó de proporções faraônicas, era tão impressionante quanto o resto.

- Deve custar uma fortuna manter este lugar. – Haruka comentou.

- Esta foi uma colocação indelicada, _Fraülein_ Tenou. – avisou-a a alemã.

- Oh, perdoe-me, May-chan. – a outra retratou-se, ruborizada.

- Não se preocupe. – a morena sorriu. – Infelizmente não saberia te responder, Haruka; nunca perguntei quando custa a manutenção. – e deu de ombros.

Quando desceram do carro na frente da mansão, encontraram os outros igualmente boquiabertos.

- E a mídia japonesa achando que você era uma cavadora de ouro quando começou a namorar nii-san. – Mokuba riu, irônico. – Perto disso aqui ele é um mendigo!

- Menos, Mokuba, menos. – May pediu, mais corada ainda.

- Acho melhor subirmos. – Michele comentou, tomando a dianteira. – Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem.

- É verdade. – May concordou.

Todos começaram a subir os degraus da pequena escada que conduzia às portas duplas de entrada, quando estas se abriram. Por elas passou um tipo rígido com bigodes curvados e cabelos divididos ao meio, vestindo um uniforme engomado.

- Bem-vinda de volta ao lar, _mademoiselle_ Terrae. – ele a cumprimentou, curvando-se, com um forte sotaque francês.

- Gaspar! – May surpreendeu-se, abraçando-o. – Deus, só o reconheci quando falou.

- É uma honra saber que ainda lembra de mim, _mademoiselle_. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Deixe-me introduzi-la aos serviçais.

- Oh! – ela viu as filas, uma de cada lado da porta, cheias de empregados, assustada. – Não é necessário. – sorriu para eles. – Detesto apresentações formais. Tenho certeza de que poderemos nos conhecer durante as duas semanas que passaremos aqui. Prometo tentar não dar muito trabalho.

A criadagem riu, mais relaxada.

- Gaspar, será que você poderia acomodar meus convidados em seus quartos? Ah, e se puder ofereça um lanche leve e saudável. Ninguém aqui agüenta mais a comida requintada de avião. – ela sorriu. – Obrigada.

- É para já, _mademoiselle_. – ele curvou-se e estalou os dedos. Dez ou doze rapazes saíram para buscar as malas, enquanto as criadas se ofereciam gentilmente para acompanhar cada um dos hóspedes aos seus respectivos quartos.

- E tão bom respirar o ar desta casa de novo! – Michele falou, parando ao lado dela. – E você é muito mole pra mandar em tanta gente. – alfinetou.

- Seja paciente comigo, Frau. Eu não nasci para ser uma Terrae. – May murmurou. – Sabe onde está Elizabeth?

- Na área das pérgulas, dando mais uma daquelas festas de chá que ela adora.

- Eu lembro. – e quase fez uma careta, mas desistiu ao lembrar de todos ao redor delas. Sorriu e acenou para os amigos, que subiam as escadas em direção à ala de hóspedes. – Vou atrás dela. – afirmou.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – a loira se ofereceu.

- Não, Frau. Isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer sozinha. – e saiu.

Wishes 

Ela livrou-se do casaco em algum ponto da casa enquanto a atravessava para sair do outro lado, que dava para as adjacências recreativas, esportivas, sociais e pessoais da propriedade.

O Jardim das Pérgulas era talvez a única área que May considerava pertencer a Elizabeth de todo o lugar. Desde muito antes dela nascer, a avó havia reivindicado aquele como sendo seu território.

Ela caminhou ao ar livre, circulando pela área das piscinas, tentando não tremer com o vento frio que anunciava o fim do outono e a chegada do inverno. Queria que Elizabeth a visse e absorvesse o choque antes de chegar lá. Afinal, queria vence-la com justiça e perspicácia. O impacto psicológico era o caminho mais fácil para chegar a seu objetivo.

Viu quando uma das amigas da avó a viu, empalideceu e começou a gaguejar algo para as outras. A pequena vitória fez seu sorriso ampliar-se antes de seu "alvo" avista-la, e deixou-a mais serena... Pensou na ironia da expressão enquanto analisava a mulher. Elizabeth era alta, magra e dona de clássicos traços de beleza, perpetuados ano após ano por cirurgias plásticas e aplicações de produtos químicos produzidos pelas próprias empresas Terrae.

A velhice era, no entanto, inegável. Assim como o brilho de ódio em seus olhos azuis que a fizeram tremer por dentro. "Concentre-se, Mayra, você é uma Terrae, e ela apenas tem o sobrenome por conta do casamento", cantarolou mentalmente para se acalmar.

- Vejam quem apareceu! – uma loura gorducha levantou-se para cumprimenta-la.

- Como vai, Scarlett? – May se viu obrigada a beijar a melhor amiga de sua avó para manter as aparências. – Boa tarde, senhoras. – cumprimentou as outras, que retribuíram o cumprimento.

- Você está um arraso! – Scarlett, vaidosa como sua avó, aprovou imediatamente o visual da garota, e May murmurou um agradecimento.

- Mayra. – sua avó cumprimentou, lacônica.

- Que é isso, vovó? Não vai nem me dar um abraço? Não nos vemos há tantos anos...

O brilho de surpresa nos olhos dela valeu todo o esforço para manter o falso sorriso.

- Vamos, Elizabeth, não aja com comedimento por nossa causa. Sei que também está louca para abraça-la! – Scarlett incentivou, entusiasmada.

May fingiu um olhar esperançoso para a avó, deliciada ao confirmar sua suspeita de que Elizabeth não contara nada de suas atrocidades às amigas. Sua avó levantou-se com relutância e a abraçou, ambas recebendo palmas das outras senhoras, emocionadas com a cena. May aproveitou o barulho para sussurrar no ouvido dela.

- Preste bem atenção no que eu vou dizer agora. – começou, a voz num timbre reptiliano que emprestava mais força às palavras. – Espero que esteja preparada para conhecer o monstro que criou, Elizabeth. Ele está bem aqui, dentro da sua casa, quer dizer, da _minha_, e está pronto para tornar sua vida um inferno.

Quando soltou-se dela, ganhou um sorriso falsamente encabulado.

- Vou deixa-las se divertirem, agora. Nos vemos mais tarde no jantar, não é, vovó querida?

- Ah... É claro, Mayra. – a voz dela soava tão forte como a de um touro, mas May sabia que a havia abalado.

Suspiros emocionados foram ouvidos enquanto ela dava as costas e seguia para a mansão.

- Primeiro _round_. Vencedora: eu!

Wishes 

Ela encontrou-se com Michele mais tarde. A amiga havia se estabelecido no chalé que seus pais costumavam usar quando queriam privacidade.

- Espero que não se importe de eu ter ficado aqui. – a loura disse, abrindo os braços como se abraçasse a sala, quando ouviu o barulho de chave na fechadura.

- De modo algum. – May tornou a pendurar a chave de ouro no colar, depois que entrou, deixando a porta encostada. – Tenho certeza de que eles gostariam disso. E eu também. – ela sorriu, alegre.

- E aí? Como foi com a Cruela? – Michele perguntou, puxando-a para sentar-se junto a ela no sofá.

- Ela tremeu nas bases. – a morena contou, sorrindo mais ainda. – Acho que ela pensou que eu jamais teria forças para enfrenta-la.

- Mas você tem! – a mais velha a abraçou. – E, aliás, está fabulosa!

May corou ao lembrar do vestido rosa com o qual passara a tarde.

- Aquilo era só para ela. – apertou a barra do vestido indiano que usava nas mãos, um tanto encabulada. – Uma encenação.

- Eu sei. Você costumava ser vaidosa, quando pequena.

- Falou bem: _costumava_.

- Você está muito mudada. – Michele endureceu o semblante. – Era expansiva, alegre, enchia o ambiente de alegria. Agora parece uma criança medrosa, querendo se esconder de tudo e de todos.

- Eu não teria dito melhor. – Seto concordou, entrando pela porta que não fora trancada.

- O que faz aqui, Kaiba? – May revidou, irritada com o que acontecera entre eles mais cedo. – Pensei que fosse passar a noite trabalhando.

Ele trocou um olhar cúmplice com Michele antes de responder.

- Tem alguém aqui que, no momento, me interessa mais que os negócios.

- Ah... – foi tudo que ela disse, emburrando. Assim que ele sentou-se ao seu lado, no sofá, completou: - Vou deixa-los a sós para que possam se agarrar.

E levantou-se, mas foi puxada de volta para o sofá, caindo sentada no colo dele.

- Eu estou falando de _você_, sua boba. – ele abraçou a cintura dela para que não pudesse fugir, enquanto ela corava. – Não sei de onde tirou a idéia de que eu estou interessado na senhorita Rommel.

- Ah, não sabe? – ela ironizou, apontando o indicador para o nariz dele. – Talvez seja sua _evidente_ apreciação masculina dela.

Michele riu dos dois, e então falou.

- Querida, eu acho seu namorado muito bonito, mas não estou interessada nele por causa disso.

- Você é _mulher_, Frau. Um ser _inteligente_. – e apontou Seto mais uma vez. – Este aqui, quando se trata de mulher, só pensa com a cabeça de baixo.

Seto lançou um olhar cômico para Michele.

- Ela é ciumenta assim mesmo ou é coisa passageira?

- Mayra é muito generosa, mas também é muito protetora com as pessoas que gosta.

- Isso se refere a você ou a mim?

- Aos dois.

- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – avisou Michele. – Sintam-se à vontade.

E levantou-se, subindo as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar.

- Como é que eu fui gostar de uma garota de colegial ciumenta?

- Tirando a parte do ciumenta, eu me pergunto a mesma coisa todo dia.

Ele riu e beijou-a rapidamente.

- Desculpe-me pela cena no aeroporto. – ele pediu, surpreendendo-a. – Confesso que queria provoca-la um pouco.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você anda tão humilde ultimamente... Estou até estranhando.

- Digamos que eu ando te conhecendo melhor ultimamente, e aprendi que às vezes passo dos limites com você. – disse, mexendo no cabelo dela enquanto a encarava no fundo dos olhos.

- Você não me engana, Kaiba... – ela sorriu. – Você tem um ego grande demais pra saber pedir desculpas a alguém.

- Mas foi o que eu acabei de fazer... – ele a lembrou.

- É verdade. – ela se surpreendeu.

- Acho que agora é _você_ quem está me subestimando. – ele respondeu, divertido.

Ela respirou fundo, e como sempre fazia, simplesmente relaxou no colo dele, observando-o atenta e silenciosa.

- Mayra? – ele a chamou de volta ao mundo real. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – No que está pensando?

- Em nada... – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos ao sentir os dedos dele deslizando suavemente pelo seu rosto. – Estou cansada, é só isso.

Ele continuou a "massagem" no rosto dela enquanto a puxava para mais perto de si, beijando-a na testa.

- Eu imaginei que fosse isso. – ele roçou os lábios nos dela rapidamente, simplesmente porque sentia vontade de fazer aquilo. – Já disse a você que não está sozinha, pequena.

Ela abriu os olhos para encarar aquelas duas pinturas azuis que eram os olhos dele, buscando uma força que ela mesma não tinha. Sentia-se tão fraca e vulnerável depois daquele encontro com sua avó...

- Não chore... – ele murmurou suavemente ao ver os olhos dela se enxerem de lágrimas, e deixou que seus instintos o guiassem. Abraçou-a com delicadeza, voltando a mexer em seus cabelos e encostando a bochecha ali, enquanto usava a outra mão para afagar suas costas. – Não chore...

Ele perguntou-se o que estava fazendo naquele pequeno chalé, sentado naquele sofá com aquela garota no colo. Ele sempre esquecia todo o seu autocontrole quando estava com ela. Na verdade, ele esquecia de si mesmo para se concentrar nela sempre que a garota estava por perto.

- Me desculpe... – ela murmurou, num choramingo, abraçando-o como uma criança que se agarra aos pais. – Me desculpe...

Por algum motivo que, na hora, ele não soube identificar, um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

- Você não precisa se desculpar por nada, meu bem, nada. – ele respondeu, sentindo um "bolo" no estômago ao vê-la naquele estado. – Não precisa se desculpar. – repetiu, tentando acalma-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Michele, que descia arrumada para o jantar, parou de ajeitar os cabelos ao ver sua amiga naquele estado. – Mayra?

- Frau! – assim que a viu, May pulou do colo de Seto e correu para abraça-la. – Frau!

- Calma, meu amor! – Michele a abraçou, lançando um olhar preocupado para Seto, que deu de ombros, desalentado, por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Frau, não deixe eles me levarem de novo, por favor... – ela agarrou os braços da mais velha com força, o olhar vidrado, como se não estivesse ali. – Ele vai me bater...

- Ninguém vai bater em você, meu amor. – e, compreendendo de repente, Michele levou uma mão à garganta dela. – Meu Deus, você está ardendo em febre!

- Febre? – Seto sussurrou. Como não havia sentido o corpo dela quente?

- Mayra sempre teve saúde fraca quando era pequena. Sempre que viajava com os pais para outro país, caía doente na volta. Eu me lembro que ela estava boazinha num minuto e ardendo no outro... – Michele meneou a cabeça, respirando aliviada. – Eu sei como tratar disso.

Seto ergueu-se.

- Talvez seja o cansaço dela. Revelou pra mim que não dormia há dias... – ele comentou. – E depois o enfrentamento com a avó de quem ela não gosta. Deve ter sido demais para um único dia.

- Isso é mais psicológico do que patológico propriamente dito. – a loura falou, sorrindo. – Por favor, vá avisar aos outros que não iremos jantar. Vou subir com Mayra para o quarto dela e ficarei lá durante a noite.

- Frau... O que você está fazendo aqui? – May voltou a balbuciar, alucinando. – Se ele te achar aqui ele te mata, Frau... Você tem que sair. Eu não posso, mas você pode.

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém. – Michele foi dura ao dizer isso, enquanto pegava uma das mantas que estava sobre o sofá e a envolvia nela. – Vamos, meu anjo, você vai direto pra cama... – começou a conversar com ela enquanto andava para a porta.

- Cama não! – May se soltou, parecendo não reconhecer mais nada ali. Seto suspeitou, então, por causa de outro arrepio que sentiu na espinha, que havia ali uma pitada daqueles dons dela agindo sobre a consciência, nublando-a.

Ele _sabia_ que havia um bom motivo para odiar o Egito Antigo e aquelas visões malucas.

- Para a cama, meu amor... Vou pedir à Glória que faça aquela canja que sua mãe adorava, você vai ver, vai ser tiro e queda.

Michele tentou se aproximar dela, mas a garota recuava.

- Não, não me toque... Você não vai me bater de novo, vai? – ela perguntou, num fio de voz, os olhos castanhos arregalados de medo.

- Eu _nunca_ bateria em você, Lizzy... – Michele adoçou a voz, chamando-a pelo apelido de quando era menor. – Venha comigo, venha. Michele vai te proteger do homem mau.

- Frau! – May a reconheceu, finalmente. – Frau, temos que sair daqui. Ele vai chegar! – murmurou, num tom medroso.

- Claro, meu amor, vamos embora. Sei de um lugar ótimo para nos escondermos, onde ele não vai nos achar.

Seto arregalou os olhos, pensando que Michele também havia enlouquecido, mas então percebeu que ela apenas estava tentando convencer a mente debilitada da garota a ir passivamente com ela.

- Vamos logo! – May a abraçou. – Vamos logo, Frau.

Michele fez um sinal para ele, que concordou com a cabeça, e seguiu com May para dentro da mansão. Seto então perguntou a um dos empregados que apareceu para ajuda-las a subir onde seria realizado o jantar. Seguiu para lá e descobriu que todos já estavam reunidos, a avó da garota de um lado, os amigos do outro.

- Seto? Onde está May-chan? – Haruka perguntou, procurando-a com o olhar. – Pensei que você tivesse ido busca-la.

- Mayra está doente, Haruka. Seu organismo estava debilitado quando embarcou no avião, e a mudança de fusos deve ter piorado a situação. Está com um pouco de febre.

- Vou atrás dela. – Kali se levantou rapidamente, mas Seto pôs uma mão no seu ombro.

- Michele está lá com ela. – disse, fazendo Kali respirar fundo, aliviada. – Pediu que prosseguíssemos ao jantar sem elas.

- Já não era sem tempo. – Elizabeth murmurou, ganhando olhares irritados dos jovens. – Aquela menina sempre teve a saúde fraca.

"E você terminou de destruí-la, partindo sua auto-estima em caquinhos", Seto pensou em responder, irritado, mas controlou-se.

A matrona Terrae estalou os dedos, e logo uma série de pratos foram apresentados aos convidados e servidos de acordo com seu gosto. Seto observou que a mulher comia sem uma mínima mancha de preocupação no rosto, enquanto Kali, do outro lado, lançava olhares preocupados a ele de vez em quando.

Ele agora podia entender porque May a odiava.

Frio como gelo, piscou um olho para Kali antes de levantar-se no meio da refeição.

- Me desculpem, perdi a fome. – alegou, e deu as costas à mesa.

Assim que saiu do salão de jantar, começou a correr em direção às escadas, e subiu-as de dois em dois degraus. Alguma coisa lhe dizia para ir para o quarto da garota, que ele tinha que verr algo. Aqueles arrepios continuavam periodicamente, num ritmo que se assemelhava muito às batidas de um coração. Seus instintos o levaram à porta certa, e ele ficou satisfeito ao ver Michele e uma senhora gorducha, cada uma sentada numa cadeira, ambas ao lado da cama, onde a menina repousava.

- Como ela está?

Michele ia lhe perguntar como voltara tão rápido, mas calou-se diante da preocupação evidente dele.

- Não muito bem. Está lutando contra os antibióticos. Parece até que quer ficar doente... – a loura estranhou.

- Eu vou indo, dona Michele. – a outra mulher falou.

- Muito obrigada, Glória, nós ficamos com ela agora. – Michele respondeu em português, pois era o único idioma que a cozinheira falava. Viu a mulher mais velha pegar a bandeja com um prato de sopa intocado e sair silenciosamente.

- Ela continua delirando? – Seto perguntou, quando ficaram a sós.

- Sim, às vezes fala coisas sem sentido. Continua repetindo que alguém vai bater nela. Quero deixar claro que Serena e Adam jamais levantaram a mão para ela. – ela comentou, defendendo seus amigos.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca duvidei disso. Mayra já me contou como era sua vida com os pais. – ele a tranqüilizou.

- Eu não entendo do que ela está falando... – Michele estava confusa, e preocupada por causa daquilo.

Seto teve mais um daqueles lampejos de clareza. "É claro, eu tenho que ver o que se passa _na cabeça_ dela!", ele pensou, lembrando-se que quando ela estava sob jugo de seus dons ele tinha acesso aos pensamentos dela. Era por isso que sentia um comichão puxa-lo até aquele quarto.

- Sinto que não vou gostar nada de fazer isso... – murmurou consigo mesmo.

- O quê? – Michele, que estivera observando o rosto da amiga, levantou os olhos para encara-lo. – Do que está falando, Seto?

- Michele, será que eu posso te pedir um favor? É para o bem dela. – disse, indicando a adolescente com um meneio de cabeça.

- Qualquer coisa. – a alemã garantiu.

- Quero que fique parada, calada, não importa quão estranhas as coisas lhe pareçam a partir de agora. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. – murmurou, com uma confiança que não possuía. – Eu vou entrar na mente dela.

- Você _o quê_?

- Eu vou entrar na mente dela.

- Seto, você endoidou?

- Eu bem que gostaria que fosse isso. – ele murmurou, irônico. – Não dá tempo de explicar, ela está se fechando. – comentou, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Como ele sabia daquilo? "Ah, não importa!" – Prometa-me que não vai tomar nenhuma atitude.

- Kaiba, se você a colocar em perigo...

- Prometa.

Michele o encarou por segundos, respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – ele arregaçou as mangas da blusa que usava, deixando-as na altura dos cotovelos, e respirou fundo. – Aí vamos nós. – e encostou as palmas das mãos uma de cada lado do rosto dela.

Os olhos dela imediatamente se abriram para ele. E estavam _azuis_.

Wishes 

**N/A:** Ai, ai, ai... Próximo capítulo os cabeludos segredos da May serão revelados. Vocês me aguardem que o tranco vai ser duro!


	22. Wishes 22

**N/A: **_Chegamos ao capítulo que explica ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO sobre o motivo da May ser o que é, ter ido pro Japão e tudo o mais. Aviso de novo, essa fic é uma NC-17, ou seja, contém cenas não-apropriadas para menores de 18 anos, inclusive sexo e agressão física.  
Esse é um capítulo forte, no qual eu passei semanas trabalhando para poder transmitir ao leitor exatamente (ou o mais exatamente possível) os sentimentos da May. As páginas deste capítulo contém cenas que não vão agradar NINGUÉM que ler, creiam-me, mas eu tenho meus motivos para fazer o que faço.  
Anyway, espero receber uma review de TODOS que lerem este capítulo até o fim, por que eu passei dias sem dormir direito, chorando, pensando e repensando como fazê-lo, e quero ouvir TODAS as opiniões, mesmo que sejam ameaças de morte! XD  
Se você nunca me enviou uma review, mas lê a fic e gosta dela, por favor, faça isso pelo menos hoje. Eu respondo TODAS as reviews, que me manda tá de prova.  
Se você lê, adora e JÁ MANDA, mande MAIS UMA! XD Sabem que eu gosto de receber reviews, isso é uma maneira de saber o que as pessoas gostam ou não de ler.  
Bem, como já tinha dito antes, eu estou em época de vestibular, então não esperem grandes atualizações. Tenho os capítulos 23 e 24 prontos, o 25 em andamento, e NÃO VOU soltar todos ao mesmo tempo para ter o que postar pra vocês durante novembro e, se Osíris me ajudar, dezembro também. Continuarei recebendo e respondendo reviews durante este tempo, mas nada de N/As nas próximas fics, a não ser as que já estão inclusas nos caps desde que eu começo a escrevê-los.  
Um enorme beijo para todos,  
Maya_

**- Capítulo Vinte e Dois –**

O prato de comida à sua frente era pequeno e nem um pouco bonito de apreciar, mas ela ainda assim comeu com vontade. Depois de passar dois dias no Exílio, com menos que pão e água disponível, na companhia de baratas e aranhas, ela agradeceria até um pedaço de pão mofado, se este fosse seu jantar.

Felizmente, a cozinheira lhe havia destinado algo um pouco melhor. Não que a mulher gostasse de si. Ela não gostava de nenhuma das crianças do orfanato, em sinceridade. Mas às vezes ajudava os que saíam do Exílio, quando estava num bom dia. A menina agradeceu mentalmente que o dia fosse aquele.

O ovo frito e a torrada eram muito compensadores. O diretor, parado ao seu lado, observava-a com a frieza de uma lâmina, e inspirava o mesmo terror também.

- Já é a terceira vez este mês que você vai para o Exílio, Terrae. Será que não aprende nunca?

Os olhos castanhos dela, tão frios quanto os dele, nem mesmo se desviaram do prato. Ela, na verdade, continuou comendo como se nada houvesse sido dito. Ela já conhecia os procedimentos para evitar a raiva do diretor, embora invariavelmente acabasse parando no Exílio. Ele simplesmente tinha algum ressentimento infundado contra ela.

Ou simplesmente estava fazendo valer o dinheiro que sua avó lhe pagava mensalmente para que ela recebesse o pior dos tratamentos.

- Vá para o quarto. Agora. – ele falou suavemente, mas era claramente uma ordem.

Ela ainda não havia terminado de comer. Ainda estava com fome. Mesmo assim, levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, seguida por ele, sem dizer uma única silaba. Ela sabia o quanto ele adorava se sentir superior às crianças, o quanto adorava humilhá-las. Irritava-a o fato de estar deixando que ele fizesse exatamente aquilo.

Mas os dois meses que já havia passado naquele lugar lhe ensinaram a baixar a cabeça e calar a boca se quisesse continuar viva e saudável.

- E isso é para você aprender a se comportar bem! – ele berrou para ela enquanto fechava a porta do quarto com estrondo.

Os outros, que já estavam dormindo, acordaram e, ao verem quem era, simplesmente viraram para o outro lado e voltaram a dormir. Ela já estava acostumada. Não tinha amigos ali e, na verdade, perdera a vontade de fazê-los.

Há muito tempo que ela não sentia outra vontade além de comer, se matar e fugir dali.

Ela já fizera algumas tentativas em cada uma das três opções, e sempre era interrompida na "melhor" parte, como ele fizera enquanto ela comia naquela noite. Ela estava macérrima, uma pilha de pele sobre ossos. A blusa azul-claro que usava estava podre, dos dois dias que passara no cubículo escuro e úmido conhecido como Exílio. Era para lá que as crianças más iam quando faziam malcriação, e ele adorava arranjar uma desculpa para mandá-la para lá.

Ela não sabia o que era pior: as surras que ele lhe dava ou o Exílio. Ela nunca conseguia dormir quando estava presa naquele quartinho. Ali não havia nem mesmo um lençol para que pudesse se proteger dos bichos. Quanto mais uma cama! Era um tipo de sonho que ela tinha: sair dali e ir direto para cama ou, no máximo, desviar do caminho do quarto para comer alguma coisa antes.

Com a barriga semi-satisfeita e o corpo dolorido pela posição incômoda na qual estava há dias, ela se jogou no colchão que lhe era destinado no quarto apinhado de crianças e apagou, exausta de tentar se manter viva quando não havia nenhum motivo para isso.

**Wishes**

Ela foi tirada de sua cama, no dia seguinte, pelo toque de acordar do orfanato. A punição para quem passasse um segundo além do necessário na cama de manhã cedo era severa, como tudo o mais ali. Além de cansada, porém, ela tinha outro motivo para querer ficar em sua "cama" naquele dia.

_Ele_ vinha busca-la.

Era sempre assim. Todo sábado ele vinha, levava-a para _Green Village_ para que passasse o dia lá, para que os parentes preocupados a vissem. E, à noite...

Chacoalhou a cabeça, querendo espantar os pensamentos funestos. Ela sempre tinha uma pequena esperança de que sua avó mudasse de idéia. Que ela resolvesse ficar com ela, criá-la, deixá-la brincar com Michele nos fins de semana e continuar sua vida como ela fora antes da morte dos pais.

Invariavelmente, porém, sua avó a decepcionava. Mayra Elizabeth Terrae havia sido vendida por sua avó. Vendida para _ele_. _Ele_ tinha todos os direitos sobre ela. Com certeza fazia uso deles, pensou, enquanto esfregava o corpo para tirar a sujeira do Exílio.

Gostaria de poder lavar sua alma tão facilmente quanto lavava o corpinho pequeno, coberto por pequenas escoriações, tão invisíveis quanto doloridas. O diretor sempre tinha maneiras "limpas" de machucá-la e não deixar nenhuma marca para contar história. À medida que o tempo ia passando, ele ia aprendendo quais partes do seu corpo eram mais macias e suportariam melhor as pancadas. Costumava passar as mãos em todos os lugares, procurando algum em especial, o qual não estivesse muito utilizado ainda, para poder ali aplicar seus punhos... e mais alguma outra coisa.

Murros? Chutes? Na segunda-feira. Havia uma semana inteira para que as marcas se apagassem. Da terça à quinta, ela ia para o Exílio, que às vezes se estendia até a sexta... dependendo do que _ele_ tivesse contado ao diretor, quando a trazia no domingo à noite.

Os parentes, queridos e amistosos, nunca haviam suspeitado. E ela tinha medo demais para confessar. Elizabeth sempre conseguia fazê-los acreditar que estava magrinha e triste ainda de luto pelos pais, e que estava providenciando acompanhamento psicológico para a neta.

Mayra riu, sarcástica, enquanto vestia o conjunto de saia e blusa de linho azul. Ela tinha que se apresentar bem-vestida para "visitar a avó", todos os fins de semana. As crianças dali a odiavam por vê-la sumir durante dois dias, supostamente para passar bons momentos. Eram egoístas demais para se perguntar porque ela sempre voltava um pouco mais mórbida do que na semana anterior.

Todos ali eram marcados pela vida. Nasceram em um lugar ruim, ou simplesmente não eram desejados por suas famílias. Ela havia nascido em berço de ouro, cercada de amor e luxo. Era a antítese de tudo o que eles haviam sentido. E era por isso, também, que a odiavam. Ela riu mais uma vez consigo mesma ao ver os olhares de raiva. Sempre tinha alguém querendo bater nela. Ela realmente devia ser uma menina muito má.

Enquanto descia as escadas, perguntou-se mais uma vez porque a avó a odiava tanto. Sabia que ela e sua mãe nunca haviam gostado uma da outra, mas, afinal, Serena e Mayra eram pessoas diferentes. O fato da garotinha ter previsto o acidente de avião que levara o filho único que Elizabeth tanto amava, porém, só fizera piorar o temperamento de sua avó.

Há oito meses que eles haviam morrido. Nos seis primeiros meses depois do fato, ela ouvira todos os dias o quanto ela e a mãe tinham sido a maldição da vida de Elizabeth Terrae.

- Vocês o tiraram de mim! Ele entrou naquele avião por causa daquela vagabunda da sua mãe. E você, sua bruxinha, matou os dois. Você é nojenta! Uma assassina! _Uma assassina!_

Então, quando ela lembrava dessas palavras, ela entendia porque estava sofrendo tanto. Sua mãe dizia que pessoas que matam pessoas nunca se dão bem, que Deus as puniria. É lógico que sua mãe nunca pensou que ela fosse se tornar uma assassina. Mas Mayra entendia que não estava excluída do grupo punido por Deus.

Também por isso seu silêncio.

Ela merecia tudo que estava sofrendo. Merecia o ódio das crianças, merecia seu desprezo, merecia os murros. Merecia as mãos que a machucavam, que a violavam, e tudo o mais o que viesse com elas.

Quando alcançou o andar de baixo, _ele_ estava chegando. Encostou-se à parede, desejando não ser notada por mais algum tempo. Uns últimos segundos de lamentação antes do terror de todo fim de semana.

- Senhor Maxwell! – o diretor o cumprimentou, todo sorrisos enquanto aceitava sua mão em um cumprimento. – Veio buscar a fedelha, imagino.

- Sim. Hoje não levarei mais ninguém comigo. – ele disse, e ela ficou desapontada.

Ele, de vez em quando, pegava uma das outras crianças também, e aquilo significava menos sofrimento para ela. Já que ia sozinha, entretanto...

- Ela deve estar chegando. – o diretor falou, satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Passou um tempo em detenção, você sabe, deve estar mais lenta hoje.

O sorriso do senhor Maxwell espelhou o do diretor.

- Ótimo. Talvez eu nem precise amaciá-la hoje. Espero que não tenha deixado marcas nela. Os parentes comeriam meu couro vivo se soubessem.

- E o meu também. Não se esqueça disso. Não tenho motivos para ser descuidado com ela. – e percorreu com os olhos a sala, em busca dela, até que a viu escorada, no cantinho da escada. – Aí está você, Terrae.

"Droga!", ela pensou, quando Maxwell virou-se para ela e percorreu-a com os olhos, a lascívia viva dentro deles. Ele era um demônio, enviado do inferno para torturá-la por ter matado seus pais. Sentiu calafrios percorrerem-na por dentro, mas respirou fundo antes de andar até eles.

- Bom dia, senhor Maxwell.

Ela nunca demonstrava o medo que tinha dele. A não ser quando ele a estava subjugando, aí não havia como esconder. Mas era uma pequena vitória pessoal sua o fato dele se irritar toda vez que ela friamente o cumprimentava no sábado de manhã.

- Como ela está bonita hoje... – e abaixou-se, estendendo-lhe um doce, que ela pegou apenas porque sabia que se não pegasse o fim de semana seria pior. – Sua avó está louca para vê-la.

Ela não falou nada, apenas continuou fitando-o impassível. Ele ergueu-se novamente.

- Estamos atrasados. Vamos. – disse, e virou-se, com um aceno de cabeça para o diretor.

- Nos veremos no domingo à noite, Terrae. – o mesmo falou para ela, com um sorriso escarninho.

Ele e o senhor Maxwell eram companheiros de tortura, por assim dizer. Ela já os pegara trocando idéias sobre como bater ou fazer outras coisas e não deixar marcas. Os dois haviam criado uma ligação através do que faziam a ela, embora não gostassem um do outro verdadeiramente. Era mais como se contassem o que lhe faziam para competir, para saber quem era pior com ela.

Entrou no carro dele e saltou para o banco de trás, apertando o cinto. O filho do senhor Maxwell, de dezesseis anos, estava sentado no banco da frente, e lançou um rápido olhar para ela pelo retrovisor enquanto o pai dava a volta para sentar-se no assento do passageiro.

- Dirija, Malakai. – ele ordenou, e o garoto nada respondeu, apenas rodando a chave na ignição, colocando o carro em primeira marcha e dando partida nele.

Ele era uma das vítimas do próprio pai. O homem era um pedófilo. Mayra não queria nem pensar o que o rapaz passara durante a infância nas mãos dela. Ela só o conhecia há dois meses, e ainda assim nos fins de semana, e não conseguia agüentar o homem. Malakai havia perdido a mãe muito cedo. Enquanto a mulher era viva, o pai não ousava tocá-lo. Depois que ela se foi, então...

Era como a história dela, só que uma história que já se estendia há muito tempo. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que o garoto continuava sofrendo abuso do pai, mesmo já adolescente. Era uma questão de domínio. O rapaz, entretanto, estava começando a se rebelar, pelo brilho raivoso que ela via em seus olhos.

Quando o homem abriu a janela para fumar, esticando a cabeça para fora, ela aproveitou para menear a cabeça em uma negativa desesperada para ele pelo retrovisor. "Por favor, não faça nada! _Eu_ terei que agüentar as conseqüências mais tarde!", pediu com os olhos, e o rapaz desviou seus brilhantes olhos azuis dela. Mayra sentiu algo emperrar em sua garganta, o medo corrompendo-a. Será que ele prosseguiria em sua revolta?

**Wishes**

Quando chegaram a _Green Village_, a barriga dela estava roncando. Sua avó ficou tão irritada que a enviou para a cozinha sem uma única palavra, apenas com um apontar de dedos. Mayra agradeceu a Deus o fato dela ter medo do que os Terrae fariam se soubessem que estava sendo maltratada.

Sentiu-se suja por não contar a eles a verdade, mas não tinha coragem. Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha medo dos _verdadeiros_ Terrae, os Terrae de sangue, ela nunca abria a boca para sussurrar a verdade. Estava de tal forma corrompida por eles que nem mesmo isso ela conseguia fazer.

Encontrou Glória na cozinha, que sorriu ao vê-la.

- Oi, menina! É tão bom vê-la. – disse. – Mas está muito magrinha. O que lhe servem nesse seu colégio, afinal? Pão e água?

Elizabeth havia explicado a todos sua ausência durante a semana com o fato de que ela agora estudava num colégio interno ali perto. Ninguém suspeitava. Glória era a única pessoa ligada a sua mãe a quem Elizabeth não odiava, pelo simples fato de ser uma fantástica cozinheira. Havia contratado um tradutor para conseguir se comunicar com a cozinheira.

- Estou com fome, Glória. – ela respondeu em português, pois era a única língua que a morena falava. – Tem algo gostoso pra me dar?

- Mas estamos quase na hora do almoço! – a baiana exclamou.

- Eu estou com fome... – a menina reclamou, e ao ver aqueles imensos olhos castanhos pidões a mulher não resistiu.

- Tome. – cortou uma fatia de bolo de laranja para ela, enquanto colocava ao lado torradas e geléia de goiaba, juntamente com um copo de suco de limão. – Não pode comer mais, ou não vai almoçar direito.

- Obrigada. – a menina murmurou antes de atacar o prato e o copo.

Glória a observou comer com voracidade, como se não visse comida há dias. Se a mãe dela ainda estivesse viva, daria um esporro na velha por deixá-la no colégio onde a pobrezinha nem comia direito. E estava bem mais calada, também. Nem parecia a menina animada que sempre corria para beijá-la e abraçá-la todas as manhãs.

Dona Serena a protegeria da velha. Mas sem Dona Serena ali, ela ficava calada, porque não tinha pra onde ir se perdesse o emprego, principalmente sem saber falar inglês. Suspirou. Gostaria de ser corajosa como a menina Michele. Ela era outra, aliás, que andava sumida há meses. Estava numa faculdade do outro lado do país e nunca ligava.

Ela nunca poderia imaginar que Elizabeth havia colocado a corajosa Michele para fora de suas vidas.

- Obrigada. – Glória despertou ao ouvir o segundo agradecimento da menina. Aquela garotinha era uma jóia que estava se perdendo. Pena que a avó não notava isso...

- Suma daqui antes que eu lhe dê uma surra. – brincou, sorridente.

Mas não havia ali a risada costumeira dela. A menina Mayra saiu calada e taciturna, como sempre voltava desde que começara o colégio interno.

**Wishes**

Os parentes sempre ficavam encantados com o fato dela segui-los até a porta e pedir que ficassem mais, quando vinham visitá-la. Não podiam imaginar que ela apenas queria adiar o anoitecer, e o novo encontro com Maxwell. Ele nunca ficava ali durante as visitas, mas sempre dava um jeito de aparecer depois do jantar.

Quando ela não conseguiu mais adiar, acompanhou a avó até a sala de jantar, onde comeram num mórbido silêncio. Os empregados da casa, que detestavam a mulher, ficavam incomodados com cada minuto que tinham que passar em sua companhia, principalmente depois da morte do filho e da nora.

Mesmo que a comida de Glória fosse deliciosa, a menina resolveu comer pouco. Quase certamente levaria socos na barriga naquela noite. Uma vez ela vomitara o jantar em cima dele, depois de uma seqüência de socos, e se arrependera amargamente durante o resto daquela interminável noite. Era melhor se prevenir.

Com um _timing_ perfeito, ele apareceu assim que os criados levaram os pratos sujos.

Ele e sua avó se encaminharam para perto da lareira acesa, enquanto Mayra jogava uma partida de xadrez com Malakai. Eles agiam friamente um com o outro, pois se o pai dele descobrisse a tímida amizade que havia entre eles, os dois jamais se veriam outra vez. Precisavam um do outro para agüentar aqueles fins de semana loucos.

Era tudo uma fachada para enganar os empregados. Eles achavam que, na verdade, _Elizabeth_ estava tendo um caso com o advogado que havia conseguido a guarda de Mayra para ela. Por isso não estranhavam que o homem passasse os fins de semana ali.

- Ele está bravo. – Malakai avisou entre uma jogada e outra, o rosto coberto pelo braço que movia as peças do jogo para que seu pai não o visse mover os lábios.

- Percebi. Você brigou com ele? – ela perguntou num fio de voz. Sua arma para se esconder eram os longos cabelos negros.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – ele entristeceu-se ao ouvir o gemido baixinho que ela soltou, enquanto movia seu bispo para o lugar que a torre dela ocupava anteriormente, capturando-a. – Escute, não fique brava comigo. Descobri uma coisa importante ontem.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos arregalados, mas então lembrou-se dos dois espectadores do outro lado do cômodo, que ficavam atentos a tudo que eles faziam.

Baixou a cabeça, tentando controlar o coração que parecia querer saltar pela boca.

- O que você descobriu?

- Tem alguém vindo. Alguém de fora do país. Uma mulher. – ele sussurrou, ainda mais cuidadoso depois do pequeno deslize dela. – Uma parente sua. Não sei o nome. Malakai ficou puto ontem quando conversava com sua avó no telefone. Eu ouvi tudo pela extensão do meu quarto.

Ele tinha o mesmo nome que o pai. Na verdade, era Malakai Maxwell III, neto do grande Malakai Maxwell, fundador da empresa de advocacia da família. Por isso ela o apelidara de Kai, porque não gostava do nome do pai dele.

Ele havia sorrido, quando, numa das noites em que ela e Elizabeth dormiram na casa deles, ela lhe confidenciara aquilo, enquanto eles se encontravam de madrugada no quarto dele. Eram como dois companheiros de guerra conspirando à procura da vitória.

- O que isso tem a ver conosco, Kai? – ela perguntou baixinho, os olhos adquirindo um brilho novo, esperançoso.

- Eles têm medo dela, Lizzy. – ele respondeu. – Parece que ela é da família da sua mãe. E que sabia que ela não gostava da sua avó. Deixou claro, pelo que eu entendi da conversa deles, que iria averiguar se você estava mesmo em boas mãos.

Ela respirou fundo, a esperança morrendo.

- O que uma pessoa que nem mora nesse país poderá fazer por nós? Além do mais, você nem sabe o nome dela. – ela comentou, "comendo" um dos peões dele com sua rainha. – Provavelmente eu não a conheço. Deve estar apenas querendo tirar um peso da consciência. Virá aqui e ignorará qualquer coisa que encontre de errado.

- Não penso assim. – ele comeu sua dama com o outro peão. – Ela estava tensa no telefone. – e lançou um olhar disfarçado para Elizabeth. – Algo me diz que essa mulher não vem pra cá apenas pra satisfazer uma curiosidade, ou tirar um peso da consciência. Eu vou descobrir mais sobre ela, e então a encontrarei e contarei tudo.

O cavalo em sua mão caiu no chão, provocando ruído. Ela respirou fundo, aparentando uma falsa calmaria, enquanto se abaixava para pegar a peça. Maxwell e Elizabeth os olhavam, com olhares suspeitos, mas logo voltaram às suas conversas.

- Isso é muito arriscado, Kai. – foi tudo o que disse, sentindo o coração doer no peito.

- É a nossa única chance. – ele replicou. – Eu não posso com ele sozinho. Mas se essa mulher for realmente tudo o que eles dizem, nós temos uma chance de acabar com essa nojeira. Ou vai me dizer que quer continuar sendo usada pelo meu pai e aquele filho da puta que dirige o orfanato?

**Wishes**

Ela ainda estava pensando na conversa, enquanto acompanhava o pai de Kai para o quarto. Chegara a hora mais temida do fim de semana. Ela respirou fundo, tentando reunir serenidade para enfrentar o problema, mas ao lembrar-se do fim de semana anterior qualquer paz de espírito que pudesse existir em seu ser se evaporou.

Maxwell abriu a porta do quarto que normalmente ocupava, satisfeito. Ele estava afim de tirar um bom proveito daquela menina naquela noite. Ela fora parte do acordo que fizera com a senhora Terrae. A mulher não tivera nenhum escrúpulo em vender-lhe a menina. Apenas dissera que ele teria tudo o que queria se lhe desse o controle da fortuna da neta.

E ele conseguira aquilo, não fora? E agora se divertia com a pequena todos os fins de semana. Ela tinha quase doze anos, mas era pequena para a idade, e tinha aqueles olhos infantis e ingênuos. Aquele conjunto apenas o deixava mais excitado.

- Deite. – ordenou, a língua escapando para fora da boca pela força do desejo que sentia.

Ela fez o que lhe foi mandado, resignada. Aquela pose de indiferente logo ruiria, como sempre ruía quando ele começava a tocá-la. Alisou seu corpo primeiro por cima da roupa, só para perturbá-la.

- O que a garota bonita do Max vai querer hoje à noite? Sorvete ou _banana split_?

A alusão aos doces era uma forma de falar de determinadas partes de seu corpo. Ela não desviou os olhos do membro dele, que ficou visível assim que ele arriou as calças. Ele nunca usava uma cueca por baixo. Ela engoliu em seco ao ver o quão rijo ele estava naquela noite, e fechou os olhos, nauseada, ao lembrar da última vez que tivera que colocar aquilo na boca.

- Ah, você é uma safadinha, não é? – ele disse, subindo por cima dela. – Resolveu ficar com a banana.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele encontrou neles aquele ódio velado que só conseguia deixa-lo mais excitado.

- Você vai fazer por bem ou por mal, menina? – perguntou perto do ouvido dela, enquanto sua mão se insinuava entre as pernas dela, procurando um ponto em especial.

Ela sabia que não haveria escolha, e que se não fizesse ele acabaria espancando-a também. Entretanto, o olhar de ódio continuava em seu rosto, e ela fechou as pernas quando a mão dele se insinuou para mais perto de sua calcinha.

Era um instinto que ela simplesmente não conseguia controlar.

E, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a dor de lembrar que sua avó era a responsável por aquilo, outra dor a atingiu: a do punho dele começando uma longa série de socos em seu rosto.

**Wishes**

Quando ela voltou ao orfanato, no dia seguinte, não teve tempo de falar mais uma vez com Kai para impedi-lo de continuar com aquele plano maluco. Ela já havia sofrido o bastante no dia anterior pra saber que preferia deixar as coisas como estavam. Aquilo só iria piorar as coisas.

O diretor levou umas duas horas com ela, obrigando-a a se contorcer e mover embaixo dele para não morrer por não conseguir respirar. O homem era enorme de gordo e, por Deus, sempre doía quando ele começava com suas estocadas.

Ela seguiu de pernas bambas para o quarto, entrando nele sem fazer barulho. Não queria ser linchada pelos colegas se os acordasse. Ela já tivera demais para um dia. Respirou fundo, sorrindo suavemente ao lembrar que no dia seguinte os outros teriam aulas, e ela ficaria sozinha no orfanato quase o dia todo. O que não deixava de ser ruim mas, pelo menos, haveria menos gente com ódio dela por perto.

Ela não freqüentava mais a escola desde que chegara ali. Na verdade, ela não saía do orfanato a não ser que fosse para a casa de Maxwell ou _Green Village_. Ninguém podia vê-la, afinal, com a morte dos pais as fotos dela e da avó haviam sido publicadas em todos os jornais e revistas circulantes no país. Sua avó não podia correr o risco de alguém reconhece-la na rua. Ou de um dos casais que vinham adotar crianças a encontrasse, então ela normalmente passava muito tempo sozinha no sótão da casa, na companhia de velhos livros deixados ali por antigos habitantes.

Ela limpava-os e os lia, pela falta do que fazer. Adorava ler, assim como adorava música, pintura, teatro... Seus pais, como partes daquele mundo artístico, haviam criado na filha o gosto por todo aquele mundo. Ela sabia cantar, tocar vários instrumentos, atuar um pouco e ler com uma dicção quase perfeita, digna de uma Terrae.

Ela, entretanto, nunca quis seguir a carreira da mãe ou virar pintora como o pai. Estava mais para um hobby do que uma vocação profissional. Seu pai sempre quisera grava-la cantando músicas, mas ela recusou. Acabou decepcionando-o duplamente, quando ele percebeu que ela não era tão boa pintora assim. Ela sabia desenhar muito bem, mas quando largava o lápis e pegava os pincéis...

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, sem querer lembrar daquilo, ou acabaria chorando de novo.

Acomodou o corpo dolorido no fino colchão que lhe servia de cama, enrolou-se no lençol e ficou observando as estrelas através da janela.

Será que aquela mulher de outro país os ajudaria?

**Wishes**

Ela descobriu, oito meses depois, a resposta. Estava levantando, depois de levar uma surra de Kelly, uma das garotas do orfanato, quando sentiu mais do que viu que o círculo de crianças ao seu redor se dispersava. Uma mão ficou à sua vista, estendida para ajuda-la.

- Consegue se levantar?

Ela não aceitou a mão estendida, pois aprendera a desconfiar de tudo e de todos, mesmo de alguém com uma voz tão bonita e carinhosa. Ergueu-se sozinha, tentando limpar o rosto com as mãos cobertas de lama e sujando-o mais ainda no processo. Endireitou as costas e fitou a mulher acocorada a sua frente.

- Bom dia.

A mulher arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-la cumprimenta-la com tanta cordialidade.

- Bom dia, garota. – sorriu, alegre. – Sabe quem eu sou?

A menina negou com um agitar da cabeça, os cachinhos negros balançando com o movimento. A mulher a achou adorável, mesmo suja de terra.

- Sou Michiko Lima. Ou Marchant, depois que me casei. – respondeu. – Sou prima da sua mãe.

A menina pulou para trás, assustada.

- Você o quê?

- Sou prima da sua mãe. – a oriental repetiu, satisfeita. – Vim busca-la.

- Me buscar? – ela recuou mais. – Pra onde vai me levar?

- Para um lugar onde ninguém vai machucar você. – ela respondeu, séria.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Ela acabara de ver o diretor parado pouco atrás delas, e mais uma vez o medo engasgou sua garganta.

- Venha comigo, Mayra. Eu responderei todas as suas perguntas. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Vá com ela, Terrae. – o diretor afirmou, para apressá-las.

- Mas...

- Já disse pra ir. – ele respondeu, agora menos amigável, e recuou ao ver o olhar da mulher. – Você não mora mais aqui. Você agora é dela.

Sem outra alternativa, a menina seguiu a mulher, que foi para um táxi. O homem que o dirigia fez um esgar para a garota, pensando na sujeira que ela faria no seu limpinho carro, mas calou a boca antes de poder falar qualquer coisa. A japonesa estava lhe pagando bem demais.

- Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa. – a mulher disse, assim que o carro começou a se mover, e olhou fundo nos olhos da menina. – Você é somente de você mesma. Jamais será propriedade de ninguém. Eu lhe prometo isso.

E ela veio a descobrir, com o passar do tempo, que Michiko Marchant não quebrava suas promessas.


	23. Wishes 23

**- Capítulo Vinte e Três –**

**N/A: **_Certo, esqueçam a vontade de me matar um pouquinho, senão vão ficar sem o fim da fic. XD_

Ela acordou no dia seguinte com o corpo todo dolorido, mas a mente estava limpa. Incrivelmente limpa como não estava há muito tempo. Suas emoções eram tranqüilas, alegres até. E, no entanto, a última coisa da qual era lembrava era de estar chorando na frente do Kaiba antes de perder a consciência.

Encontrou Michele dormindo desconfortável em uma poltrona que arrastara até um dos lados da cama. Sorriu ao perceber que a mulher passara a noite toda ao seu lado, embora não gostasse de ter despertado tal proporção de preocupação. Hesitou um pouco antes de acordá-la, mas não era justo deixar a pobrezinha dormindo daquele jeito por mais tempo.

- Frau! – chamou, enquanto a sacudia suavemente. – Frau, acorde.

A loura respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos e se erguer aos poucos, soltando pequenos gemidos por conta dos músculos maltratados durante a noite.

- Lizzy! – ela sorriu, os olhos verdes luminosos sobressaindo no meio de tantos cachos dourados. – Você está bem? – perguntou, levando a mão à testa dela para checar sua temperatura.

- Há tempos não me sinto tão bem. – respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso. – O que houve? Não me lembro de muita coisa, apenas de estar chorando no chalé... E agora acordei aqui.

- Você teve uma febre, meu anjo. – a loira acariciou-lhe o rosto, feliz ao ver que a menina não lembrava dos pesadelos que tivera no dia anterior. – Como acontecia quando era pequena e viajava com seus pais.

- Ah... – ela sorriu ao lembrar daquilo. – Que bom que você está de volta, então.

Michele sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, abraçando-a.

- Deus, Mayra, você não sabe como senti sua falta! – ela disse, abraçando-a mais forte.

- Eu também, Frau! – May retribuiu o abraço, feliz. – Senti muito a falta da minha irmã mais velha.

Michele sorriu, e sem motivo aparente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Desculpe por não ter estado aqui, meu amor. Depois que seus pais morreram, quero dizer.

- Oh, Frau... Esqueça isso! – disse, limpando as lágrimas do rosto da alemã. – Tia Michiko me contou que a Cruela te impediu de voltar.

- Eu deveria ter tentado mais... Sua mãe ficaria desapontada comigo! – ela insistiu, e May a abraçou ainda mais forte, acariciando suas costas.

- Michele Rommel... Sua babaca! – xingou, rindo em seguida. – Você foi adotada pelos meus pais tantos anos antes de eu nascer que duvido que eles possam ter se desapontado por sua causa. Eles te amavam, assim como eu também amo você. E tenho certeza de que eles sabem que você fez tudo que pôde na época. De qualquer modo, Cruela é um inimigo formidável.

- E mais uma vez você vai ter que lutar com ela sozinha... – Michele segurou as mãos da "irmã mais nova", apertando-as entre as suas. – Eu queria tanto te proteger dela...

- Estava escrito nas estrelas que eu teria de enfrentá-la. Como o Harry Potter tem que enfrentar o Voldemort, ou Darth Vader e Anakin Skywalker, ou Batman e Curinga, ou...

- Já entendi, já entendi! – a loura riu, prazerosa. – E como todos eles, você vai derrotar sua arquiinimiga e se tornará a heroína do mundo!

- Menos, Frau, menos! – May riu, feliz de ver que a irmã voltava ao normal. – Agora vá para o seu quarto se arrumar, a não ser que queira ser comparada a um leão.

A loura se ergueu num rompante e, procurando o espelho mais próximo, postou-se diante dele. O grito que veio em seguida apenas fez May gargalhar, pois se ela fora vaidosa um dia, havia sido pela influência que Michele exercia sobre ela.

- Lizzy, meu amor, se você estiver boa mesmo, eu vou para o meu quarto me arrumar. Estou parecendo um espantalho! – exclamou, num tom horrorizado que divertiu mais ainda a morena.

- Vá em frente, Frau. Vou descer pra comer alguma coisa.

- Cuidado, hein! Desça as escadas devagar. – a alemã recomendou, enquanto saía correndo do quarto.

May a achou tão parecida com sua mãe naquele momento! Oh, que saudades ela sentia...

Michele Rommel estava num orfanato numa das cidades da Alemanha onde sua mãe fazia uma turnê. Mais por intuição do que por caridade, Serena Terrae resolveu visitar justamente aquele orfanato, e desde que pusera os olhos na criancinha loura com olhos verdes angelicais, apaixonou-se por ela. Quando voltou ao Brasil, trazia consigo a garotinha.

Seu pai, Adam, também amava Michele como se fosse sua filha. Quando a garota ficou adolescente, entretanto, e May já havia nascido, ela pediu para reassumir o nome que usava no orfanato – Rommel – ao invés do Terrae que estava em sua certidão de adoção, e recusou qualquer parte na herança que o jovem casal queria dividir entre as filhas.

Eles insistiram, entretanto, em pagar integralmente sua faculdade, e assim fizeram. Por sorte o dinheiro estava depositado em uma conta em seu nome, e Elizabeth não pôde resgatá-lo, de modo que a garota pôde concluir sua faculdade com tranqüilidade. May ficou feliz ao saber notícias da irmã que não via há mais de um ano, dadas por Michiko pouco depois de chegarem ao Japão.

A tia, e agora responsável legal, não quis que elas se encontrassem pessoalmente, pois pressentia que May ainda não havia se curado de todos os maus-tratos que sofrera naquele país abominável, e não queria expô-la a nada que pudesse prejudicar ou retroceder seu progresso. Mesmo a adorável alemã. Qualquer coisa que lembrasse remotamente Elizabeth poderia prejudica-la.

Mas elas haviam se falado por telefone dúzias de vezes desde então. Assim como ela falava com Kai. Com o tempo, sua vida sedimentou-se no Japão, e ela parou de desejar rever os dois companheiros de sofrimento. Sentia-se egoísta, agora, e agradecia ao bom Deus pela oportunidade de reencontrar tantos amigos, e vê-los todos bem.

Com esse espírito de tranqüilidade, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu saia jeans e camiseta branca, sem se preocupar muito com o visual, e desceu descalça as escadas, apenas a corrente em forma de chave em seu pescoço. Os cabelos estavam molhados, escorrendo em pequenas ondas que logo dariam lugar aos cachos rebeldes e volumosos, quando secassem.

Rumou direto para a cozinha, pensando na cara de Glória quando a visse. A caminho, checou as horas, e surpreendeu-se por ser ainda tão cedo. Mal chegavam às seis horas e meia da manhã. Por isso a casa ainda dormia.

Com Glória, entretanto, sempre se podia contar. A mulher acordava como se fosse um galo, logo após o amanhecer, e dormia o mais cedo que conseguisse. May avistou o corpo robusto e o avental branquinho da mulher antes mesmo de entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – saudou em português, alegre, segundos antes de atravessar a porta, e depois estacou. Seto estava parado ao lado da cozinheira, com uma clara expressão de desistência e irritação. – Bom dia, Kaiba-san! – cumprimentou, em japonês, lembrando de sua educação.

Ele a fitou, de olhos arregalados, coisa que ela estranhou, mas logo voltou ao ar carrancudo de antes.

- Bom dia, Terrae. – cumprimentou. – Por acaso sua cozinheira fala alguma língua que eu conheça?

- Só português. – e olhou ao redor. – O tradutor ainda não acordou?

- Não o estou vendo. Ele é invisível? – o rapaz debochou, e ela viu que ele tinha olheiras fundas e escuras que não estavam ali no dia anterior.

- Está com algum problema? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Claro! Como você quer que minha mente funcione antes de tomar duas xícaras de café puro e pelando de quente? – ele resmungou, e ela sorriu.

- Ah, é só isso? – riu um pouco e virou-se para a cozinheira. – Glória, meu amor, o homem está querendo um cafezinho daquele que papai adorava.

- Era isso que ele estava tentando me dizer? – perguntou ela, desfazendo a expressão confusa de antes. – Credo, pra quê gesticulou tanto? – deu de ombros e virou-se para a máquina de coar café.

May riu, uma grande gargalhada, mas parou ao ver que ele mais uma vez a encarava, sério e tenso.

- Não quer sentar? – ofereceu as cadeiras da mesa que os funcionários usavam pra fazer suas refeições, ali mesmo na copa. – O café-da-manhã só vai sair em umas duas horas. – disse, tentando lembrar dos horários que tinha que cumprir quando morava ali, por exigência de Elizabeth, claro. – Mas se quiser eu peço pra Glória preparar alguma coisa pra você.

O rapaz se jogou numa das cadeiras que ela oferecera quando a viu andando em sua direção, mas ela passou reto por ele e foi até a geladeira, onde achou um copo de leite achocolatado pronto para ser tomado.

- Não acredito que você lembrou, Glória! – exclamou, erguendo o copo para que a brasileira visse do que estava falando.

Ela riu.

- Claro que eu lembro, pequena Lizzy! – a mulher respondeu, como se houvesse escutado uma ofensa. – Você sempre gostou do meu achocolatado.

- Você é a melhor, Glorinha, a melhor! – exclamou, salpicando um beijo na bochecha da mulher, que corou e voltou ao coador de café.

Seto a viu sentar-se exatamente na cadeira à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

- Então você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou, cauteloso.

A garota estava tomando o leite, mas acenou com a cabeça numa afirmativa, corando suavemente. Limpou o bigodinho de leite que ficara em seu rosto e respondeu, a voz falhando um pouco.

- Desculpe-me por ter caído no choro em cima de você. Se é que não fiz coisa pior, já que não lembro de mais nada.

- Você esqueceu tudo? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

Ela assentiu, os cabelos molhados agitando-se.

- Era pra lembrar de alguma coisa? – perguntou, sentindo o rubor subir mais uma vez.

- Absolutamente nada. – ele respondeu, convicto. – O que importa é que você está bem.

Ela sorriu, alegre por ver que ele se preocupava com seu bem-estar.

- Não vou faltar ao trabalho hoje não, viu? – avisou, rindo.

Ele reprimiu um sorriso, mais uma vez tenso.

- Pode ficar em casa, se quiser.

- Não, Kaiba. – ela negou, agora mais séria. – Eu estou bem, de verdade. Passar o dia aqui dentro não vai ser bom. Além do mais, estou empolgada com esse novo projeto. – disse, e seus olhos adquiriram aquele brilho que ele conhecia tão bem.

- Bom saber. – ele respondeu. – Ah, como eu agradeço? – perguntou, ao ver que a cozinheira se dirigia a ele com um bule de café fumegante e uma xícara.

- Diga _obrigado_. – respondeu, falando o agradecimento em português.

- _Obrrigaddo_. – ele balbuciou para a cozinheira, que sorriu, satisfeita, e voltou para o fogão, onde preparava algo que começava a cheirar muito bem.

- Saiu-se muito bem. – May bateu palmas para incentiva-lo, mas nem assim conseguiu arrancar dele um sorriso. Nem mesmo um daqueles safados que ele tanto gostava de lançar pra cima dela.

Ela o estava achando muito estranho. Observou-o beber um pouco do café, e o flagrou lançando-lhe um rápido olhar, mas assim que a viu observando-o ele desviou os olhos. Achando que o problema estava em si, ela resolveu fazer um teste. Pegou seu copo de achocolatado e ergueu-se, indo sentar numa das cadeiras que ficavam do lado da dele.

No mesmo instante ele arrastou um pouco a cadeira para o outro lado.

- Kaiba, o que houve? – ela perguntou, subitamente irritada.

- O quê? – ele ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a surpreso.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo? – questionou, erguendo-se da cadeira.

- Não tenho nenhum problema com você! – ele respondeu, sua calma se evaporando.

- Então porque está fugindo de mim?

- Do que está falando, Terrae? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Do que eu estou falando? Abra os olhos, Kaiba! – ela berrou, explodindo pela primeira vez na frente dele. – Até ontem você estava me cantando como um cão no cio, louco pra conseguir me dobrar, e hoje fica fugindo, saltando pros lados e arrastando cadeiras toda vez que me aproximo de você!

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com todo aquele ataque de fúria.

- Que você acha que eu sou? Um brinquedinho que você usa quando quer e depois joga fora, deixa de lado? Eu _não_ sou seu brinquedinho, está me ouvindo? – ela berrou, abraçando a si mesma em seguida. – Não sou brinquedo de ninguém para que me tratem desse jeito!

Os dois se fitaram, ela com fúria faiscando nas orbes castanhas, ele com completa surpresa e palidez no rosto cansado. Ele não entendia como ou porquê haviam chegado a esse ponto, mas lembrava muito bem de tudo que havia presenciado na noite anterior.

- Desculpe, Terrae, eu tenho que trabalhar.

Disse, apressado, e saiu, nem mesmo terminando de tomar a primeira xícara. Ela ficou encarando a porta por onde ele saiu, atônita, e uma estranha sensação de abandono a envolveu, tirando todo o brilho da manhã que nascia ao seu redor. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se, encarando a cozinheira, que a observava preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, pequena Lizzy? – ela perguntou, também surpresa com a atitude da menina.

May respirou fundo e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Glória. Eu estou apenas cansada, eu acho. – respondeu, e a cozinheira deu de ombros, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Quando Michele desceu, linda como uma das pinturas de seu pai, ela tratou de esquecer o evento.

**Wishes**

Trocou de roupa quando chegou a hora de irem para o laboratório, tanto por causa de sua avó, que estava para acordar, quanto por causa do novo ambiente. Ela não era nova-iorquina de nascença, mas morara quase uma década ali, e sabia como era importante a aparência para as pessoas de Nova York.

Os convidados seguiram para uma limusine das empresas Kaiba que os levaria por um _tour_ pela cidade, enquanto os outros seguiam para o trabalho. O laboratório ianque era tão bem equipado quanto o do Japão, e logo eles se enturmaram com os americanos.

O chefe do laboratório lhes explicou que eles já tinham o projeto do jogo inteiro, e que eles apenas fariam algumas modificações no original para criar uma versão especial que seria distribuída aos convidados do senhor Kaiba, na festa que ele daria um dia antes do torneio mundial de duelos, do qual ele e Yugi participariam com uma pequena luta de abertura.

Eles conversaram um pouco entre si, combinando inserir ali algumas idéias particulares do quinteto, que deixariam o jogo ainda mais incrível.

- Ei, gente! Tive uma idéia! – Takeru falou, deixando-os curiosos. – Sei que o plano era trabalharmos esses dez dias somente em meio período, para passearmos na parte da noite, mas que tal dar duro aqui durante mais horas todo dia, na metade desses dias? Daí ficamos com cinco dias livres pra curtir respeitosamente a Grande Maçã!

- Grande T.K.! – Hiroki o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um tapinha no ombro. – Estou completamente de acordo!

- Nós também! – Michael falou, apontando a si mesmo e a Haruka.

Os quatro viraram para May, a única que faltava dizer se concordava ou não. Ela engoliu seco. Teria que sair da KC todo dia direto para o conglomerado Terrae, a fim de tomar parte nos negócios da família, afinal, estava de volta aos Estados Unidos, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Não podia relaxar. Ainda tinha que organizar festas, orientar os empregados de _Green Village_ para preparar os chalés para que os membros da família fossem acomodados, entre tantas outras coisas.

Acabaria pirando, mas não conseguia negar nada aos seus amigos.

- Eu estou dentro! – ela estendeu a mão, e todos os amigos a espalmaram, com sorrisos satisfeitos.

Ela pensou num único e valioso benefício daquele acordo: poderia ficar muito tempo longe do Kaiba, alegando cansaço ou um compromisso. Dando de ombros, sem querer pensar nele, pois lhe voltava à cabeça a cena do início da manhã, voltou aos seus afazeres.

Aquela seria a melhor versão especial que as empresas Kaiba produziriam.

**Wishes**

O resto do dia passou rápido, e ela quase não o sentiu. Kaiba não deu as caras no laboratório, coisa pela qual ela ficou grata, pois a deixou mais tranqüila para trabalhar. O fato de ter uma equipe inteira de especialistas em holografia a seu dispor ajudou também. Era estranho estar no comando de gente mais velha que ela, o que a fazia corar e esbarrar em coisas mais vezes do que o normal, mas eles pareciam haver simpatizado com ela.

Quando se despediu dos amigos, no fim da tarde, eles já haviam adiantado uma boa parte do projeto.

- Se continuarmos neste ritmo podemos terminar ainda mais cedo! – animou-se Takeru. – Oi, Michele! – saudou a loira, que se ergueu do banco onde estava sentada e se aproximou deles.

- Oi, gente! – ela cumprimentou, detendo os olhos na irmã. – Pronta?

A morena deu de ombros.

- Se eu estiver você me deixa me esconder debaixo da cama?

Ela riu.

- Não, senhorita! – e a puxou.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Haruka perguntou curiosa.

- À Corporação Terrae. – esclareceu Michele, enquanto puxava a irmã mais nova e seguia para a saída. – Esta fugitivazinha passou muito tempo fora. Tem que se inteirar dos assuntos da empresa.

May resolveu não mencionar que entrava em contato com tio Edward, o atual presidente da corporação e primo de seu pai, todo mês. Além do mais, fazia no CISJ outro curso, além de computação gráfica: administração de empresas com especialização no ramo da indústria da beleza. Isso tornava o conhecimento das empresas da família parte do seu currículo educativo. Os professores adoravam saber que ela já era dona de um conglomerado pra lá de grande no ramo de produtos de beleza e moda. Ela não precisava estagiar em outro lugar, portanto.

- Nos vemos mais tarde! – acenou para os amigos antes de entrar na limusine com o logotipo das empresas Terrae.

Michele, sentada ao seu lado, abriu uma agenda. Ela comandava o departamento de relações públicas da corporação, mas estava dando uma de secretária para a irmã mais nova, a herdeira de tudo. May sorriu enquanto ouvia as explicações do que elas teriam de fazer durante a semana.

- Veja bem, eu instruí o pessoal da casa para ir acomodando os parentes à medida que fossem chegando. Os chalés começaram a ser preparados hoje pela manhã. O estoque de comida está cheio, os geradores prontos a ser acionado caso haja uma pane no sistema de energia da residência, contratamos alguns trabalhadores temporários...

Os Terrae faziam, todo ano, um mega-encontro em _Green Village_, o "Quartel General" da família. Ela conhecia a rotina. Como a família era imensamente grande, espalhada por todo o mundo, os chalés começaram a ser construídos para que fosse possível acomodar todos.

Como ela avisara ao tio Edward que estaria no país durante as próximas duas semanas, ele resolvera antecipar o encontro e aproveitar sua presença. Ela não tinha certeza de que queria rever todos eles depois de tantos anos fora. Seria estranho. Mas então se lembrou de quão unidos os Terrae eram, e pensou que pelo menos Elizabeth não poderia ficar lhe enchendo a paciência enquanto a propriedade estivesse entupida de gente.

Quando a limusine parou, estavam em frente a um prédio muito parecido com o da Kaiba Corp do Japão. Há anos ela não pisava ali. Era meio estranho. Quando avistou seu tio parado na entrada, esperando-a, porém, ela saltou do carro direto para os braços dele.

- _Madonna mia_! – ele exclamou em italiano, afinal, os Terrae haviam se originado na Itália, e portanto todos eles aprendiam a falar italiano. – Você está linda, Elizabeth!

Os parentes sempre sentiram dificuldade em pronunciar seu primeiro nome, oriundo de uma tribo indígena brasileira. Embora ela detestasse o nome que recebera por causa da avó, não se importava quando os parentes a chamavam assim. Ela os amava, descobriu, mesmo com todos aqueles anos de separação.

- Tio Ed! – ela sorriu, beijando as bochechas do homem. – É tão bom vê-lo!

- Menina... – o tio enrubesceu, envergonhado, e em seguida a abraçou. – Annika vai adorar ver que você ficou linda como sua mãe.

- Tia Annika está aqui? – ela olhou em volta, e encontrou a tia logo atrás.

Soltou-se do tio para correr e abraça-la, sentindo uma alegria imensa ao ver aquelas pessoas tão queridas.

- Lizzy, _cara mia_. – a tia abraçou-a, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Sentimos muito por você ter passado por tudo que passou nas mãos daquela víbora. Se nós houvéssemos sequer suspeitado...

O ânimo dela se arrefeceu um pouco ao ser lembrada daquilo.

- Não importa mais. – ela disse, enquanto Edward e Michele se aproximavam. – Ela não pode mais me fazer mal.

- Deveria nos deixar jogar a víbora no olho da rua. – seu tio disse sério, quando se aproximou. – Ela não merece tudo o que você dá a ela.

- Eu sei tio... Ela pode ser horrível, mas ainda é mãe do meu pai. Eu sei que ele não gostaria de vê-la ter um fim destes, apesar de tudo.

- Você é quem sabe. Se mudar de idéia, por favor, nos avise. – avisou Annika, rindo, o que diluiu a tensão que se instalara entre os quatro.

- Você e Michele estão sob a proteção da família, agora. – o tio disse, abraçando as duas sobrinhas. – Ela vai ver o que lhe acontece se mexer com qualquer uma das duas. Vai provar um pouco da união dos Terrae.

- Ela que tente. Nós duas quebraremos seu nariz! – animou-se Michele, fazendo todos rirem, e os quatro adentraram no prédio finalmente.

As quatro horas seguintes foram de pura magia. Pelo menos ela sentiu-se assim. Adentrar de novo na vida de sua família era algo doce, e não doloroso, como ela pensava que seria. Ficara à beira das lágrimas várias vezes enquanto observava a sala que antes fora de seu pai, as roupas que foram de sua mãe, e que estavam em exposição num pequeno museu que haviam construído no último andar do prédio, em homenagem a ela, e as salas de reuniões, onde já passara horas, quando criança, observando a interação da família, comendo pizza, doces e refrigerante.

Descobriu que sentia saudades daquilo. Do envolvimento com o grupo, das tristezas e alegrias compartilhadas, do clima alegre que sempre reinava nas empresas em _Green Village_ antes do avião cair. Pegou um porta-foto que estava na mesa de seu tio, que um dia seria sua, e observou a si mesma quando pequena, rodeada de primos e parentes, além dos pais. Estava vestida como a Bela Adormecida, que era o tema de seu aniversário naquele ano. Faltava-lhe um dente, visível enquanto sorria e apagava as velinhas.

- Sinto saudade deles. – murmurou para ninguém em especial, apenas precisando libertar aquilo de dentro de si.

- Todos nós sentimos. – Michele a abraçou, tirando a foto de suas mãos, para encurtar o sofrimento. – Eles estariam orgulhosos de você se a vissem agora.

May negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Você, sim, tem muitos motivos de orgulho, Frau. – ela pegou as mãos da irmã, segurando-as entre as suas. – Fico feliz só de olhar pra você. – falou, com um sorriso besta.

- Eu amo você, Lizzy. Sempre vou amar! – a loira falou, abraçando-a. – Tenho certeza que, onde quer que estejam, Serena e Adam estão muito felizes de ver a pessoa que você se tornou.

A morena baixou o rosto e largou as mãos da outra, respirando fundo.

- Vou ao banheiro. – avisou, escapando rapidamente para a portinha no fim do corredor.

Lá deixou seu pranto correr. Bem, havia um pouco de dor na volta, afinal.

**Wishes**

Quando voltaram para _Green Village_, já passava das onze da noite. Edward e Annika, que vinham com eles, explicaram que ficariam num dos chalés para ajudá-las a recepcionar o resto da família, que começaria a chegar no dia seguinte. Michele e May agradeceram, obviamente mais seguras agora que os tios estavam ali.

Como a avó já deveria estar dormindo, May se permitiu tirar as sandálias de salto alto, que estava usando o dia todo. Os pés, desacostumados, estavam doloridos. Mas ela sorria quando passaram pelas portas que davam acesso ao hall de entrada da casa.

De certa forma, a visita ao edifício central das empresas da família e o reencontro com os tios haviam feito uma catarse dentro dela, liberando todos os sentimentos ruins e deixando apenas a paz e a tranqüilidade que a dominavam desde que entrara na limusine para voltar para casa.

"Casa...", pensou, olhando em volta. Já estava chamando aquele lugar de casa novamente. Mesmo com Elizabeth e tudo que havia passado ali dentro, aquele sempre fora seu lar. Ela podia sentir aquele calor inconfundível que a propriedade lhe despertava novamente. Aquele calor que sentia quando seus pais viviam ali.

Ouviu barulho de risos, e seguiu-o até que deu na parte de trás da casa, na área das piscinas. Os amigos japoneses e seus convidados estavam todos lá, além de duas figuras que se destacavam no meio, e que ela reconheceu imediatamente.

- Marco! Sophia! – correu, pulando nos braços dos primos, que a abraçaram de volta.

- Lizzy! – o rapaz, de quase dois metros de altura, exclamou. – Você continua uma tampinha.

Ela riu.

- Não me provoque, Marco, eu ainda sei onde lhe dar uns socos pra lhe fazer calar a boca. – ameaçou, fazendo os olhos castanhos do rapaz rirem, e sua boca acompanhar o processo. – Ei, você está um gato!

- Você não ficou pra trás, _cara mia_. Admitamos que nós, os Terrae, somos todos lindos. – comentou Sophia, fazendo os dois rirem.

- Phia, que saudades de você. Que anda fazendo da vida? – May perguntou com os olhos brilhando, enquanto Michele e os tios se aproximavam. – Onde está Anne?

- A tampinha está dormindo. Nunca agüentou ficar acordada até tarde.

- Com quantos anos ela está?

- Dez.

- Dez! – e a brasileira arregalou os olhos. – Nossa. Eu me lembro do cotoquinho que ela era, não batia nem no meu joelho. – sorriu, encantada.

- Pois é, mas não a chame de cotoco na frente dela, ou vai ouvir poucas e boas. Anne odeia que falem da sua altura.

Os três riram.

- Ah, oi gente! Desculpem a falta de educação. – ela cumprimentou os outros, que haviam ficado em silêncio, apenas observando a interação entre os primos.

- Nós entendemos perfeitamente, querida. – Haruka a abraçou. – Chegou tarde, hein? Até o Seto chegou antes de você! – e apontou o rapaz, entre os outros japoneses, que a observava quieto e sério.

- Bem, acho que agora entendo o porquê dele se consumir tanto na KC. Essa vida de empresário é sofrida! – brincou, fazendo os outros rirem, e arrancando um pequeno sorriso dele.

- Nós vamos deixar vocês, jovens, conversando. – Edward falou, abraçando a esposa. – Não agüento mais estes serões.

- Boa noite, titio, titia. – ela os abraçou uma última vez.

- Boa noite, pai, mãe! – Marco e Sophia repetiram o ritual.

- Juízo, vocês três. – Annika alertou, enquanto entrava na casa com o tio.

Um silêncio caiu sobre o grupo enorme, enquanto Michele e os primos sentavam-se. May continuou de pé. Estava tentando arranjar coragem para algo que sabia que tinha de fazer logo, ou não conseguiria dormir com a consciência limpa. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, para em seguida abri-los novamente, encarando um par de olhos azuis em especial.

- Posso falar com você em particular? – ela perguntou, por fim.

Haruka, Kali e Michele prenderam a respiram, as três encarando Seto enquanto aguardavam sua resposta. Os outros, percebendo que havia um clima tenso, também começaram a prestar atenção.

Ele respirou fundo, como ela havia feito antes, e ergueu-se de onde estava sentado.

- Claro.

Ele desembaraçou-se do grupo, vindo até ela.

- Não demoraremos. – ela avisou aos outros, virando e começando a caminhar para longe do grupo.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio. Poucos segundos depois, ouviram vozes, sinalizando que os outros retomaram a conversa, pontuada por gargalhadas. O vento estava forte naquele dia, e frio. Ela se abraçou, baixando a cabeça enquanto pensava em como começava a falar, e ficou surpresa quando ele pôs a jaqueta que estava usando em seus ombros, protegendo-a do vento.

- Obrigada. – sorriu alegre. Ele, entretanto, continuo sério.

Atravessaram a área das piscinas, chegando perto da área das quadras esportivas, e ela sentou-se num banquinho que havia ali, acompanhando a trilha. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois viraram ao mesmo tempo, erguendo as pernas e dobrando-as uma sobre a outra, sentando de frente para o outro.

- Então, o que queria falar comigo? – ele argüiu.

- Eu... – ela não sabia como começar. O cheiro que a jaqueta exalava a envolvia e confundia. – Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Desculpas?

- É... – ela se encolheu mais dentro da jaqueta, desconfortável. – Eu fui muito grossa com você, hoje de manhã. E sem necessidade nenhuma.

- Mayra...

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Um arrepio lhe correu o corpo quando o ouviu falar seu nome. Ela sabia que estava ficando perigosamente próxima do abismo chamado Seto Kaiba.

- Escute, Kaiba. Eu estou muito nervosa ultimamente. Não tenho boa relação com a minha avó. – ela disse, e ele quase riu, sarcástico. Boa relação? Há! – Mas isso não é motivo pra descontar em você.

- Mayra... – ele chamou pela segunda vez, mas ela ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Deixe-me terminar, por favor. – ela disse, respirando fundo mais uma vez. – Eu não tenho o direito de ditar suas ações nem nada do tipo. Tive uma reação exagerada ao seu comportamento hoje, e me sinto muito envergonhada por isso. Eu sempre disse que queria que você largasse do meu pé, e quando você começa a fazer justamente isso, eu fico histérica.

- Mas você...

- Não gosto do jeito como você avança e recua o tempo todo. Isso é verdade. Mas você nunca me deu falsas esperanças. Muito pelo contrário, você sempre me deixou bem claro o que queria de mim. E eu deixe bem claro que não te daria o que você queria. – ela deu de ombros. – Acho que fiquei triste. Eu gostava da atenção que você me dava, por pura vaidade. Em suma, assumo toda a culpa do incidente de hoje de manhã. Você tem todo o direito de enjoar de mim.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o som não saiu. Observou o modo como ela se encolhia em sua jaqueta, como os cabelos dela levantavam ao sabor do vento. O brilho meio envergonhado dos olhos dela. O rubor das bochechas. E a extrema solidão que enxergou nos orbes castanhos.

Ele se ergueu, respirando fundo três vezes. Não devia fazer isso. Não podia. Não depois de tudo que tinha visto. Estendeu a mão para ela, que o observou, confusa. Levou três segundos para segurar sua mão e levantar. Ele então a puxou, rodeou sua cintura com o braço livre e esmagou sua boca contra a dela.

O contato entre as bocas foi como a fagulha que detona uma bomba. Ela entreabriu os lábios, aceitando a invasão da língua dele, enquanto a sua tomava vida própria e tornava-se igualmente ativa. Seus olhos se fecharam, seus braços rodearam o pescoço dele, o corpo se apertou contra o dele instintivamente. Os braços dele a rodearam com igual força, enquanto o duelo em suas bocas se travava e indicava que naquela batalha não havia perdedor.

Ele afastou a boca da dela, mas não o rosto. Suas testas estavam coladas, os narizes se roçavam, enquanto o vento frio os rodeava sem que nenhum deles sentisse. A jaqueta estava no chão, mas ambos estavam perfeitamente aquecidos, fora e dentro do corpo.

- Quem disse que eu enjoei de você? – ele sussurrou, mas depois a largou, afastando-se em direção à casa.

Ela o observou ir, e quando ele sumiu numa das portas, o frio subitamente voltou a se apossar do seu corpo. Parecia que ela havia pulado no abismo, afinal.

**N/A: **_Eu agradeço de coração todos os reviews que chegaram do capítulo 22. Estava muito curiosa sobre a reação de vocês (achei que iam querer me matar, hehehehehe!). Bem, desculpem a demora da atualização, é o vestibular que está chegando. Para vocês, queridos, postei no meu LiveJournal trechos dos dois próximos capítulos. Curtam: http:// maya-snape . livejournal . com_

_Beijokas!_


	24. Wishes 24

**- Capítulo Vinte e Quatro –**

**N/A: **_Eeeeeepa! O que será que rola entre esses dois agora? XD Estou em dúvida quanto ao futuro do casal... D Mas por enquanto tenho tudo planejado para os próximos capítulos. Continuem prestando atenção nessa "saga USA" de Wishes, ela vale muuuito a pena. Desculpem a demora da atualização, é culpa do Fanfiction que resolveu parar de funcionar no domingo, justo quando eu tava tentando atualizar._

_Beijos!_

Os dias passaram como borrões, enquanto a casa se enchia de gente. Os amigos observavam pasmos o "fenômeno da multiplicação", pois parecia que os Terrae nunca paravam de aumentar em número.

- Não acredito que você tem tantos parentes e nenhum deles foi nos visitar. – Kali murmurou para a prima durante um dos jantares, que passaram a ser do lado de fora da casa, já que não cabia tanta gente na sala de jantar.

- Tia Michiko não deixou, Kali. – ela disse à prima. – Ela não achou que eu estivesse pronta pra entrar na vida de uma Terrae de novo, e eu concordei com ela.

- Mas e depois, May-chan? Você já está conosco há quase seis anos! Porque ainda se recusava a vê-los e, de repente, resolve vir pra cá?

Aquela era uma questão que a própria May não saberia dizer ao certo.

- Acho que eu quero pôr um ponto final nessa sina de fugir do meu passado. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas o que aconteceu no seu passado de tão ruim? Você nunca comentou nada comigo... – Kali perguntou, genuinamente preocupada.

May sorriu para a prima, segurando suas mãos. Se ela houvesse contado a Kali tudo pelo que já passara, talvez a prima entendesse porque ela era tão reticente quanto aos homens, principalmente os mais velhos. Kaiba intrometeu-se em sua mente, e ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele conseguiu ser uma exceção, sabe-se lá como...", desculpou-se comigo mesma.

- Não vale mais a pena pensar nisso, Kali. Só o que me resta é superar.

A prima sorriu, embora aquele sorriso fosse pouco animado.

- Porque não me conta? Sei que foi algo ruim, e envolve a sua avó. Todos os Terrae a tratam com frieza. – constatou, olhando em volta.

Elizabeth Terrae sabia que não era bem quista entre a família da neta. Suas aparições resumiam-se às horas de comer, como naquele momento, mas sempre acabava sentada sozinha, isolada de todos, pois ninguém queria sentar-se ao seu lado. Era óbvio que aquilo despertara a curiosidade dos amigos e acompanhantes, mas May não estava disposta a dar explicações.

- Kali, quero deixar isso pra trás, está bem?

- Claro, me desculpe.

Mas May sentiu uma certa mágoa no tom de voz da prima, e sentiu-se impotente. Simplesmente não conseguia pôr aquilo em palavras, como nunca conseguira. Se não fosse Kai a entrar em contato com a mãe de Kali, ninguém jamais saberia do que havia acontecido.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para encarar os orbes azuis de Seto Kaiba, parado ao lado de sua cadeira. Há dias que não o via. Os dois estavam se evitando.

- Pode vir comigo um instante? – ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco tenso.

Ela pensou bastante, até que deu de ombros e ergueu-se da mesa.

Os dois seguiram para dentro da casa sem chamar muita atenção, ela atrás dele. Desde aquele fatídico beijo no "quintal" de sua casa, o Kaiba que queria seduzi-la parecia ter morrido.

Ele, entretanto, sempre aparecia quando ela menos esperava, como em vezes em que a avó a encurralava sozinha em um corredor. Ele arranjava alguma desculpa para tirá-la de perto da matrona, entregava-a aos familiares e sumia em seguida. Ela não entendia aquelas atitudes, e o que as motivava.

- Sobre o que quer falar comigo? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio tedioso que os cercara desde que entraram.

- Nada de mais. – ele parou diante da porta do escritório que o pai dela costumava usar, quando vivo, e ela sentiu um bolo na garganta. – Pode entrar aí? Vou pegar uns papéis de que preciso e volto em seguida.

Ela olhou dele para a porta, nervosa. Ainda não havia visitado aquele cômodo em particular. Assim como ao quarto dos pais na casa. Ela andava evitando aqueles dois ambientes e a sala de música, além do ateliê de seu pai.

- Cl-Claro. – ela gaguejou, estendendo a mão para a porta.

- Volto já. – ele disse, afastando-se, mas ela nem ouviu.

Assim que sua mão tocou a maçaneta fria, ela sentiu arrepios. Aquele aposento estava impregnado da energia de seu pai. Girou o objeto em sua mão e empurrou a porta, abrindo um caminho para o escritório sóbrio e para seu próprio passado.

O lugar cheirava a papel. As centenas de livros distribuídos em estantes, que iam do chão ao teto e eram acompanhadas de uma escadinha rolante que deslizava perto delas para auxiliar quem quisesse alcançar as prateleiras mais altas. A escrivaninha, propriamente dita, era uma obra de arte feita em carvalho vermelho, com entalhes dignos de um César romano. As coisas em cima dela combinavam bastante, embora o computador e o telefone parecessem berrar modernidade diante de tantas coisas antigas. As cadeiras estofadas de chita dourada que faziam par com o móvel ainda pareciam novas e cheiravam a alfazema, o mesmo perfume que seu pai amava.

Ela sentiu os olhos encherem de água e deu um passo à frente.

Quantas tardes passara naquele mesmo chão, rodeada de almofadas, lápis de cor e papéis coloridos, desenhando enquanto o pai trabalhava? Quantas vezes ele a chamara, de trás daquela mesma escrivaninha, e a colocara no colo para lhe contar uma história ou embala-la de noite? Quantas vezes sua mãe não abrira aquelas portas e se deparara com pai e filha juntos, desenhando, e sorrira dizendo que aquilo era um "complô para burlar seus concertos na sala de música"?

Muitas. Muitas e muitas vezes. Ela podia lembrar de várias, que faziam as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos sem que ela nem mesmo percebesse. Deu mais dois passos à frente, ignorando por hora os quadros na única parede livre de estantes, e estendeu a mão para tocar a madeira.

**Wishes**

_- Papai! Papai! – uma menininha entrou gritando na sala, sorrindo de ponta a ponta, agitando os braçinhos magrelos em direção ao homem sentado na escrivaninha, olhando compenetrado para seu computador._

_- Que foi, princesa? – ele murmurou, ainda fixando a tela._

_Ela perdeu o sorriso e abaixou os braços, emburrada. Queria que ele prestasse atenção nela. Sorriu e foi para trás da cadeira. A mãe entrou na sala exatamente quando ela começou a fazer cócegas no pai._

_Serena observou o marido dobrar o corpo de tanto rir, enquanto sua filha, atrás dele, gritava de alegria. Meneou a cabeça, divertida, e foi segurar a menina de três anos antes que o pai morresse de asfixia._

_- De quem você herdou essa mente traquinas? – ela perguntou à pequena, enquanto esfregava o nariz em sua barriga, arrancando-lhe risadas._

_- Mãe! Mãe! Pára!_

_Adam Terrae, ainda se recuperando do "ataque surpresa", ergueu-se da cadeira para pegar a garotinha dos braços da mãe. A menina passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, enquanto o beijava na bochecha, lambuzando-o._

_- Mim beijar papai. – ela berrou, batendo palminhas. Serena caiu na gargalhada e ele sorriu para seu pequeno tesouro._

_- Papai beijar princesa. – murmurou, salpicando um beijo na boca miúda, fazendo as pernas da garotinha se agitarem._

_- São dois beijoqueiros, vocês. – a mulher, loira como uma deusa nórdica, arqueou as sobrancelhas espessas, olhando para o marido. – Isso ela herdou de você._

_- Ciumenta. – ele provocou, rindo._

_- Mãe ciumenta! – Mayra bateu palmas, fazendo o pai gargalhar enquanto a abraçava mais forte._

_- Ei, isso é um complô! – acusou Serena, divertida._

_- Complôô! – repetiu a menina, que se acostumara a ouvir aquela palavra sair dos lábios da mãe. – Mãe quer beijo também?_

_- Ah, essa é a minha bonequinha! – Serena comemorou, enquanto a tomava dos braços do marido e recebia seu beijo lambuzado._

_- Mim quer beijo! – a menina protestou, e a mãe a beijou, rindo._

_- Agora que já deu o beijo de boa noite no papai, despeça-se._

_- Tchaaaaaaaau, papaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii! – ela gritou, agitando os braços, quase caindo dos da mãe no processo._

_- Boa noite, princesa. – ele acariciou o rosto da filha, com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes sorrindo para ela._

_- Boa noite! – ela repetiu, arrancando risadas dos dois._

_- Volto já, já. – Serena murmurou, beijando o marido rapidamente._

_- Mamãe beijoqueira. – a garota apontou, rindo._

_- É, ela nos acusa mas é dez vezes pior, não é, amor? – o pai ajudou, fazendo-a rir._

_- Vamos antes que seu pai te contamine com essas idéias bestas. – Serena rebateu, contendo a risada, enquanto a menina pousava o rosto em seu ombro._

_- Desenha cavalo, papai!_

_- Vou desenhar, amorzinho, prometo. – ele piscou-lhe um olho._

_Foi essa a imagem que a garota levou para a cama._

**Wishes**

A mão em seu ombro começou a pesar, e ela voltou ao presente, ainda chorando. Virou-se e quase pulou por cima da escrivaninha quando encarou aquele rosto conhecido tão próximo ao seu. _Maxwell_!

Era como se ele não houvesse envelhecido um único ano durante aqueles seis em que ela estivera fora do país. Na verdade, ele parecia bem mais jovem do que ela se lembrava. Escaneou dos olhos azuis que pareceriam de um anjo, os cabelos loiros encaracolados, hoje presos numa fita atrás da cabeça, às maçãs do rosto fino proeminentes.

Foi então que viu a cicatriz.

- Kai!

Ele sorriu quando ela finalmente o reconheceu, a cor voltando ao rosto pálido. Aquela cicatriz ele havia ganhado quando tentara defendê-la do pai, uma vez. Ela soluçou, as lágrimas ainda correndo por seu rosto.

- Desculpe assusta-la, Lizzy.

- Kai? É você mesmo? – ela balbuciou, estupefata, estendendo a mão vagarosamente em direção a ele.

Malakai segurou sua mão entre as dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto observava as emoções que corriam violentas pelo rosto dela.

- Sou eu, Lizzy. Kai. – ele confirmou, voltando a sorrir. Havia um pouco de água em seus olhos também.

Ela sentiu o peso daquelas mãos quentes envolvendo a sua. "Deus do céu!", gritou em pensamentos. Ele crescera para ficar a cara do pai, a não ser pela barriga enorme, que não existia em seu companheiro de noites terríveis do passado. Os olhos demonstravam a dureza de quem já conhecera muitas coisas ruins durante a vida, mas havia também uma doçura que ela conhecera uma vez, uma camaradagem, amizade fiel que a salvara de uma destruição certa.

- Meu Deus... Kai... Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada, Lizzy. Não precisa dizer nada. – ele respondeu, calmo. – Eu só queria te ver.

Ela sorriu, soluçando mais uma vez enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer.

- Meu Deus, Kai... Eu queria tanto... tanto...

- Shhh... Não chore. – ele pediu, puxando-a para perto pela mão que segurava.

Quando aqueles braços se fecharam ao redor dela, ela percebeu que não sentia medo. Embora ele fosse muito parecido com o pai, ela não sentia sequer um arrepio de alerta circular em seu corpo. Tudo que ela conseguia sentir era o calor dele, a emoção que o corpo dele transmitia ao seu sem necessidade de palavras ou gestos.

E ela finalmente o abraçou de volta, descobrindo que já não havia o que temer.

- Muito... Muito obrigada. – disse, finalmente, e soube no mesmo instante que ele entenderia todos os sentidos que ela queria dar à frase.

**Wishes**

Assim que abandonou a casa, depois de conduzir Malakai ao escritório, Seto se viu rodeado pelos primos de Mayra, além de Michele, Kali e Haruka.

- Onde está Lizzy? – a pequena Anne perguntou, observando-o com certo desprezo.

- No escritório. Kai Maxwell veio vê-la.

- O quê? – Michele se eriçou na mesma hora, parecendo uma leoa protetora. – Eu disse a ele que não viesse até aqui! – ela exclamou, perturbada.

- _Eu_ o trouxe. – ele sentenciou e cruzou os braços, numa clara indicação de que iria entrar em conflito com ela caso fosse necessário.

- Com que direito você o traz até aqui? – a loira perguntou, cruzando os braços também.

- Com o direito de quem sabe do que ela precisa.

- Ah, e quem disse que você sabe do que ela precisa?

Ele sorriu, superior.

- Desculpe, mas não a ouvi gritando por socorro até agora. Será que estou surdo?

Michele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas descobriu que não tinha como discordar daquilo.

- Isso não significa que ela não esteja com medo! – ela retrucou, e todos os primos concordaram, formando uma muralha Terrae contra ele.

- Ela precisava vê-lo. – ele teimou.

- Por quê?

Quem perguntou foi Sophia, a mais calma de todos.

- Porque só ele pôde fazê-la parar de se esconder das pessoas.

Os primos soltaram exclamações em italiano. Haruka e Kali não entendiam nada. Michele o encarava como se ele houvesse traído a pequena amizade que surgira entre eles nos últimos dias.

- Depois do que lhe contei há alguns dias atrás, Michele, você é capaz de discordar de mim?

Era um desafio direto. Os primos Terrae viraram-se para a prima adotiva, Haruka e Kali imitando-os. Todos tensos em ansiosa espera. A loira fitou-o nos olhos por longos segundos, o verde dos dela duelando com o azul dos dele, e alguma coisa que pareceu enxergar através deles a acalmou.

- Não, eu sou obrigada a concordar com você.

**Wishes**

Três horas depois, com uma longa conversa travada logo que ela conseguiu parar de chorar, Malakai se despedia dela no portão da frente da casa.

- Não precisa, Lizzy. – ele insistiu.

- Precisa sim, Kai. Você nunca conheceu meu lado teimoso, mas se insistir muito, vai acabar se encontrando com ele.

Ele sorriu.

- É muito bom ver a pessoa que você se tornou.

Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de água de novo.

- É bom ver que você está vivo e bem, Kai. – ela respondeu, a voz um pouco embargada. – Me desculpe por ter ficado tantos anos longe.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe.

Foram interrompidos por Gaspar e Seto, que desciam as escadas em direção a eles.

- Gaspar, por favor, avise o James que ele levará o senhor Maxwell até sua casa. – ela pediu.

- _Oui_, _mademoiselle._ – o mordomo respondeu, voltando para dentro da casa.

Ela olhou para trás, observando Seto, que se postava tranquilamente a alguns passos de distância, dando a eles um pouco de privacidade para trocarem as últimas palavras.

- Vamos manter contato, eu prometo. – ela murmurou, sorrindo.

- Claro. – ele sorriu de volta. – Não vou deixar você sumir tão fácil desta vez. – ele brincou.

Ela se viu novamente envolvida por aquele abraço cálido dele. Retribuiu-o muito mais espontaneamente do que da primeira vez. Quando finalmente se separaram, descobriram Seto ao lado deles.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Kaiba. – Malakai balbuciou, quando viu a limusine parada ao lado deles e o chofer saindo do carro.

- Não foi nada, Malakai. – ele aceitou a mão que o outro homem oferecia, dando-lhe um aperto que denunciava certa tensão. – Nos veremos amanhã.

- Claro. – ele virou-se para a menina novamente. – Boa noite, Lizzy. – despediu-se.

- Boa noite, Kai. – ela lhe deu um último sorriso doce e um beijo na bochecha antes dele entrar no carro.

Os dois ficaram parados à frente da mansão, observando a limusine serpenteando pelo caminho que passava pelos chalés e levava aos jardins, em seguida para os portões. Ela baixou a cabeça, levemente encabulada, juntando forças para erguê-la.

- Muito obrigada, Kaiba. – ela disse, virando-se para ficar de frente para ele. – Não sei por que, nem como, vocês se conhecem, mas deu pra perceber que você ajudou Kai a vir até aqui.

- Se quer mesmo saber, ele é meu CEO para a América do Norte.

**CEO** designação dada às _pessoas que exercem funções presidenciais em filiais de multinacionais_. Um CEO coordena as atividades das filiais de um determinado país ou região econômica, prestando relatórios à sede da empresa periodicamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Ele trabalha pra você? – balbuciou, espantada. – Como eu nunca o vi no prédio da filial daqui?

- Ele estava viajando. – Seto explicou.

- Ah... – ela o fitou nos olhos, confusa. – Isso não te obriga a ajudá-lo a resolver uma questão pessoal.

- Eu fiz o que achei certo. – ele defendeu-se, sério.

- Não estou discutindo esse ponto. – ela acalmou-o. – Só queria entender suas motivações.

- Quem sabe um dia você não descobre? – ele respondeu, um pouco ríspido.

Ela voltou a observá-lo, mais calma do que poderia supor que estaria naquela situação.

- Seja lá qual for o motivo, eu agradeço muito. – ela repetiu, fazendo uma reverência ao estilo japonês. – Isso foi muito importante pra mim.

- Eu sei que foi.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele estivera observando a despedida deles, não seria difícil supor coisas a partir dali. Virou-se novamente para o caminho que a limusine seguira momentos antes.

- Kai é uma pessoa muito especial. Devo minha vida a ele. – murmurou, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- E ele a vida a você, pelo que me contou. – ele replicou, imóvel.

Ela virou-se para ele, pálida.

- O que ele te contou?

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver o quão assustada ela ficava só de pensar na possibilidade dele saber alguma coisa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Disse que vocês se uniram no passado pra escapar de uma enrascada.

- Eu não fiz nada. Ele que conseguiu tudo sozinho.

Kaiba negou.

- Não foi isso que ele me disse.

- Kai é muito gentil. – ela disse, os olhos voltando a encher-se de lágrimas. – Sempre foi.

- Tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu entre você e a sua avó?

Aquela era uma pergunta perniciosa. Ele queria saber se ela mentiria para ele. Aquilo definiria muita coisa. Ele a virou para que se encarassem frente a frente.

- E então? – perguntou, diante do silêncio dela.

Ela soltou-se dele e foi sentar-se nos degraus da escada, a cabeça baixa.

- Ele conhece o que você quer me esconder, não é? – ele perguntou, por fim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, assustada.

- Você não vai pressioná-lo para contar, vai?

"Eu não preciso", ele pensou, mas colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e foi sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Não, não vou. Eu quero que você me conte o que é, ninguém mais.

O porquê de aquela frase trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos mais uma vez escapou de sua mente. Talvez fosse porque ela sabia que jamais teria coragem, ou porque ela descobriu que queria muito compartilhar aquilo com alguém, ou melhor, _com ele_.

O fato é que voltou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Ah, meu pai... – ele suspirou, exasperado, enquanto passava um dos braços pelos ombros dela, trazendo-a para perto de si. – Você hoje decidiu imitar uma torneira, por acaso?

- Desculpe... – ela deixou-se ficar presa naquele semi-abraço, a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. – Eu ando muito sensível ultimamente.

- Esqueça... – ele disse, afagando-lhe as costas numa tentativa de confortá-la.

- Não sei como você me agüenta. – ela comentou de repente. – Eu ando insuportável desde que chegamos aqui.

Ele meneou a cabeça, negando mais uma vez.

- Isso é mentira. – ele replicou, calmo.

- O quê, vai dizer que adora me ver chorando e ter que me consolar? – ela perguntou, irônica.

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

- Se isso me der um motivo pra encostar em você... – e deu de ombros, fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Kaiba, você só pensa em sexo? – ela perguntou, ainda rindo. Enxugou as lágrimas o máximo que pôde.

- Não, pequena. Com você nunca é só sexo. – ele negou, sério.

Ela apenas o observou, estranhamente confortada com aquelas palavras.

- Nós estamos indo longe demais com isso. – comentou, por fim, ruborizando.

Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Acho que já não há mais volta.

Ela concordou com um assentir de cabeça.

- Não sei como você conseguiu, Kaiba, mas eu só penso em você ultimamente. – revelou.

Ele a fitou, espantado.

- Finalmente consegui fazer você admitir isso? – ele perguntou, ainda sem acreditar. – Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Você é estranho.

- Você também. – ele replicou, calmo, erguendo-se e estendendo a mão para ajuda-la. – No entanto, estamos aqui, não é? Presos um ao outro de formas que nem quero pensar, e não nos matamos ainda. – continuou, divertido. – Vamos dar uma volta. – convidou.

Ela sorriu e aceitou a mão que ele oferecia, erguendo-se. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou para junto de si, unindo o rosto ao dela. Não a beijou, entretanto, fato que apenas fez um arrepio de vontade correr pela espinha dela.

- Pronta para o passeio, pequena?

Ela podia sentir a ponta do nariz dele contra o dela, suas respirações se misturando com aquele frio outonal. O vento os envolveu, fazendo-a sentir frio e instintivamente encostar o corpo mais ao dele, em busca de calor.

- Talvez.

Foi a vez dele de gargalhar. Ainda sorrindo, ele continuou enlaçando-a pela cintura enquanto começavam a caminhada. O silêncio que se abateu sobre ambos foi acolhedor, bem-vindo. Eles tinham coisas demais na cabeça para pensar, e falar qualquer coisa naquele momento seria perigoso.

Ela finalmente passou um braço pela cintura dele, deixando os dedos acariciarem-lhe a região, demonstrando que ela apreciava a companhia. Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu, fazendo um carinho semelhante em sua cintura, ao que ela riu baixinho. Deixaram-se estar, então, naquele clima de camaradagem enquanto saíam da trilha principal, ela guiando-o instintivamente em direção ao chalé de seus pais.

Chegaram lá em poucos minutos. Ela separou-se dele para tirar o colar e inserir a chave de ouro na fechadura. O mecanismo de defesa foi ativado.

"_Identificação vocal_", uma vozinha metálica avisou, e ela cantou o refrão de uma das músicas da mãe, até que sua voz fosse reconhecida. "_Senhorita Mayra Terrae, sua entrada foi liberada_". Ela teve de girar a chavinha de ouro outra vez na fechadura até que a porta finalmente abrisse.

- Mecanismo interessante. – ele disse, atrás dela, assim que entraram. – Da outra vez que eu vim aqui a porta já estava aberta, nem percebi que havia um sistema de segurança.

- Minha mãe fez questão. Ela e Elizabeth não se davam bem, e vovó sempre gostou de se meter em todos os assuntos dos meus pais. Então ela pediu ao papai que construísse na propriedade um lugar pra eles, só pra eles e pra eu e Frau. Ela fez questão de deixar Elizabeth de fora.

- Então ela não está autorizada a entrar aqui.

May concordou.

- Só quem tem uma cópia da chave sou eu, Frau e Gaspar, por causa da limpeza que precisa ser feita periodicamente. Mas ele precisa de uma de nós duas pra passar pelo identificador de voz.

- E quando não há nenhuma de vocês na propriedade?

- Não há limpeza neste chalé. – ela respondeu, achando que era óbvia a conclusão. – Depois a moda pegou entre a família, principalmente porque somos muitos, e os outros chalés foram construídos.

Ele assentiu, pensativo. Havia observado-a durante aquela primeira semana em Nova York. Já estavam na quinta-feira, e todas as noites, durante o jantar, ela era solicitada em uma mesa diferente, conferenciando com os parentes mais velhos que trabalhavam nas Corporações Terrae, tomando conhecimento do andamento de diversos projetos da família e emitindo opiniões.

- Vocês são muito unidos. Sua família. – esclareceu, quando viu a dúvida nos olhos dela.

Ela terminou de fechar a porta e colocar o colar de volta no pescoço.

- Sim, somos muito apegados. Há um grande respeito pela hierarquia dos Terrae. Eu estou no topo, e devo ser respeitada mesmo que só tenha dezessete anos. – ela replicou, num tom zombeteiro que o fez sorrir.

- Notei que você se incomoda com isso.

- É lógico! Poxa, quem sou eu perto deles? Eu sou nada! Eles têm muito mais experiência, são muito mais inteligentes, e no entanto me babam por causa de uma porcaria de hierarquia de família. – ela resmungou, irritada.

Quando ela começou a subir as escadas para o andar superior, ele apenas a seguiu.

- Você é muito inteligente, Mayra. Seu teste de QI e suas notas provam isso.

- Grande coisa! Eu sei que tenho QI alto desde que tinha cinco anos, e isso nunca me impediu de cometer burrices.

- Errar é humano.

- Kaiba, eu estou tentando me rebelar contra a hierarquia. Se você ficar me apaziguando sempre, não vai dar!

Ele sorriu, assim que subiram o último degrau.

- É essa a intenção.

Ela parou, fitou-o e rodou os olhos.

- Definitivamente você é esquisito.

- Um esquisito que você adora. – ele fez questão de lembrar, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto.

- Seu chato! – ela reclamou, mas acabou rindo.

Chegaram a uma porta no fim do corredor, onde ela entrou e ele a seguiu. Era, obviamente, o quarto principal. Havia uma enorme cama _king size_ com colunas, dossel e muitas almofadas. Rosas brancas estavam num vaso de cristal sobre um aparador de latão trabalhado. Os armários embutidos nas paredes eram quase invisíveis. Ao longo do quarto, cadeira, almofadas e, para surpresa dele, um terraço enorme no lugar do que seria a sacada.

- É lindo, não é? – ela murmurou com devoção, sentando-se no chão coberto por colchões, almofadas e plantas. – Eu tenho dormido aqui toda noite. Adoro ficar olhando para o céu, contando as estrelas. – continuou baixinho, indicando que ele deitasse.

Ele seguiu o conselho, e ela logo deitou-se ao lado dele. Ambos usaram almofadas para apoiar as cabeças, enquanto ele soltava uma exclamação ao ver que, quando ela apertou um botão, o teto do terraço começou a "entrar" numa saliência da parede da casa, deixando a abóbada estrelada acima deles a banha-los com sua graciosidade.

- Olhe a lua, as estrelas, e diga se há maior prova de coragem do que essas pequenas "bombinhas" de hélio que explodem e nos cedem sua luz à noite.

- Nunca parei para filosofar a respeito. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Não? – ela se surpreendeu. – Em que planeta você vive?

Ele riu.

- No planeta do dinheiro.

- Ah... – ela voltou a olhar o céu, desapontada. – Esperava mais de você, Kaiba.

- O quê?

- Não sei, achei que você sentisse algo mais do que vontade de transar com alguém e ganhar dinheiro.

- Minha vida não se resume a isso. – ele respondeu, um tanto rabugento.

- Ah, é? Então porque é disso que fala quando eu faço esse tipo de perguntas? Você vive pensando em cifras!

- Eu penso em você também.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, espantada, e depois desviou o rosto, envergonhada.

- Kaiba, não comece...

- Não estou começando nada. Isso já está acontecendo há muito tempo, e você sabe disso.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não podemos ignorar isso?

- Não. – ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a moldar o corpo ao seu e virar-se para vê-lo. – Você sabe que não, Mayra.

Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder deixar o rosto acima do dele.

- Você sabe que eu não vou pra cama com você.

- Mas você quer.

Ela apenas ficou encarando-o, olhos nos olhos, sem coragem para confirmar ou negar nada. Ele a prendeu a si pela cintura, e com o outro braços afastou os cabelos dela que caíam em seu rosto.

- Diga-me que não quer, e eu paro de tentar.

Aquilo era um desafio, e ela adoraria aceita-lo, mas tinha que admitir que não havia como falar aquilo.

- Eu não sei mais o que quero. – murmurou, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ele virou-se para acomodar o corpo dela contra o dele, aproveitando para mexer em seus cabelos, tentando conforta-la.

- Não pense nisso agora. Não pretendo seduzir você está noite.

- Não? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Não. – ele respondeu, convicto. – Quero que você me conte o que houve entre você e sua avó antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, surpresos, e o corpo enrijeceu, nervoso.

- Você vai morrer querendo, então. – disse, fechando os olhos para não ter que encara-lo.

- Eu acho que não. – ele respondeu, bem-humorado. – Sei do que sou capaz, e vou convencer você a me contar isso antes de voltarmos ao Japão.

- Deixe de ser convencido, Kaiba.

- Não é convencimento. É simplesmente... algo que tem que acontecer, por assim dizer.

Ela meneou a cabeça, negando.

- Não vou falar disso nem com você, nem com ninguém. – sentenciou, dando-lhe as costas.

Mas ele continuava a abraçá-la.

- Que tal esquecer isto esta noite?

- Eu adoraria... – ela respondeu, num sussurro.

- Então esqueça. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, a boca próxima ao seu ouvido. – Aqui só estamos eu e você. Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

O que a surpreendeu de verdade não foram as palavras, mas o tom carinhosos na voz dele. Ela nunca ouvira aquele tom antes. Voltou a virar-se para ele, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Onde esse passeio termina, Kaiba? – perguntou, por fim.

- Onde você quiser estar. – ele respondeu, suave, abraçando-a mais uma vez.

E, porque não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar, ela o abraçou de volta e fechou os olhos.


	25. Wishes 25

**- Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – **

**N/A: **_Bem, achei necessário relembrar que Wishes é uma fic semi-universo alternativo, então eu estou desconsiderando a maior parte do anime, já que só vi os primeiros capítulos e tenho uma breve noção do que acontece depois. Não estranhem se algo for contra as sagas do anime._

_Sei que já disse isso algumas vezes, mas agora é ainda mais sério: chegamos aos pontos-chave da fic. Vocês já conhecem o passado da May, mas neste capítulo e no vinte e seis – tive que dividir em dois pois estava ficando imenso e não daria para atualizar antes do ano novo se não o fizesse - as ações se desenrolam para chegar ao fim de Prophet Wishes. É estranho pensar que, depois de três anos de dedicação, esta fic finalmente está caminhando para o final. Se mais nenhuma idéia surgir pelo caminho, eu prevejo no máximo mais dez ou quinze capítulos._

_Algumas pessoas já me ouviram falar isso: eu tenho a história planejada desde o começo. Wishes é talvez, a única das minhas fics com a qual eu nunca empaquei, e vi claramente começo, meio e fim desde que comecei a escrevê-la. Mas já aconteceu de eu incluir partes na fic que não estavam decididas no começo. A razão para ter demorado tanto a sair foram os meus três anos de vestibular – coincidência ou não, Wishes e minha paixão pela Medicina têm a mesma idade, e estão se concretizando juntas. Sim, eu passei no vestibular dessa vez, viva! XD_

_Tenho alguns meses de folga pela frente graças a isso. Não estranhem, então, se houverem atualizações mais freqüentes a partir de agora. Sim, Wishes está chegando ao fim. É triste e, ao mesmo tempo, um alívio. E, antes que me perguntem, não, não vai ter continuação._

_Bem, último aviso, ou melhor, um pedido: façam uma autora feliz! Faltam CINCO reviews para completar 100 reviews em Wishes, e eu ADORARIA começar 2007 com essa marca atingida. Vai, eu mereço! Olhar carente para os leitores Por favoooooor!_

_Feliz 2007 para todos!_

_Beijos!_

O resto da semana passou como um jato. A sexta-feira chegou iluminada, sem nuvens. A família, como de costume, reunia-se aos convidados na área externa, junto às piscinas e quadras esportivas. Os dois grupos já se haviam entrosado bastante bem. Os japoneses achavam engraçada a mistura de hábitos americanos – como assistir baseball e _comer pizza_ – com hábitos italianos – como cantar o hino da família e _comer pizza_.

As bebidas alcoólicas eram vetadas aos menores de idade – o que havia deixado Mokuba, Claire e Kali muito contrariados – a não ser, é claro, para a herdeira da família, que ficava encabulada toda vez que lhe era concedido algum privilégio.

- É hoje que terminamos as adaptações do jogo! – comemorou Hiroki, parecendo cansado.

Estavam todos os cientistas sentados sozinhos a uma pequena mesa redonda. May, depois de dias conferenciando entre as mesas dos parentes que queriam revê-la, finalmente tinha tempo de conversar calmamente com os companheiros de trabalho.

- Finalmente. Entre a Terrae e a Kaiba eu fico louca já, já. – ela resmungou, rodando os olhos e fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Você parece bem mais calma do que quando aterrissamos em solo americano. – Haruka comentou, aprovando a mudança de humores. – Não a vi chorando nos últimos dias.

- Haruka... – a menina enrubesceu, fazendo os outros rirem.

- É bom vê-la animada. – a loira replicou. – Michele me disse que a festa será incrível.

May sorriu. Haveria uma festa na propriedade, para amigos, parentes distantes e sócios das corporações da família. Obviamente seus amigos estavam todos convidados.

- Os meninos terão de nos cobrir no fim da tarde. – ela disse, e os três rapazes fizeram caretas. – Eu, May, Kali e as outras meninas vamos fazer compras de última hora. Precisamos ser as mais lindas da festa.

- Você é e sempre vai ser a mulher mais linda do mundo pra mim, Haruka. – Michael disse, simples.

- Oh, ele não é um amor? – a loira derreteu-se, beijando-o rapidamente. – Mas se paquerar alguma mulher americana enquanto eu não chego, vai ser castrado.

Dessa vez a brasileira acompanhou as risadas dos amigos, enquanto Michael corava.

- Amor, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – ele replicou, ainda de bom humor.

- Eu sei, mas não custa lembrar, não é mesmo? – a loira replicou, piscando um olho para ele.

May deixou-os soltando farpas e virou-se para encarar a avó, sentada com algumas amigas que convidara para o café, já que a família andava evitando-a por razões óbvias. "Será que ela cansou de me importunar? Há dias anda me evitando...", pensou, franzindo a testa em concentração, tentando tirar conclusões ao observá-la.

Mas a mulher virou-se e encarou-a, fazendo um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes, maliciosos, o sorriso denunciando a maldade de seu ser.

"Ela está aprontando alguma coisa...", pensou, antes de virar-se de supetão, assustada, ao ouvir o barulho de algo se chocando contra a mesa. Mas era apenas a caneca de café que Kaiba acabava de deixar sobre a mesma.

- Você me assustou. – ela disse emburrada, levando a mão ao coração que havia saltado direto para o inferno nos últimos microssegundos.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui sentados? – atalhou, zombeteiro. – Temos que trabalhar!

- Ah, Seto, não seja estraga-prazeres... – Haruka resmungou, apreciando o chocolate quente que lhe haviam servido há poucos minutos.

- Estraga-prazeres? Então está bem: quem não estiver na limusine em dez segundos perde o salário do mês. Dez...

- Está falando sério? – Takeru perguntou, espantado.

- Nove... – foi tudo que o empresário disse.

- Você definitivamente _é_ um estraga-prazeres. – resmungou Haruka.

- Oito...

Hiroki levantou-se e saiu correndo.

- Sete...

- Er... Estou indo, chefe. – Takeru respondeu, erguendo-se e seguindo o caminho do amigo.

- Seis...

Michael, Haruka e May se entreolharam, espantados.

- Cinco...

Michael ergueu-se.

- Quatro...

Ele e Haruka passaram correndo pelo portal que dava acesso à casa.

- Três...

May rodou os olhos, engoliu o café que tomava e ergueu-se.

- Dois...

- Pode parar, Kaiba, perder o salário não me amedronta.

Ele sorriu.

- Certo, esqueci que você é Terrae. Podemos ir?

- Claro. – ela deu de ombros. – Estou em pé, não estou? – virou-se, acenou para Michele e seus primos e seguiu-o para dentro da casa, onde pegaram seus casacos e rumaram para a porta da frente, escoltados por Gaspar. – Por qual motivo você está mau-humorado?

- Nenhum.

Ela virou-se para observá-lo.

May acordara no dia seguinte àquela conversa reveladora sozinha. Encontrara com Michele no andar de baixo do chalé, e a irmã não sabia dizer do paradeiro do rapaz. Ela só o vira mais tarde, no café, e algumas vezes no trabalho. Estavam num clima distante e amistoso, estranhamente confortável. Sem insinuações ou brigas, o que também era uma raridade.

- Estava só implicando conosco? – ela estava começando a se divertir ao relembrar a cena dos amigos correndo.

- Você não caiu no meu joguinho. – ele replicou, sarcástico.

- Não sou tão bobinha quanto pareço. – ela disse, rindo, começando a descer as escadas. James os esperava com a porta da limusine aberta.

- Terrae, Terrae... Não me provoque. – ele a acompanhou no riso.

Antes que chegassem ao automóvel, porém, alguém saiu detrás de um arbusto próximo e flashes começaram a espocar.

- Senhorita Terrae! Senhor Kaiba! – o homem os cumprimentou, aproximando.

Seto instintivamente pôs-se à frente da garota.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- É verdade que vocês dois voltaram a se envolver romanticamente? Que pretendem unir suas empresas para criar um grande conglomerado dominante no mercado mundial? Vão casar para selar o acordo?

Enquanto falava, o homem tirava fotos sem parar. May olhou para o topo da escada, de onde Gaspar já havia sumido para buscar a segurança.

- Como conseguiu entrar aqui? – ela perguntou ao homem, tentando manter-se calma.

- Senhorita Terrae, pretende seguir a carreira de cantora da sua mãe? E quanto a tornar-se pintora como seu pai?

- Saia daqui antes que eu o agrida. – Kaiba falou, frio, tomando a câmera das mãos do homem.

May sorriu, aliviada, quando a segurança chegou.

- Por favor, senhor, nos acompanhe. – os guarda-costas pediram, enquanto Gaspar empurrava o casal para dentro do carro.

Os dois entraram e sentaram lado a lado, observando os grandalhões da segurança levando o homem a pé atrás deles, enquanto Gaspar entrava na mansão com a câmera fotográfica, claramente para apagar as fotos da memória do aparelho.

- Isto é invasão de propriedade! – Hiroki exclamou, horrorizado. – Como ele conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Não sei. – a morena respondeu, passando a observar a paisagem que começava a correr cada vez mais rápido fora do carro. – Quando meus pais eram vivos, eles ficavam de plantão no portão da frente. Sempre havia um que achava uma brecha e conseguia entrar.

- Aquele idiota deve ter ouvido falar a respeito da recepção que acontecerá mais tarde, e resolveu arriscar.

- Kaiba, alguns membros da imprensa foram convidados a participar da festa. – May retrucou. – É protocolo social, nossa família é algum tipo de família modelo, ou família dos sonhos, que a mídia adora mostrar. Não haveria motivo para ele invadir.

- Eles devem estar loucos pra conseguir uma foto sua. – Takeru comentou.

Ela assentiu.

- Sempre quiseram, desde que eu era pequena. Achavam que eu ia seguir a carreira dos meus pais, ou assumir as empresas da família. Devem especular sobre o que estou fazendo trabalhando numa empresa japonesa do ramo de jogos. – e então virou-se para Seto. – Claro que o chefinho aqui já é motivo suficiente para eles aparecerem lá em casa. Acho até que demoraram a descobrir onde você estava hospedado.

Ele sorriu, passando um dos braços pelo ombro dela.

- O que aquele homem disse? Fusão e domínio do mercado mundial?

Ela também sorriu.

- Acham que somos os vilões dos quadrinhos que querem dominar o mundo.

- A imprensa americana adora um escândalo. – Michael comentou, e todos riram. – Só faltou insinuarem que você estava grávida dele, May-chan.

A menina arregalou os olhos e empalideceu, o que arrancou risadas de todos, inclusive de Seto.

- Não se preocupe. – ele a animou, tirando o braço de seus ombros. – Se você engravidar eu assumo o filho, prometo. – jurou, arrancando mais risadas dos companheiros.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Não pretendo começar a ter filhos nem tão cedo, mas agradeço a sua consideração. – respondeu, cordata, de propósito. Michael e Hiroki ficaram sem ar de tanto rir.

- Ih, cara, levou um fora! – o mais novo zombou.

- Hiroki, posso reconsiderar se seu pagamento será efetuado este mês. – Kaiba ameaçou, fazendo a morena rir.

- Oh, esqueçam esse assunto. – ela ordenou, e todos concordaram. – Kaiba, estamos quase terminando o programa do jogo.

- É verdade, você nem imagina o quão irado está, cara! Temos algumas surpresinhas pra você.

As sobrancelhas marrons ergueram-se, debochadas.

- Eu tenho certeza de que descobrirei mais rápido do que vocês imaginam.

Haruka gargalhou sozinha, provocando a curiosidade dos outros.

O resto da viagem foi passado em clima de camaradagem, com os rapazes provocando Seto para ver se ele adivinhava que diabos era a tal surpresa. O homem, entretanto, parecia pouco se importar. May sorriu, conhecendo o temperamento dele, e relaxou o resto do caminho.

**Wishes**

Já eram quase duas da tarde quando ela teve notícias dele de novo. Estava discutindo alguns dos últimos efeitos especiais com sua equipe quando a porta do laboratório se abriu e por ela entrou Takeru.

- Ele quer falar com você, May... – o loiro falou, sorrindo para ela.

- Você sabe o que ele quer?

- Não exatamente, mas sua irmã e Mokuba estão lá com ele. – disse, referindo-se ao escritório do último andar.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou-se para os outros.

- Podem continuar, eu volto já, já. – sorriu e acompanhou Takeru para fora do laboratório.

Eles seguiram para o elevador, de onde subiram para o escritório do chefe. May nem mesmo bateu na porta, apenas abrindo-a e entrando.

- Queria falar comigo? – perguntou depois de cumprimentar a irmã e o amigo.

- Sim. Sua irmã veio buscar você e Haruka para ir às compras.

- Ah... – ela corou brevemente, sem saber por que fazia aquilo. – Desculpe, eu venho pra cá amanhã para terminar o programa.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele replicou, divertido. – Trouxe Mokuba para me ajudar neste aspecto.

Ela virou-se, curiosa, para observar o irmão do rapaz.

- Nós dois vamos substituir vocês duas. – o colega de escola respondeu à pergunta silenciosa dela.

- Quê? – ela estava surpresa.

- Faz tempo que eu não programo nada, admito. – Seto falou, voltando a chamar sua atenção. – Mas acho que não perdi o jeito.

- Você, perder o jeito? – Mokuba riu. – Essa é uma idéia ridícula.

Satisfeito com o apoio do irmão, Seto virou-se para ele.

- Mokuba, leve Michele até o laboratório e converse com Haruka. Eu vou pegar os aspectos principais da programação com Mayra.

Mokuba trocou um sorriso irônico com Michele e os dois saíram da sala, deixando uma May ainda mais corada.

- Então, garota? Preciso de instruções para completar seu trabalho.

Ela resumiu em menos de dois minutos o essencial do programa para que ele não acabasse indo contra o que ela programara. E teve que contar a pequena surpresa deles para o chefe: um extra que vinha no jogo, com o qual os _players_ podiam utilizar Seto ou Yugi num duelo entre os dois, mas apenas para os que conseguia chegar a um certo _level_ do jogo e obtinham a chave de acesso.

- Então era isso? – ele riu. – Porque mantiveram tanto segredo?

- Bem, o pessoal queria deixar pra mostrar apenas no dia do seu aniversário.

- Entendo... – ele a puxou para perto pelas mãos. – Bem, agora não será mais surpresa. Michele e Haruka vieram me pedir para substituir vocês duas hoje. Segundo sua irmã, esta festa é especial. – ele conversava enquanto a fazia passar os braços pelo seu pescoço, colando o corpo dela ao seu.

May sentiu um arrepio se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

- Então por isso ela estava rindo no carro, quando você disse que ia descobrir em breve.

- Isso mesmo. – ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e aproximou seus rostos.

- Bem, sobre a festa, sim, ela é muito importante, mas essa é uma longa história.

- Deixaremos para conversar mais tarde. – ele concordou, sorrindo. – Já tem um acompanhante para a festa? – perguntou, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela pele exposta na altura da cintura.

Ela sabia que devia ter colocado uma blusa mais comprida, pensava, enquanto uma bola de calor se formava nos locais onde ele tocava.

- Na verdade, eu pensei que você ia comigo. – ela disse, ruborizando mais.

- E você está absolutamente correta. – ele murmurou, plantando beijos em seu pescoço. – Acho que você realmente está começando a se acostumar com a situação.

- Er... Eu disse a você naquela nossa última conversa. – ela murmurou, o calor sendo substituído por um frio na barriga. – Eu admito que não dá mais pra negar. – continuou, mas parou quando o rosto dele voltou a tocar o seu.

- Isso é um progresso. Agora, eu acho que mereço um agradecimento por cobrir você hoje no trabalho, não concorda? – perguntou, sedutor.

- Hum... Talvez. – ela balbuciou, sentindo que não conseguia mais respirar.

- Ótimo. Só que eu quero o agradecimento agora.

- Agora? Mas nós não...

Ela teve que parar de falar quando a boca dele cobriu a sua. Seu corpo moldou-se ao dele quase que automaticamente. Suas mãos mergulharam por baixo do terno enquanto a língua dele brincava com a sua e lhe tirava toda a capacidade de raciocínio. Eles tinham uma urgência cega de se tocar, de sentir um ao outro, de se completar. Ela foi tomada por uma nova percepção, de que aquele abraço não só lhe trazia desejo, mas também afeto. Era como se dele emanasse uma aura de carinho que a rodeava, protetora. Sentindo seu coração se acalmar com aquela sensação, ela pôde experimentar o próprio carinho que sentia por ele.

O beijo terminou lentamente, enquanto eles ainda se abraçavam.

- Que estranho... – ela balbuciou.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, enquanto a beijava de leve.

- Eu estou com uma sensação estranha. – ela comentou com o semblante fechado. – Como se houvesse algo quente saindo de você e me abraçando. – meneou a cabeça. – Esqueça, eu devo estar louca.

- Na verdade... – ele a impediu de se afastar, apertando o abraço. Foi automático da parte dela circundar sua cintura com os braços, e ele gostou daquilo. – Eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, curiosa.

- Alguma coisa me diz que não vou gostar de descobrir a razão disso... – ela murmurou, preocupada.

- Concordo com você mais uma vez. – ele deu de ombros e a beijou suavemente mais uma vez. – Isso aqui está ótimo, mas os outros estão nos esperando lá embaixo.

Ela assentiu e os dois se soltaram, caminhando lado a lado para fora da sala e entrando no elevador. Ela suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, pensando se os atritos e confusões iriam recomeçar agora que voltavam a se tocar.

- Pensei que você ia esperar até eu te contar o meu passado antes de me tocar de novo. – ela murmurou.

- Eu disse que não ia tentar levar você pra minha cama, e não que não ia lhe tocar.

Ele ainda estava com um sorriso superior quando a porta do elevador se abriu e eles entraram novamente no laboratório. May achou graça quando viu o nervosismo de sua equipe ao saber que trabalharia diretamente com o chefe naquela tarde. Ela mesma morria de medo dele quando estava começando a conhecê-lo, e podia entender o que os colegas americanos sentiam, já que era pouco provável que houvessem estado tão perto de Seto Kaiba antes.

Era engraçado rever o modo como a relação deles evoluiria desde o fim de julho até agora. Eram três meses muito engraçados, muito sofridos e muito reveladores, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E ela também achava que era um tempo muito curto para ter se apegado tanto a ele como acabara se apegando, e como sabia que ele também havia se apegado a ela.

- Não sabote o bonequinho do Yugi só porque eu não vou olhar. – murmurou enquanto mostrava as últimas alterações nos gráficos, enquanto a equipe americana que a assessorava retomava seus postos de trabalho. – Eu tive que tirar fotos dele pra acertar os cabelos arrepiados.

- Muttou esteve aqui? – os pêlos dele se eriçaram ao ouvir enquanto ela assentia. – Não gosto de Muttou se metendo nos meus projetos sem que eu saiba.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – ela resmungou. – Ele só queria ajudar. – colocou as mãos na cintura e meneou a cabeça. – Você é muito ciumento com suas coisas.

- Tenho motivos, Mayra. Quando ainda duelava, perdi dele muitas vezes. – ele replicou, ácido, e ela se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo confessar aquilo. – Não pretendo perder mais nada para ele.

Ela podia ser ingênua na maior parte das vezes, mas aquela era uma indireta mais que direta!

- Eu e Yugi somos amigos, Kaiba! Compartilhamos interesses comuns, profissões parecidas, até mesmo um passado no Egito! – respondeu, sussurrando a última parte. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não é _nele_ que eu estou interessada?

- Essa conversa é _muito_ interessante... – uma voz os interrompeu, e a figura de Haruka apareceu logo ao lado da de May. – mas nós temos que ir!

- Haruka, nós vamos pra Terrae! – May insistiu. – Lá tem tudo que precisamos. Pra quê sair tão cedo?

- Oras, May, até parece que Kali não é sua prima. Quanto tempo ela demora para se arrumar?

- Umas duas horas. – ela girou os olhos, sarcástica.

- E quanto tempo você acha que nós vamos levar, levando-se em conta o porte do evento?

- Eu levo menos de meia hora! – a morena afirmou, fazendo a loira exibir uma careta.

- Mayra Elizabeth Terrae, você é _o motivo_ da festa! É _óbvio_ que você vai levar umas quatro horas para ficar perfeita!

Os olhos castanhos da mais nova se arregalaram, e Kaiba conteve uma risada.

- Quatro?

- Sim! E estamos perdendo mais tempo discutindo o fato! – Haruka começou a atravessar o laboratório e a puxá-la consigo.

- NÃO SABOTE MEU BONECO! – a morena gritou para o "namorado" antes de sumir com Michele e Haruka no elevador.

Seto deu uma risada assim que o elevador subiu.

- Que houve? – Mokuba perguntou, confuso.

- Nada. Estou apenas adivinhando que isso vai ser muito engraçado. – ele replicou, e depois voltou a ficar sério. – E o que vocês estão fazendo parados? Ao trabalho!

Ninguém ousou questionar a ordem do chefe.

**Wishes**

Quando elas chegaram ao trigésimo andar do prédio das Corporações Terrae, May quase riu ao ver o rosto embasbacado das meninas.

- Eu vou ter um troço... Estou no paraíso! – Kali gritou, girando sobre si mesma. – Olha só pra quantidade de roupas e maquiagem que há aqui!

Ela e Haruka se abraçaram e começaram a soltar gritinhos de felicidade, enquanto May e Claire olhavam de uma para a outra e enrubesciam de vergonha.

- Meninas, contenham-se! – Claire pediu às duas, encabulada.

- Deixem as duas se divertirem! – Michele as defendeu, para a surpresa da irmã. A "Terrae" mais velha não costuma suportar ataques de futilidade vindos de ninguém.

- Frau, você está bem? – May perguntou, curiosa.

- Estou. – a loira sorriu. – Hoje é um dia para se sentir fútil e princesa. – ela piscou um olho. Em seguida olhou o relógio. – Eu tenho uma reunião marcada para agora. Volto mais tarde para ver o andamento das coisas, está bem?

- Você vai me deixar sozinha com elas? – os olhos da morena cresceram com seu espanto e medo. – Elas vão me comer viva. – choramingou, sabendo que logo se veria entre sedas, rendas e alguma coisa indecente.

- Você é um doce, irmãzinha, mas precisa aprender a dizer não às vezes. – Michele sussurrou em seu ouvido e voltou a se empertigar. – Boa sorte.

Cinco segundos depois, May olhava para a porta pela qual ela passara, confusa e um pouco triste.

**Wishes**

Quando Seto, Mokuba, Hiroki, Michael e Takeru chegaram à mansão Terrae, já estavam no fim da tarde. Edward, o tio de Mayra, recebeu-os junto com o filho, Marco.

- Como vão, rapazes?

- Cansados. – Hiroki respondeu, sorrindo.

- Sugiro que corram lá para cima para se arrumarem. Phia está com as meninas, e ela me disse que em mais ou menos uma hora elas chegam. – Marco comentou, divertido.

- Haruka riria muito se nós chegássemos mais atrasados que elas! – Michael disse, fazendo todos rirem. – Vamos correr!

Ninguém comentou mais nada.

**Wishes**

Quando eles voltaram a descer as escadas, impecavelmente arrumados, dois seguranças estavam de prontidão no final delas, para impedir os convidados da festa e a imprensa de subirem para os andares superiores. Os inferiores, entretanto, estavam tomados de gente que era encaminhada para os jardins na parte de trás da casa, aonde a festa seria realizada.

- Nossa, vai ser mesmo um festão! – Michael exclamou quando avistaram Marco parado na entrada do jardim.

- Sim, temos muito a comemorar! – Marco concordou, rindo da cara estupefata do novo amigo.

- Eu ainda não entendi, porque a May nunca falou de vocês? – o rapaz perguntou.

Todos resolveram prestar atenção na resposta.

- Lizzie teve seus motivos para se separar de todos nós, Michael. Motivos que eu não tenho o direito de discutir. Precisou sair do país e ficar fora por todos esses anos para amadurecer o coração e os pensamentos. Mas ela está de volta, e essa festa é pra ela. – ele disse, apontando tudo ao redor deles. – Para que saiba o quão bem vinda é entre nós novamente.

Seus olhos fitaram Seto como se o desafiassem a retrucar. O japonês não teve dúvidas.

- Ela está aqui em caráter temporário, Marco. Não esqueça disso.

- Nós não esquecemos, pode acreditar.

Sem entender a animosidade entre os dois, Michael, Takeru, Mokuba e Hiroki resolveram puxar Seto para longe, distraindo-o.

- Eles realmente gostam muito da May-chan. – Hiroki comentou, observando tudo ao redor.

- Será? – Seto perguntou, mas com o barulho da festa ninguém ouviu seu murmúrio.

- Ei, as meninas chegaram! – Mokuba gritou.

Seto virou-se novamente para a entrada, somente para descobrir que ainda havia algo capaz de fazer sua respiração parar: ela. Ele já a achava linda normalmente, mas naquela noite em especial parecia esplendorosa. O vestido era muito longo, branco, em estilo grego. As alças finas deixavam os ombros à mostra. O decote era um pouco mais longo do que ela costumava usar, o que deixava o vale entre os seios visível e, descansando sobre ele, um grandioso colar com pingente em forma de dragão, feito em ouro branco.

Para contrabalançar, os brincos eram de delicadas pérolas. Completando o visual grego, braceletes de ouro branco nos pulsos. A maquiagem apenas acentuava sua beleza natural, tornando evidentes o místico tom castanho-dourado de seus olhos e a cor bronzeada de sua pele, que contrastava com o branco do vestido de uma maneira que certamente despertava pensamentos indecentes em qualquer homem com sangue nas veias.

Os cabelos estavam presos numa tiara, à moda grega, com pequenos cachos soltos que desciam na lateral do rosto, emoldurando-o de forma elegante. Seto podia imaginar que o perfume dela seria tão impactante quando seu visual.

Lembrando de voltar a respirar, e vendo que os jornalistas tiravam fotos atrás de fotos dela, ele colocou seu melhor sorriso superior no rosto e se dirigiu a ela, seguido pelos outros.

Ela, que estava se sentindo levemente assustada com a quantidade de _flashes_ que espocavam em seu rosto, sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar para "resgata-la".

- Olá! – cumprimentou, aliviada, enquanto ele a puxava para longe, sob os olhares de quase todos na festa.

- Resolveu descer do monte Olimpo esta noite, minha senhora? – ele brincou, enquanto oferecia o braço a ela.

Ela riu.

- A idéia do visual grego foi de Maurice, meu estilista particular que eu nem sabia que existia até esta tarde. Segundo ele eu combino com a Grécia como a carne combina com vinho.

- Eu diria que ele está mais do que correto. Você está estonteante. – ele comentou, sincero.

Ela enrubesceu suavemente.

- Sabia que estava um pouquinho exagerado, mas quando me olhei no espelho, pensei que realmente parecia uma princesa grega. – ela respondeu, envergonhada.

Ele sorriu, carinhoso.

- Você merece um dia de princesa.

Ela o fitou, curiosa com aquelas palavras enigmáticas, mas quando ele não se ofereceu para explicar o comentário, simplesmente deu de ombros e resolveu deixar para lá.

- Desculpe a demora. Eu não achava que realmente demoraria tudo isso.

Seto parou um garçom que passava e pegou duas taças de champanhe, oferecendo uma a ela. May aceitou, mesmo que com certa relutância.

- Valeu a pena esperar. – ele respondeu às desculpas dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Você também está muito bonito. – ela comentou, enrubescendo mais um pouco. Seto pensou que, se não estivessem sob a mira de tanta gente, ele a despiria lentamente, beijando cada pedaço de pele que aparecesse.

- Duvido que eu ganhe de você esta noite, meu bem.

- Quer fazer uma aposta? – ela perguntou, animada.

- Certo. Vamos apostar quantas propostas indecorosas cada um de nós receberá. Quem receber mais ganha.

- E qual é o prêmio?

Ele apenas lançou-lhe um olhar que a fez sentir calor e adivinhar que tipo de _prêmio_ ele tinha em mente.

- Com licença... – Michele se aproximou dos dois, e Seto pensou que ela só não estava mais bonita do que a própria irmã naquela noite. O vestido de veludo verde combinava à perfeição com o tom de seus olhos e realçava o dourado dos cabelos. – Preciso raptar Lizzie, Seto. Você se importa?

- Sim, eu me importo. – ele respondeu, fazendo as duas arregalarem os olhos. Em seguida riu. – Tudo bem, estou resignado esta noite.

Michele riu.

- Frau, pode nos dar dois minutinhos a sós? – May pediu, surpreendendo a irmã.

- Claro, mas não demore. – a loira afastou-se.

O casal caminhou para um pouco mais longe da festa, de modo que tivessem privacidade para conversar.

- Kaiba, eu acho que esta noite nós não teremos muita chance de conversar. – ela começou. – A intenção da festa é ter amigos da família e sócios de negócios aqui para que eu possa conversar com eles e ser "reapresentada", por assim dizer. Então, provavelmente vou passar boa parte da noite ocupada.

- Eu já havia imaginado coisa do tipo. – ele respondeu, cobrindo a mão dela que ainda estava em seu braço com a sua.

May sorriu e apertou a mão que segurava a sua.

- Me desculpe. Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo livre com você, mas esta noite será impossível. – respondeu, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar as bochechas do rapaz. – Junte-se aos outros e divirta-se. Você também precisa descansar um pouco.

Ele a observou se afastar e, mais uma vez, teve uma desagradável sensação de que a estava perdendo para alguma coisa. Ou alguém.

**Wishes**

Ela rodou por toda a festa com Michele, cumprimentando e sendo reapresentada a sócios, amigos da família, políticos e jornalistas. Era um trabalho cansativo, mas ela sabia que era parte do dever que o sobrenome Terrae trazia consigo. Muitos estavam curiosos sobre sua estadia no Japão, outros sobre o retorno à América. Os jornalistas queriam saber tudo de tudo.

A todos ela dava uma resposta evasiva e entrava em outro assunto.

Por fim, quando parecia que ela havia percorrido uma montanha a pé, ela percebeu sons de instrumentos sendo afinados, e virou-se para ver de onde vinha. Havia uma banda realmente afinando seus instrumentos num pequeno palco improvisado para a festa. Ela passou rapidamente os olhos pelos componentes da banda até que seu olhar repousou na vocalista.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

A loira acenou para ela, que começou uma corrida desabalada em direção ao palco. Enquanto isso a cantora descia do mesmo, e as duas se encontraram num forte abraço que atraiu a curiosidade de muita gente.

- NATALIE! – May gritou, sentindo lágrimas subirem-lhe aos olhos.

- LIZZIE! – a loira, quase idêntica à morena, berrou de volta. Seus olhos também estavam tomados por lágrimas.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Michele, que acabara de chegar acompanhada de Kai, olhou espantada para a loira, que era uma cópia quase perfeita de May, a não ser pela cor de pele, cabelos e olhos. E, claro, pela voz.

- Sim, nos conhecemos há muitos anos atrás. – a cantora respondeu, sorrindo. Voltou-se novamente para a amiga. – É tão bom revê-la, Lizzie.

- Digo o mesmo a você. – May murmurou, quase perdendo a voz com a emoção. – Oi, Kai! – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Como vai, Lizzie? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, e voltou-se para a loira. – Malakai Maxwell III, é um prazer conhece-la, senhorita.

- Natalie Fischer. – a loira apresentou-se, com um olhar alarmado para a morena ao seu lado, que apenas acenou em negativa. Só então a moça recuperou o sorriso genuíno.

- Esta é minha irmã Michele Rommel. – as duas loiras foram apresentadas uma à outra.

Trocaram um rápido cumprimento e logo May e Natalie se sentaram sobre o palco, colocando os papos em dia.

**Wishes**

Seto observava tudo de longe, girando a champanhe dentro de sua taça.

- May-chan parece feliz, não é? – Haruka, sentada ao seu lado, comentou.

- Aparentemente. – ele respondeu, evasivo.

A loira virou-se para o amigo e chefe, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você está cheio de respostas dúbias ultimamente. – ela comentou, ganhando um aceno positivo do namorado, que sentava-se do outro lado.

- Está mesmo, Seto-kun. – Michael comentou, perspicaz. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ultimamente?

Seto parou para pensar antes de responder. Ao mesmo tempo em que nos últimos dias ele e May pareciam estar gradualmente retomando o relacionamento, de alguma forma ele tinha a impressão de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. A sensação vinha arrepiando os cabelos de sua nuca desde que ele acordara naquela manhã. Tendo ciência de sua vida passada como sacerdote, ele simplesmente estava torcendo para que aquilo _não_ fosse um sinal, e sim apenas nervosismo.

Seu raciocínio, entretanto, negava aquela possibilidade com força.

- Não sei, Haruka. – ele respondeu, sincero. – Tenho que esperar para saber, desta vez. – e Deus sabia como ele odiava esperar algo, principalmente quando era importante.

- Não creio que vá esperar muito, Kaiba. – uma outra voz os interrompeu.

Kaiba virou-se, já sabendo o que encontraria. Corpo moreno, coberto por um terno italiano clássico, cabelos da cor de palha e olhos cor de lavanda.

- Ishtar. – ele falou, sem no entanto dar uma entonação de cumprimento à voz.

Largando sua taça de champanhe na mesa, e deixando os amigos curiosos para trás, Seto ergueu-se e sentou com Malik em uma mesa vazia. Quando os dois estavam confortavelmente alojados, o empresário resolveu esperar enquanto o loiro observava a cestinha de aperitivos que havia em todas as mesas, e escolhia uma que levou à boca.

- E então? – Malik perguntou, depois de saborear a comida com os devidos gemidos de satisfação. – Pensei que iria querer saber o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Não preciso perguntar. – Seto cruzou os braços, e Malik notou que seu olhar estava afiado como aço e frio como gelo, do mesmo jeito que era quando eles duelavam.

- Para quem negava acreditar na história de sua vida passada, você está muito confiante de seus poderes, Kaiba.

- Não são poderes. Ela me contou que havia encontrado com você nesta encarnação. – ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça para indicar May, que ainda conversava alegremente no palco como se não os houvesse notado. – Depois disso, é só juntar dois mais dois.

O sorriso superior dele, entretanto, não enganou o loiro nem por um segundo.

- Ao contrário dela, Kaiba, você já lembrou de toda a sua vida no Egito. – Malik declarou, soando como se fizesse uma afirmação banal. – Por mais que você tente expulsar isso da sua mente, é óbvio que você enxerga a veracidade de suas lembranças.

- Não pretendo reavivar desavenças do passado, Ishtar. – Seto replicou, duro. Seus olhos continham uma ameaça velada, mas bastante clara. – Nem pretendo permitir que interfira na nova vida de Bastet.

Ishtar simplesmente começou a gargalhar, inadvertidamente chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, que o observaram e concluíram apenas que o rapaz havia bebido demais.

- É incrível, Seth, como o destino prega uma peça em todos nós. Inclusive em vocês dois, seus maiores servos. – o sorriso do ex-duelista ampliou-se, enquanto ele observava Muttou aproximando-se.

- Malik? – Yugi o chamou, e Seto pensou que realmente aquela era uma ironia muito grande do destino.

- Como vai, Yugi? – Ishtar cumprimentou-o.

- Bem, obrigado. – o rapaz em seguida virou-se para Kaiba, enquanto sentava-se na mesa. – Estranho ver justamente vocês dois reunidos.

- Ah, é? E porque diz isso, Muttou? Aliás, o que faz aqui? – Seto perguntou.

Yugi acenou para Anzu, Jounouchi e Honda, que estavam observando o trio de longe. Os três amigos do duelista entenderam a mensagem e simplesmente passaram a aproveitar a festa.

- May-chan me convidou para a festa. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – Como os outros ficaram interessados em conhecê-la, quando eu disse que ela era sua namorada, eu acabei trazendo-os comigo. – apontou os três amigos novamente, agora observando com certo receio que Kali e Jounouchi pareciam conversar animadamente.

- O que aquele bando de idiotas pensam que são para se meter na minha vida privada? – Seto rosnou, irritado, e Malik sorriu.

- Realmente, seu destino é muito irônico, Seth.

A sobrancelha de Yugi levantou-se ao ouvir como o outro rapaz se dirigia ao empresário.

- Seth? – perguntou, com medo de confirmar que ouvira certo.

- Exatamente. – Ishtar respondeu, sorrindo com certa maldade, apesar de já ter abandonado seus tempos de "seguidor do mal" há muitos anos. – Percebo que você também se lembrou, Yugi.

O rapaz de cabelos tricolores, apesar de ter se tornado mais independente de seu Yami nos últimos anos, sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca.

- Lembrei de quê, especificamente?

- De sua morte. De quem a causou, e de quem tentou evita-la. – Malik respondeu, curto, dando de ombros.

Yugi sentiu mais uma vez arrepios, e percebeu que aquilo vinha de Yami.

- E porque, particularmente, eu deveria me preocupar com isso?

O sorriso de Malik ficaria estampado para sempre no rosto de Seto, enquanto o loiro apontava May.

- Porque sua assassina está bem ali.

Yugi sentiu-se empalidecer, enquanto observava May, distraída, longe deles. Agora ele entendia porque Yami sempre se incomodava quando chegava perto da menina.

- Ela é a reencarnação de Bastet? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para Seto.

O rapaz hesitou apenas por alguns segundos. Em seguida, concordou com a cabeça.

- E, curiosamente... – Malik continuou, atraindo a atenção dos dois de volta para ele. – Você já sabe. – o olhar de Yugi demonstrou seu choque enquanto ele virava-se para Kaiba, aparentemente tendo perdido sua voz.

O ex-duelista e sacerdote levou apenas cinco segundos para perceber a maior das ironias da situação. Lançando um olhar ácido para Malik, ele voltou seu rosto para o local onde May estava. Esta, agora, observava-os, levemente preocupada, para em seguida despedir-se da cantora que conversava anteriormente com ela e encaminhar-se na direção deles.

Ele havia finalmente prestado atenção em um mísero detalhe: Bastet, depois de matar o faraó, havia morrido em um duelo com seu maior rival. E, entendendo finalmente a origem do receio que lhe havia corroído durante o dia, Seto lembrou-se que quem a havia matado era justamente _ele_.

O Sacerdote Seth.

**N/A: **_Faça uma autora feliz, deixe reviews! Não seja mais um insensível no fim do ano! XD_


	26. Wishes 26

**- Capítulo Vinte e Seis –**

**N/A:** _OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! Segunda parte da festa aqui. Esse capítulo é super importante, e espero que vocês gostem! Como estava ficando muito grande, dividi em dois MAIS UMA VEZ. Aguardem o que nele eu explico melhor! XD Beijos!_

Natalie era a única pessoa do orfanato com a qual May quisera fazer amizades. Era, na verdade, filha do diretor. Isso, entretanto, não lhe dava nenhuma segurança. Ela e May tinham o mesmo problema – eram odiadas pelos demais órfãos por acharem que ambas não sofriam tanto quanto eles por "imunidade familiar", quando era justamente ao contrário.

Natalie não passava muito tempo no orfanato, mas sempre que ia ela e May acabavam juntas de algum jeito. A morena, acostumada com fatos inexplicáveis, simplesmente concluiu que era destino. As duas teriam firmado uma forte amizade se o pai da loira não interferisse sempre. May sempre pensava que o diretor a chamava a seu quarto porque ela era uma "versão morena" da filha, mas reencontrar Natalie agora não lhe suscitava nenhuma raiva. Muito pelo contrário.

Ela havia contado a Natalie, no passado, numa única ocasião em que elas conversaram, sobre o pai de Kai, sua avó e o próprio pai da menina. Desde então elas haviam se compreendido, mesmo que não de uma forma amiga, mas não existia antagonismo entre as duas.

- Natalie, seu pai... – May perguntou, quando Michele e Kai se afastaram.

- Ele morreu há alguns anos. Contraiu AIDS. – disse, e ao ver o olhar alarmado da outra correu a se corrigir. – Ele contraiu DEPOIS daquela história toda, não se preocupe.

May deu um suspiro aliviado. Só para depois voltar a se preocupar.

- E você? Quer dizer, eu consegui fugir, mas você... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou limpa também. – Natalie sorriu, e as duas acabaram caindo na gargalhada numa forma de aliviar o nervosismo. – Como é a vida no Japão?

- Bem diferente da que eu costumava ter aqui, tanto quando meus pais eram vivos quanto quando eles morreram. – ela respondeu, rindo um pouco mais. – E você, o que tem feito da vida?

- Bem, eu me libertei do meu pai há alguns anos atrás, antes dele morrer, sabe? Seu exemplo me inspirou. – ela contou, ficando levemente rubra. – Fui colocada numa ONG para crianças que sofreram abusos sexuais e acabei adotada pelos pais do Daniel.

- Daniel? – May perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Natalie apontou o rapaz da guitarra, que acenou para elas. May retribuiu o cumprimento com um meneio de cabeça e um sorriso.

- E...? – perguntou, ao voltar a fitar a amiga.

- E daí que desde então eu tenho sido muito feliz. Eles me tratam muito bem, os pais dele, a irmã... E recentemente nós dois descobrimos que somos mais... _compatíveis_ do que como irmãos. – ela completou, lançando um olhar cúmplice para o rapaz, que retribuiu com um sorriso mais do que carinhoso.

May corou, sorrindo.

- Oh, que maravilha. Quer dizer que você está com uma vida normal agora? – ela quis saber, acanhada.

Natalie, entendendo ao que a outra se referia, apenas riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- É maravilhoso. Ele é muito carinhoso comigo. Nunca me obrigou a nada e esperou até que eu estivesse segura do que queria fazer. – ela murmurou, cúmplice, fazendo a morena sorrir. – Não me arrependo de ter me entregado a ele, nem mesmo por um segundo.

- Você o ama, e ele ama você. – May constatou o que já era óbvio.

Natalie sorriu e assentiu mais uma vez.

- Quando sua irmã procurou nosso agente pra contratar a banda para esta festa, eu acreditei que foi o destino que nos colocou juntas novamente. – a loira contou, empolgada, abraçando-a mais uma vez. – Sei que nunca passamos tempo suficiente juntas para sermos amigas de verdade, mas eu me lembro de uma detenção que o papai nos colocou juntas e você me contou sua história. Desde então eu me sinto ligada a você.

- Eu também. – May relevou, o que fez a outra sorrir.

- Sabia que você me entenderia! – Natalie sorriu, segurando as mãos dela. – Espero que seus parentes do Japão a estejam tratando bem.

May assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tia Michiko é ótima. Aquela é minha prima Kali. – apontou a garota, e só então percebeu a presença de Jounouchi na festa. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Yugi estava por ali também.

Seu olhar preocupado buscou o amigo, antes que ele e Kaiba começassem a brigar um com o outro. Ficou ainda mais preocupada ao notar que não só Yugi estava com ele, mas Malik também. "Isso vai dar confusão...", pensou.

- Lizzie? – Natalie chamou, preocupada com a expressão nervosa da amiga.

- Natalie, me desculpe, mas eu vou ter que te deixar. Tem um assunto que eu preciso resolver. – disse, despedindo-se rapidamente da amiga e andando em direção ao grupo.

Tanto a expressão de Yugi quanto a de Seto estavam anuviadas. Somente Malik parecia relaxado, tendo um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto. Isso por si só já era preocupante, tendo ela uma boa noção da personalidade dos componentes daquele trio. Mas o fato de que os três se viraram com olhares carregados para ela enquanto se aproximava foi o que lhe deu mais certeza de que havia _sim_ algo errado.

Foi parada pelo caminho para receber cumprimentos, mas adiantou-se o máximo que pôde até eles. Quando finalmente chegou à mesa, o trio estava em silêncio.

- O que houve? – perguntou a todos, mas seus olhos pousaram em Seto, tendo ela parado em pé ao lado do rapaz.

- Estamos relembrando o passado juntos. – Malik respondeu, voltando a sorrir. – Você está linda, Bastet.

Ela estivera pensando que eles relembravam o passado recente, como duelistas. Mas o elogio do ex-mestre deixou claro que o passado do qual ele falava era muito mais distante.

- Obrigada... Eu acho. – ela respondeu, confusa.

Kaiba, subitamente irritado, resmungou algo baixinho antes de virar-se para Malik, dardejando-o com o olhar.

- Ishtar, ela não é mais Bastet. Seu nome agora é Mayra Terrae e é assim que ela deve ser chamada. – o empresário corrigiu, ácido.

- Não me dê ordens, Seth. – foi isso o que o loiro respondeu, enquanto indicava a cadeira entre ele e o ex-sacerdote para que a garota sentasse.

Adivinhando que aquela conversa não terminaria tão cedo, e dando uma olhada ao redor para ver se nenhum repórter os espreitava e escutava a conversa, ela sentou-se.

- Não convidei vocês três para que revivessem antigas rixas. – ela declarou, um pouco chateada com eles.

- A culpa não é minha. – Seto respondeu, defendendo-se. – Seu _amigo_ aí foi quem me abordou. – disse, indicando o egípcio.

Malik apenas riu e apanhou mais uma das guloseimas da cestinha de petiscos, jogando-a para o alto e aparando-a com a boca em sua queda. May apenas meneou a cabeça, resignada.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis. – disse, num resmungo. Sorriu fracamente para o terceiro rapaz. – Olá, Yugi.

- Oi, May-chan. – o rapaz a cumprimentou, levemente constrangido pela cena que se desenrolava à mesa. – Me desculpe a confusão toda.

- Não se preocupe. Se tem alguém nessa mesa que não tem culpa de nada, - e olhou significativamente para Seto e Malik. – e você. – completou, com um sorriso para o amigo.

- Oh, o santo Yugi, protetor dos fracos e dos oprimidos. – Kaiba rodou os olhos, resmungando um palavrão em japonês.

- Kaiba! – May exclamou, um pouco surpresa ao perceber que o homem se incomodava com o elogio que fizera ao amigo. – Não quero confusões na minha casa, principalmente por causa de... outras vidas.

- Quer dizer que desistiu de descobrir sobre sua vida como Bastet, Mayra?

A pergunta de Malik a pegou desprevenida, tanto pela alusão à conversa que tiveram na casa do novo sócio de sua tia, quanto pelo fato dele ter usado seu atual primeiro nome, e não o antigo.

- Malik... Desde que conversamos muita coisa aconteceu. – tentou explicar, um pouco envergonhada ao ver-se sob escrutínio explícito dos três. – Eu não tenho tido tempo de pensar em nada além da minha atual vida.

- Vou repetir a pergunta: você desistiu de descobrir mais sobre Bastet?

May ficou calada, pensando em tudo que vinha acontecendo em sua vida desde que encontrara Yugi e Kaiba. Lançou um olhar um pouco amedrontado para os dois, que ficaram sérios. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir Kaiba segurando sua mão por debaixo da mesa.

- Mayra não deve se ater aos detalhes de uma vida passada. Isso não lhe fará nenhum bem. – ele falou, sentencioso.

- Mas na verdade eu tenho curiosidade de saber... – ela comentou, insegura.

O olhar que recebeu daquelas íris azul-claras era inconfundível.

- Acredite, você estará melhor se não lembrar. – ele respondeu, com uma certa urgência na voz e nos olhos.

Ela abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas Malik foi mais rápido.

- Não é uma questão de dever ou não, Kaiba. Ela _vai_ lembrar de tudo.

- Não, não vai. – ele contrariou.

Desta vez era Malik que estava começando a ficar nervoso.

- Como pode ser tão teimoso?! – perguntou a ninguém em particular, sacudindo os cabelos loiros ao menear a cabeça, desapontado. – Você pode ter sido o sacerdote mais poderoso da nossa época, Seth, mas nem você poderá controlar as coisas desta vez. Aliás, como não conseguiu da outra também.

Seto riu amargo ao ser lembrado de que a havia assassinado numa vida anterior. Naquela época eles se odiavam com todas as forças que possuíam. Ele não sentia remorso por seu eu anterior ter feito o que fez, mas isso não queria dizer que se sentia em paz com aquilo também.

- Ela não tem mais nada a ver com isso. _Nada_! – insistiu. – Somos nós que provocamos a mente dela.

- O quê?

Seto virou-se para encarar a namorada, que o fitava perplexa. Além dos outros dois, é claro. Ele podia sentir a estupefação que emanava dela, assim como sabia que ela sentia seu sincero pesar. Eles eram ligados como se dividissem o mesmo corpo desde o Egito, e agora que haviam reativado a ligação, aquilo ficava ainda mais evidente.

- Ele quis dizer que você só lembra das coisas porque se reencontrou conosco nesta nova vida. Ou você lembrava de algo antes de nos conhecer?

Ela os fitou, pensativa, apertando inconscientemente a mão de Seto com a sua por baixo da mesa. Ela já dissera a Malik que começara a sonhar com o faraó e os sacerdotes há alguns anos, mas não fora ele mesmo que dissera que naquela época ela deveria estar conhecendo Yugi, e que algo havia mudado o destino e postergado o encontro?

- Não. Eu só comecei a lembrar depois que cheguei ao Japão e fui morar em Domino.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer aos três, pois o trio concordou com as cabeças.

- O fato de nós três termos despertados nossos... "poderes", por falta de palavra melhor, acabou influenciando no seu próprio despertar à medida que você convivia mais e mais conosco. – Seto explicou, fazendo-a finalmente compreender o que ele afirmara antes.

- Quer dizer que se eu não conhecesse vocês, provavelmente não lembraria de nada ainda? – ela quis saber.

- Sim, May-chan. – Yugi respondeu, sério. – Você seria uma pessoa normal.

Ela esqueceu de sentir confusão pelo uso do termo "normal", apenas pensando que se seus pais não tivessem morrido e ela jamais tivesse ido para o Japão, então ela nem sequer saberia da existência de Bastet, Seth, Ishtar e o faraó.

- Ei, espera aí... – disse, de repente, quando se lembrou de algo. – Eu realmente não lembrava de nada do passado antes de conhecer vocês, mas eu tive visões quando era criança.

- Como assim? – Yugi e Kaiba perguntaram juntos. Malik parecia pouco impressionado com a afirmação. Na verdade, ele parecia até satisfeito com a informação.

- Quando eu vivia com meus pais, eu tinha visões. Eles nunca souberam. Eu simplesmente via que uma coisa ia acontecer e me mexia de acordo com meus sentimentos. Uma vez, quando estavam construindo o chalé da mamãe, eu vi que uma pilha de tijolos que o pessoal da construção trouxera iria desabar sobre um dos construtores. Eu o tirei do alvo da pilha apenas alguns segundos antes que ela caísse.

- Está me dizendo que podia ver o futuro mesmo antes de nos conhecer? – Seto perguntou, e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ligeiramente encabulada.

Um silêncio incômodo se estabeleceu sobre a mesa enquanto todos se encaravam. Seto parecia preocupado com tudo o que ouvia. Yugi, genuinamente curioso. Malik parecia achar graça de tudo aquilo. May apenas esperava que alguém lhe explicasse o que acontecia consigo mesma.

- O fato é que... – quem retomou a voz primeiro foi o loiro egípcio. – Você tem "poderes próprios", por assim dizer.

Diante da cara confusa dela, o loiro sorriu.

- O que está tentando insinuar, Ishtar? – Seto perguntou.

- Que, ao contrário de nós, Mayra tem habilidades específicas desta existência. – ele concluiu. – Nós todos herdamos certas habilidades de nossas vidas anteriores, mas além dessa herança ela também criou em si mesma, de alguma forma, uma capacidade divinatória maior, que não tem nada a ver com sua vida anterior no Egito.

Os três se voltaram para observá-la, silenciosos.

- Isso explica porque ela teve visões sem ter tido contato conosco antes. – foi Kaiba quem falou. – Ela tem um dom de visão além do que já herdou de Bastet. – ele virou-se para ela, fitando-a seriamente. – Acho que é por isso que quando a toco e você tem uma visão, eu consigo vê-la também. Seu dom é mais forte por ser "duplicado".

Malik sorriu.

- Não é só pelo novo dom.

O casal virou-se para ele. Yugi resolveu voltar a se pronunciar.

- Está falando da Junção? – sugeriu, recebendo um satisfeito assentir de cabeça do outro.

- Você sempre foi esperto, Yugi. – Malik comentou, quase rindo novamente.

- O que é uma Junção? – May perguntou, mais uma vez perdida.

- Junção é um ritual em que duas almas se ligam para sempre. Independente de morrerem, quando estiverem vivas e no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, o poder da Junção se renova sozinho. Ela permite que você saiba onde o outro está, o que ele está sentindo, esse tipo de coisa.

Diante do olhar arregalado dela, o qual ele sabia por que havia se instalado em seu rosto, Seto assentiu.

- Nós fizemos esse ritual no Egito pouco antes de morrermos.

- Então é por isso que nós... – ela começou, mas não completou a frase, por achar seu conteúdo por demais pessoal.

Ela estava pensando na experiência que haviam tido mais cedo, quando se beijaram no escritório dele. Havia acontecido uma conexão entre eles naquele momento, como se um elo os unisse. Ela pôde sentir a ternura que saía dele em direção a si, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que ele sentira seu próprio carinho por ele.

Encarou os olhos azuis dele e não conteve um sorriso. O ritual de Junção estava se renovando. Por isso ultimamente eles pareciam tão à vontade juntos. O laço estava se fortalecendo novamente e parecera voltar à ativa com força total naquela tarde.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, - e, à essa altura do campeonato, ela não duvidava que isso fosse possível – ele sorriu de volta em concordância e acariciou sua mão por baixo da mesa. Imediatamente uma onda de preocupação vinda dele a invadiu. Ela retribuiu o gesto e sentiu como se partisse de si uma onda de tranqüilidade destinada a acalmá-lo.

- O ritual da Junção também proporciona um tipo de retroalimentação aos seus poderes. Se um de vocês ampliar a "potência" de seu dom, o mesmo acontece com os dons dos outros. Isso talvez explique suas visões mais freqüentes desde que conheceu o Kaiba, Mayra. – Malik disse, seguro. – Ele tem os dons muito desenvolvidos, mesmo que negue isso a si mesmo. E a junção acabou fazendo com que os seus dons também fossem acordados e potencializados.

Ela assentiu, séria.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – comentou, repentinamente consciente da enormidade do que lhe estava sendo explicado ali.

- Por isso digo que eventualmente você lembrará mais coisas sobre seu passado distante. Quanto mais seus dons se aprimorarem, mais acesso ao passado e ao futuro você terá.

- Ainda assim não acho que isso seja certo. – Kaiba resmungou, e Yugi sorriu ao ver como o "amigo" se preocupava com a garota sentada ao seu lado.

- Do que fala? – a morena perguntou ao namorado, novamente confusa.

- Essa eu explico. – Yugi sorriu mais uma vez, contente de poder contribuir mais para a conversa. – O que Seto quis dizer é que, quaisquer que sejam os crimes que você cometeu como Bastet no Egito, suas dívidas com os deuses já foram pagas.

- Nós três – Seto apontou a si mesmo, a ela e a Malik. – éramos assassinos profissionais lutando entre si pela chance de matar o faraó.

Ela assentiu, pois disso já sabia.

- Sendo os assassinos que éramos, não matamos somente o faraó numa vida passada. – Malik continuou, parecendo chegar à parte que mais lhe agradava. – Matávamos qualquer um que se intrometesse em nosso caminho, inclusive a nós mesmos.

- O faraó também não era exatamente um santo. – Yugi continuou, sentindo-se levemente incomodado por falar mal de Yami, mas o próprio parecia não se importar. Não que Yami não estivesse reclamando de ficar perto "daquela garota" de novo. – Todos nós tínhamos dons especiais que nos tornavam muito poderosos, embora você em particular tenha renegado seus dons nas últimas décadas de sua vida.

May ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Eu, Muttou e Ishtar preservamos uma aparência física igual, ou no mínimo muito semelhante, à que tínhamos naquela época. – Seto continuou. – Nunca se passou pela sua cabeça porque _você_ não é igual a Bastet também?

Ele havia acertado o alvo.

- Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Mas agora que você falou... – ela comentou, ainda mais curiosa.

- O fato de você não ter mais aquela aparência significa que você já foi julgada e perdoada por Osíris. – Yugi sorriu. – Sua alma foi despida de qualquer pacote de trevas que contivesse, e lhe foi dada a chance de viver e fazer o bem nesta vida. – ele concluiu.

- Nós – Malik apontou a si mesmo e aos outros dois rapazes. – ainda estamos pagando pelos nossos pecados de épocas anteriores. É por isso que fomos levados a duelar nesta nova vida, e é por isso também que conservamos nossa aparência original. É como um lembrete de que ainda não fomos perdoados por Osíris.

- Aaahh... – ela arrastou a palavra, compreendendo tudo agora. – Então eu seria uma garota "normal" nesta vida, apenas com meus dons de ver o futuro, se eu nunca tivesse topado com vocês três.

- Não somos só nós. Existem muitos outros que reencarnaram nesta época para consertar algo mau-feito no passado. – Yugi comentou, lembrando de Bakura, Rishid, Ishizu e tantos outros que já haviam conhecido no caminho.

- É uma história incrível... – May comentou, os olhos ainda brilhantes de perplexidade.

- É a verdade. – Seto disse.

E, por saber que ele odiava falar do Egito e que só entrava no assunto quando a situação era séria, ela concordou sem pestanejar.

Ela abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas um arrepio forte de perigo percorreu toda a sua espinha e, pelo jeito como Seto se empertigou, o alerta havia chegado ao corpo dele também.

Os dois viraram-se para enxergar ao mesmo tempo a entrada que saía da casa e dava para a área onde a festa estava sendo realizada. Exatamente no portal entre ambas, Elizabeth Terrae observava a festa que se desenrolava acompanhada de um homem fabuloso.

May sabia que ele já fora lindo seis anos antes. Tinha feições de um anjo, embora suas mãos fossem cruéis. Os cabelos, antes loiros, agora estavam em sua maioria brancos. Um pequeno cocuruto era visível numa área onde a calvície começava a ataca-lo.

Há seis anos ela não via Malakai Maxwell, o pai de Kai.


	27. Wishes 27

**- Capítulo Vinte e Sete –**

**N/A: **_Como prometido, vou explicar o porquê do capítulo ter sido partido em dois. Bem, principalmente por causa da diferença de tematização. Eu pretendia fazer um capítulo só sobre o passado da May, e não da Bastet, mas aí me veio a idéia de escrever essa conversa entre ela, o Yugi, o Seto e o Malik (eu tinha planejado os três indo à festa dela, mas não a conversa em si, pensava em explicar essas coisas mais adiante, mas resolvi acelerar tudo... rs). Então, depois de ver a bagunça que ia ser misturar dois passados diferentes, eu resolvi "partir" o capítulo. Porque senão ia ser muita informação pra vocês._

_Bem, tendo isso explicado, vamos à ação! E eu EXIJO um review de cada um que ler este capítulo! Você, que ainda não mandou NENHUMA review, num tem vergonha na cara não? Já passei vinte e seis capítulos e você nem pra me dar um sinal de que está gostando (ou não) da história! Mexa-se, homem, leva menos de cinco minutos! E eu respondo TODAS, que já mandou pode confirmar! _

Ela ergueu-se da cadeira onde anteriormente estava sentada, sentindo sua mão deslizar da de Seto Kaiba e perder o contato com a dele. Seus olhos fitavam insistentemente o casal parado à entrada da festa.

Mayra Elizabeth Terrae estava estarrecida, para não dizer embasbacada.

Sua avó estava elegantemente vestida num longo de seda vermelha que delineava o corpo ainda curvilíneo e com "tudo em cima", como diria Kali. Os adornos dourados que complementavam seu visual apenas acentuavam o ar lascivo do conjunto. Os cabelos tingidos de loiro estavam presos num coque falsamente decente, deixando à mostra a linha elegante do pescoço e as maçãs do rosto proeminentes.

Seu acompanhante estava igualmente bem vestido num terno de linho azul que duelava com o vermelho do vestido dela. Os cabelos grisalhos estavam penteados para trás, com certeza com a ajuda de um gel. Os olhos azuis sempre saltavam à vista, ela lembrava, pois eram de um tom raro e quase inesquecível. As mãos agora enrugadas davam-lhe uma certa fragilidade aparente, mas ela sabia que aquilo era mentira.

Ainda lembrava daquelas mãos em seu corpo, ferindo e invadindo.

Estava sem fala, sem raciocínio e sem capacidade de se mover. Somente conseguiu pular assustada quando sentiu mãos em seus ombros. Virou-se para trás para encarar outro par de olhos azuis inesquecíveis, só que de Seto.

Como ela nunca havia reparado naquela semelhança? Eles tinham olhos da mesma cor...

- Mayra – ela o ouviu chamá-la, mas foi incapaz de responder. – Você está pálida.

Mais uma vez, ela ficou calada, olhando assustada para ele. Depois se virou para contemplar novamente o pórtico que separava a área da festa da casa, e encontrou os olhos de sua avó.

Eles estavam tão ou mais maldosos do que quando a encarara brevemente naquela manhã, antes de Seto assusta-la pela primeira vez no dia. E agora ela finalmente compreendia porque a mulher parecia tão satisfeita consigo mesma.

Ela só não queria acreditar que sua avó fosse capaz _daquilo_ para feri-la.

Mas não havia para onde fugir. Lá estava ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto o homem ao seu lado estava distraído com a decoração. Ela fizera de propósito, mesmo depois de todos os avisos e ameaças de Michiko. E May sabia que aquilo era sua culpa.

Sua avó sabia que ela jamais seria capaz de se mover contra ela.

Miraculosamente, May se viu capaz de tirar os olhos do par para fitar Michele e Kai, que se adiantavam pela direita em direção ao casal, enquanto seus tios e parentes mais próximos que já haviam notado a chegada da mulher e de seu acompanhante faziam o mesmo pela esquerda.

Sem que ela mesma percebesse, seus pés se moveram na mesma direção. Fez-se de surda aos chamados dos convidados, a brancura de seu rosto competindo com a do vestido enquanto avançava quase que em câmera lenta em direção aos dois algozes da sua infância. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais ouvia o tom exaltado dos parentes, que reclamavam algo em italiano indistinguível para ela – sua mente parara de funcionar corretamente desde que avistara os dois.

E depois parou de vez quando ele a viu.

Malakai Maxwell, ela descobriu, continuava o mesmo na essência. Olhou-a de baixo a cima com tal cobiça nos olhos que a fez se arrepiar completamente várias e várias vezes à medida que se aproximava deles. O burburinho irritado cessou assim que todos a avistaram, ao que ela agradeceu, já que começavam a chamar a atenção dos jornalistas.

- Lizzie... – seu tio Edward começou, incerto do que falar.

- Ora, o cordeirinho resolveu encarar os lobos? – Elizabeth o interrompeu, embora em tom baixo, pois era avessa a ver o nome da família ligado a confusões descritas em jornais. Os Terrae, entretanto, lançaram-lhe olhares enviesados.

Era óbvio que ela procurava confusão, só não achava que eles teriam coragem de declarar isso à imprensa. "E neste ponto", pensou May, "ela está completamente certa..."

- Elizabeth, eu não entendo o que você pretende com isso. – ela comentou, recuperando a fala.

- Oh, você sabe sim... Eu sempre deixei isso muito claro para você. – a loira respondeu, triunfal.

May lembrou-se de quantas vezes ouvira, quando criança, que era uma parte indesejada da família, pelo menos para Elizabeth. A mulher sempre deixara claro que a odiava de forma completa, tanto por ser filha de sua mãe como por ter roubado a atenção de seu pai. Depois da morte deles, principalmente, os adjetivos pejorativos aumentavam de maneira entusiasmada.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Vamos resolver isso. – respondeu, desviando o olhar para Malakai. – Lá dentro.

- De jeito nenhum! – uma voz familiar comentou, e ela virou-se para ver Seto. Só então notou que ele a havia seguido. – Não vou deixar você sozinha com essas cobras.

Kai, Michele e seus parentes murmuraram uma concordância com o japonês, enquanto os guarda-costas tentavam afastar a imprensa, que observava a comoção como leões observando uma presa, loucos para ouvir algo do que se passava com o grupo.

May sentiu a cabeça latejar, enquanto uma irritação desconhecida tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Quem decide isso sou _eu_! – respondeu a todos, ao que ouviu exclamações de surpresa. Definitivamente não era de seu feitio se impor daquela forma, mas a situação exigia. Virou-se novamente para sua avó e Malakai. – Vocês dois, pra dentro. – apontou a porta atrás deles. – Já!

Elizabeth caiu numa gargalhada estridente, como se houvesse escutado algo muito engraçado.

- Você, me dando ordens? Isso é insano! – ela respondeu, contendo mais gargalhadas. – Eu fico onde quiser, e o senhor Maxwell igualmente.

May estreitou os olhos, subiu as escadas e deixou os olhos no mesmo nível dos de sua avó.

- Ou você entra, ou eu armo o maior barraco que você jamais poderá imaginar. – ela sussurrou, ainda mais irritada. – Cansei de ser oprimida por você, _vovozinha_. – salientou, e então virou-se para Maxwell. – Quer sair daqui preso, _doutor_?

Sua avó se empertigou e Malakai endireitou a coluna. Os dois trocaram um olhar mudo e em seguida entraram na casa novamente, sendo seguidos por May. Esta ficou para trás para sussurar uma ordem aos seguranças.

- Ninguém entra na casa até que eu termine. – ordenou.

Seto, Kai, Michele e os Terrae observaram abismados enquanto o trio se afastavam em direção ao antigo escritório do falecido Adam Terrae.

- Nunca imaginei...

- _Madonna mia..._

- Ela fez mesmo isso?

As vozes se confundiam, enquanto dentro da casa as coisas simplesmente começavam a se encaixar.

**Wishes**

May fechou a porta atrás de si e inspirou o ar profundamente, tentando absorver um pouco da essência altiva de seu pai que ainda permanecia naquele escritório. As únicas coisas que farejou, porém, foi o perfume forte demais de sua avó e o odor de suor de Malakai. Podia ter bancado a forte com os amigos e parentes, mas por dentro ainda tremia de medo ao fitar as duas figuras paradas logo perto.

- Nunca imaginei que vocês teriam a coragem... – começou, parando novamente, procurando coragem interna e palavras.

- Ora, querida, admiro você. – Elizabeth ironizou. – Seu pai estaria orgulhoso se visse como você manejou a situação para impedir um escândalo de nível nacional. Ele também tinha essa característica.

Ela não precisava dizer que não fizera aquilo pela família, e sim por si mesma. Enfrenta-los diante de todos seria humilhante.

- Papai estaria horrorizado com a senhora. – ela devolveu, semicerrando os olhos ao sentir a irritação voltando a crescer.

Malakai arregalou os olhos, impressionados.

- E era tão caladinha quando menor... – ele zombou, divertido. – Tornou-se tão asquerosamente arrogante quanto meu filho.

Ela sentiu sua determinação fraquejar ao ouvir a voz que povoara seus pesadelos por tantos anos. Estava mais rouca e gasta, mas era quase a mesma.

- E-Eu tenho orgulho d-da pessoa que m-me tornei. – balbuciou, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

"Não, por favor, agora não...", ela pediu em pensamentos. Desde que soubera que estaria de volta à América em pouco tempo, imaginara aquele reencontro dezenas de vezes. Sabia que ele teria de acontecer. Era simplesmente uma das ironias de seu destino. Mas em nenhuma das simulações de seus pensamentos ela fraquejava como agora.

Aquela oscilação de momentos de coragem com momentos de medo definitivamente ameaçava seu sucesso.

- O que vocês pretendiam? – conseguiu perguntar, afinal.

- O que você acha, meu bem? – foi o próprio Maxwell quem respondeu. – Obviamente nós viemos aqui para vê-la.

- Isso eu sei. Mas por quê? – ela reformulou a pergunta, nervosa. – Vocês sabem o risco que estão correndo ao fazer isso, então por que se arriscam?

Sua tia lhe contara, anos depois dela ir morar com ela e Kali no Japão, a forma como conseguira sua guarda. Ao serem lembrados disso, Malakai e Elizabeth trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Você não seria capaz de deixa-la cumprir as ameaças. – sua avó respondeu. – Não, você é muito medrosa para isso.

O óbvio desprezo de ambos aliado à sua própria consciência de que a frase era verdadeira despertou em May sentimentos que ela preferia não ter que analisar naquele momento. Seu coração pareceu bater mais devagar e algo dentro de si finalmente morreu, enquanto seus olhos não desgrudavam dos olhos azuis da avó enquanto se enchiam de água.

- Está bem, então. – ela murmurou, e juntando sua últimas forças, abriu a porta de novo.

O que tinha de fazer, de agora em diante, seria o fim de todas as suas esperanças em relação à sua avó.

Os seguranças, que ainda tentavam segurar sua família e amigos do lado de fora, viraram-se para vê-la. Ela apenas o chamou com um acenar de mãos, o que deixou o caminho livre para os outros entrarem e também se aproximarem. Quando virou-se para dentro do escritório, seus olhos estavam frios como pedras de gelo.

- O senhor Maxwell está de saída. Por favor, acompanhem-no até a porta e acomodem-no num táxi.

O olhar puramente espantado de sua avó logo deu lugar a um outro que rivalizava com o seu em questão de frieza.

- Não, ele não vai. – ela resmungou, segurando o "companheiro" pelo braço para que ele não desse mais nenhum passo à frente.

Munida pela coragem de ter toda a sua família às suas costas, May replicou de maneira gélida:

- Sim, ele vai. E se a senhora não quiser ir junto, é melhor larga-lo. – avisou, enquanto dava passagem aos seguranças.

Enquanto as duas duelavam com o olhar, os grandalhões passaram e seguraram Maxwell cada um de um lado, escoltando-o até a entrada. May, Elizabeth, Kaiba, Michele, Kali e alguns dos primos seguiram pelo mesmo caminho, como que para se certificar do que iria realmente acontecer.

May desceu alguns degraus e parou no meio da escadaria da entrada enquanto observava o carro amarelo se afastar, o letreiro em cima reluzindo na noite escura. Graças a Deus todos os convidados já estavam lá dentro. E a imprensa, por mais impressionante que fosse, parecia não haver notado a demora de alguns membros da família e convidados dentro da casa.

Virou-se sem sair do lugar. Sua avó se encontrava dois degraus acima dela. Os outros estavam no topo da escada, apenas observando. Ela encarou a avó novamente, juntando coragem e engolindo seco antes de fazer uma última pergunta.

- O que eu fiz para que você me odiasse tanto?

A mulher pareceu ser pega de surpresa. May observou, pouco à vontade, enquanto os olhos da avó nublavam, cobertos de lembranças às quais ela jamais tivera acesso. Em seguida, os olhos azuis perderam o brilho e voltaram a encara-la, duros.

- Você nasceu.

E, com aquela resposta, a mulher virou-se e voltou para dentro.

May deu as costas aos companheiros que a observavam do topo da escada, imóveis após o desenrolar das pequenas cenas. Em outra situação eles teriam parado Elizabeth e confrontado-a, mas naquele momento a mulher esgueirou-se quase sem ser notada de volta à festa, enquanto a neta respirava fundo e tomava coragem para enfrentar mais uma questão difícil. Uma que ela finalmente entendera depois de clarear a mente.

Virando-se novamente, os olhos sem vestígios do tormento interior, ela subiu os degraus que a levariam a Seto Kaiba um por um lentamente, usando o tempo extra para reunir coragem. Os outros prenderam a respiração ao ver a troca de olhares intensa e nada doce entre o casal.

- Quem foi que disse?

Kaiba sentiu aquela pequena intuição voltando, dizendo que aquela noite certamente não seria a mais feliz da sua vida.

- Do que está falando?

- Quem lhe contou que eu fui estuprada quando era criança?

A pergunta direta pegou a todos desprevenidos. Seto viu os olhos dela perderem o brilho e a vontade de viver, enquanto ela tentava manter-se altiva diante das circunstâncias. E ele sabia como aquilo doía.

- Mayra...

- Eu perguntei _quem foi que lhe contou que eu fui estuprada_! – ela exigiu saber, irritada.

Seto abriu a boca, mas hesitou em falar o que estava em sua mente desde o dia em que ela adoecera. Abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido.

- Fui eu.

Todos olharam para Michele, estupefatos. Inclusive a própria May, que agora empalidecia. Michele e Seto se olharam. As visões que ele havia tido naquela noite, que contara à loira por horas e horas, deveriam ficar entre os dois. Ambos haviam decidido que a garota sofreria muito se soubesse que suas lembranças haviam sido expostas ao escrutínio do rapaz. Seto agradecia mentalmente à loira pela ajuda inesperada.

- Como você pôde? – o sussurro de May chamou a atenção de todos novamente. Os olhos dela estavam rasos de lágrimas esperando ansiosamente para cair. – Pensei que pudesse confiar em você, Frau.

- Lizzie... – a loira começou, incerta, mas não teve tempo de continuar. Os olhos de May agora dardejavam o próprio Kaiba.

- Satisfeito, Kaiba? – perguntou, sentindo-se humilhada e pequena. – Talvez agora eu finalmente perca a graça pra você, agora que sabe que eu não sou a virgem recalcada que você pensa.

E, com essas palavras, a garota correu escada acima.

- Merda! – Kaiba murmurou antes de ir atrás dela.

Os outros ficaram em silêncio resignado, até que uma voz o interrompeu novamente.

- Porque ela não me contou? – Kali perguntou, e todos se viraram com olhares pesarosos em sua direção. – Eu também sou da família! Minha mãe sabe, vocês sabem... todo mundo sabe, menos eu!

A japonesa saiu correndo, irritada.

- _Dios! _– Edward e Marco exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Michele olhou para o tio e o primo, resignada.

- Dias difíceis estão a caminho. – foi tudo o que disse.

**Wishes**

Como hóspede da casa, ele não foi barrado pelos seguranças ao seguir uma veloz May escadas acima em direção aos aposentos privativos da família. Ele a viu sumir por uma porta e batê-la logo em seguida. Correu naquela direção e teve sensações conflitantes de preocupação e alívio ao notar que a namorada estava tão transtornada que nem pensara em trancar a porta.

Entrando silenciosamente no quarto e procurando avistá-la, descobriu que ela estava encolhida e escondida atrás da cama. May chorava silenciosamente, de um jeito que ele sabia que ela havia aprendido nos tempos de orfanato. Ele também não passara por aquilo? Sentou-se cuidadosamente ao lado dela e assistiu imóvel ao corpo dela se sacudindo.

Era óbvio que ela sabia que ele estava ao seu lado. Ela o escutara subindo as escadas, correndo atrás dela, abrindo a porta. Além disso, havia a Junção que lhes permitia uma intimidade de compartilhar energias, sentimentos e localizações de uma maneira absurdamente completa. Ela sentia a ansiosidade dele ao mesmo tempo que sabia que ele sentia seu sofrimento. Mas ainda não era capaz de encará-lo.

Levantou a cabeça, que antes descansava sobre os joelhos, e virou-a para o outro lado.

- Vá embora. - murmurou entre um soluço e outro.

- Não vou. - ele respondeu suavemente.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha... - ela balbuciou, sentindo que uma nova torrente de lágrimas chegaria já, já.

- Mas eu não vou deixar. - o japonês retrucou, afastando os cabelos dela de seu rosto e puxando-o para que pudesse encará-la. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Kaiba, por favor...

Ele sentiu a súplica chegando a si com ondas de agonia. Ela estava indubitavelmente se sentindo humilhada. Não aguentando mais ficar apenas parado observando, ele a rodeou com os braços e fez com que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não importa quantas pessoas tenham te abandonado no passado, Mayra. Eu não vou fazer o mesmo.

Apenas por estar sem forças, ela disse a si mesma, deixou-se estar entre os braços do homem enquanto mais lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

**Wishes**

Michele retornou à festa com a mente enevoada de problemas. Havia Kali, a quem ela havia se afeiçoado bastante nos últimos dias, e que agora recusava-se a falar com qualquer um. Havia Lizzie, que no momento deveria estar tendo mais uma de suas crises de depressão, mas ela tinha fé que Kaiba daria conta do recado. Havia Elizabeth, pavoneando-se pela festa como se _ela_ fosse a anfitriã e jurando que havia dado a volta por cima - e, pelos falecidos Adam e Serena, Michele jurou que nem mesmo Lizzie a impediria de quebrar o queixo da velha vagabunda.

Mas no momento seu principal problema era uma dor de cabeça lancinante e um vestido que mal lhe permitia respirar.

Tentando controlar seu corpo, ela simplesmente parou de caminhar e fechou os olhos. _Pare de se machucar_, disse a si mesma. _Os problemas se resolverão com tempo e paciência, do mesmo modo como você sempre os resolveu. Agora acabe com esse faniquito e se controle!_, resmungou para si mesma, irritada com suas próprias fraquezas. Estava abrindo os olhos e recomeçando a caminhar quando esbarrou em alguém.

Seu corpo foi impedido de encontrar o chão por um par de braços que a abraçou e a trouxe de encontro a um corpo alto, magro e definido. Mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa, ela se viu colocando os braços ao redor da cintura do homem também. Subiu os olhos do peito coberto pela camisa branca de linho e o terno preto para encarar um rosto bronzeado, emoldurado por uma cortina de cabelos cor-de-palha e destacado pelos brilhantes olhos da cor da lavanda.

- Olá. - Malik cumprimentou, enquanto mais um sorriso malicioso chegava-lhe ao rosto.

**Wishes**

Ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça novamente, as lágrimas agora sob controle. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e os abriu de novo, só para encontrar os olhos azuis dele a observá-la.

- Não sei o que você ainda faz aqui. - ela murmurou, livrando-se dos braços dele e se erguendo.

Kaiba ficou de pé também, estranhamente sereno.

- Estou cuidando de você. - ele respondeu, sério.

Ela ousou encará-lo desta vez.

- O quê? Eu ainda não perdi a graça? - sibilou, irônica, mostrando a ele uma faceta sua que ele jamais conhecera. - Se você ainda não se tocou, Kaiba, eu sou material usado. - concluiu, zombeteira.

Ele sentiu o sangue começar a ferver de raiva. Segurou-a pelo braço quando a viu tentando se afastar.

- Jamais refira-se a si mesma nestes termos novamente. - avisou, os olhos azuis frios como gelo.

- E porque não deveria, Kaiba? - ela insistiu, um súbito ataque de raiva contra ele, contra sua avó, contra Maxwell e contra si mesma a dominá-la. - É de mim que eu estou falando, então eu falo como quiser!

Ele lhe agarrou o outro braço e a puxou para junto de si, fitando-a ferozmente.

- Não vai se depreciar a esse ponto na minha frente! - exclamou, irritado.

- O que você tem a ver com isso? Porque se importa? - ela gritou de volta, tentando soltar-se. - Está me machucando!

- Não, Mayra. Quem está te machucando é você mesma. - ele respondeu num tom baixo que foi capaz de fazê-la sair do ataque de raiva. - Não percebe que está deixando os dois ganharem se começar a se depreciar do jeito que eles te depreciam? - ele perguntou, afrouxando o aperto nos braços dela para poder acariciá-los.

- Eu nunca me superestimei, Kaiba. Eles não falaram nada que eu já não soubesse.

- Você não é um brinquedo, Mayra. Não é uma prostituta. Tem que tirar isso da sua cabeça. - ele meneou a cabeça, desapontado.

- Você tem razão, Kaiba. Eu _não sou mais_ uma prostituta.

Ele sentiu a irritação voltar.

- Você nunca foi uma. - desta vez ergueu as mãos para segurar o rosto dela. - Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso para você acreditar?

- Nenhuma, porque eu nunca acreditarei nisso.

Desta vez foi ele quem fechou os olhos, rogando por paciência.

- Admito que a sua ingenuidade foi um desafio no começo, mas não sei porque você cismou que eu só gostei de você por este motivo. Você é muito mais do que um corpo. - ele comentou, enquanto tentava controlar a raiva.

- Jura? - ela perguntou, cínica. - Porque eu sempre pensei que não passaria de uma prostituta na sua cama.

A pouca paciência dele se esvaiu.

- Mayra, você está pegando pesado no que diz... - avisou.

- E daí? Eu não ligo! - ela se afastou dele, andando pelo quarto. - EU-NÃO-LIGO! - gritou. - Não ligo pra você, pra Frau, pra minha avó, pra NINGUÉM! Pedi pra me deixar sozinha, foi você quem quis ficar! Agora aguenta! - disparou, furiosa.

Diante do silêncio e do olhar pesaroso dele, a respiração dela foi aos poucos voltando ao normal. Uma bomba precisa de combustível para continuar explodindo, e ele não pretendia alimentar a bomba dela.

- Você é muito forte, Mayra. - Seto murmurou, com um olhar triste. - Não enfraqueça agora.

Pega de surpresa, ela arregalou os olhos.

- Forte, eu? - repetiu, e depois voltou ao modo sarcástico. - Você está pirando, Kaiba.

- Não, não estou. - ele respondeu, convicto. - Sei muito bem do que estou falando.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos e lhe deus as costas. Que ele achasse que ela era forte! Ela não se sentia nada forte naquele momento, enquanto mais lágrimas inundavam seu rosto. Definitivamente ele estava louco!

- Mayra... - ela ouviu o chamado, mas não se virou. Segundos depois, dois braços a envolviam num abraço forte. Ela sentiu Kaiba apoiar o rosto em seus cabelos. - Você esteve num orfanato e sofreu muito enquanto esteve lá. Também sofreu na mão de sua família. Teve que enfrentar tudo isso sozinha, já que todos se afastaram ou foram obrigados a se afastar de você.

- E daí? - ela murmurou, chorosa, entre um soluço e outro.

- E daí que você está aqui, meu bem. - ele respondeu, depositando um beijo suavemente num dos ombros dela.

- Você também está. - ela replicou, sentindo a força da torrente de lágrimas aumentar.

- Sim, eu estou. - ele apertou o abraço ao redor dela. - Mas existe uma diferença substancial entre você e eu.

"Sim, existe", ela pensou. "Você não tem medo das coisas, mas eu tenho". Virou-se dentro do abraço para fitá-lo.

- Que diferença?

- A maneira como encaramos as coisas. - ele respondeu, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. - Eu fui parar num orfanato quase com a mesma idade que a sua. Tinha um irmão mais novo que dependia de mim pra sobreviver. Também não tinha amigos lá, e os funcionários do lugar eram horríveis. Quando Gozaburou apareceu, eu agarrei a chance de sair de lá e levar Mokuba comigo com todos os dentes.

- Você fez o que tinha que fazer. - ela respondeu, convicta. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela se preocupava com ele.

- Sim, eu fiz. - murmurou, acariciando levemente o rosto dela. Viu-a fechar os olhos e pensou em quão importante e reveladora aquela conversa seria. - Mas eu me tornei uma pessoa amarga. Fechei as portas para muitas pessoas que me pediram ajuda depois que enriqueci. Acreditavam que todos eram cínicos e interesseiros, exatamente igual ao que eu me tornara.

- Você não é interesseiro. - ela protestou.

- Sou sim, quando se trata de negócios. Mas você mesma viu como eu lidei com você e o pessoal quando vocês chegaram. Eu perdi a fé nas pessoas. - ele completou, baixo.

- Você passou por muita coisa ruim quando era muito jovem. - ela justificou.

- Você também. Mas você não é amarga, Mayra. Não. Você é tímida, é retraída, gosta de passar despercebida e se esconder debaixo de roupas folgadas porque tem medo de que notem você. Mas você não é sarcástica, não destrata ninguém. Consegue sorrir e ser gentil.

Ela sentiu o clássico "algo entalado na garganta".

- Kaiba...

- Você tem medo de que algum homem a note e goste de você. Tem medo de que isso a leve de volta ao passado, quando você foi violentada por aquele maldito. - continuou ele, sentindo o sangue ferver lentamente de raiva, principalmente quando a ouviu soluçar de novo. - Foi por isso que nunca quis dormir comigo.

Ela não podia dizer mais nada. Apenas assentiu.

- Admito que no começo eu a procurei por diversão. Você era uma funcionária, e por mais que eu a achasse muito desejável, eu tinha meus próprios códigos de ética profissional. Pretendia apenas provocá-la pra ver até onde você aguentava. Adorava vê-la corar, achava divertido. Eu a rotulei como virgem patética e recalcada.

Ela tentou instintivamente fugir do abraço dele ao ouvir aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Ele a apertava forte, e os olhos azuis que encaravam os seus eram determinados e límpidos.

- À medida que fui convivendo com você, porém, descobri que era mais que aquilo. O modo como se entregou de coração ao projeto foi o primeiro sinal. Aquela conversa que tivemos no seu apartamento sobre o projeto foi outro. Você deixa uma faceta mais expansiva sua tomar conta quando está trabalhando, sabia? - ele comentou, sorrindo. - Seu rosto se ilumina.

Ela sentiu-se corar. Baixou o rosto.

- Acho que foi quando eu comecei a gostar mesmo de você. As outras provocações foram maiores, mais bem-planejadas, e eu acabei deixando minha ética profissional de lado com você. E então finalmente convenci você a me dar uma chance. - ele riu.

Ela riu baixinho, sentindo que parava lentamente de chorar, absorvida na conversa dele. Seto sentou-se numa cadeira e puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo. Enlaçou-a pela cintura com o braço e segurou seu rosto com o outro.

- Não sei quanto tempo levamos até que você relaxasse mais com os meus toques, mas era compensador quando eu voltava na noite seguinte e sentia que sua resistência havia diminuído.

- Você era bem insistente. - ela comentou, e ambos riram.

- Eu sabia o que queria. E queria você. - ele explicou, fazendo-a corar de novo. - Mas enquanto ficávamos só na conversa, eu tive de me expor muito a você. Contei quase tudo da minha vida, embora nada seja mais segredo, infelizmente. - comentou, irônico, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Você e Mokuba se mantiveram unidos. É isso que importa.

- Eu tive que lutar muito pra isso, Mayra. Perdi as contas das vezes em que tentaram separar Mokuba de mim. Tive que feri-lo muito no processo também. Vocês dois são bem parecidos. - ele comentou, carinhosamente passando o dedo sobre os lábios dela. - Ambos foram muito machucados por pessoas que amavam, intencionalmente ou não, mas passaram por isso e sobreviveram. E ainda conseguem ser maravilhosos a seu modo.

Ela esbugalhou os olhos, atônica. Nunca o vira fazer um elogio tão profundo a alguém, que dirá a ela.

- Kaiba...

- Deixe-me terminar. - ele pediu, e ela respirou fundo, assentindo. Kaiba sorriu. - Estou acostumado a tratar Mokuba de maneira diferente da que trato os outros. Mokuba é a única coisa na minha vida que realmente importa. Ou era. - ele sorriu. - Me acostumei a protegê-lo, talvez de forma tão extrema que até hoje sou meio neurótico com o tempo que ele passa longe de mim. Mas descobri que eu sou capaz de arrancar meus cabelos por mais uma pessoa.

Ela apenas o fitou, sem a capacidade de falar-se ou se mover.

- Descobri que há uma pessoa que mexe muito comigo. Ela consegue me deixar curioso, furioso, preocupado, saudoso... - ele disse, apertando mais o abraço e fazendo com que seus rostos se aproximassem. - Essa pessoa conseguiu me deixar _puto_ quando se recusou a usar meu primeiro nome, e quando me disse que eu era menos que um amigo. Depois começamos a namorar, mas ela não quis trocar o tratamento mesmo assim. Depois terminamos, e eu senti uma falta tão grande dela que comecei a tratá-la mal apenas por medo de me aproximar demais.

- Kaiba, você está se equivocando...

- Não, não estou. Só que a diferença entre esta pessoa e o meu irmão, é que por ela eu sinto desejo também.

Mesmo que ela já soubesse disso há tempos, May corou violentamente. Ele não estaria fazendo aquele discurso todo somente para dizer que a desejava. Engolindo seco, ela recuperou a voz.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

O braço dele ao redor da sua cintura se apertou, enquanto o rosto dele quase se colava ao seu.

- Você ainda não percebeu? - Kaiba perguntou, sorrindo. - Eu estou dizendo que amo você.

Mais uma vez os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ele achou que ela parecia adoravelmente inocente naquele momento.

- V-Você... Você o quê? - ela chacoalhou a cabeça, pensando ter ouvido errado.

- Eu amo você. - ele repetiu, firme.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- É impossível. Você está confundindo as coisas.

- Não, não estou. Tive tempo suficiente para ponderar a respeito.

- Mas...

- Não existe mas. - ele a interrompeu, e ela o encarou, ainda surpresa. - Eu tenho tido sentimentos conflituosos em relação a você há muito tempo. Desejo está presente, é óbvio. Mas eu jamais perseguiria uma mulher do jeito que eu te persigo por desejo, Mayra.

A morena abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Fechou-a novamente.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse me ver apaixonado por uma colegial que fazia tipo de difícil e inalcançável. Eu nunca precisei pedir por companhia feminina, Mayra. Poderia ter desistido de você e satisfeito meu desejo com outra mulher qualquer. Eu o fiz uma vez. - ele lembrou, e a imagem de Valerie se formou na mente de ambos. - Mas descobri quando acordei no outro dia que não havia sentido prazer nenhum. Fora puramente físico.

Ela desviou o rosto, constrangida, mas ele o segurou de novo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Eu transei com Valerie pensando o tempo todo em você. - ele revelou, irritado por ter ido tão fundo em suas confissões. Não era de seu feitio desnudar sua alma daquele jeito, mas... Olhou para ela e descobriu que não se importava que ela soubesse, ele apenas queria dizer-lhe aquilo. - Eu fiz de Valerie minha prostituta, Mayra, porque enquanto meu corpo exigia tudo e mais um pouco dela, minha mente focava-se em você, por mais que eu tentasse esquecê-la.

- Você estava magoado comigo. Não me surpreende que não me tirasse da cabeça. Eu também fiquei praguejando contra você e contra mim mesma durante toda aquela noite.

- Concordo. – ele resmungou, lembrando que naquela noite se sentira falsamente vitorioso por ter uma mulher sob si que obedecia a todos os seus comandos... ao contrário de uma certa morena. – Mas você acha que é do meu feitio perseguir uma adolescente que deixou claro que tem nojo de mim por três meses?

Ela teve que negar aquilo.

- Não. Você gosta de mulheres mais velhas e liberais. – ela admitiu.

- Então você terá de concordar comigo também que não foi apenas desejo que me moveu até você esse tempo todo.

Ela respirou fundo e, nervosa, assentiu.

- Eu fugi de você depois daquilo como o diabo foge da cruz, Mayra. – ele respondeu, e ela lembrou que o mês seguinte ao fim do namoro deles fora passado quase que completamente longe um do outro. – Eu queria evitar você para que pudesse pensar com clareza. Sem a influência dos hormônios.

Ela assentiu, compreendendo. Incrivelmente, ela sempre conseguia deixar os hormônios dele em ebulição quando estavam perto um do outro.

- Bem... – ele continuou, sorrindo. – Descobri que sentia falta de você. Daquele enorme número de conversas que tivemos para que você me conhecesse melhor e relaxasse comigo. Fazia muitos anos que alguém não estava interessado em me ouvir daquele jeito. A não ser o Mokuba, claro.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, lembrando das risadas e experiências trocadas naquelas ocasiões, e May não sentiu nenhum desconforto quando o abraço em sua cintura apertou-se.

- Pensei que era simplesmente comodismo, que havia me acostumado a ter você por perto e nada mais. Mas não era bem assim. – ele continuou, acariciando-lhe o rosto. – Eu passei a sonhar com você toda noite. – e, diante do olhar chocado dela, ele riu. – É, você tem mais poder sobre mim do que pensa.

- Mas, Kaiba...

- Espere. Eu ainda não terminei. – ele pediu, silenciando-a. – Depois de um mês em que te vi muito pouco, fui informado do tal evento aqui nos Estados Unidos que cairia exatamente no dia do meu aniversário e, embora eu odeie datas comemorativas em geral, era uma grande chance de aumentar as vendas. Mas ao vir para cá, comecei a descobrir mais coisas do seu passado.

Ela enrijeceu novamente. Ele acariciou suas costas, tentando acalma-la.

- Descobrir o seu passado me deixou muito perturbado. – ele disse, sério, os olhos fitando o nada. – Eu tinha aquela imagem de virgem recalcada sua, e jamais pude estar tão errado em toda a minha vida. Você não era uma adolescente pudica. Você havia sido estuprada e agredida quando tinha dez anos e então desenvolveu um medo enorme de manter até mesmo amizade com homens. E isso de repente explicava tudo o que nós havíamos passado desde o começo, mesmo que de uma maneira muito sórdida. Você nunca encontrou prazer nos braços de um homem, só conheceu a violência e a decepção.

Ela assentiu, sentindo os olhos molharem de lágrimas novamente. Os soluços começaram a aparecer.

- A mudança de ambiente no Japão a deixou mais à vontade consigo mesma, pois você sabia que não veria nem sua avó nem aqueles dois estupradores se virasse uma esquina, e então você construiu uma nova vida para si, esqueceu o passado. Mas mesmo assim ele sempre interferiu na sua vida. Você passou anos sem ter contato com sua família na América até que o colégio pediu um estágio. Então você lembrou que já era dona de uma multinacional bilionária e que não precisava de um estágio. E aí você contatou Edward.

Ela estava tão surpresa com a análise quase perfeita dele que sua voz falhou mais uma vez.

- Você não gostou de ter que voltar aos Estados Unidos por "obrigação" profissional. Mas resolveu enfrentar a situação e terminar de vez com o poder que sua avó e Malakai ainda tinham sobre você. E eu me sinto feliz por isso. – ele sorriu. – Mas quando você caiu de febre no primeiro dia e eu finalmente descobri o seu passado, Mayra, eu fiquei tão perturbado que acabei fugindo não só do seu quarto, mas da própria mansão Terrae.

Ela o olhou, estupefata.

- Sério?

- Sério. – ele sorriu. – Passei toda a noite fora, rodando pela cidade, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Eu estava pesaroso e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Queria matar aquele trio idiota e manda-los pro quinto dos infernos. E me sentia culpado por não ter estado lá para proteger você como eu protegia Mokuba.

- Você não teve culpa de nada, Kaiba. Ninguém poderia tê-los impedido. – ela meneou a cabeça, resignada. – Não se sinta culpado.

- Eu sei disso, mas é irracional. – ele respondeu, voltando a ficar sério. – Foi então que eu percebi a extensão dos meus sentimentos por você, Mayra. Eu estava louco para voltar pro Japão e levar você comigo, e te proibir de pisar nesse país miserável de novo.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se necessária. Não conseguiu deixar de corar, entretanto.

- Você consegue me deixar encabulada como ninguém. – ela resmungou, rindo.

- E você consegue fazer meu coração bater mais rápido. – ele respondeu, encostando o rosto no dela de novo até que seus narizes se tocassem. – Eu amo você. É tudo que eu posso dizer.

Ela sentiu a respiração parar enquanto erguia os braços para segurar o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer. – respondeu, num sussurro.

Ele também respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Você precisa se libertar antes de conseguir viver alguma coisa com quem quer que seja. – ele respondeu, sério, descolando o rosto do dela. – Se você decidir que quer viver isto comigo, Mayra, é só me avisar.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, enquanto pesava suas palavras. O modo como fugira de todos e o tratara indicava que ainda se deixava afetar pelo que sua avó ou Malakai faziam. Por isso ela se sentia fraca. E por isso não conseguia definir o que Seto Kaiba representava para ela.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou, levantando-se para deixa-lo erguer-se também.

- Não preciso de desculpas. – foi tudo que ele disse.

Ela viu nos olhos azuis as chamas de carinho, preocupação, ansiedade. Ainda estava confusa sobre se aquilo era realmente amor ou não. Mas se não fosse, o que seria?

- Kaiba, eu...

- Ah, tem isso também. – ele lembrou-se, sorrindo com amargura. – Não vou aceitar que me chame mais pelo meu sobrenome, Mayra. Quando voltar a falar comigo sobre isso, será para usar o meu primeiro nome.

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas descobriu que não havia nada a dizer. Aquilo feriu Seto mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela tivesse dito naquela noite. Aquela intuição dizendo que a perderia, afinal, estava certa. Deixando-a confusa e triste, sabendo que mais nada poderia fazer, ele virou e saiu, fechando a porta.

Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente, o coração começar a bater mais rápido e a cabeça querendo explodir. Sem saber mais o que fazer, deixou seu corpo cair na cama e ali ficou.

**N/A: **_Tome vergonha na cara e deixe uma review! Eu não sou paga pra escrever, a única coisa que me recompensa são as palavras das pessoas que lêem. Não me prive de sua opinião! Aperte o "Submit Review - OK" aí embaixo e tire dois minutos pra me dizer o que acha. Eu prometo responder! Beijos._


	28. Wishes 28

**- Capítulo Vinte e Oito -**

**  
****N/A: **_Será que adianta pedir desculpas pela demora?_ _Eu tive um sério problema com a minha linha telefônica e, como minha internet em casa é discada, não pude acessa-la nem postar novos capítulos. Espero que não dê bronca de novo. E obrigada por todos os reviews que recebi nesse meio-tempo! C-ya, guys!_

Ela estava _fugindo_. Não existia palavra melhor para definir a situação. Não voltou à festa depois que Kaiba abandonou seu quarto. Não voltara a falar com Michele, nem com ele, e Kali parecia ter tido um ataque de raiva contra ela. Tinha que ter ido a uma reunião da família no sábado após a festa, mas acabou fugindo de casa. Teve que se esforçar para conseguir o endereço de Kai, mas cá estava ela, hospedada com o amigo por "uns dias".

Agora já era terça-feira, vinte e quatro de outubro, e ela não sentia a mínima vontade de rever ninguém ainda.

- Lizzie, você não pode ficar se escondendo aqui pra sempre... - Natalie, que viera lhe fazer uma visita pois era a única que sabia aonde ela estava, comentou.

Ambas estavam de camiseta e short, esparramadas no sofá de Kai com refrigerante e pipoca à vontade. Na TV passava um filme de comédia que concorrera ao Oscar no ano anterior, mas nenhuma delas estava realmente prestando atenção.

- Eu não estou afim de voltar pra _Green Village_, Nath. - a morena replicou, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu sei, mas não precisava desaparecer também, né? - a loira respondeu, sorrindo. - Aliás, como é que a CIA ainda não veio bater na porta do Malakai?

- Ah... - May riu ao ouvir a pergunta. Um riso que ela não dava há dias. - Tia Michiko me fez um grande favor quando me levou para o Japão. Ela não só me tirou das garras de Elizabeth e do pai do Kai, como me emancipou nos Estados Unidos.

- O quê? Você se tornou legalmente responsável por si mesma aos doze anos de idade? - Natalie estava estupefata.

A brasileira deu de ombros.

- Eles não podiam recusar. Eu estava mentalmente em frangalhos por causa da minha família. Não seria saudável me deixar com nenhum deles. Além do mais, o dinheiro passou todo para o meu nome depois que papai morreu. Ela propôs que eu me emancipasse no país, mas ela me levaria para o Japão, onde a justiça é muito mais cuidadosa com a constituição de famílias. Eles nunca me emanciparam lá, para eles a família está acima de tudo. Então os juízes aqui se acalmaram.

- Sei. Por isso ela conseguiu sua guarda tão rápido. Adoção é um processo lento, pode levar anos. - a loira comentou, pois havia ela mesma passado bastante tempo esperando uma família amorosa.

- Teoricamente, ela não me adotou. Ela apenas aceitou me "tutorar" fora do país, onde eu teria estabilidade emocional para crescer como uma "criança saudável". - ela ironizou, apanhando um punhado de pipocas e jogando na boca.

- É, infelizmente a justiça daqui ainda vê crianças que sofreram abusos exatamente como _crianças_. - Natalie resmungou, pegando mais pipoca também. - Eles não entendem que depois de sofrer um estupro, nós deixamos de _pensar_ como crianças, de _agir_ como elas.

May não era exatamente aberta ao assunto, mas ela e Natalie já havia conversado sobre isso naquela detenção anos atrás. Fora a força da situação que as uniu. Talvez a loira à sua frente fosse a única pessoa com quem ela se sentia confortável o suficiente para falar, e por isso mesmo ela respondeu:

- Eles nunca sofreram o que nós sofremos. - deu de ombros, desalentada.

- Isso é verdade.

- Espero que um dia as pessoas se conscientizem mais disso. Os psicológos querem que a gente volte a ser criança, mas é impossível. Você nunca mais recupera a "inocência infantil"... - a morena comentou, pensativa.

- Mas você ainda é inocente! - Natalie afirmou, rindo apesar do assunto ser sério.

- Eu? - May replicou, surpresa. - Eu não!

- Você ainda é inocente sim, Lizzie. - Natalie repetiu, segurando as mãos da amiga entre as suas. - Boba e ingênua você não é, mas inocente, sim. Você ainda acredita no bem que existe nas pessoas. Ainda acredita que pode fazer o mundo melhor. Consegue se relacionar bem com seus amigos, rir, sair de casa. Isso exige muita coragem, muita força.

A brasileira involuntariamente lembrou de Kaiba lhe falando a mesma coisa. Ela não se achava tão forte quanto os outros pareciam pensar que ela era.

- Não sei, Natalie, não sei mesmo... E você está fazendo a mesma coisa. - ela adicionou, sorrindo.

- Tive sorte de achar um homem que me tratasse bem e que tivesse paciência suficiente para me esperar. - ela replicou, referindo-se a Daniel.

May se viu pensando novamente em Seto Kaiba. Certamente ele era bastante insistente e não havia deixado uma única abertura para que nenhum outro rapaz a paquerasse (e ele sabia, como já havia dito a ela algumas vezes, que Hiroki e Mokuba eram "balançados" por ela), mas não exatamente a esperara. Afinal, Valerie havia passado uma noite com ele, não é mesmo?

- Natalie...

- Sim? - a loira, que estivera observando as mudanças de expressão no rosto da amiga, sorriu e a incentivou a continuar.

- Se você e o Daniel brigassem... Brigar mesmo, de acabar com o namoro... e ele corresse pros braços da ex no mesmo dia, bêbado, querendo se vingar de você ou coisa do tipo... O que você faria?

A loira sorriu.

- Tecnicamente ele não teria me traído, já que nós teríamos acabado tudo logo antes. Não poderia acusá-lo de traição.

- Sim, mas ele estava querendo te atingir de qualquer forma. Fazer isso na noite em que vocês terminaram é canalhice. - a morena retrucou, desconfortável.

- Não necessariamente. - Natalie retrucou, risonha. - Ele estaria bêbado, puto da vida comigo, mas estava machucado também. Um namoro pode ser casual para a maioria das pessoas, mas gente como nós, que sofremos tanto por causa de homens, não namora casualmente.

Ela parou um pouco, pensativa, antes de continuar:

- Nós somente nos envolvemos quando confiamos plenamente naquela pessoa, quando a queremos tanto que conseguimos esquecer os horrores do passado ao lado dela. Exigimos o mesmo dessas pessoas, entretanto: uma entrega total.

May teve que concordar. Quantas vezes ela não "negara fogo" a Seto Kaiba por não confiar plenamente nele? Muitas.

- Sei que você deve estar irritadíssima com ele por causa dessa "traição", querida, mas ele ama você.

A morena arregalou os olhos.

- Como você sabe?

- Pelo jeito como vocês interagiram na festa. – a loira sorriu, complacente. – Lembre que eu já passei por todo o processo antes de você...

- Na verdade, Natalie, nós dois não devíamos estar juntos. – May respondeu, lembrando de Bastet e Seth. – Desde que nos conhecemos, éramos inimigos, sabe? Extremos opostos. E não me venha com aquela de "opostos se atraem" porque isso só é válido para eletricidade e magnetismo.

- Não é porque vocês começaram com o pé errado que têm que continuar com o mesmo pé. – a amiga contrariou. – Isso é um pensamento ridículo. Imagina se todo mundo que de cara te detestasse nunca te desse uma chance de provar que você é legal?

- Eu sei, eu sei... – May resmungou, um pouco chateada. – É que a gente sempre se machuca. Nós mais brigamos, discutimos e tiramos um ao outro do sério do que namoramos ou fomos amigos. Discussões seriíssimas, às vezes.

- Todo relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos, Lizzie, e os nossos principalmente. Daniel e o Kaiba precisam vencer nosso medo. Eles querem fazer exatamente aquilo que mais nos apavora, e mesmo sabendo que eles não vão nos estuprar, nosso inconsciente luta contra essa possibilidade. O fato de você machucá-lo, e ele a você, é parte do processo pra que você perca o medo.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Que tenta fazer algo às vezes quebra a cara, Lizzie. O fato de você estar sentindo dor, ressentimento, qualquer coisa, significa que ele está tentando provocar uma reação sua, uma reação que indique que você o ama do jeito que ele ama você, que confia nele para qualquer coisa.

May negou.

- Eu tenho medo.

Natalie semicerrou os olhos, fazendo linhas na testa.

- Medo de quê, querida?

- De estar confundindo as coisas. – ela respondeu, mas quando viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Natalie, explicou melhor: - Eu acho que estou fazendo uma transferência de afeição, sabe? Como meus pais morreram, e eu não sou exatamente dependente da tia Michiko emocionalmente, eu acabei transferindo essa necessidade de autoridade, segurança, pra ele, eu acho... Como se eu quisesse que ele agisse como meus pais agiam comigo.

- Entendo... Você acha que o ama porque vê nele alguém que cuidaria de você e te protegeria, não é? – a morena assentiu, respondendo à pergunta da outra. – Mas existe uma coisa que diferencia o Seto Kaiba dos seus pais, Lizzie... Você não desejava seus pais, obviamente, mas você o deseja mais obviamente ainda.

A estrangeira assentiu, ficando vermelha.

- Mas podem ser só hormônios. – ela defendeu-se, lembrando quantas vezes falara aquilo mesmo para o próprio Kaiba.

- Pare para pensar, Lizzie: você iria tão fundo numa relação com ele se fossem só hormônios?

Ela nem precisou pensar muito.

- Não.

- E você consegue imaginar uma vida sem ele? Sem contato absolutamente nenhum?

May observou a amiga loira por um tempo, surpresa com a pergunta, depois fechou os olhos, tentando vizualizar uma situação como aquela. Talvez, se ela voltasse para os Estados Unidos, assumisse as empresas da família ou resolvesse fazer qualquer outra coisa... Kaiba odiava os Estados Unidos, dificilmente o encontraria se voltasse ao país que chamava de casa.

Mas havia um pequeno problema.

- Eu consigo ver, Natalie, mas... Não sei, me dá uma sensação de vazio ao pensar nisso. – ela se abraçou, sentindo pequenos arrepios a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Seria aquele o destino dos dois?

Natalie sorriu, satisfeita, e então proferiu sua última pergunta:

- E se ele morresse, Lizzie? O que você sentiria?

Ela tentou mais uma vez imaginar um mundo sem o japonês de olhos frios. Só que, desta vez, ele estava morto. Na outra visualização ele ainda vivia, e de certa forma aquilo a acalmara. Mas um mundo onde não haveria absolutamente nenhuma possibilidade de vê-lo era surpreendentemente sem-graça. Ela sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas ao imaginar uma cova com lápide de mármore, escrita com o nome dele e a data de sua morte.

- Eu...

Mas ela foi interrompida pelo barulho de chave na fechadura. Quando esta se abriu, revelando não só Kai como Michele, ela sentiu-se levemente desconfortável. Ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar a família. Mas foi a pessoa atrás de Michele que fez seu coração bater mais rápido, a boca secar e um repentino rubor subir-lhe às bochechas.

- Eu demorei cerca de trinta e seis horas para pensar na possibilidade de você estar hospedada com Malakai. – os olhos azuis, normalmente indiferentes, estavam furiosos. – Levei mais um ou dois dias para arrancar dele a confissão, e então viemos para cá. Agora será que dá pra explicar que _palhaçada_ foi essa?

Seto estava tão irritado que nem percebeu que voltara a falar em sua língua nativa. May, para evitar um embaraço maior, resolveu responder no mesmo idioma.

- Eu precisava de uma folga. – replicou em japonês, e percebeu que a irritação dele cresceu.

- Precisava fugir e deixar todo mundo louco de preocupação por causa disso? – ele argüiu, irado.

- Escute, Kaiba, eu...

- Quieta! – ele ordenou, e ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

Quando o viu se aproximando, ergueu-se num pulo. Não chegou a recuar, entretanto, e logo ambos estavam face a face. Os outros observavam a cena confusos e um pouco atordoados. Ela, entretanto, não estava disposta a aceitar aquela grosseria calada.

- Quieto fica você! – ela berrou, tão irritada quanto ele. Os olhos azuis se prenderam aos dela e uma nova guerra começou a ser travada através dos olhares.

- Você é uma criança imatura e completamente estúpida! – ele comentou, e ela sentia a raiva dele fervendo através da Junção.

Não tinha dúvidas, porém, de que ele sentia a dela igualmente.

- O que é que você disse? – ela desafiou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Que você é imatura e estúpida. Alguma mentira? – ele também cruzou os braços, sério.

- Tudo nesta frase é mentira! – ela respondeu, ofendida.

- Então como você explica sua total falta de consideração com amigos e familiares que passaram quase quatro dias sem notícias suas, preocupados que houvesse acontecido algo sério? – perguntou, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido devido à raiva. – Como explica sua inabilidade de dar um telefonema sequer para acalma-los e informar seu paradeiro?

O rosto dela empalideceu e depois voltou a enrubescer.

- Eu sou emancipada na América, se você não sabe. Não devo explicações do que faço a ninguém.

- Ah, claro, e como fico eu? Ia voltar ao Japão e dizer à sua tia que não sabia aonde você havia se metido? Ia sofrer um processo da justiça já que você só teve autorização para viajar porque eu tinha me responsabilizado por você?

Ela desviou os olhos dos olhos dele.

- Me desculpe por isso. Não estou com a cabeça muito boa nos últimos dias. – murmurou, encabulada.

A mudança de atitude parecia ter amainado a fúria dele. Ela o ouviu respirar fundo e pigarrear antes de voltar a falar baixo e em inglês.

- Ainda por cima deu àquela mulher estúpida que você chama de avó a satisfação de saber que você está fugindo dela.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele, e em seguida lançou um olhar para Michele. Ainda estava desapontada com a irmã por ter contado a ele sobre seu passado.

- Não pude evitar. – respondeu em inglês também, jogando-se no sofá.

- Nós entendemos que você esteve sob muita pressão nesta última semana, Lizzie, - Kai começou, conciliador. – mas só existe uma maneira de fazer Elizabeth parar.

- Eu sei... Mas eu não queria chegar a esses extremos. – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Michele fez menção de se aproximar, mas depois resolveu que não o faria. Olhou diretamente nos olhos da irmã mais nova enquanto falava:

- Eu nunca entendi, Lizzie. Mesmo quando papai e mamãe estavam vivos, ela nunca ligou para você. – comentou, e sentiu que a irmã se machucava ao ser lembrada daqueles fatos. – Ela sempre te acusou de trazer azar, além de outras coisas. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, recebendo um olhar condoído da irmã. – O que te fez adorar tanto uma pessoa que sempre te quis mal?

A morena observou todos. Ninguém falava nada. O grupo inteiro parecia curioso para ouvir a resposta.

- Por causa de uma boneca. – ela respondeu, surpreendendo a todos.

O murmúrio geral começou instantaneamente, e quem pôs fim a ele foi Natalie.

- Ei, gente, calma! – quando finalmente todos calaram-se, ela voltou a observar a amiga. – Dá pra explicar melhor?

Ela assentiu, respirou fundo e olhou para Michele:

- Lembra de uma bonequinha que eu tinha chamada Emília, feita com retalhos de pano, toda colorida e cheia de trancinhas?

- A que a mamãe te deu? - ela perguntou, e a mais nova assentiu. - Lembro, sim. Você ficou arrasada quando o Brutus rasgou ela toda.

- Brutus era um dos cães de guarda da mansão. - ela explicou aos outros. - Um dia eu estava brincando com a boneca no jardim quando fui chamada pra entrar, e acabei esquecendo a pobrezinha do lado de fora. Os cães são soltos de noite, e o Brutus farejou a minha boneca e rasgou com os dentes.

- Pobrezinha! - Natalie exclamou, companheira. - É muito ruim para uma menina perder a boneca preferida.

- Sim, eu fiquei arrasada. Lembro que chorei por dias seguidos. Eu tinha uns quatro anos na época, o vovô James ainda era vivo. Só sei que depois de uns quatro dias, quando a mamãe e o papai já tinha comprado todas as bonecas da cidade e ainda assim eu continuava chorando, ele apareceu no jardim onde só eu estava e trouxe a boneca de volta inteira.

Michele estranhou.

- Tem certeza? Nunca mais vi aquela boneca depois que o Brutus acabou com ela.

- Ele me pediu para não dizer a ninguém que a boneca tinha sido concertada. Disse que a vovó a tinha costurado pra mim, segundo ele dizendo que "acabou com a minha paciência ouvir a pirralha chorando todo dia", e que ela tinha pedido a ele pra me entregar sem dizer quem tinha costurado ela.

- E você se baseou em _uma_ ocasião de um _milhão_ pra decidir se gostava da velha ou não? - Seto escarneceu, sem acreditar.

May franziu o cenho, desapontada.

- Não é você mesmo que me chama de ingênua? - ela apontou, e ele pigarreou antes de voltar a falar.

- Mas aí já é ingenuidade demais! Você sofrer como sofreu nas mãos de Elizabeth e ainda assim se fiar numa lembrança remota, provavelmente a _única_ boa que você tem em relação a ela, para manter um afeto irracional por ela? Que tipo de loucura é essa?

A menina sentiu seu coração entristecer.

- Não sei, eu acho que desenvolvi um tipo de dependência em relação a ela desde criança. - respondeu, puxando as pernas para cima do sofá e abraçando-as, pousando a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Isso é suicídio, Mayra... - Kaiba murmurou, um tanto quanto pesaroso por ela.

- Eu sei, mas a gente não escolhe de quem vai gostar, não é? No coração não se manda. - ela replicou.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio mudo por breves segundos antes dele endireitar a coluna e endurecer o olhar.

- Sinto muito por você, mas sua vida só vai voltar a seguir em frente quando você cortar relações com ela. - ele comentou, neutro, mas graças à Junção ela podia sentir o pesar dele em ter que lhe dizer isso. - Esta mulher vai continuar a machucar você sempre que tiver uma oportunidade. A única solução é cortar as oportunidades.

- Eu sei... - ela repetiu, sentindo-se desalentada. Alguma coisa dentro dela ainda tinha esperanças de fazer a avó vir a gostar dela de verdade.

Kaiba ficou ainda mais desconfortável.

- E não vai ser fugindo dela que você vai resolver a questão. - concluiu, sério. - Você precisa descobrir de quem gosta mais: dela ou de você.

E saiu do apartamento, deixando para trás um clima tenso. Todos voltaram a olhar para ela, que apenas fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesma mais uma vez que era uma boba e uma fraca.

- Lizzie... - estando somente ela, Natalie, Michele e Kai no apartamento, a cantora parecia disposta a falar mais abertamente. - Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia.

- Idéia? - a morena e sua irmã perguntaram juntas, curiosas.

- Sim, uma idéia para você se afastar da sua avó sem machucar mais ninguém. - Natalie confirmou, esperançosa.

- Então nos conte. - pediu Michele, e a meia-hora seguinte foi preenchida por tudo menos silêncio.

**Wishes**

No final do dia, estavam todos reunidos para mais um jantar na mansão Terrae. Era a penúltima noite dos visitantes japoneses, então, mesmo sem a presença da anfitriã e herdeira da família, o clima era de festa. Elizabeth também estava ali, mas era sumariamente ignorada por todos. Pela família porque toda ela conhecia o que a senhora fizera à única neta, e pelos visitantes porque todos ali percebiam que a família não gostava dela e que, desta forma, também não era recomendável se aproximarem.

Foi, então, com surpresa que viram May descer as escadas dos fundos da mansão para alcançá-los nos jardins.

- May-chan! - Mokuba gritou, e imediatamente um pandemônio se formou para chegar à herdeira foragida.

Todos pareciam querer abraçá-la e repreendê-la ao mesmo tempo, pensou Seto, divertido. Ele observava a confusão à distância, sentado em uma das mesas agora vazias. Ninguém, entretanto, parecia notar sua ausência entre a turba de Terraes e japoneses.

May, entretanto, deu um jeito de cumprimentá-los e fugir deles ao mesmo tempo e, surpreendendo todos, foi diretamente à mesa de Elizabeth, que também estivera observando a confusão de seu assento.

- Preciso falar com você. Lá dentro. - murmurou, um pouco sem fôlego.

- A foragida voltou! Não achei que você fosse tão medrosa, menina. - a mulher respondeu, zombeteira.

- Preciso falar com você _agora_. E você não vai gostar. Prefere que seja aqui, na frente de todo mundo, ou na privacidade do meu quarto?

Certo, _aquilo_ parecia ter surtido efeito sobre ela. May não saberia dizer se tinha sido seu tom de voz ligeiramente agressivo ou a evidente urgência estampada em seu rosto, mas não importava: ela estava seguindo para dentro. Subiram as escadas num silêncio quase comum, rumaram pelo largo corredor sempre em frente até chegarem às últimas portas deste. A porta em frente dava para o antigo quarto de seus pais - lugar que ela ainda não visitara desde que voltara à América. A da esquerda era o quarto de Michele, e a da direita dava para o seu quarto.

Este parecia ter parado no tempo há seis anos. Mantinha exatamente a mesma decoração de quando ela deixara de usá-lo. Era absolutamente povoado pela cor rosa - paredes, colcha de cama, lençóis, travesseiros, cortinas, bichos de pelúcia, materiais escolares antigos, cadeiras, mesas... Absolutamente rosa. Até mesmo a televisão, projetada especialmente para ela, era rosa. Ela sempre lembrava do esmero de sua mãe, que via de regra adorava renovar o tema rosa de seu quarto. Talvez tivesse sido abduzida por ETs rosas algum dia, seu pai costumava brincar. A conseqüência é que ela, agora quase uma mulher adulta, era um pouco traumatizada com a cor e raramente usava uma peça de roupa rosa - atualmente o laranja era sua cor favorita.

Sua avó sempre torcia o nariz quando entrava naquele quarto, e era exatamente o que fazia naquele momento. May pensou tê-la ouvido murmurar "louca", mas resolveu ignorar.

- Pode me ouvir? - perguntou, sentando em sua cama.

- Ainda não estou surda, garota! É claro que posso ouvir!

- Não era nesse sentido, mas tudo bem... - a morena deu de ombros. - Tenho uma novidade pra você. Uma que espero que você encare bem.

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

- Vamos, explique-se!

- Seguinte: desde que eu voltei a pisar nos Estados Unidos e aqui em casa, você só tem me perturbado. Mesmo eu tentando deixá-la à vontade e querendo abandonar o passado, você faz questão de jogá-lo na minha cara.

- Isso é óbvio, porque eu lhe pouparia? - a senhora deu de ombros, um sorriso malévolo aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Bem, eu havia prometido a tia Michiko-

- Mulherzinha ordinária... - sua avó resmungou, raivosa, interrompendo-a.

- _Eu havia prometido a tia Michiko_ - May continuou, mais uma vez ignorando propositalmente os xingamentos da mulher. - que só viria para cá para dar um ponto final no seu domínio sobre a minha pessoa.

Elizabeth rompeu em gargalhadas.

- Você, tomando uma atitude? Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi! - ela exclamou entre risadas, extasiada. - Você nunca foi capaz de impor-se a mim, menina, e sabe disso muito bem.

May assentiu.

- Sim, eu devo admitir que nunca fiz esforços para mudar esta situação, mas agora é diferente.

- O que está diferente agora?

- _Eu_ estou diferente! - a garota exclamou, levantando-se. - Eu não sou mais uma menina que não sabe o que fazer, que tem medo do que _você_ possa fazer. Eu agora estou ciente de quem eu sou e do que sou capaz, vovó, e tenho ciência também de que não vou tolerar mais que você se imponha a mim. Eu jamais vou conseguir ser feliz enquanto você fizer isso.

- Veremos.

- Sim, veremos. Te dei uma semana pra provar que merecia que eu continuasse protegendo você da fúria da família, vovó. Você sabe muito bem que eles só não te colocam no olho da rua porque eu peço que não façam isso.

_Agora_ ela conseguira atingir a mulher. Elizabeth mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira que escolhera para se acomodar, indicando que ela não falava nada mais que a verdade.

- E agora você também pretende me colocar na rua, menina?

- Não. - ela respondeu, e viu a mulher respirar aliviada. Era estranho a sensação de que a vida de sua avó como ela a conhecia dependia apenas de sua vontade. - Mas também não vai mais ficar nesta casa.

- O quê?

O choque de Elizabeth era evidente. Ela realmente nunca pensara que a neta era capaz de tomar uma atitude contra ela.

- Isso mesmo. - May cruzou os braços, séria. - Você vai sair desta casa em exatamente... - olhou em seu relógio de pulso. - trinta minutos.

A mais velha empalideceu visivelmente, mas parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar.

- Como você não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de enterrar o passado ou ser mais legal comigo, a única opção que eu tenho é tirar você da minha vida. - May continuou, e seus olhos perderam o brilho. Ela realmente sentia muito por ter que fazer aquilo. Acreditara até o último minuto que conseguiria fazer a avó gostar dela. - Liguei para um _spa_ de luxo em Los Angeles para pessoas da sua idade. Você será uma hóspede permanente por lá. Pagarei todas as suas contas, mas haverá um limite de gastos. Se você ultrapassá-lo, terá que arranjar dinheiro sozinha.

A mulher lentamente recuperava a cor, mas continuava olhando um tanto assustada para a neta.

- Não virá às festas de família, nem às reuniões das empresas, nem passará os feriados conosco. Estará terminantemente proibida de pisar nesta cidade de novo. Se suas amigas quiserem vê-la, terão de ir vê-la no seu novo lar. - continuou, fazendo força para soar calma e dura.

- Proibida de pisar na cidade? - Elizabeth finalmente perguntou algo, e May respirou fundo.

- Sim. Malakai Maxwell também será avisado. Minha tia ainda tem todas as provas que reuniu contra vocês, então, se eu tiver de ver suas caras de novo, será para colocá-los no tribunal.

- Você não teria coragem! - a avó exclamou, espantada.

- Teria, sim. - a neta respondeu, serena. - A família realmente não se importa com o escândalo, até porque nós seríamos vistos como vítimas. Você e Malakai, além do falecido diretor do orfanato, seriam os vilões. - ela deu de ombros. - Prefere passar o resto da vida no _spa_ ou na cadeia?

Era isso. Finalmente ela havia tido coragem de enfrentar Elizabeth. E não estava sendo mole, não. Mas as opções que dera a ela garantiriam sua paz de espírito.

- Você realmente mudou, menina. - foi tudo que a avó resmungou, antes de perguntar: - Quanto tempo ainda tenho para arrumar as malas?

**Wishes**

Vinte minutos depois, um carro luxuoso parou em frente à mansão. May, que estava ao lado de Elizabeth nas escadas da entrada, deu sinal a Gaspar para que colocasse as malas da mulher no automóvel. O símbolo do _spa_ reluzia em tons metálicos, contrastando com a lataria escura. As duas olharam uma para a outra, sentindo o desconforto que sempre as perseguia quando estavam juntas. Sabendo que provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que veria a mulher mais velha, a estrangeira virou-se para ela no momento em que o motor do carro voltava a ser ligado.

- Sei que nunca superou a morte do papai, e que culpa a mim e à minha mãe por isso, mas desejo que consiga encontrar paz interior. Vovô não gostaria de ver a pessoa que você se tornou. - murmurou, pesarosa, lembrando do falecido avô.

A americana de nascimento pareceu absorver profundamente aquelas palavras, e talvez fosse a única vez em que realmente tivesse escutado parte da agonia interior que provocava na neta.

- Ele certamente gostaria de ver a pessoa em que _você_ se transformou. - finalizou, depois de um tempo, e começou a descer as escadas em direção à sua nova vida.

May assistiu quieta enquanto o carro se afastava pelo caminho sinuoso em direção aos portões longínquos. Perdeu-o de vista logo que entrou entre os chalés, e foi só então que deixou suas lágrimas caírem. Ela realmente não queria que as coisas tivessem que terminar assim. Sentiu duas mãos carinhosas em seus ombros e logo depois foi abraçada. O perfume adocicado de sua irmã chegou-lhe ao nariz.

- Você fez a coisa certa, Lizzie. Não havia outra opção. - Michele murmurou, tentando confortar a garota mais nova.

Mesmo assim, um soluço conseguiu escapar de sua boca enquanto as lágrimas simplesmente continuavam descendo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - perguntou, num sussurro dolorido.

- O quê? - a loira inquiriu suavemente, nervosa.

- Mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu não consigo sentir ódio por ela.

E, com essa frase, soltou-se da irmã e voltou para dentro da casa.


	29. Wishes 29

**- Capítulo Vinte e Nove –**

**N/A:** Preparem a música romântica! Depois de quase trinta capítulos, finalmente a hora chegou...

Seus olhos se abriram sem que nenhum estímulo consciente fosse enviado para provocar o movimento. Seus sonhos eram agradáveis, e não havia nada em seu quarto que pudesse assustá-la a ponto de fazê-la acordar. Mesmo assim, cá estava ela, bastante acordada para alguém que só despertara segundos antes.

Havia poucas horas que sua avó partira para nunca mais voltar. Olhando o relógio de cabeceira, percebeu que ainda eram onze e meia da mesma noite em que Elizabeth Terrae deixara para sempre Nova York e _Green Village_. E estranhamente não conseguia conciliar o sono.

Sentia-se estranhamente _leve_. Parecia que um peso enorme havia sido deslocado de seus ombros. Até sua mente parecia mais rápida e eficaz. E a morena achava estranho que só houvesse notado aquilo depois de se livrar da influência da americana. Realmente, a mulher mais velha estava atrasando sua vida há muitos anos.

Levantou-se da cama, cobriu-se com o robe que fazia conjunto com o _baby doll_ que vestia e abandonou seu quarto, descendo as escadas rumo à cozinha. Glória sabia que tinha dificuldades para dormir, às vezes. Talvez houvesse deixado um achocolatado pronto na geladeira, seria só esquenta-lo. Aquilo sempre a acalmava e ajudava a conciliar o sono.

Chegou ao aposento, o único iluminado na casa àquela hora. Olhou brevemente pela janela dele em direção aos chalés: todos com as luzes apagadas, sinal de que seus familiares também já dormiam. Todos haviam respeitado seus sentimentos e a deixado em seu quarto, ruminando o fim da tormenta de Elizabeth, até que finalmente caíra no sono. Michele provavelmente entrara lá e a cobrira, pois não se lembrava de tê-lo feito antes de dormir.

Enquanto pensava se fazia as pazes com a irmã ou não, abriu a geladeira: não, não havia copo de achocolatado à espera. Resolvendo que qualquer outra coisa doce serviria (e sabendo que receberia uma bronca de Glória no dia seguinte), abriu uma das embalagens de chocolate que havia dentro do aparelho, pegou metade da barra, além de um copo d'água, e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha para comer.

Soltando um gemido de satisfação ao sentir a doçura do alimento se espalhando em sua boca, sentiu sua confusão interior dissipando-se. Agora que sua mente estava "leve", conseguia ordenar os pensamentos e emoções corretamente, ao invés de confundi-los e mistura-los como antes fazia.

Descobriu que os sentimentos ruins, como humilhação, carência, sofrimento e dor eram majoritariamente ligados às lembranças e situações em que Elizabeth estava envolvida. Isso significava que estava conseguindo voltar a encarar as pessoas – e, mais importante, as do sexo masculino – como seres humanos normais sem uma faca guardada em algum lugar que mais cedo ou mais tarde lançariam contra ela.

Descobriu, também, que desde que um certo japonês de olhos azuis se intrometera em sua vida, passara a tornar-se mais vaidosa e um pouco menos desleixada com sua aparência. May nunca seria a mais vaidosa das mulheres, mas o fato de estar voltando a se interessar por sua aparência era bastante relevante. Como Michele apontara diversas vezes naqueles últimos dias, a garota costumava ser cuidadosa com sua aparência quando era uma garota, e aquilo sumira depois que seus pais morreram. Obviamente uma maneira inconsciente de tentar passar despercebida.

'Mas _ele_ me notou...", pensou, abocanhando mais um bom pedaço do delicioso doce. Seus sentimentos em relação a Seto Kaiba tornavam-se cada vez mais claros. Ela obviamente gostava da atenção que recebia dele como mulher, já que estava num processo de recuperação de sua auto-estima. Mas ainda se sentia confusa quanto a como deveria responder a esses carinhos.

Ele havia se declarado a ela, deixado bastante claro que a amava de verdade. Ela não duvidava da veracidade daquela afirmação, e achava até engraçado o modo como o japonês sentira necessidade de encontrar uma lógica por trás daquele sentimento. Com Kaiba tudo era daquele jeito: ou ele podia explicar com lógica, ou ele refutava. Só que May sabia que o havia encurralado contra a parede quando despertara nele tais sensações, afinal, qualquer um que soubesse um pouquinho sobre o rapaz poderia dizer que ele não fazia o tipo sentimental.

Isso somente fortificava mais a verdade da declaração. Ele não jogaria aquelas palavras ao ar por nada. E certamente a estrangeira gostava da sensação de ser amada, no sentido mais pleno da palavra. Sim, _ambos_ haviam cometido erros naquela jornada que os trouxera ao ponto em que estavam, haviam tentado machucar um ao outro, mas depois de quase três meses, continuavam se procurando como viajantes do deserto procuram água.

Era a vez dela tentar raciocinar por trás de suas sensações. May queria entender o _motivo_ de sentir-se tão ligada ao rapaz, mas sabia de antemão que qualquer explicação lógica seria vazia. Sentimentos não podem ser dissecados desta forma. Terminou com o chocolate e a água, deixou o copo vazio dentro da pia para ser lavado por outra pessoa e subiu as escadas novamente.

Seus passos dirigiram-se automaticamente para seu próprio quarto, mas descobriu seus olhos presos em outra porta. A última do corredor. Havia três cômodos naquela casa os quais a garota evitara como o diabo foge da cruz desde que chegara: o estúdio de gravação no piso inferior, feito especialmente para sua mãe, o ateliê que seu pai mantinha no chalé e que agora era ocupado por Michele e, por último, o quarto de seus pais.

Ela duvidava muito que conseguisse lidar com o estúdio ou o ateliê antes de voltar a viajar. Eram ambientes que exalavam a personalidade e presença de seus pais, mas não como pais, e sim como pessoas, como profissionais e como almas artísticas. Enquanto mudava de rota e caminhava a passos lentos em direção à outra porta, pensou que aquilo era engraçado. Aquilo levara apenas alguns dias depois do acidente fatídico. Ter que aceitar que a alma deles, a personalidade vibrante de ambos jamais voltaria, entretanto, era muito mais difícil.

Para ela era mais fácil aceitar que a parte paterna de Serena e Adam Terrae morreu do que acreditar que as pessoas que eles eram morreram de todo.

A porta tinha um código digital combinado com impressão palmar e ocular para abrir. Era o quarto de objetos mais valiosos da casa, tanto material como emocionalmente. Ela lembrava de cor a numeração. Assim que girou a maçaneta, sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe pela espinha. Sabia que tinha que seguir adiante, entretanto, ou jamais se perdoaria. Forçou a porta a abrir-se, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deu o primeiro passo.

O sistema de iluminação ativou-se imediatamente através de sensores de calor. A garota ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de ousar abrir os olhos, mas quando o fez teve que segurar a respiração. O quarto continuava o mesmo. Era absolutamente enorme, embora menor do que como ela se lembrava da época de criança. As paredes eram brancas, quase imaculadas, cortadas vez ou outra por finas listras negras. O objetivo era dar a impressão de que aquilo era um desenho só de contornos, sem cores, e não um quadro real. Os móveis, entretanto, combatiam fervosoramente esta idéia.

O banco no janelão, cheio de almofadas coloridas, imitava o arco-íris que por vezes era possível ser observado daquele ângulo. As cortinhas eram cor de vinho tinto, perfeitas para dar um ar elegante e romântico ao mesmo tempo que escureciam o quarto nos dias de sol forte. Um divã azul marinho fazia conjunto com três poltronas de um tom mais claro de azul, todos com almofadas brancas em cima.

O armário, as cômodas, cabeceiras e penteadeira eram todos brancos com puxadores prateados. A cama, de madeira clara e dossel cortinado cor-de-rosa, tinha uma colcha de retalhos e muitos travesseiros e almofadas em cima, tudo colorido.

Sua mãe brincava dizendo que seu pai havia tentado transformar o quarto deles em uma de suas famosas pinturas. Aparelhos como televisão, som, vídeo e computador estavam embutidos nas paredes e camuflados com pedaços de compensado pintados de branco. Havia dois criados-mudos, um de cada lado da cama. Os abajures em cada um eram idênticos, e um deles tinha uma extensão telefônica. Por fim, quatro portas, duas de cada lado – um banheiro e um _closet_ para cada um.

May podia jurar, por mais impossível que fosse, que ainda sentia o cheiro de sua mãe no quarto. Sândalo. As essências dela ainda estavam em cima da penteadeira, junto com todos os cremes e as maquiagens. May adorava os perfumes. Em sua infância, costumava chama-los de "vidros mágicos", pois eram dos mais variados tamanhos, formatos e cores.

Saiu de sua contemplação saudosa ao sentir uma presença amiga atrás de si, observando-a da porta que deixara aberta.

- Oi? – Seto sorriu, arriscando entrar dentro do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Oi. – ela respondeu, sorrindo com calma. – Sem sono?

- Sim. – ele concordou, observando o cômodo. – Você também?

- Uhun. – a estrangeira murmurou, antes de rumar para a cama e sentar-se delicadamente lá. Continuava sendo tão macia quanto se lembrava.

- O quarto dos seus pais? – ele perguntou, observando as quatro pinturas penduradas nas paredes, todas feitas por Adam Terrae.

- Sim. – ela respondeu novamente, deixando-se deitar na cama. – Ainda não tinha vindo aqui.

- Compreendo. – ele parou de contemplar as paredes para fita-la. Uma sensação inominável a dominou ao se ver sob o escrutínio daqueles orbes azuis.

- Ansioso para... – a garota olhou o relógio no criado-mudo de seu pai. – daqui a pouco?

Ele entendeu a referência.

- Na verdade, não. – ele sorriu, malicioso. – Não gosto de aniversários.

- Ah, é. – ela lembrou-se que ele já lhe havia dito aquilo quando namoravam. Quando o viu se aproximar, sentou-se na cama novamente para dar espaço para que ele sentasse junto a si. – Lembrei que você só gosta de aproveitar a data para fins comerciais.

Ele riu baixinho, deixando-se cair ao lado dela na cama.

- Aprendeu rápido.

May sorriu, condescendente.

- Nem um pouco ansioso com o evento de amanhã? – insistiu.

- Não. – ele negou mais uma vez, para depois mudar de assunto. – Você está bem?

A princípio a pergunta soou-lhe estranha, mas então a lembrança de toda a situação com sua avó voltou.

- Acho que sim. – ela deitou-se ao lado dele, olhando para o teto. – Estou me sentindo estranhamente leve.

Seto riu.

- Elizabeth exalava veneno por todos os poros. Acho que qualquer um dentro desta casa está se sentindo como você.

- Você está?

O rapaz virou-se, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Devo admitir que a saída dela me deixou menos estressado. Eu andava preocupado com você em relação a ela.

A morena deixou-se sorrir carinhosamente para ele. Uma sensação quente a preencheu.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – respondeu, o que o fez sorrir também.

- De nada.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio agradável por alguns minutos. Deitados lado a lado, fitando o teto, procuravam seus próprios pensamentos.

- Sabe, é engraçado... – May tomou a iniciativa de retomar a conversa, levemente desconfortável.

- O quê? – o moreno quis saber, os olhos azuis agora mirados nela.

- Nós dois. Há três meses atrás eu mal sabia quem você era, e hoje...

- Hoje...? – ele incentivou.

- Hoje, nós dois estamos aqui, nos Estados Unidos, conversando como amigos de longa data.

- De certa forma, nós somos. – o japonês replicou, pensativo. – Nós nos conhecíamos em vidas passadas.

- Mas hoje somos pessoas completamente diferentes. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada de Bastet comigo. Não conservo sua aparência, tampouco a personalidade. E por mais que você se ache parecido com Seth, o Sacerdote, vocês também são pessoas diferentes.

Ele teve que concordar. Analisara aquilo por anos e chegara à mesma conclusão.

- Mas o que há de estranho em termos nos tornado tão ligados? – perguntou, curioso.

- É que somos completamente diferentes um do outro, também. – ela explicou, virando-se para fita-lo melhor. – Sabe, qualquer um que nos colocasse lado a lado sem nos conhecer jamais apostaria em nós como uma dupla dinâmica ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele sorriu pela alusão a um companheirismo do tipo Batman & Robin.

- O que importa? Nós funcionamos juntos, não é?

Ela o fitou nos olhos antes de assentir com a cabeça.

- Isso é verdade. – sorriu meio acanhada, para então completar com franqueza: - É que eu ando me sentindo meio perdida...

- Em que sentido? – Seto perguntou, confuso.

Ela virou-se, deitando de bruços e agora olhando-o de uma perpectiva mais elevada. Ele agarrou uma das mechas do cabelos que caía sobre seu rosto depois que ela se inclinou em sua direção.

- Como te explicar isso? – a brasileira fez uma careta, pensando numa maneira simples de pôr o que sentia em palavras, enquanto ele apreciava as mudanças de expressão em seu rosto.

- Respire fundo e seja sincera, só isso.

Ela riu baixinho, mesmo que nervosa, fez o que ele dizia e voltou a abrir a boca:

- Na verdade, eu sinto como se houvessem duas pessoas completamente diferentes dentro de mim. – revelou, despertando a curiosidade do rapaz, que agora tinha um dos braços descansando confortavelmente sobre sua cintura. – Uma é a pessoa que você conheceu naquele dia na loja do Yugi...

- E a outra é a que você reencontrou desde que chegamos aqui. – ele completou por ela.

O olhar espantado da garota não o surpreendeu.

- Como você adivinhou?

- Não precisei pensar muito a respeito. Você adquiriu uma personalidade completamente oposta à que tinha antes de ser... – ele tentou completar a frase, mas viu-se incapaz de pronunciar aquela palavra. Os olhos dela escureceram. – Quando você voltou para o local onde tudo aconteceu, eu achei que era normal que as coisas "revivessem" na sua cabeça.

May assentiu, compreendendo a lógica dele.

- O meu problema é que eu despertei minha antiga personalidade, e agora eu não sei mais quem eu sou de verdade.

Seto riu, observando que de qualquer forma ela continuava um bocado ingênua.

- Mayra, Mayra... – murmurou baixinho, enquanto a puxava para se encaixar entre seus braços.

Sabendo que estava precisando daquele apoio, ela se deixou capturar pelo abraço. Seus próprios braços mecanicamente mexeram-se para abraçá-lo de volta, enquanto sua cabeça descansava no ombro dele. Uma das mãos do japonês elevou-se para afagar seus cabelos, e ela sentiu a respiração voltar ao normal lentamente.

- As duas são você. – ele continuou, e ela encontrou o olhar límpido dele que passava mais segurança do que ela sentia em si mesma. – Você tem um lado mais tímido e recatado, ao mesmo tempo em que tem um lado mais extrovertido e _sexy_.

- Mas como pode?! – ela protestou, confusa.

Seto abaixou a cabeça em direção à cabeça dela, absorvendo o perfume de seus cabelos. Ele adorava os aromas dela.

- Antes você era uma menina que só conhecia coisas boas, Mayra. A personalidade extrovertida e _sexy_ não se encaixa completamente na pessoa que você é agora. Mas a adolescente apagada e introspectiva também não. As duas são lados opostos e complementares seus.

- Não sei, não... – ela murmurou, ainda sentindo-se perdida consigo mesma.

- Obviamente que seu lado reservado e desconfiado ficou muito mais evidente depois de toda aquela... situação. – ele pontuou, desconfortável. – Mas aquilo não surgiu do nada por causa de um trauma. A reserva e a desconfiança já existiam dentro de você quando seus pais ainda eram vivos, só que costumavam se expressar em doses bem menores.

Ela fechou os olhos e absorveu o calor que emanava do corpo dele, tentando fortificar-se.

- Às vezes eu acho que simplesmente endoidei... – sussurrou, agoniada.

- Você não é doida! – ele protestou, irritado. – Está apenas tentando se encontrar depois de passar tanto tempo tentando se perder.

A morena deixou-se ficar presa no abraço, com as mãos dele a acariciarem-lhe as costas e os cabelos, acalmando os nervos. Ele devia ter razão: ela estava apenas insegura.

Lembrou de Natalie: forte, feliz, começando uma carreira de sucesso e descobrindo seu próprio valor como pessoa. Antes de conhecer Seto, Michael, Haruka e os outros, ela sempre imaginara que morreria sem se relacionar com mais nenhum homem, sem casar ou ter filhos. A simples idéia deixava-a extremamente nervosa, a princípio.

Virando para encontrar mais uma vez o olhar azul do rapaz deitado consigo, a garota percebeu que conseguia se imaginar dali a dez anos ainda com ele, talvez casada e com filhos. O pensamento, ao invés de deixá-la aflita, enchia-a de alegria. Sua carreira ainda era um ponto de interrogação. Sabia que tinha aptidão para várias coisas, mas ainda não definira o que queria para si no campo profissional, embora pudesse se visualizar trabalhando na Kaiba Corporation, ou cantando...

- Algum problema? – Kaiba a chamou, sem saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Ela levou alguns segundos para parar de fita-lo fixamente e sorrir sem receio.

- Obrigada.

- Hein? – ele argüiu, obviamente confuso.

- Você me faz bem.

- Ah... – ele riu, um tanto quanto embaraçado. – Acho que é isso que um homem apaixonado faz. – murmurou, por fim, após segundos de hesitação.

Ela corou, desviando o olhar. Pôs-se a pensar naquela outra situação. Obviamente o que quer que sentisse por ele era forte. Não era de forma nenhuma fraternal, visto que o homem conseguira fazer o milagre de deixá-la desejando-o quase sempre que o via. Estava descartada a possibilidade de ser apenas um substituto para seus pais.

Naqueles meses, ela descobrira um lado dele que poucas pessoas conheciam, e descobrira também que sentia-se extremamente feliz de ser uma das poucas a partilhar aquele "tesouro". Ela queria que ele fosse feliz, com ou sem ela. Aquilo passou pela sua cabeça sem que precisasse parar para pensar, e dissipou todas as suas dúvidas.

- Nós não devíamos ter tido essa conversa. Estávamos brigados, lembra? – perguntou a ele, subitamente muito mais à vontade com ele e consigo mesma.

- Não gosto de brigar com você.

Ela gargalhou ao ouvir aquela afirmação.

- Mentira! Você adora me irritar! – provocou, maliciosa.

- Eu gosto de provocar você, mas não de vê-la triste ou aborrecida. – ele retorquiu, convicto.

- Que tal fazermos as pazes? – a morena sugeriu, satisfeita com o que ouviu.

- Pensei que já tínhamos feito... – Seto respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Me desculpe por ter sido tão cega esse tempo todo. Sei que acabei magoando você também.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não importa.

- Importa sim!

- Esqueça, Mayra, não vou morrer por causa disso. – replicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, irônico.

Ela sorriu de novo. "Ele é tão confiante, seguro de si...", pensou, e uma nova pergunta se formou em sua mente.

- Seto, você já tentou "ser perdido" alguma vez?

O rapaz pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, então abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas então a fechou de novo, aparentemente espantado.

- Do que você me chamou?

Azuis encontraram castanhos numa troca de confissões mudas enquanto ela corava e engolia seco antes de responder.

- Eu te chamei de Seto.

Os dois se arrepiaram ao mesmo tempo. Sem desprender seu olhar do dela, Seto ergueu-se e a fez sentar também. A eletricidade subiu no ar inteiramente ao redor deles. A lembrança de todos os beijos, carinhos e descobertas que tivera ao lado do japonês vieram à mente da morena, e ela descobriu que não sentia receio nenhum de estar com ele.

- Você faz idéia do que acabou de fazer? – ele perguntou baixinho, a voz um pouco rouca, a respiração mais difícil. Quanto tempo esperara para ouvir aquilo?

- Sim. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, sorrindo. Sentia como se um enxame de insetos estivesse voando em sua barriga. – Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Qual era a pergunta mesmo? – ele resmungou, antes de enlaçá-la mais uma vez e colar o rosto ao dela.

- Ah... Não importa. – ela murmurou, antes de suas bocas se colarem.

O gosto era absolutamente diferente de tudo que ela já havia provado com ele. Havia honestidade, carinho, entrega... Amor. Ela percebeu que sabia que o amava há muito tempo, só não queria admitir para si mesma.

Ele deslizou as mãos sobre seu corpo suavemente, de maneira quase imperceptível, com uma devoção tal que a fez arquear-se em direção a ele para oferecer mais de si. Suas mãos agarraram o tecido da camisa do pijama dele, fazendo com que o mesmo subisse para lhe dar acesso à pele.

Seto sentiu o turbilhão de emoções que dominava o corpo da garota em seus braços. Ele a amava mais do que jamais poderia medir, e tivera muito receio de que nunca chegassem àquele momento. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la para si mesma. May jamais poderia amá-lo de volta se não aprendesse a se conhecer primeiro.

Suas mãos alcançaram o laço que prendia o robe de seda e o desfizeram. Sua boca explorava a dela com avidez enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam para livrá-la de todo e qualquer tecido que a cobrisse.

A brasileira sentia seu sangue correr mais rápido, como se cavalgasse à velocidade da luz dentro dela. A Junção que os unia agora propiciava a descoberta da sensação do outro, o que era extremamente sensual. Ela sentiu-se sorrir sob a boca dele enquanto mordiscava seu lábio e começava a trabalhar nos botões da camisa dele.

A mordida em seu lábio inferior fez outra parte da anatomia do japonês despertar. Suas mãos começaram a erguer a camiseta dela, obrigando-o a parar de beijá-la para conseguir tira-la. Ela aproveitou a pausa e fez o mesmo com a camisa dele. Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a se apossar de sua boca de maneira arrebatadora.

- Desta vez... – ela murmurou, ofegante, enquanto a boca dele descia de seu pescoço em direção aos seios e as mãos livravam-na do short. – vamos até o final. – terminou de anunciar.

O japonês parecia surpreso, mas ela não lhe deu tempo de pensar nada. Agarrando-se aos cabelos castanhos dele e fitando aqueles olhos azuis com malícia, ela depositava pequenos beijos sobre a boca dele, sem deixá-lo tentar um aprofundamento. Seto sentiu a doce tortura que ela provocava em si e respondeu de maneira igualmente torturante, enquanto suas mãos subiam para brincar com os bicos dos seios da garota.

Ela sentiu ondas de prazer espalharem-se por seu corpo. As mãos dele eram quentes, estranhamente suaves. Sabia que ele estava se contendo para ir com calma, já que era como se fosse sua primeira vez – e de certa forma era mesmo. – e sentiu o amor aumentar ainda mais ao entender a consideração que ele tinha por sua pessoa.

Beijou-o com toda a sua vontade enquanto sentia as mãos dele agora no elástico da calcinha, abaixando-a lentamente, fazendo com que surgissem borboletas na barriga dela. Seto soprou ar no ouvido dela, provocando risadas, distraindo-a e seduzindo-a lentamente. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, imóveis, percebendo a importância crescente do momento, e enquanto ele terminava de tirar-lhe as roupas, ela diminuiu as luzes no ambiente, para passar a sensação de penumbra.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama, parando para admirar o corpo completamente nu abaixo de si. Envergonhada, ela tentou cobrir-se com os braços, mas ele a parou.

- Você não tem o que temer. – murmurou baixinho, enquanto tirava a calça e a cueca ao mesmo tempo e as jogava em algum lugar. Em seguida, deitou-se em cima dela. – Tem certeza do que está afirmando? – perguntou, ainda sem voltar a acariciá-la, querendo manter o controle sobre si mesmo.

- Absoluta. – ela respondeu, confiante. – Não quero fazer isso com mais ninguém.

Ele sorriu, voltando a beijá-la, agora mais suavemente. Suas mãos agora acariciavam o corpo dela cuidadosa e lentamente, temendo despertar nela lembranças desagradáveis de homens que ele mataria se pudesse.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, ela estendeu temerosamente as mãos em sua direção. Os olhos inseguros prenderam-se nos dele enquanto acariciava levemente o peito sem pêlos, sentindo a textura mais áspera da pele dele encontrando as palmas macias de suas mãos, mostrando que não estava nem um pouco receosa de que ele fosse machuca-la da mesma forma que outros haviam feito. Ele era mais quente do que ela, também, o que o fez se arrepiar, pois a mão "fria" dela deslizava agora sobre seu abdômen.

Sorrindo para ela, que estava corada, ele depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios antes de afagá-la com calma e gentileza dedicadas apenas a uma pessoa especial. O amor que ele sentia encontrou seu próprio caminho em direção ao coração dela, e lá descobriu o amor que ela sentia por ele.

Sentindo-se completamente à vontade com o homem que conquistara seu despedaçado coração, ela ergueu as mãos, circundando a cintura dele e seguindo por suas costas, arranhando-o suavemente com as unhas e provocando arrepios e explosões de prazer aonde quer que tocasse. "Nunca foi assim...", pensou, um tanto aturdida. Nunca sentira aquela volúpia, aquela vontade de provar cada pequena parte do corpo dele, de tocá-lo até perder o sentido do tato.

Nunca se sentira tão poderosa, também. A parte baixa da anatomia dele estava de encontro a suas pernas, rija e pulsante, e ela não se incomodava com aquilo. Não tinha medo algum do que sabia que iria acontecer, pois tinha plena confiança nele. Seto, ao sentir que ela entregava-se de coração a ele, começou a distribuir beijos em sua pele, sentindo o gosto dela enquanto provocava fogo dentro dela.

May sentiu uma onda de calor espalhar-se por seu corpo e depois concentrar-se em seu ventre. Era uma sensação deliciosa e que apenas alimentava ainda mais sua fome dele. Enquanto a boca dele provocava as mais variadas sensações ao mordiscar seus seios e eriçar os mamilos, as mãos dele procuravam o ponto entre suas coxas.

Ela sentiu quando Seto inseriu dois dedos na parte mais íntima de seu corpo. A sensação era vagamente familiar, só que muito mais agradável. Ela sabia que estava sendo "preparada" para recebê-lo dentro de si, mas o movimento dos dedos dele fez mais do que aquilo. Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro reagir ao toque experiente, arquejando-se em direção ao corpo dele, buscando mais prazer e mais entrega.

As luzes diminuíram de força, deixando-os numa suave penumbra. A mudança de intensidade parecia apenas ressaltar ainda mais a cor dos olhos dele, fazendo-os brilhar ainda mais intensamente. As mãos dela desceram das costas para as nádegas dele, agarrando-as e implorando por mais. Seto sorriu, abrigou-se entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a circulá-lo com elas, beijou-a e murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Aishiteru mo, Mayra-chan.

Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo responder à declaração, relaxando e cumprindo a última das etapas para que finalmente a união entre eles se concretizasse. Ela sorriu, passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o beijou, antes de responder.

- Aishiteru mo, Seto-kun.

O rapaz deixou-se afundar dentro dela de forma lenta, cuidadosa, deixando-a acostumar-se a ele antes de se aprofundar demais. Sentia o corpo dela rodeando-o, abraçando-o, enquanto ela instintivamente movia os quadris em direção a ele, fazendo-o entrar um pouco. Depositando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da garota, ele começou a movimentar-se dentro dela de forma rítmica e torturante.

Os olhos dela não deixaram por um minuto sequer os dele. Ambos pareciam energizados, brilhantes. Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber o halo de luz que se fechava ao redor de ambos, fruto da Junção, que encontrara sua oportunidade para se solidificar ainda mais. Os dedos dele encontravam-se entrelaçados aos dela, as mãos unidas numa forma de companheirismo e entrega mútua.

O ritmo acelerou, as mãos se apertaram mais fortemente, as ondas de prazer começaram a se descarregar em todo o corpo do casal. Suas energias pareciam se fundir em uma só enquanto seus corpos chegavam próximos ao ápice do prazer.

Enquanto a eletricidade parecia carregar-se para explodir dentro dela, May fechou os olhos e dentro de sua cabeça formou a primeira de suas visões desperta. Ela podia ver a si mesma e a Seto esparramados no sofá da casa de sua tia, no escuro, observando as luzinhas de uma árvore de Natal piscando multicoloridas. Ele a abraçava por trás e acalentava, o rosto já semi-adormecido. Ela se dividia entre olhar para ele e para a árvore e sorrir, absolutamente feliz. E então a visão acabou, e a única luz presente além da fraca iluminação dos abajures era a luz da Lua que banhava a cama de forma reverente.

Ela foi abençoada primeiro, sentindo o corpo todo estremecer, a visão turvar-se e uma quantidade impressionante de fogos de artifícios explodirem em suas pupilas.

Finalmente, o corpo dele rendeu-se à situação e começou a tremer. O rapaz perdeu a força e deixou o corpo cair sobre o dela. Sentiu os braços dela ao redor dele antes que ambos explodissem em energia e a absorvessem novamente. Sua respiração encontrava-se tão ofegante quanto a dela, a mulher que compartilhara consigo a noite mais importante da vida de ambos.

Sentindo que o gradiente de energia os deixara exaustos, os últimos esforços dele foram para cobrir-se e a ela com as cobertas da cama. Aninhou sua cabeça entre as almofadas coloridas e ajeitou a semi-adormecida "menina" em seus braços, sorrindo ao vê-la entre o sono e a realidade.

- Feliz... aniversário. – ela murmurou entre bocejos, dando uma breve espiada no relógio de cabeceira atrás dele. Sorriu, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Ele não era do tipo que cansava em apenas uma vez. Em tempos anteriores, passaria horas exigindo da mulher que estava com ele suor e sangue. Mas daquela vez fora diferente. Fora mais forte, mais sensível, mais importante. De alguma forma suas energias pareciam ter sido drenadas. Observando o rosto adormecido de sua agora mulher, ele percebeu que não teria ficado mais feliz de outra maneira.

Aquela sensação de perda finalmente o deixara. Ela era dele. Ela estava com ele. Ela o amava. Era tudo o que importava. Sentindo seu corpo clamar por repouso, ele também fechou os olhos e entregou-se a Morfeu, não sem antes abraçar fortemente a mulher amada.

Ele jamais a deixaria escapar de novo.

**Wishes**

**N/A:** Vou precisar passar um mês sem atualizar a fic. Não que vocês já não estejam acostumados com os meus atrasos, mas normalmente eu adianto o máximo que puder! Desta vez não vou poder escrever Wishes durante este tempo. Estou trabalhando, a internet da minha casa continua uma bosta (to postando isso do trabalho), eu tenho tantas outras fics pra prosseguir também! Além do meu curso de inglês!

Por isso adiantei este capítulo. Achei que vocês mereciam, depois de toda a paciência que tiveram comigo. Saga Estados Unidos está chegando ao fim, o que significa que de verdade estamos na reta final de Wishes. Próximo capítulo: aniversário do Seto!

C-ya, guys!

PS: pra quem gosta de ler uns pedacinhos de capítulos antes de serem postados, eu tenho o hábito de postar estes pedacinhos no meu livejournal. Daqui a umas duas semanas, mais ou menos, devo recomeçar a escrever o próximo capítulo, e então devo soltar por lá uns pedaços pra vocês se divertirem enquanto o dito-cujo não chega. Fiquem de olho!

Ah, inventei uma regra agora: se não tiver review, eu não atualizo. xD

Feliz Páscoa!

Beijos!


	30. Wishes 30

**- Capítulo Trinta –**

**N/A: **_Quem diria que nós chegaríamos aos trinta capítulos? Eu nunca imaginei!_

Quando ela acordou, estava sozinha no quarto. Ao abrir os olhos e encontrar-se na cama dos pais, sentiu-se desorientada. Por um minuto, podia jurar que estava de volta aos seus dez anos de idade, e que na noite passada havia corrido para o quarto dos pais com medo do bicho-papão que, podia jurar, estava debaixo da sua cama.

Mas quando se sentou e afastou os cabelos do rosto, o senso de tempo voltou a funcionar. A noite passada não fora nada assustadora. Na verdade, por mais surpreendente que lhe pudesse parecer, fora a noite mais gloriosa da sua vida. Há muitos anos não dormia como um bebê daquela forma. Há muitos anos não acordava tão leve.

Ergueu-se da cama e ficou parada em pé, no meio do quarto, incerta sobre qual seria o próximo passo a dar. Qualquer que fosse, ela não sentia mais receio do futuro. Então se lembrou que era quarta-feira, vinte e cinco de outubro, e que essa data significava algo importante.

O aniversário de Seto. O fato em si já merecia bastante atenção, mas o que mais a preocupava era a agenda de compromissos deles para aquele dia, que era bem apertada. Lançou um olhar para o relógio de cabeceira do pai e quase gritou de susto ao perceber que já eram nove e meia da manhã.

Com o alerta de urgência ligado no mais alto nível, cruzou o quarto sem sequer olhar para as janelas. Se houvesse olhado, veria que uma nevasca caíra durante a noite, surpreendendo a todos. Mesmo que já estivessem praticamente em novembro, ainda era cedo para tempestades de neve como aquela. Portanto, a cidade estava desesperada e vários compromissos haviam sido cancelados ou adiados em algumas horas.

Não sabendo desse fato, entretanto, ela correu para o banheiro mais próximo: o do seu pai. Adam Terrae nunca fora do tipo que cuidava da aparência, mas com a esposa que tinha, vários dos produtos de sua mãe acabavam indo "misteriosamente" para o banheiro do marido. Obviamente os que ela observava já não eram os mesmos daqueles dias. Já estariam fora de validade há muitos anos agora. Mas, obedecendo aos seus desejos mais acalentados, os criados haviam arranjado um jeito de repor todos os objetos.

Até mesmo as roupas nos _closets_, embora ela não as tivesse visto ainda, haviam sido substituídas por cópias idênticas ano após ano – vantagens de se ser dono das empresas que fabricavam todas aquelas coisas. Ela sabia daquilo. Michele havia feito questão de lhe pôr a par de tudo nos primeiros dias, e ela descobrira que era acalentador entrar naquele banheiro e sentir os cheiros característicos de Adam Terrae.

Seu pai costumava usar perfumes de fragrância amadeirada, combinando à perfeição com o cheiro de sândalo da sua mãe. Tudo muito sutil, do tipo que só se percebe quando se está bastante próximo. Ela respirou fundo, mas então se lembrou da hora e correu para dentro do box.

Os próximos vinte minutos foram gastos para lavar o corpo e os cabelos da maneira mais rápida que ela conseguiu. Talvez, se não estivesse com tanta pressa, tivesse notado a forma como a sua pele resplandecia naquela manhã. Kali já lhe dissera várias vezes que "sexo faz bem à saúde, principalmente à pele", mas ela estava com a mente na lista de coisas a fazer.

Agora de manhã iriam para o laboratório para uma última checagem na edição especial do jogo de duelos que Kaiba estava programando para ser comercializada apenas naquele dia. Seriam produzidas apenas cento e oitenta unidades, portanto, eles tinham tempo suficiente durante a manhã para averiguar tudo.

Cento e sessenta das unidades seriam dadas de presente a alguns convidados do grande evento da noite – a abertura do Torneio Mundial de Duelos, que naquele ano estava sendo realizado ali mesmo, em Nova Iorque, e do qual Kaiba era o grande mantenedor. Ele e Yugi fariam o duelo de abertura, em memória aos velhos tempos em que concorriam de verdade. Ambos haviam "saído do circuito" há alguns anos, depois que suas vidas tomavam rumos mais sérios.

As vinte unidades restantes seriam leiloadas para levantar fundos para caridade. Kaiba não era afeito àquele tipo de coisa, ela bem sabia, mas ele tinha uma grande responsabilidade social como empresário multimilionário, e não se esquivava de cumpri-la. Metade do dinheiro iria para um fundo que apoiaria entidades de proteção ao meio-ambiente, como o S.O.S. Mata Atlântica e o _Greenpeace_, e a outra metade iria para fundos de assistência a crianças carentes da Ásia e da África.

Ela gostara ainda mais do fato dele ter feito uma enquête entre os funcionários de todas as filiais, japonesas ou não, sobre quais entidades deveriam receber o dinheiro. Era uma maneira de incluir o corpo de funcionários no evento e incentiva-los a tomar suas próprias atitudes a respeito.

Kaiba podia odiar posar de bonzinho, mas sabia muito bem como incitar os outros a fazerem aquilo por ele.

Sorrindo consigo mesma, ela saiu do box e pegou uma das toalhas do pai, esfregando-se para secar a pele. Enquanto isso, a agenda continuava a rolar em sua mente. Depois do almoço, Kaiba e Yugi iriam para uma das emissoras de televisão com quem a Kaiba Corporation tinha parceria para a cobertura dos eventos que promovia, para darem entrevistas no programa de Michael O'Riley.

Ela conhecia Michael quase desde que abrira os olhos pela primeira vez. Ele era um ex-baterista da banda de sua mãe que continuara amigo da família e, quando fora para o mundo da mídia, tratara de apoiá-los em qualquer situação. Ela costumava chama-lo de Mickey quando era criança.

Michael tinha um filho, Daniel. Daniel fora amigo dela por tanto tempo quanto ambos tinham de vida – ele era apenas um ano mais velho. Seus pais inclusive imaginavam que os dois viriam a namorar quando se tornassem adolescentes, mas a vida os separava por mais de meia década. May tivera uma agradável surpresa ao receber um telefonema de Michael enquanto estava visitando a Terrae, naquele primeiro dia da volta aos Estados Unidos.

Ela lembrava muito bem daquela conversa, uma conversa que determinara seu primeiro passo em direção à liberdade. E, por questão de praticidade, rumou para o closet da mãe quando saiu do banheiro. Com certeza acharia alguma roupa ali que agora cabia nela. Enquanto observava a miríade de cores e tecidos, deixou aquela conversa ser repassada em sua mente.

**Wishes**

- Sentimos muito sua falta, querida. – Michael comentou, com uma voz jovial.

- Fala sério, Mickey!

- Você ainda me chama desse jeito embaraçoso? – ele resmungou, rindo em seguida. – Escute, eu, Lisa e Daniel estávamos com saudades de você sim.

- Eu sei. – ela murmurou, sentando na cadeira que pertencia agora ao seu tio e que antes fora ocupada por seu pai. – Como vocês estão?

- Estamos todos bem, graças a Deus. Suponho que você tenha recebido notícias do Daniel, nesse meio tempo.

Sim, ela sabia que Daniel havia se tornado um duelista. E sabia daquilo apenas porque sua prima também tinha um fraco por ele, como tinha por Kaiba, Yugi e Jounouchi. Daniel se tornara campeão dos Estados Unidos por vários anos seguidos, e chegara mesmo a desbancar Yugi e ir pra final com Kaiba no último ano deste como duelista profissional no Mundial. Havia ficado imensamente feliz com o segundo lugar.

May nunca contara a Kali que conhecia Daniel, embora a prima devesse saber do fato, já que conhecia muito da sua infância.

- Sim, eu soube que ele se aposentou ano passado depois que ganhou o Mundial. Muito esperto da parte dele, sair enquanto está por cima.

Michael não era ignorante da educação que ela recebera desde que nascera. May fora criada para pensar como uma mulher de negócios, e mesmo depois de tantos anos longe dos Terrae e da sua casa, ainda pensava do mesmo jeito, pelo modo como afirmara aquilo.

- Foi o que ele deu como explicação. – ele respondeu, mesmo não aprovando que Adam e Serena houvessem transformado a menina num supergênio mirim. – Ele vai dar uma de repórter pra mim durante os dias do torneio. Sabia que ele vai apresentá-lo no dia da abertura?

- Sério? Isso é maravilhoso! – ela exclamou, realmente feliz pelo amigo. – Lisa deve estar orgulhosa.

- Sim. Você sabe, Daniel sempre gostou da TV, e realmente ficou feliz de poder voltar a ela depois de tantos anos.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela murmurou, absorta.

Daniel e ela foram duas das cinco crianças selecionadas para apresentar um programa infantil na mesma emissora onde Michael trabalhava, por motivos bem óbvios. Ela por ser a princesinha da América, e ele por já ter um pé lá dentro graças ao pai. A questão é que a pequena duplinha, já muito amiga desde bebês, dera mais do que certo na televisão. O programa passou a ser só deles em menos de três meses.

May lembrava com carinho dos seus tempos de apresentadora mirim. Era uma época em que ela não tinha preocupações, tampouco inibições. A carreira da sua mãe estava no auge, e o pai já era famoso como pintor há mais de dez anos, então. Fora uma época de grande fartura, sem dúvidas, e de grande pressão, também, mas como qualquer criança faria, ela tirou o melhor proveito possível.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando se você também não gostaria de voltar a dar as caras aqui pela emissora.

- Eu?

Ela ficou verdadeiramente surpresa. Os O'Riley eram um dos poucos de fora da família que sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido depois da morte dos pais dela, o motivo real para ela ter fugido por seis anos. A prova da amizade forte que eles ainda mantinham era o fato de seus estupros nunca terem ido parar na boca de outro jornalista, nem tampouco Michael haviam contado nada a ninguém, fora ou dentro da mídia.

- Sim, Lizzie, você. As pessoas estão curiosas sobre você. Quando vocês chegaram com o Kaiba, ninguém a reconheceu, e tampouco ninguém sabia que você era parte do time dele naquela época, por causa de todo o mistério que a sua família fez sobre o país aonde você estaria nos últimos anos.

- É, eu até estranhei que nenhum repórter tivesse me abordado, mas pensei apenas que eu havia sido esquecida.

- É, mas um dos fotógrafos viu os carros da Terrae na entrada e resolveu investigar mais a fundo.

- Agora está explicado como descobriram a minha volta.

- Bem, por isso esse alvoroço todo em torno de você desde hoje à tarde. Estão todos loucos por uma foto sua, pra saber porque voltou, se voltou para ficar.

- Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. – ela resmungou, bufando em seguida.

- Você costumava adorar a atenção das câmeras, Lizzie. – Michael, do outro lado da linha, comentou com certa confusão.

- Eu sei, mas desde aquele... _episódio_, eu estou bem mais reservada. – ela explicou.

Ouviu um resmungo de Michael do outro lado da linha e uma discussão breve com outra pessoa. Então, uma voz feminina falou:

- Lizzie?

- Lisa! – May exclamou, feliz em ouvir a voz da mulher.

- Michael não tem uma grama de delicadeza nesses cento e quinze quilos. – ela resmungou, e May teve certeza que a ruiva olhava mortalmente para o marido. Não pôde deixar de rir.

- Não se preocupe, e diga ao Mickey que eu continuo amando-o.

Lisa riu.

- Ele sabe disso. – ela suspirou, adquirindo um tom mais terno. – Sentimos sua falta, querida.

May suspirou do outro lado da linha também.

- Eu também...

- Tentamos até convencer seus familiares a deixarem você morar conosco, mas eles foram irredutíveis quanto a tirar você do país. E os juízes também.

- Eu agradeço por terem tentado, mesmo assim. É muito importante pra mim saber disso. – ela respondeu, amável.

- Mas agora que está de volta, meu amor, o que eu e Michael achamos, se é que podemos te dar uma opinião, é que você devia mandar a velha vagabunda pra cadeia e retomar sua vida.

May riu. Havia esquecido como Lisa era franca, e como gostava daquilo.

- Essa possibilidade foi cogitada e descartada, sinto informar-lhe. Eu não voltei em caráter definitivo, como já devem ter imaginado.

- Sim, nós concluímos que seria isso.

- Então, não vejo porque voltar às telas se vou sair do país de novo em duas semanas.

- Eu te dou duas boas razões, querida. A primeira é que toda a América está num _frisson_ por sua causa. Estão todos querendo saber como você está, que tipo de pessoa se tornou, e o que está fazendo da vida, quer esteja dentro ou fora de solo americano.

Ela sabia que não podia ignorar aquilo. Ao entrar para o mundo da mídia aos seis anos, tornara-se uma pessoa pública – se é que já não o era antes – e conquistara quase todo o país com o jeitinho de menina levada. "A América esquece, mas sabe lembrar se for necessário", seu pai costumava dizer, e ela sabia que ele estava certo. Os americanos a haviam deixado em paz por seis anos, e agora queriam recuperar o tempo perdido.

- E a segunda? – perguntou, sem deixar transparecer que concordava com a primeira razão.

- Por sua própria causa, Lizzie. Seria o que você faria se aquele maldito acidente nunca houvesse tirado Serena e Adam de nós. Você teria continuado nos Estados Unidos, e teria continuado com sua carreira artística.

Sim, aquilo ela não podia negar. Se nada houvesse acontecido e ela nunca houvesse sofrido estupros ou partido para o Japão, ela certamente ainda estaria na tevê. Não tinha certeza sobre uma carreira musical, já que não queria ser cantora quando menor. Detestava viajar e nunca saber quando voltaria para casa, além das febres incessantes que sempre lhe acometiam naquelas ocasiões. Tinha boas e más lembranças das turnês da mãe, mas quando pesava o valor da carreira de cantora com a de apresentadora, a televisão sempre ganhara.

- Sim, era o que eu teria feito. Mas eu não sou mais daquele jeito, Lisa. Não sou mais aquela garota.

- Nós sabemos disso. E é exatamente por isso que queremos que você aceite a proposta da emissora, Lizzie. Aquela experiência te mudou profundamente, mas você tem que saber o que poderia ter sido para entender o que você quer ser agora.

**Wishes**

E foi aquela frase que fez sua balança interna pender para o "sim". Então, ela aceitara apresentar a abertura do torneio com Daniel (eles já tinham selecionado uma outra garota, mas ela ainda era a princesinha da América, mesmo que tivesse crescido e passado anos fora, e aquilo renderia publicidade e audiência suficiente para justificar a troca) e se tornar repórter por um dia. Iria acompanhar a manhã de Seto e Yugi, e à tarde iria para o estádio onde o torneio seria realizado para verificar se estava tudo em ordem (junto com Haruka, Michael, Takeru e Hiroki), ensaiar mais um pouco e entrevistar quem estivesse na fila esperando para entrar.

Daniel iria acompanhar os dois duelistas japoneses até o estúdio, onde também seria entrevistado. Mokuba e Claire iriam com os dois, já que o Kaiba mais novo recusava-se a largar do pé do irmão mais velho no dia de seu aniversário. Os outros iriam apenas começar a se preparar para o evento.

O plano era mantê-la longe de Seto até o fim do dia, quando a audiência estaria surtando para saber se o japonês mal-humorado havia ou não roubado o coração da garota. Ela sabia que Michael e o pessoal da emissora estavam armando algum plano pra se aproveitar comercialmente de qualquer uma das duas respostas, então simplesmente tratou de esquecer o assunto, já que dificilmente conseguiria descobrir algo àquele respeito.

Agora estava perguntando-se porque ele a deixara sozinha no quarto.

Caminhando para o espelho, espiou o caimento da roupa que escolhera. Uma calça jeans industrialmente alterada para parecer muito clara, quase branca, que era tão apertada quanto possível e moldava todas as curvas de seus quadris e pernas. A blusa era roxa, de seda, com um decote em V "quase" profundo que mostrava o vale entre os seios, dando-lhe um ar sexy. As mangas vinham até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, largas, imitando triângulos com a ponta voltada para os ombros. Havia uma fita de cetim de um tom mais escuro de roxo que prendia a blusa logo abaixo dos seios, delineando ainda mais as curvas do busto. A barriga era deixada à mostra, e seu piercing brilhava de forma quase recatada.

O conjunto todo parecia funcionar muito bem. Realçava o tom bronzeado da sua pele, herança da família brasileira, e o formato de ampulheta de seu corpo. Era casual ao mesmo tempo que elegante, e mais sugeria do que mostrava. Definitivamente a cara da sua mãe.

Ela escolhera a roupa exatamente por saber que ela aprovaria, e por saber que seria o que usaria se nada daquelas fatalidades lhe houvesse acontecido. Ela sempre fora uma criança vaidosa, e se houvesse crescido normalmente, seria aquela uma roupa de seu gosto.

Descobriu também que já não sentia vergonha nem receio de mostrar o corpo. Com certeza coraria uma centena de vezes naquele dia, mas não procuraria se esconder, nem tentaria puxar a blusa para cobrir a barriga. Alguma coisa na forma como ela e Seto haviam se encontrado na noite anterior havia libertado a sua vaidade, esta que andava fugida nos últimos anos. May sentiu uma satisfação muito feminina e sensual ao girar para se observar de todos os ângulos e decidir que estava maravilhosa.

Precisava agora de sandálias e adereços. A mãe não calçava o mesmo número que ela, infelizmente, e as jóias da mãe eram algo que ela preferia deixar intocadas, pelo menos por enquanto. Além do mais, sabia qual era a jóia perfeita para usar com aquela roupa, o complemento ideal, e esta estava no seu quarto.

Satisfeita, andou descalça e abriu a porta do quarto ao mesmo tempo que Seto aparecia no topo da escada. Os dois apenas se avaliaram por alguns segundos, deixando os olhos passearem pelo corpo alheio e compararem a atual situação de vestidos com a antiga situação de despidos da noite anterior.

Ela sentiu-se ruborizar quando pegou-se despindo-o mentalmente da calça jeans preta e da camisa social branca de mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Ruborizou também pelo olhar de pura apreciação sexual que recebeu dele depois de deixá-lo avalia-la.

- Bom dia. – murmurou, caminhando em direção a ele.

Seto subiu o último degrau da escada e também caminhou ao encontro dela.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu, antes de passar um braço pela cintura dela e traze-la para si.

Ela sentiu-se estranhamente energizada quando a boca dele tomou a sua numa guerra silenciosa e as mãos dele insinuaram-se pela sua barriga e quadris, exploradoras. Deixou-se ser envolvida pela deliciosa sensação que emanava dele, um amor ardente, enquanto respondia com igual intensidade.

- Senti quando você acordou. – ele murmurou, depois que se soltaram em busca de ar. Deixou os braços escorregarem para a cintura dela e puxou-a de novo, desta vez apenas para um abraço companheiro. – Só consegui escapulir do bate-papo lá embaixo agora.

Ela deixou-se ser abraçada e o abraçou de volta. Resolveu repousar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, simplesmente porque adorava fazer aquilo, e sorriu quando uma das mãos dele deixou sua cintura para brincar entre seus cabelos. Ele tinha alguma fixação pelos fios negros que ela jamais entenderia.

- Porque me deixou sozinha no quarto? – perguntou, fechando os olhos e sem nenhuma preocupação sobre se alguém os ouviria ou não.

- Achei que você ia precisar de algum tempo pra reorganizar os pensamentos quando acordasse. – ele respondeu, depositando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu e ergueu a cabeça novamente para fita-lo.

- Realmente, tive tempo de pensar em muitas coisas desde que acordei. – comentou, soltando-se dele e rumando para seu quarto quando lembrou que estava descalça.

Ele a seguiu, satisfeito.

- E como se sente? – perguntou.

Como estava de costas para Seto, ele não viu o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dela ao perceber a preocupação incutida na pergunta.

- Me sinto ótima! – respondeu, alegre, abaixando-se para procurar um par de sandálias específico dentro da mala que ainda não tivera tempo de desfazer totalmente.

Ouviu-o respirar aliviado e, em seguida, o barulho de um corpo pesado sendo largado em cima de sua cama.

- Estava preocupado quanto a isso. – ele confessou, fitando o teto. – Quer dizer que não se arrepende.

Não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim ela virou-se para vê-lo quando respondeu.

- De forma alguma. Acho que nunca me senti tão livre quanto quando acordei esta manhã. – ela disse, colocando o par de sandálias prateadas decoradas com _strass_ vermelho em um canto quando rumou para a cama, a fim de fazê-lo encará-la. – Sei que te disse isso num momento em que muitas circunstâncias podiam me fazer confundir as coisas, mas não era mentira. Eu amo você.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o tom preocupado na voz dela. Ainda não entendia como aquela garota fora se apaixonar por ele, mas quem é que estava reclamando?

Puxou-a para um abraço e um rápido beijo que transmitia qualquer pergunta e resposta que pudesse haver entre os dois antes de comentar:

- Sua irmã sabe que vim buscar você, e está nos esperando lá embaixo.

- Então temos que descer logo, ou você vai pra cadeia. – ela brincou, fazendo ambos rirem. Levantou-se da cama e calçou as sandálias.

Elas eram de _strass_ vermelho por uma razão. Combinariam com as jóias que pretendia usar durante o dia e, provavelmente, durante a noite também. Pegou a pequena caixinha de joalheria de dentro da mala e virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

- Você nunca me viu usar isso, mesmo quando namorávamos.

Ele reconheceu a caixinha. Era a mesma que lhe dera no dia que trocaram seu primeiro beijo.

- Realmente. – ergueu-se da cama, indo parar atrás dela e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço antes de falar novamente. – Quero colocá-lo em você.

- À vontade! – ela lhe deu a caixa e virou-se, segurando os cabelos para o alto.

Ele passou a corrente prateada com delicadeza ao redor do pescoço dela e fechou-a rapidamente. Em seguida ambos fitaram o espelho diante deles.

A corrente era fina, quase invisível se não fosse pelo brilho metálico. Delicada, feita de rubi lapidado até ficar plano, uma borboleta fora esculpida e era o pingente. Ela colocou pequenas argolas prateadas e uma pulseira de rubis para combinar e voltou a olhar seu reflexo no espelho. Seto aparecia logo atrás dela, as mãos na sua cintura, a figura alta destacada contra ela. A cabeça dele repousava sobre a sua, e um sorriso muito raro de paz residia em sua boca.

- Você está linda. – ele murmurou, e viu-a sorrir, ruborizando de leve novamente. – Mas se pretende sair com essa roupa, sugiro que pegue um moletom e um sobretudo.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Por quê?

- Não olhou pela janela hoje? – ele devolveu a pergunta, surpreso. – Nevou durante a madrugada.

- Jura?

Com os olhos arregalados, May correu para a janela e afastou a cortina. Uma camada de branco cobria todo o jardim.

- Por isso estava sentindo mais frio do que o normal. E também por isso aquela barulheira lá embaixo. – a garota comentou, ainda espantada. – É muito cedo para nevar.

Seto deu de ombros.

- Aconteceu. Tivemos de tomar café aqui dentro por causa da neve, por isso você escutou barulho.

- Falando em café, estamos super-atrasados! – ela resmungou, puxando um casaco do armário, além de uma bolsa vermelha, jogando coisas lá dentro, e em seguida correu para fora.

O japonês a alcançou nos primeiros degraus da escada.

- Temos visitas. – comentou, para alertá-la antes que chegassem à sala de estar.

- Quem? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da escada para não pisar em falso.

- O'Riley e a família. Conheço o filho dele. Já duelou comigo. – Seto lançou-lhe um olhar breve quando chegaram ao pé da escada. – Estão ansiosos para vê-la.

- São amigos dos meus pais há décadas. Mickey, Lisa e Daniel gostam muito de mim, graças a Deus. E eu também gosto muito deles. – ela lançou-lhe um breve olhar e quando viu que ele estava meio nervoso, segurou-lhe a mão. – Ei, fique calmo! Eles não vão publicar nada que a gente não queira.

- Eu sei. Eu tenho um contrato muito rígido com a emissora, e exigi o profissional mais íntegro de que fiquei ciente. – ele sorriu, mas voltou a ficar sério. – Estou mais preocupado em relação ao seu passado. Suponho que não queira que tudo seja exposto na mídia.

- Não, não quero. – ela parou de andar para fitá-lo nos olhos. – Eles já sabem de tudo há anos, Seto. Desde que Michiko descobriu o que acontecia e me salvou. E você nunca conseguiu descobrir essa parte do meu passado, nem com o melhor dos seus detetives.

Ele lhe havia dito, quando tentava convence-la a trabalhar para ele, que havia pesquisado seu passado. E pelo modo como continuara agindo depois daquele interlúdio, ela presumiu que ele não conseguira nem mesmo um boato sobre aquilo, o que lhe garantira que o assunto continuava sigiloso.

Seto teve que aceitar aquilo como um argumento a favor de O'Riley. Detestava jornalistas, mas estava disposto a dar um voto de confiança ao homem, pelo menos daquela vez. Ao ver que a desconfiança sumia do rosto dele, May beijou-o rapidamente e continuou a caminhar, puxando-o pela mão.

Foi assim que entraram na sala: de mãos dadas, ela sorridente, ele resmungando.

**Wishes**

Daniel O'Riley era um jovem de dezenove anos muito bem-resolvido. Nascera numa família de classe média que se tornou rica alguns anos depois do seu nascimento. O dinheiro ajudava a tornar tudo mais bonito, sem dúvidas, mas o amor de seus pais era o elemento principal. Ele fora amado, não só por ser filho único, mas por ser quem era.

Adorava visitar _Green Village_, a mansão dos Terrae, quando era pequeno. Serena Terrae era linda e cantava divinamente, e adorava cantar para colocar a filha mais nova para dormir. Ele adorava ouvi-la cantar à noite quando passava dias lá.

Mayra Elizabeth Terrae era um caso à parte. Ele a apelidara de _Le Fay_ quando tinha sete anos, porque ela era baixinha e tinha olhos e cabelos escuros, além da pele bronzeada. Era o modo como ele imaginava o povo das fadas.

Desde que a vira quando bebê, sentira uma adoração gratuita por ela. Ela sempre parecera cercada de mágica, e alguma coisa inexplicável sempre acontecia quando estava perto dela.

Ele sabia que ela podia fazer mágica. Ela já levitara objetos quando eram pequenos. Já fizera chuviscar rapidamente. Já até mesmo o fizera flutuar alguns centímetros acima do chão, num momento em que ele lhe provocara uma ira profunda. Ela o avisara que ele poderia se machucar no seu primeiro jogo de basquete pelo time da escola, e ele teria realmente quebrado o braço se não fosse pelo aviso.

Aquele havia se tornado o pequeno segredo deles, e ele gostava de mantê-lo assim até hoje. Haviam apresentado um programa juntos por quase três anos, até que os pais dela morreram. Depois do acidente ele só conseguira vê-la uma vez, no velório, em que se abraçaram e não falaram nada. Eram unidos demais para precisarem de palavras.

Ele tivera ódio dela pelos próximos três anos, pois a garota simplesmente sumiu e seus pais se negavam a lhe dar qualquer informação. Quando ele começou a entrar na idade de pensar em garotas, porém, os pais lhe haviam contado o que havia acontecido com a amiga, e ele ficara entre o horror e a tristeza por vários dias antes de se recuperar.

Depois de pedidos insistentes não só dos pais como também de Michele, ele desistiu de tentar encontra-la. Passara os próximos três anos arrancando pequenas informações deles, como o fato dela estar estudando num colégio interno no Japão e morando com uma tia. Ele até fora até o tal colégio, uma vez em que tivera de viajar para o Mundial de Duelos que se realizaria em Tóquio, mas perdera a coragem de vê-la. Era a sua vez de ter um pressentimento, e ele pressentiu que ainda não era a hora de revê-la.

Agora, finalmente, podia vê-la descendo as escadas, apressada como se lembrava que ela era quando criança. Costumava se atrasar para as aulas e dar um sorriso amarelo para as professoras, que via de regra amoleciam e a perdoavam. Ele entendia completamente, pois não havia nada que também não fizesse por ela.

O homem ao lado dela era nada mais, nada menos que Seto Kaiba. Ele ouvira os rumores de que os dois haviam namorado por um curto período de tempo, mas haviam acabado o namoro. Daniel conhecia a reputação de quebra-corações de Kaiba. Ele não se "amarrava" a ninguém, e até onde sabia, o homem sabia ser frio e antipático de uma maneira mais irritante que a de qualquer um.

Entretanto, ele era tão bom para ler pessoas quanto era para guardar segredos, e ele conseguiu ver além da fachada mal-humorada. Talvez fosse porque hoje era o aniversário do homem, mas havia certo brilho nos olhos dele quando desceu para o café-da-manhã que não se apagara de forma alguma, mesmo que ele tentasse. E agora que o japonês estava do lado da pequena fada, o brilho era ainda maior.

Daniel adorou saber que o homem de gelo estava na coleira, e quem tinha o controle desta era a sua amiga. E o homem não parecia nem um pouco irritado com a situação, apesar de estar resmungando e olhando para ele e para o pai como se fossem demônios. Bem, todo mundo sabia que Kaiba detestava jornalistas, principalmente se estivesse numa posição desvantajosa como a que estava agora.

Mas no segundo seguinte Daniel esqueceu suas conjecturas acerca de Seto Kaiba, pois um corpo menor chocou-se contra o seu e ambos foram ao chão, abraçados.

- DANNY BOY! – ela gritou, feliz ao vê-lo, e abraçou-o mais forte. – Senti _tanto_ a sua falta!

- Nem parece! – ele resmungou, ofegante. Ela o havia pegado de surpresa. – Ei, _Le Fay_, você não é tão leve quanto parece, sabia? Sai de cima!

Seus pais riam às gargalhadas, acompanhados por Michele. Kaiba o fuzilava com os olhos, encostado à uma parede próxima. Os outros apenas observavam tudo em choque, e depois comentavam algo baixinho. Ela sorriu, beijou-o em todo o rosto e finalizou com um sonoro beijo na boca, que ele apostou que elevaria o ódio de Kaiba por si em dez graus.

- Também te amo, sua peste! – ela resmungou, antes de erguer-se e ajuda-lo a levantar-se. – Mickey!

Daniel assistiu com prazer seu pai sofrer o mesmo tratamento, mas o velho estava preparado e não caiu como ele.

- Menina, você continua cheia de energia! – ele resmungou, um pouco ofegante também.

- E agora está linda! – Lisa, que ganhou um abraço logo que May largou seu marido, exclamou. – Sua mãe adoraria competir com você pelas atenções dos homens.

May riu alto, de um jeito que não fazia há exatamente seis anos e meio.

- Ela ganharia em qualquer ocasião! – exclamou, modesta, enquanto ruborizava de uma maneira que Daniel considerava adorável.

Conversaram bastante, por quase vinte minutos ininterruptos, sobre o rumo que suas vidas tomaram desde que se separaram. May sentiu-se confortada por estar na presença de amigos tão próximos de seus pais. Era quase como estar com _eles_.

- _Le Fay_, acho que estou apaixonado por você. – Daniel anunciou quando fizeram uma pausa nas fofocas, puxando-a para mais um abraço. – Casa comigo?

O moreno viu os olhos azuis do japonês tornarem-se lâminas de aço apontadas para si ao proferir a frase, mas descobriu que adoraria provocar o único homem que lhe roubou um título mundial antes.

- Já sou comprometida, Daniel. Olha o respeito! – ela respondeu, rindo. – Mas tenho uma prima que adoraria conhece-lo pessoalmente. – e então virou-se, buscando uma cabeça morena em particular. – Ei, Kali!

A prima virou-se. Não se falavam há dias, mas mesmo assim a japonesa respondeu ao chamado e se aproximou, rebolando da maneira mais _sexy_ que conseguiu. May viu os olhos de Daniel brilharem de apreciação, e decidiu que os dois se mereciam.

- Acho que não preciso te apresentar a figura. – murmurou para a prima e deixou-os, puxando Michael e Lisa consigo.

- Lizzie, querida, você poderia não ter me arranjado mais uma vítima. – murmurou Lisa, que lançava olhares maternalmente ciumentos para o filho.

- Deixe-o se divertir. – Michael defendeu o rapaz, e May apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Eles vão se entender muito bem, eu garanto. Ei, porque só vieram me visitar agora? – inquiriu, curiosa.

- Na verdade, viemos aqui três vezes semana passada, mas você nunca estava em casa.

Ela assentiu, compreendendo. Era quase assustador lembrar que há poucos dias atrás estava atarefada acima do que era esperado apenas para manter distância de Seto, mas ela supunha que o amor tinha daquelas confusões.

- Entre o laboratório da Kaiba Corporation e as reuniões com a diretoria da Terrae, eu tive pouco tempo para ficar em casa. – explicou, omitindo razões.

Michael, como sempre, ficou sério ao ouvir o assunto ser mencionado.

- Não gosto do jeito como eles fazem de conta que você tem trinta anos e pode dirigir uma multinacional com mão de ferro.

Ela sorriu, compreensiva.

- Na verdade, eu posso fazer isso. – ela explicou, achando graça do olhar irritado que ele lançou sobre si. – Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho uma inteligência acima do normal, Mickey.

- Sim, mas não tem experiência no ramo, o que é essencial.

- Na verdade, eu até tenho alguma. Venho ajudando tio Eddie a dirigir a empresa de longe há anos. Por que acha que todos os Terrae estão aqui? Anteciparam a reunião de família, aproveitando a minha vinda, para discutir assuntos da empresa comigo.

- Ou seja, Mick, ela _dirige_ a empresa. – Lisa não perdeu a chance de provocar o marido. – As mulheres dominam o mundo, meu caro, admita isso!

- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, ela só tem dezessete anos! Ninguém nessa idade pode dirigir coisa nenhuma!

- Na verdade, Mickey, nós temos um exemplo vivo de que a sua teoria é furada aqui. – May replicou, rindo. – Esqueceu que o Seto dirige a Kaiba desde que era mais novo do que eu? E veja aonde ele chegou.

Os três olharam para Seto, que agora conversava com Hiragizawa sobre os atrasos na agenda.

- Vocês dois são muito precoces. – ele respondeu, abraçando-a. – Gostaria de pensar que foram crianças normais.

Ela o abraçou de volta, pois Michael tinha um jeito muito semelhante ao do seu pai, o que a confortava.

- Nós não fomos, e não quero que sinta pena de nós por isso. – ela replicou, beijando-o na bochecha. – Gostamos de quem somos e já aceitamos que ambos somos fora do padrão.

Lisa e Michael trocaram um olhar cúmplice, antes que a ruiva fizesse a pergunta.

- Você gosta muito dele, não é, querida?

Ela olhou para trás, fitando o assunto da conversa. Seto sentiu a observação e virou-se, fitando-a pelo que lhe pareceram milênios antes de lhe enviar um sorriso safado e voltar a atenção para Takashi, que ainda tagarelava sobre a agenda do dia. Ela então voltou a fitar o casal, com um sorriso igualmente malicioso, enquanto ruborizava.

- Acho que se pode colocar dessa forma. – respondeu, segurando uma risada.

- Alguma coisa me diz que vocês dois já passaram e muito dos olhares ardentes. – Lisa murmurou, e o marido soltou uma imprecação, afastando-se enquanto murmurava algo sobre "mulheres", fazendo-as rir.

- Não sei mentir, Lisa, então simplesmente não vou responder essa pergunta. – ela respondeu baixinho, ruborizando mais.

- O que já serve _totalmente_ como resposta! – a mulher riu, deliciada. – Vocês realmente são muito precoces, se é que me entende.

- Entendo... – May, envergonhada, desviou o rosto do olhar malicioso da outra.

Por sorte, Hiroki estava se aproximando para salva-la... mesmo que o rapaz não soubesse disso. Mokuba o acompanhava, ambos sorridentes.

- May-chan, estamos discutindo uma questão de suma importância aqui e precisamos da sua opinião. – Hiroki, sempre galanteador, cumprimentou Lisa com um "mas que mulher linda!" que a ganhou completamente.

- Do que estão falando? – May quis saber, curiosa.

- Estávamos discutindo se meu irmão nos mataria por querer pedi-la em casamento também. – Mokuba declarou, provocando mais risadas em Lisa e um rubor ainda maior em May.

- Bem... – a garota deu de ombros. – Acho que só ele pode responder isso, mas eu não aceitaria os pedidos, desculpem. – respondeu, tímida.

- Uma lástima... Eu te faria muito mais feliz. – Hiroki resmungou, com um drama digno de um Oscar, fazendo-a rir. – Mas devo dizer que você está muito apetitosa hoje. Onde estão as calças folgadas e as blusas frouxas?

Só porque se sentia extremamente à vontade entre os amigos, ela permitiu-se responder com idêntico humor.

- Você não soube? Mandei incinerar, ontem!

Lisa gargalhou, acompanhada de Mokuba, enquanto Hiroki apenas a abraçava e girava-a no ar, risonho.

- Bem, agora é sério, preciso falar com você. Na verdade com todo mundo. Assunto da KC. – respondeu.

- Oh... – May virou-se para Mokuba e Lisa, despediu-se dos dois e acompanhou o amigo em direção a Michael, Haruka e Takeru. – Bom dia, gente!

- Oh, deve ser uma miragem! Ou um clone! – exclamou Haruka, de olhos arregalados. – Quem é você e o que fez com a nossa May-chan?

Depois de todos rirem da brincadeira e dela ruborizar completamente, todos se acomodaram em pé mesmo, ao redor de Takeru, que mexia em algo em seu _notebook_. May tirou os óculos de dentro da bolsa e os colocou, já que não conseguia enxergar nada.

- Ah, agora você está parecida com a May-chan que conhecemos. – Hiroki provocou, brincalhão. – Aliás, faz tempo que não te vejo de óculos.

- Estou usando lentes desde que aterrissamos aqui. – ela revelou, sorrindo encabulada. – Sabe como é, a imagem da família e tal...

- Sei. – ele a abraçou, plantando um beijo em seus cabelos. – Não deu tempo de colocar as lentes hoje?

- É. – ela concordou, bufando. – Sabe, estava até começando a gostar. É bem menos incômodo do que os óculos.

- Você deveria continuar usando, querida. – Haruka comentou, franzindo os olhos ao observá-la. – Ajuda a mostrar seus olhos. Eles são lindos, e ficam tão apagados atrás desses aros horrorosos!

May riu, mas calou-se quando Takeru chamou a atenção de todos.

- Tenho um amigo que trabalha numa companhia daqui do seu país, May. Eles estão desenvolvendo um novo material para ser utilizado como tecnologia de ponta na fabricação de computadores. Ele não quis me dar muitos detalhes, mas mandou uma apresentação em Power Point com algumas informações. Aparentemente estão precisando de investidores, e como ele sabe que estou trabalhando para o Seto, pensou que ele podia se interessar.

- E daí? – Hiroki, sem entender o que eles tinham a ver com isso, perguntou.

- Eu dei uma olhada na apresentação sozinho, e acho que o que eles estão tentando desenvolver pode ser o que precisamos para a Arena Alpha.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e passaram a moderar o tom, unindo mais as cabeças para poder cochicar.

- Quer dizer que nunca mais teremos de ver aquela maldita "Pane no sistema, pane no sistema!" escrita no computador? – May perguntou, esperançosa.

- Talvez. – Takeru sorriu. – Todos vocês lembram das matérias de química?

Os alunos do CISJ viam as matérias normais – biologia, matemática, física, química, japonês, etc. – em menos tempo do que os alunos de colégios normais, o que significava que eles terminavam o curso colegial aos catorze anos.

A partir daí eram vistas apenas matérias relacionadas com a profissão que cada um decidia seguir, e esse era o motivo de muitos aceitarem estudar no colégio e pagarem pelo privilégio – o fato de saírem dele numa média de dezoito ou dezenove anos com empregos garantidos e sem precisar fazer faculdade.

- Estou meio enferrujada na química, confesso. – Haruka resmungou, e Hiroki e May acompanharam o protesto.

- Bem, se vocês não lembram, os átomos de carbono podem combinar-se entre si em três formas: grafite, diamante e fulereno. As duas primeiras não nos interessam. Mas o fulereno... ele pode ser nossa salvação.

Todos trocaram olhares, mas continuaram calados, esperando o resto da explicação.

- Vocês lembram a organização geométrica dos átomos de carbono no fulereno? – Takeru perguntou.

- Se não me engano... – Michael sussurrou, pensativo. – Eles se organizam em pentágonos e hexágonos. Os átomos ficam nos vértices dessas figuras. E eles são ligados de maneira muito semelhante a uma bola de futebol. Por isso é chamado também de Buckbola.

- Isso mesmo! – Takeru sorriu, aprovador. – Bem, a questão é que a organização é extremamente parecida com uma bola de futebol. São feitos em grupos de sessenta átomos, ou múltiplos desses números. E são ocos, exatamente como uma bola.

- Mas são agrupamentos minúsculos, Takeru. – May rebateu. – Não podem nem ser vistos a olho nu! Que diferença faz se são ocos ou não?

- Faz _toda_ a diferença, May-chan. – ele respondeu, satisfeito. – Esse meu amigo e a firma dele estão tentando incorporar núcleos de outros átomos no centro do fulereno. Faz idéia das propriedades que isso dá ao composto?

Os outros quatro ficaram estarrecidos, suas próprias mentes avaliando as possibilidades.

- Eles estão usando núcleos de átomos de metais leves. Sódio, Lítio, Potássio. A estabilidade é incrível, a condutividade elétrica é quase indescritível, e os riscos de superaquecimento são bem mais reduzidos do que os materiais que usamos atualmente. Se eles conseguirem realmente estabilizar o híbrido e produzir em larga escala, pode ser a nossa salvação.

- Mas se são metais leves, o risco de evaporarem é ainda muito grande! Você sabe que o projeto Alpha usa estruturas de larga escala, Takeru. – Haruka falou, evitando usar palavras mais específicas por medo que alguém escutasse.

Os cinco envolveram-se num pequeno debate acerca de prós, contras, defeitos, vantagens, possibilidades de outras hibridações, até que Seto se aproximou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Takeru forneceu-lhe uma versão resumida do que contara aos outros – até porque Seto _lembrava_ dos assuntos de química – que o deixou curioso. Por fim, o rapaz cedeu a cadeira para o amigo e chefe, que navegou pela apresentação em _slides_ e absorveu-se em pensamentos.

- Seto? – May, atrás dele e apoiada nas costas da cadeira, chamou-o.

Os outros ficaram surpresos por ouvi-la finalmente chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, mas não falaram nada. Como o namorado não respondeu ao chamado, ela deixou a mão deslizar para cima e para baixo em frente ao rosto dele, o que finalmente chamou sua atenção.

- Oi? – ele respondeu, finalmente, virando-se para fita-la.

- Achamos que você devia ir com Takeru a esta firma para verificar esse projeto. Pode ser o material que estávamos procurando.

Os outros concordaram. Seto e Takeru trocaram um olhar entre si.

- Realmente, Seto, pode ser o que estamos procurando. – Takeru repetiu, convicto.

- Vou verificar minha agenda e entraremos em contato com a companhia o mais rápido possível. Mas não poderemos ir lá antes de novembro terminar. Tenho muito o que fazer até lá.

Os outros sorriram, assentindo.

- Pelo menos é uma chance de resolvermos pra sempre esse problema. – Haruka suspirou, aliviada. – Já estava subindo pelas paredes com isso. Nossos avanços ficam muito limitados pela baixa qualidade do material que usamos nos testes.

- Eu sei, mas é melhor não depositarem muitas esperanças para que não haja uma grande decepção, caso estejamos enganados. – ele respondeu, demorando o olhar sobre May, que corou.

- Ei, eu aprendi a lição daquela vez! – ela resmungou, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Acho bom! – ele provocou um pouco mais, zombeteiro. – Mas também acho bom vocês comerem algo, partimos em meia-hora para a Kaiba.

Os outros logo se dispersaram em direção à mesa cheia de comida, deixando o casal a sós. Kaiba cruzou os braços, lançando-lhe um olhar indagativo.

- O que ainda faz na minha frente? Pensei que tinha dito pra você comer! – ele exclamou, irônico.

- Quem decide a hora que eu como sou _eu_. – foi a resposta dela, com um esgar de boca.

Ele sorriu, puxando-a pelo braço em direção à mesa.

- Você precisa de comida, meu bem. Desde ontem à tarde que não come nada.

- Eu estou bem! - ela resmungou, sentando-se. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ele não a acompanhou. - Você não vai comer?

- Já fiz isso. - sorriu, superior, e ela teve que segurar uma risada.

- Céus, como você é presunçoso!

- Obrigado pelo elogio, amor. - sussurrou para ela, antes de se afastar de volta ao local onde Takashi o aguardava. May acenou para o amigo e resolveu se concentrar na comida.

Um corpo sentou-se ao seu lado, e ela não pode evitar lançar um olhar de relance para a irmã. Desviou os olhos logo em seguida, voltando à tarefa metódica de empilhar comida no prato. Michele pigarreou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Pois não? - a morena retrucou, fria.

- Ainda está com raiva de mim? - "E por uma coisa que eu nem fiz!", a loira pensou, mas manteve o pensamento para si.

- Um pouco. - a mais nova respondeu, cortando pedaços de maçã.

- Quanto tempo vai levar para você me perdoar?

May fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, buscando seus próprios sentimentos.

- Perdoar eu já perdoei. Só que me sinto magoada e não confio mais em você. - respondeu, abrindo os olhos úmidos de lágrimas que queriam cair.

- Perdão, amor. - Michele capturou uma das mãos da irmã mais nova entre as suas. Seu olhar dizia claramente como precisava ser perdoada. - Nunca quis te magoar, e fiz apenas aquilo que julguei melhor. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e eu já estive longe de você por tantos anos! Não quero passar por isso de novo... - murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

May odiava ver a irmã triste. Fungou rapidamente e esboçou um sorriso.

- Hum... Podemos tentar começar do zero de novo. - murmurou, o sorriso se alargando pouco a pouco.

Michele pareceu surpresa por um momento, depois sorriu de volta e abraçou-a.

- Frau... Você está quase me esmagando! - May reclamou, ofegante.

- Desculpe... - a estonteante loira soltou-a. - Acho que estou muito emotiva últimamente.

- Eu também...

As duas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e caíram na gargalhada. "Deus, é tão bom estar com ela de novo!", pensaram.

- Hum... Alguma novidade? - a morena perguntou, pois haviam passado algum tempo sem se falar também.

- Tenho, sim. Você pode me arranjar o telefone daquele seu amigo loiro?

- Quem? - May ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa. - Jounouchi?

- Não... O nome dele era Malik, eu acho.

- Ishtar-sama? - May assustou-se e caiu na gargalhada de novo. - De onde você o conhece?

- Da sua festa, oras... Eu estava lá toda irritada e bêbada depois que você subiu e ele apareceu do nada! - exclamou a loira. - Você sabe que eu não ajo normalmente quando bêbada, então...

- Frau... Você _atacou_ o Ishtar? - ela pensou que não poderia haver surpresa maior que aquela.

- Se por atacar você quer dizer que eu o carreguei até a minha cama e não o larguei até o dia seguinte, então, sim, eu ataquei.

Certo, _podia_ haver surpresa maior.

- E você não pegou o telefone dele?

- Não, o homem sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Quando eu acordei ele tinha ido embora.

- Uau... Você e Malik Ishtar. - a garota ficou repetindo para si mesma enquanto tentava digerir as informações.

- Não pense que me faz de boba não, mocinha. Sei muito bem o que você andou fazendo com o Seto ontem de noite.

May corou, envergonhada.

- Ai, Frau...

- Fui no seu quarto hoje de manhã para conversarmos em particular, mas você não estava lá. Perguntei ao Gaspar se ele a tinha visto, mas ele disse que você estava no quarto de Adam e Serena com o Seto desde a noite anterior.

May lançou um olhar fulminante para o mordomo, que apenas sorriu de volta, sabendo do que se tratava.

- Eu e Seto já dormimos juntos antes e nunca aconteceu nada. - ela afirmou, baixinho.

- Mas desta vez aconteceu. Eu sei disso e você não me engana. - Michele afirmou, apontando-lhe acusadoramente o indicador.

May rodou os olhos e em seguida adquiriu um sorriso malicioso quando uma idéia passou por sua mente.

- Então... Está afim de um repeteco com o Malik, é? - perguntou, cínica.

- Adoraria. - Michele respondeu, sem problemas. - Mas na verdade quero tratar de outro assunto com ele.

- Hum? - a morena franziu o cenho, curiosa.

- Sabe como é... Depois de ter visto _aquele_ abdômen, não pude deixar de pensar que ele daria um ótimo modelo para a nossa nova campanha de cuecas.

May piscou os olhos e, quando a imagem de Malik de cueca num _outdoor_ se formou em sua mente, deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada.

**Wishes**

O resto do dia passou como um raio. Eles chegaram à Kaiba Corporation muito mais animados depois das notícias sobre o possível avanço nas pesquisas deles graças ao amigo de Takeru. Seto arregaçou as mangas e ajudou-os a detectar e reparar todos os possíveis erros do programa. A equipe americana havia sido dispensada, já que o resultado final deveria ficar sob segredo de estado até o fim do dia. Yugi foi com eles e achou graça do bônus que ela havia feito com ele e Kaiba para quem conseguisse um certo nível no jogo.

Ela teve que se dividir entre cientista e repórter a maior parte do tempo, mas quando a equipe se trancou no laboratório com Seto para corrigir os erros, a equipe de filmagem e Mokuba e Claire ficaram de fora. O almoço serviu para reunir todos de novo, e ela aproveitou para gravar algumas tomadas para a propaganda do evento na TV. Quando finalmente rumaram para o estádio da Kaiba Corporation, Seto lhes havia pedido que transformassem a versão atual do duelo de arena numa versão _light_ da Arena Alpha. Seria a primeira propaganda feita a respeito do projeto, e ao mesmo tempo mostraria ao mundo que os cinco adolescentes não estavam brincando na hora de trabalhar. Como benefício adicional, faria os concorrentes da empresa se roerem de raiva.

Daniel acompanhou Seto e Yugi, junto com Claire e Mokuba, para o carro da emissora que os levaria ao programa de seu pai. As garotas que já estavam na fila ficaram alvoroçadas ao ver os três maiores duelistas dos últimos tempos juntos e caminhando tão perto delas. May apenas riu e acompanhou os outros quatro amigos na difícil tarefa de transformar uma mera arena de duelo n'_A _arena de duelo. Passou a tarde indo e voltando do palco para os laboratórios do estádio, treinando para ser apresentadora, entrevistando os espectadores que chegavam e ajustando os novos consoles da arena.

Quando a tarde terminou, ela estava mais nervosa do que antes. Saiu correndo para o camarim para tomar um bom banho e deixou a cabeleireira e a maquiadora arrumarem-na. O vestido que usaria era branco e vaporoso, sem um formato específico. Dava-lhe a aparência de uma fada ou outro ser místico. Daniel certamente aprovaria. Seu cabelo foi arrumado para parecer uma cascata de cachos selvagens e a cor dos olhos foi ressaltada com sombras verdes que a deixaram com uma impressão ainda maior que era uma fada que escapara da floresta.

Os saltos retiniram, mas ninguém ouviu, pois o som estava muito alto quando ela finalmente entrou no palco. A massiva aglomeração da platéia, que gritava, tirava fotos, balançava cartazes e chamava seu nome deixou-a com um frio na barriga ainda maior e uma sensação de volta ao lar em seu coração. Ela tivera aquilo aos sete anos de idade, e tinha de volta. Eles não a haviam esquecido. Muito pelo contrário, recebiam-na de braços abertos. Algumas lágrimas de felicidade rolaram pelo seu rosto ao ouvir os coros de "eu te amo", e ela prometeu-se que jamais passaria tanto tempo de novo fora do seu país. Aquela era a sua casa.

O medo de falhar sumiu, e a antiga May vívida e segura de si reencarnou na nova May. Ela e Daniel apresentaram as bandas e cantores que ali passavam, fizeram brincadeiras que deixaram todos rindo, posaram para fotos nos intervalos e até dançaram em algumas apresentações mais entusiasmadas. O entrosamento dos dois era harmonioso, mesmo que anos houvessem passado desde a última vez que estiveram juntos sob os holofotes.

Quando a hora de trazer Yugi e Kaiba para o palco chegou, uma tensão elétrica se espalhou pelo ar. As brincadeiras foram reduzidas e até mesmo a platéia estava em silêncio. O primeiro a entrar foi o baixinho, arrancando suspiros das fãs e recebendo muitos _flashes_ de câmeras fotográficas. Quando Seto entrou, porém, a audiência foi à polvorosa. Yugi, sem dúvida, era mais querido por todos, mas o misterioso romance dele com May fez com que sua entrada fosse a mais esperada. Assim que ele parou ao lado da namorada, os _flashes_ começaram a espocar.

- Muito bem, meninos. - ela começou, parando entre Seto e Daniel. Os flashes ainda espocavam. - A batalha de vocês vai dar início ao nosso torneio. Será um três contra três com morte súbita. Cada um de vocês tem uma torre e um baralho de cartas que poderão usar durante o jogo. - apontou as três torres visíveis dali, que seriam os pontos onde os jogadores fariam suas jogadas ao invés de um _deck_.

Os três assentiram, sérios.

- Todos os três têm microfones presos ao redor de suas cabeças. - apontou um que ela mesma usava, do mesmo tipo. - Qualquer jogada que pretendam fazer deve ser anunciada pelo microfone _antes_ de ser feita. Quem desrespeitar esta regra recebrá uma punição em forma de perda de pontos. Dependendo da jogada, a perda pode variar de quinhentos a mil e duzentos pontos. - ela continuou, e os três assentiram mais uma vez. - O último que restar com pontos de vida é o vencedor. - concluiu.

Os três assentiram, indicando que compreendiam, e Daniel tomou a palavra.

- Ei, Lizzie, quero um beijo de boa sorte! - pediu, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

Ela havia totalmente esquecido da tentativa deles de encurralar a ela e a Seto, durante à tarde. A correria era tanta que o assunto simplesmente sumiu de sua cabeça. Agora tinha a nítida sensação de que uma cilada fora armada de volta. Seto apenas contribuiu quando passou um braço pela sua cintura e declarou, com o microfone ligado:

- Nem pense nisso, O'Reily, ela é minha.

A multidão voltou a gritar e aplaudir, extasiada. May sentiu-se corar até a raiz do cabelo. Não teve coragem de olhar para o camarote de onde sua família e os amigos assistiam tudo.

- Acho que é ela quem decide isso, Kaiba. - foi a resposta de Daniel, provocando ainda mais a alegria da multidão.

Yugi apenas observava, um sorriso igualmente malicioso, mas resolveu tomar partido na situação.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - ele começou, sorrindo. - Vocês dois tiram os microfones por um tempo e fecham os olhos. May-chan escolherá quem vai receber um beijo de boa sorte.

- Eu topo. - Daniel respondeu, com um olhar desafiador para Kaiba.

- Sem problemas. - o japonês também concordou.

Enquanto os dois tiravam seus microfones e fechavam os olhos, ela desativou seu próprio microfone e o de Yugi para uma conversa particular.

- Que idéia de jerico foi essa??? - questionou, corando mais ainda.

- Daniel me pediu uma ajudinha pra aprontar com você e o Seto. Como eu adoro ver o meu amigo contrariado e submetido a você, eu concordei inteiramente.

- Mas isso é maldade comigo! Além do mais, ele vai ficar louco da vida com você depois.

Yugi sorriu e acariciou o rosto da garota com uma das mãos.

- Eu estou acostumado ao mau-humor dele, não se preocupe. Agora vá beijar o homem que você ama! Quanto mais rápido começar, mais cedo vai terminar.

- Eu juro que te esgano, Yugi! - ela resmungou, mas ele apenas riu e a empurrou.

Seto estava obedientemente de olhos fechados, mas Daniel já estava se mexendo de novo. Pediu a ela que fizesse silêncio para que o outro não percebesse e a empurrou para perto do japonês. A multidão soltava gritinhos abafados a cada movimento. Quando ela começou a tirar o microfone da cabeça, um coro de "Beija! Beija!" já se havia estabelecido. May não podia dizer a Daniel que Seto sabia que ela estava bem à frente dele, graças à Junção, mas ela podia ver o sorriso safado no rosto do namorado.

Quando ela deu mais um passo para perto dele, a multidão voltou a gritar, mas calou-se rápido. Sentindo borboletas no estômago, ela foi se aproximando lentamente dele, provocando os espectadores ao fazê-lo naquela velocidade. Quando estava finalmente se inclinando para ele, Kaiba tomou a dianteira e, enlaçando-a pela cintura, tomou seus lábios nos dele num beijo que deixava claro a quem ela estava desejando boa sorte. Ela sentiu as borboletas sumirem de seu estômago e a languidez tomar conta enquanto deslizava os braços pelo pescoço dele e deixava sua língua provocá-lo pela audácia. Sabia que havia mais gente ao redor, mas era como se ninguém mais existisse além dos dois.

Em algum momento o beijo deixou de ser puramente desejado para se tornar carinhoso. Ela sabia que havia crianças assistindo, mas simplesmente não conseguiu soltar-se dele até que se separaram em busca de ar. O braço dele continuava firmemente preso à sua cintura. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de encontro ao dela enquanto ele sorria malicioso e arfava em busca de fôlego.

- Boa... sorte. - murmurou assim que conseguiu recuperar a voz.

Ele apenas sorriu, soltou-a e colocou o microfone de volta no lugar, questionando:

- Satisfeito, O'Reily?

- Não, mas eu aceito a derrota. - ele respondeu, e os três dirigiram-se para a arena, deixando uma May ainda surpresa para trás.

**N/A:**_ Wishes é cultura! XD_

_O Buckminsterfulereno foi descoberto já há algum tempo, no século XX. É a mais nova variação alotrópica de carbono encontrada. Sua utilização envolve o campo da tecnologia, como fibras óticas. Pode ser chamado de Fulereno ou Buckyball (Buckbola), em homenagem ao seu descobridor e por parecer uma bola de futebol quando visto ao microscópio eletrônico. Cientistas estão pesquisando maneiras de usá-lo para fabricar chips de computador mais estáveis e de condutividade elétrica mais acentuada do que o silício, o atual material usado na fabricação dos chips. As informações sobre as propriedades do fulereno fornecidas acima são verdadeiras. O advento da combinação dele com elementos metálicos é apenas uma suposição da autora da fic que pesquisou a respeito._


	31. Notas Finais

Respondendo a comentários e e-mails:

Queridos leitores,

Eu estava tentando escrever um próximo capítulo, mas percebi que não tinha mais plot. Tudo que eu queria explicar foi explicado na saga USA, inconscientemente e conscientemente, dependendo dos capítulos. Se eu fizesse algo agora, teria que ser um epílogo ou coisa do tipo, que eu não creio que acrescentaria tanta coisa à história. Também não me sinto boa o suficiente pra escrever um epílogo sem nenhum "gancho" pra puxar do capítulo anterior. Portanto, decido deixar o capítulo anterior como sendo o último.

Agradeço muito a todo mundo que acompanhou Wishes nos quatro anos de evolução e peço desculpas, como sempre, por sempre demorar a atualizar, sejam recados pra vocês ou capítulos novos.

Se eu tiver alguma idéia brilhante para algum novo capítulo ou coisa do tipo, provavelmente escreverei. Wishes é uma das minhas histórias mais queridas e eu realmente amo escrevê-la. Quando comecei a tentar o vestibular e, depois, a faculdade, senti muita falta do tempo que eu costumava ter pra me dedicar à história. Não acho que vocês mereçam mais um capítulo merreca e mal-escrito que simplesmente os desapontaria e faria o amor de vocês pela história morrer. Não, um bom lutador sabe sair quando está no ápice do sucesso, e eu creio que a saga USA é esse ápice.

Estou pensando em adaptar Wishes para uma versão original. Vocês leriam? Espero que sim. Talvez eu faça uma continuação com o Mokuba... xD Tive algumas idéias, mas nada muito concreto que justifique que eu escreva.

Sintam-se livres para deixar comentários amáveis e ameaças de morte. xD

Espero que todos vocês tenham uma ótima vida, pois vocês fizeram a minha ser maravilhosa em muitos sentidos nos últimos quatro anos!

Beijos a todos,

Maya

PS: Criei uma enquete pra vocês responderem... Vejam no meu profile!


End file.
